


May I?

by Dearqueen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Divorce, F/F, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Phone Sex, Teasing, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 83,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearqueen/pseuds/Dearqueen
Summary: This is the backstory to how they ended up dancing in the forest.(AU where our favorite actresses are not happily married.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my girls from the Strawberry Gaycut group chat who have inspired me to go back to writing. Some of the ideas here included are their own.

Miranda took notice of the first raindrops hitting her hotel room window as soon as the rain started. A smirk appeared in her thin lips as she knew exactly what her fans would say if she were to film the rain once again. Looking forward to this precise reaction, she reached for the cell phone that was laying on the bedside table and flicked the Instagram camera on.

 

A few seconds filming when she heard a knock on her door. She rushed an online goodbye and slipped the device into the pocket of her most comfortable coat.

 

“Michelle! Hi!”

 

“Hi dear, do you mind?” The dark haired woman asked while entering the room before having her question answered.

 

“Not at all."

 

“So yeah, that’s what I imagined,” Michelle continued, looking up and moving around her co-worker’s room.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Miranda had no clue whatsoever of what was going on.

 

“Your room. It's cozy and fine." She said as if this statement alone clarified the whole situation. Their eyes met and Michelle finally realized the other woman had no idea of what she was referring to. "The heating here. It's flawless."

 

“It's fine, yeah… But why is it relevant again?" Miranda was each day more certain that she'd never fully understand that woman.

 

“Mine’s shitty. I’m dying over there.”

 

“Maybe call the front desk, then. I’m sure they can send someone up to take a look at it.”

 

“At 3 in the morning? I'm not _that_ bitchy, darling. Besides, if it’s not a central problem, I mean, if it’s just my room, I could just crash at someone else’s and ask them for a new room tomorrow.”

 

“That would also work.”

 

“So… may I?”

 

Miranda stared back at those pleading big blue eyes and shrugged.

 

"Of course, let me make you some room over here." The redhead went over to the second bed that was filled with a mess of clothing and all sorts of accessories one could possibly imagine.

 

“Er… Miranda, dear,” Michelle interrupted her friend, “It’ll take you two full days to take all this stuff from the bed. I appreciate the effort, but we only have a few hours of sleep till the next shooting, so...” She signaled to Miranda's bed.

 

“Oh! Right… I suppose we can share, then.”

 

“That’d be lovely!” Michelle said enthusiastically with her hands on the other woman’s shoulders, “Thank you, dear.”

 

“No problem.” Miranda smiled a little awkwardly.

 

"I'll grab my toothbrush, be back in a sec!"

 

Miranda was left with her own thoughts. It would just be one night, she could manage one night, couldn't she?

 

 

5AM. She was still awake. Michelle had fallen fast asleep, but Miranda couldn't seem to ignore the other woman's perfume. Dark locks were spread all over the pillow next to her and that inebriating scent filled her nostrils at every breath. She decided to try facing the wall instead, giving her back to her bed companion, but as she rolled, Michelle moved a little closer and their bodies met, making Miranda even more self-aware. She let out a sigh. It'd be a loong night.

 

 

The first signs of morning light invaded the room through the semi-closed curtains at the same time the alarm clock went off. Michelle grumbled something foreign and pulled the covers over her head. Miranda reached for the nightstand only to find her reading glasses. The alarm was echoing from the other side of the bed, Michelle's side.

 

"Hey... Michelle..." She tried waking her up ineffectively. "Michelle... wake up..." Nothing. It seemed like she had no other choice but to climb over her co-worker to reach for the device. On her fours, knees on her side of the bed, one hand supporting herself right next to Michelle's head and an arm stretched forward, she was able to quit the buzz.

 

Before Miranda could climb back to her side of the bed, Michelle pulled the covers off her head in a single fast movement, knocking Miranda's hand in the process. "Morni-wow!" The same hand that was supporting all her weight. Miranda fell face first on the mattress, her torso on top of Michelle's. "Aye, what a way to wake me up!"

 

"Sorry, oh god, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" The redhead said while pulling herself off of her friend.

 

"I don't know what they teach you back in Australia, but where I come from people don't usually sleep sideways across the bed, ya know?"

 

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I was obviously reaching for the alarm.."

 

"Yeah, right..." Michelle continued, getting up and walking towards the en-suite. "Listen, can I take a shower here? I don't want to freeze to death when I leave the shower in my room."

 

"Sure, just don't take too long, we only have fifteen minutes to meet the others."

 

She started to move around the room, collecting everything she'd need for the day - because who knew when they'd be back -, when she heard Michelle's voice again, coming through the semi-closed bathroom door.

 

"Can you do me a favor, dear?", she didn't wait for an answer, "Could you pick up some underwear, jeans and a T-shirt for me? I forgot to bring them from my room last night."

 

"U-underwear??" Miranda couldn't stop from saying.

 

"Yeah, whatever you find first in my suitcase is just fine!"

 

Miranda wasn't sure what to answer, so she didn't. She changed clothes quickly and went to Michelle's room. It was freezing indeed. However, much more organized than her own. She felt a little ashamed of how messy her room had been when Michelle turned up the night before.

 

It wasn't difficult to spot the jeans Michelle loved folded on the chair and there were some T-shirts hanging inside the closet, from which Miranda just picked one randomly. She opened the drawers in search for underwear, but they were empty, then she remembered the brunette saying they'd be in her suitcase. She placed it on the bed to look inside.

 

There were three cosmetic bags. The first she opened was filled with make-up; she decided to take that one with her since Michelle would probably want it. The second one was larger and heavier. It didn't seem the one to carry underwear, so she opened the last one and lace popped out. With her breathing slightly altered, she chose a black bra and matching lace panties and closed it before she decided to check the red ones out. She collected the jeans, T-shirt and makeup bag and was about to leave the room when she stopped and looked back at the suitcase. It took her only a second to let her curiosity get the best of her.

 

She went back to check the content of that second cosmetic bag. Once unzippered, it revealed a couple condoms, lube, and - much to Miranda's horror - a strapless pink dildo. Cheeks flushed, she closed the bag as fast as she could, threw it back into the suitcase and fled the room with the items she had been assigned to get.

 

Miranda entered her own room planning not to look Michelle in the eye ever again only to find the woman lying on her bed with nothing but a towel. She froze in place, face still scarlet from all the images that had flooded her brain in the last minute.

 

"Oh, you brought my make-up! Mwah!", Michelle kissed her cheek loudly and retrieved everything from her hands, "So lovely! Thank you, darling!".

 

Miranda didn't move a muscle. She stared as the woman swayed her way into the bathroom and only averted her eyes when she realized Michelle dropped her towel to the floor and was reaching for the black underwear without closing the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you guys in the comment section ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy couldn't be out of this story now, could she? ;)

  
  
Eventually, Miranda got into character and they shot their morning scenes without worry. It was not until later that afternoon that her mind took her back to Michelle's body. It felt like an eternity since the last time she thought about a woman that way. She had always thought of herself as a straight woman. That is, until she met her previous Brazilian co-star Glória Pires. Being a cinema girlfriend to Glória had really messed things up in Miranda's head. Ten years of marriage were put at risk for there was no way to control how she felt around that woman. Miranda took a deep breath. She couldn't let this happen all over again. Not now. Not with Michelle. Not after she spent so many months mending her broken heart. Glória was just a distant friend now and Peter? Well, Peter was trying his hardest to avoid her from slipping through his fingers.  
  
Speaking of him, Miranda looked at her cell phone screen. Two missed calls. She sighed and put the device back into her pocket.  
  
"Problem?" Lucy asked approaching her.  
  
"Hey, no, nothing new."  
  
"Peter?" The English woman asked, knowingly.  
  
"Yeah..." They remained in silence for a few seconds, then Lucy slid an arm around her colleague's shoulders. "I just... I have no idea what to do, Lucy..."  
  
Lucy examined her tired expression. "I have an idea", she said. Miranda turned to face her. "Why don't the two of us head to the pub after the Mortuary scene?"  
  
"Is that our last scene for today?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"I can't promise anything, I barely slept last night."  
  
"Yes, you can. And the reason for your lack of sleep will be our first discussion topic."  
  
Miranda looked at Michelle through the corner of her eyes and Lucy didn't miss this. The shorter woman knew her friend better than anyone in the cast and crew and Miranda's preference for brunette women wasn't lost on her.  
  
  
Later that night Miranda went back to her room, thankful that Lucy seemed to have forgotten her own drinking suggestion. She got into the shower and let the water slowly wash away her tiredness. Feeling much better, she got into her bathrobe, put her reading glasses on and was about to dive into a book, when Lucy knocked on her door.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Lucy had her makeup, dress, and heels on point, her whole outfit screamed 'girls night out'.  
  
"I..."  
  
"No excuses, Ms. Otto. Sit down, I'll dry your hair."  
  
Miranda complied and Lucy was glad to choose every single piece for her to wear that night. Half an hour later they got out of the taxi and into one of the town's less known pubs - they weren't in the mood for possibly bumping into fans that evening.  
  
"There you go." The waiter gave Miranda and Lucy the manhatan and the margarita they'd ordered a few minutes prior.  
  
"Thank you." Lucy smiled at the young man and he left them with a nod. "Beautiful people around here tonight, don't you think?"  
  
"Please, Lucy." Said Miranda through a shy smile.  
  
"I mean it! You may still be married, but you're not blind, Miranda!"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"What? Blind?!"  
  
"No, Lucy, married." The ginger took a sip of her drink and met her friend's eyes again.  
  
"Oh, Mira... You happy with him?"  
  
The other woman didn't answer. Pain written all over her sad eyes.  
  
"I have to think about Darcey, Lucy..." She finally began.  
  
"She's not a young girl anymore, Mira."  
  
"She is." The redhead asserted. "She needs her father."  
  
"I'm not saying we murder the poor lad! He'll still be her father, for god's sake!"  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"There's no _but_ here, Miranda. You _have_ to think about yourself. Do you really think your daughter would rather have her mother miserable than her parents divorced??"  
  
"Oh, don't use that word on me, Lu..."  
  
"Divorced, divorced, divorced. It's not a curse word, ya know? I'm divorced. Do _I_ look bad to you?" The short woman dared her friend to answer.  
  
"It's different for you."  
  
"Why? Cus I'm English?"  
  
"No! Cause you were sure. There wasn't any sort of identity crisis going on."  
  
"Mira, be honest with me. No, be honest with _yourself_ for once. How long has it been since you've known?"  
  
Miranda faked a confused look. Lucy pressed her stare.  
  
"You mean... That I am... that I'm not... straight?" She whispered.  
  
"That you're into women, yeah."  
  
"Shhhhh! Lucy!" She looked around to make sure no one had heard the blonde. "Have you lost your damn mind?"  
  
"Miranda, it's 2018, no one cares if you're bi." Miranda looked down and Lucy got the hint. "Or a lesbian, for that matter."  
  
"I do. Peter does. Darcey may as well..."  
  
"You think your thirteen-year-old daughter is old-fashioned?" Lucy mocked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand. Actually, I'm sure she's picking up on the marriage situation as well."  
  
Miranda didn't answer. She knew her friend was right. The dynamics in the house had changed a lot since the Glória situation. Less gatherings around the TV for family movie night, less romantic dates, less... romance, in fact. She downed her drink over that thought and Lucy ordered another one for her.  
  
"So, how long?" The blonde tried one more time.  
  
Miranda sighed. "A few years."  
  
"YEARS? Oh my, it's worse than I thought!"  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna end my marriage over a fling!"  
  
"What fling? Was there ever a fling?"  
  
"Kind of... Not really, but only because she was married. And straight. I mean, married and straight, what a nice choice of mine for a lesbian affair!" They both laughed and took more sips of their drinks.  
  
"Was it that Brazilian actress you once mentioned?" Miranda didn't need to answer, her flushed cheeks did it for her. "I knew it! You're terrible at hiding your feelings."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are! God! It's written all over your face!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You better go ahead with the divorce situation or else you'll soon have a bigger issue at hand."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm over Glória, the issue's been settled."  
  
"I'm not talking about Glória, Mira, you know that." Lucy said, then hid behind her margarita while Miranda's fake offended look made itself present again.  
  
"There's nothing going on." The redhead assured.  
  
"For now..." Lucy's smirk wasn't hidden anymore.  
  
"I'm not doing anything a friend wouldn't, I swear."  
  
"I know, I know, but Michelle's flirtatious. And into women. Possibly into you."  
  
Miranda almost choked on her manhattan. "Wh-at?" Lucy shrugged. "You think she's into...me??"  
  
"I don't know, but what I'm trying to say is: make a decision about Peter. Tonight if you will. Free yourself, Mira. So that you don't regret things later."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Have you signed the papers?"  
  
"I... have..." She admitted, seemingly defeated.  
  
"I assume you haven't mailed them yet, have you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you see you two ever working everything out?"  
  
Miranda downed the rest of her second drink and ordered more. For both of them this time.  
  
"If I'm honest... No. I've tried everything. I just don't feel the same anymore."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Listen, I know it's scary, I've been there, believe me. But the worst thing you can do is keep him with you if you know you won't make him happy."  
  
Miranda felt every word deeply. Of course Lucy was right. She had heard it all before from her sister as well. Deep down, she knew there were no more excuses for holding onto that ring. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Lucy held her close.  
  
"It's all gonna be ok. I promise you. You're doing what's best, for _both_ of you. _And_ for Darcey." Miranda nodded into the hug. A couple more tears coming down. "Now that's enough of suffering for tonight. I haven't brought you here to sob and feel miserable, for god's sake!" Lucy chuckled and the waiter slid their drinks onto the small table."For new beginnings?" The shorter woman said raising her glass.  
  
"For closure." Miranda copied her gesture.  
  
"For closure, then." They cheered and drank. "Now tell me..." Lucy started, landing her glass on the surface of the table again. "Why did I see Michelle entering your room at 3 in the morning holding - of all things - a toothbrush??"  
  
"How do you-? I mean what were you even doing in the hall??" Miranda accused, playfully.  
  
"Nah, don't you try to turn this on me. You were the one to tell me you barely slept last night. Explain yourself, miss." Lucy demanded, smiling.  
  
And so Miranda did. She told her friend in details all that happened the night before. Lucy couldn't hide her squeals. Soon they were both giggling while talking about how out of this world Michelle was. Two hours quickly fled and they stopped counting the number of drinks they had already had.  
  
"It's settled, then." The redhead said as she stood up. "I'm mailing him the papers first thing in the morning."  
  
"Someone suddenly feels the urge to be single." Lucy pushed. "I wonder whyyy...."  
  
"Oh shut up!" She hit the blonde with her purse.  
  
"Hey Micheeeelle, guess who's singleeee?" Lucy said, mockingly holding her cell phone to her ear.  
  
"Shut uuuup!" Miranda's smile was bright and toothy. "I need to pee. Watch my stuff, will you?" She threw her purse on the table and left.  
  
"Ahhh, these two." Lucy mumbled to herself. Then Miranda's phone screen lit and she could not avoid peeking. There was a new message from Michelle, of all people!  
  
**[Michelle]**  
 **Where are you? Are you dead inside your bedroom? Cus I might knock your door down at any second.**  
  
"Oh dear lord!" Lucy looked towards the ladies restroom. No sign of Miranda. She flicked the device on and read the text again. She had to think like Miranda. What would Miranda say?  
  
**[Me]**  
 **If you knock it down, I'll have you repair it yourself.**  
  
Lucy smirked. That was _soo_ Miranda! She was _soo_ good at it! Oh! Michelle was typing again!  
  
**[Michelle]**  
 **Open the door, dear, let's save us some manual labor, shall we?**  
  
**[Me]**  
 **I'm obviously not in my room right now, Michelle.**  
  
No answer.  
  
**[Me]**  
 **What do you want?**  
  
**[Michelle]**  
 **To warm myself.**  
  
Lucy gasped. She read the text again and again to make sure she'd read it right the first time. She tried typing an answer once. Erased it all. Twice. Erased it all again. How could she possibly answer that??   
  
**[Me]**  
 **Sorry I'm not there to help you with that.**  
  
Miranda came back to the table and Lucy was squealing. She took a second to understand what was going on before she recognized her phone.  
  
"That's mine!" She pointed out.  
  
"I know, I'm sorryy!!" Lucy pleaded.  
  
"Give me back, what you doing??" Miranda took it back and read the conversation. "What the hell, Lucy????"  
  
"She wants you to warm her!!!"  
  
"No!!! She wants my room's heating!!!!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Understanding finally washed over Lucy's drunk features.  
  
A beep got both women's attention.  
  
**[Michelle]**  
 **Where are you? Maybe you can warm me elsewhere.**  
  
Miranda's eyes shot wide open. Her heart was racing so fast she thought she'd die right there that second.  
  
"Answer her!!!" Lucy tried getting the device back.  
  
"There's NO WAY I'm gonna answer that, Lucy!!"  
  
The two women stared at each other for a moment, unable to think of a way to solve that mess. Then Miranda took a deep breath.  
  
" _Damn you_ , Lucy Davis. _Damn you_ , whiskey. I'll regret this in the morning." And she typed and sent:  
  
**[Me]**  
 **Can't warm you properly right now. Not the way you deserve. Can I get a raincheck?**  
  
"MY GAWD!" Lucy was loving it all.  
  
"Shhh! She's typing."  
  
**[Michelle]**  
 **That sounds promising. I'll be waiting.**  
  
Miranda smiled smugly. Lucy couldn't contain her own smile either. Then there was one more text from the brunette.  
  
**[Michelle]**  
 **Anxiously. ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Michelle did: THAT.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. She carried herself to the bathroom half-asleep and was surprised to find out she had slept in her pub clothes. Her makeup was disastrous and her hair a mess. She leaned in on the marble sink to get the whole picture of the awful state she found herself in.  
  
She recomposed herself while cursing Lucy for getting her that drunk. She had no recollections of what happened the previous night, except for lots of drinking and some sobbing over her ruined marriage. She thought about reaching out to Lucy to check if anything major had happened, but the idea was lost to her on her way to breakfast.  
  
Miranda sat with Kiernan and they went on about their next scenes together. When they were about to leave the building, Miranda felt someone's hand on her left shoulder. Kiernan kept walking, unaware of the world around her as she texted fiercely and Miranda turned around only to find Michelle smiling at her, a little too close to care about personal space boundaries.  
  
"Sleep well, dear?" The dark-haired woman asked, still smiling.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. You?" Miranda said, as casually as physically possible.  
  
"How could I? All alone in that cold room..." Michelle's hypnotizing blue eyes were studying Miranda's expression attentively.  
  
"Oh, so they didn't fix your heating?" The redhead sounded apologetic.  
  
"I don't really mind waiting..." She stepped forward and placed a lock of ginger hair behind her co-worker's ear. "As long as someone keeps their promise to keep me warm at night." She winked and left Miranda there, puzzled as to what had just happened.  
  
  
  
When Miranda finally had a break from shooting it was short from sunset. She decided to go back to her room to rest a little bit, as that night they'd have many night scenes to go through.  
  
Scarcely had she closed the bedroom door when she saw the brown envelope lying on top of the spare bed. With a heavy heart, she got the envelope and went over the divorce papers one last time. She had made up her mind, there was no going back now. She walked down to the lobby once more, asked the receptionist to deliver the sealed envelope to her soon-to-be ex-husband and went upstairs again.  
  
Her mind was filled with bitter-sweet memories. She could almost feel her heart ache with the weigh of that decision. She got her phone to call Peter, but couldn't build up the courage to do so. Instead, she decided to text him to let him know she had signed everything and he'd probably receive the documents by morning. As she closed the text conversation with him, she realized the next name on the list was Michelle. Weird. She didn't remember texting her recently. She opened the conversation and her jaw dropped.

  
  
"How could you let me do such a thing????" Miranda was pacing breathlessly from side to side on Lucy's room.  
  
"So we were a little impulsive last night, what's the matter with that?" The English woman said, defensively.  
  
"Absolutely everything, Lucy, EVERYTHING!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Raincheck?? RAINCHECK?? What am I supposed to do now???"  
  
"Just act normal, I suppose, let it be..."  
  
"The woman is running scenes with me in a few minutes, Lucy! How am I going to face her after all that was said?"  
  
"First of all, CHILL OUT, Mira! You two barely exchanged two sentences in those texts. Second of all, you'll be Zelda and she'll be Mary, nothing personal will show."  
  
"You know, I hope you're right. But I swear to god I think Jeff's planning something for those two."  
  
"You mean like a romantic pairing?"  
  
"Have you seen the fuzz on social media?"  
  
"Sure, but there'll always be fuzz on social media."  
  
"I don't know... At least I haven't heard anything concrete from him yet."  
  
"Just play along. And if it comes to that, let Zelda have some fun." She winked.

  
The two of them joined the rest of the cast for the night scenes and Michelle was nowhere to be found. They proceeded with the shootings and later were told that all scenes involving Mary Wardwell would be postponed to Monday, as Michelle had already left to spend her birthday with her son.  
  
Miranda was completely unaware of her co-star's birthday. Sometimes she could be so immersed in her own troubles, she wouldn't take any notice of other people's business. However, the news of Michelle's earlier departure was enough to set Miranda's mind at peace for the weekend. She decided to engage more with her fans through her recent Instagram profile, which meant reading a LOT about her and Michelle's characters as lovers. She smirked through it all.  
  
"Ok," she decided, "let's give them what they want." And from that moment on, she started replying to some of those 'madamspellman' comments, leading them all on. Lucy's 'just play along' advice really stuck with her.  
  
It was not until Monday came, and along with it, Michelle, that Miranda realized she had forgotten to send birthday wishes to her colleague. She saw the brunette from a distance, excitedly talking with the teen cast, and butterflies suddenly filled her stomach. Only a few days apart had her thinking the dark-haired woman looked even more beautiful.  
  
She finally built up the courage to approach the group, feeling it'd be easier to face Michelle while Ross, Kiernan, Jaz, and Lach were around. Before she could get to them, amazingly blue eyes spotted her. She attempted a smile that turned out to be a little shier than intended. She looked down and her hair fell over her eyes, so she adjusted the red locks with her index finger.  
  
"Well, hello there!" Michelle greeted her as she joined them.  
  
"Hi guys, hi Michelle, how was your weekend away?"  
  
"Not as peaceful as I thought it'd be, we had the cousins over, I had my hands full with the little ones."  
  
"Of course you did!" began Kiernan, "I mean, imagine having Michelle as your aunt!"  
  
"Yeah, I'd want to come over all the time if I were them." Lach proceeded.  
  
"Not to mention the unlimited access to her wardrobe!" Jaz pointed out.  
  
"Unlimited my ass! They know better than that!" Michelle joked, "Besides, the one with a stunning wardrobe around here is Miranda, not me!"  
  
"Oh, definitely! But again, Miranda _is_ my aunt, so I don't have to imagine that." Kiernan said, playfully.  
  
"Don't you get any ideas about messing up my closet, young lady." Miranda fakely told Kiernan off with her deep Zelda tone.  
  
"As if you had a neat closet." Michelle teased.  
  
"Ouch!" Ross reacted and everyone laughed.  
  
"I just don't have the time to organize my stuff here, but my wardrobe is perfectly fine back home, thank you." Miranda said, smugly.  
  
"You're right, it's not worth it to spend too much time inside the closet around here anyway," Michelle said while looking the redhead dead in the eye. Miranda almost choked on her own saliva, but somehow managed not to. "Now where's Jeff, I've got to check my schedule for the day."  
  
"I saw him in the cafeteria not long ago." Said Jaz, "I'm headed there, let's go."  
  
"Miranda, you coming?" Asked Kiernan, when they all turned to the cafeteria.  
  
"No, I'm..."  
  
"She'll clean her closet, won't you, dear?" Michelle challenged her with a smirk, "C'mon girls, let's leave her to it." Michelle mockingly said and everyone but Miranda left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a sneaky bitch, don't we?


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda spent the rest of the day feeling Michelle's eyes on her whenever they were both in the same room. She didn't know what to expect from their next interactions, and it was hard to cope with the unknown.  
  
That very afternoon they were told they'd be leaving the hotel and moving into the individual trailers in order to be closer to the woods, where their next set of scenes would be shot. Miranda thought about the mess she'd have to fit into her suitcase and sighed. Michelle, who wasn't far from the redhead, picked up on that.  
  
When they finally wrapped all their scenes for the day, everybody started packing and moving their belongings to their assigned trailers.  
  
Miranda was struggling to close her suitcase when there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw Michelle standing outside her room. She felt her heartbeat speed instantly. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, dear!" The brunette said, leaning onto the doorframe.  
  
"Michelle, hi!" Miranda answered, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"I figured you might be in need of some assistance, given the state your room was in a few days ago." Miranda didn't answer, so she continued, "Was I right?" And peeked inside the room to check whether Miranda's bags were ready. They weren't.  
  
"Actually... Yes, I could use a hand." She stepped back to allow the shorter woman entrance.  
  
"I was expecting more chaos," Michelle scoffed, as she got to the suitcase, "maybe some red lights, some smoke, but it seems you're almost done here."  
  
"The problem is it won't close." Miranda said, ignoring the joke. She kneeled in front of the suitcase and forced the two sides of it closer, "See?" she asked, struggling.  
  
"Have you tried sitting on it?" Michelle suggested, kneeling next to her co-star.  
  
"I have, but I couldn't zip it close."  
  
"Try again, and I'll do the zipping part." She asserted.  
  
"Alright, then." Miranda pushed in all the fabric that was escaping around the suitcase and sat on it.  
  
"What a picture!" Michelle laughed at her, "I wish I had my phone here to immortalize this moment."  
  
"Hey! I thought you said you'd help me!" Miranda protested while failing at hiding her grin.  
  
"I _am_ helping you, this is part of the process. Now let me see, where's the zipper?"  
  
"Here." Miranda indicated.  
  
Michelle got closer and started zipping the suitcase carefully not to break the zipper in the process. Soon one side was done, then she got to a point where she'd have to position herself in front of the other woman to pull the zipper to finish the job. She did so, then stopped and looked up. Miranda's green eyes were close to her. They stared at each other. Miranda could smell the same perfume that had kept her awake all those nights before. Michelle was so beautiful, she thought. And so close. She gulped. Was she going to kiss her??  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"Yes?" Her voice a mere whisper.  
  
"I think the zipper got stuck."  
  
"Oh." Miranda broke from the trance. She tried to find the problem and noticed her left sock stuck in the zipper. "It got my sock."  
  
"Yeah... You think you can pull it?"  
  
Miranda tried, nothing happened. She was about to stand up when Michelle interrupted her.  
  
"Don't." She placed a hand on the other woman's knee. Miranda could feel her own skin getting warmer under Michelle's touch. "I'll try pulling the zipper back a little, but don't stand up, or we'll never seal this suitcase."  
  
Miranda nodded. Michelle slid her hand down her leg and held her ankle, where the sock had gotten stuck. Miranda was feeling as if every touch was setting her on fire. She swallowed hard while the other woman freed her sock from the zipper.  
  
"There you go!" Once the zipper no longer held the sock in place, the brunette resumed her work. She let go of her colleague's ankle and was able to pull the zipper a little bit further. Miranda missed the contact but focused on the task at hand. She raised her other foot to avoid the same problem to happen and the zipper went all around the suitcase.  
  
They got up almost at the same time and were dangerously close to one another again.  
  
"Thank you." The redhead said.  
  
"Anytime." The other woman answered politely.  
  
They were silent for a moment, then Miranda felt it was safer to step back.  
  
"Do you need any help with your things?" She asked only to break the tension.  
  
"Nope, got it all to the trailer already."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"See you later, then, I suppose?" Michelle said with a soft smile.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Michelle left and Miranda remained still for god knows how long. It was absurd the way the scot was making her feel. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's too soon", she told herself.

  
  
The following day started early for them. The director insisted on filming right after dawn, as there were some scenes that required a specific tone of natural lighting. Kiernan and Lucy yawned every five minutes. Michelle was deep in conversation with Candice, as the woman did the final adjustments to Madam Satan's makeup. Miranda was left alone, admiring the changing colors that filled the sky.  
  
It was weird, she thought, how time seemed to pass differently when they were filming. It felt like weeks since her phone conversation with Peter after he received the divorce papers, yet it had only been a few days. She thought about what he said, about the way that decision was going to affect their daughter and a wave of pain ran through her. Being Zelda Spellman helped her bottom up her feelings, but truth be told, she was a mess.  
  
Lucy watched her from the corner of her eyes and noticed she was in need of a distraction. She didn't want to suddenly stand up and go to her, because that could attract more attention to her friend's current state. So she thought about the second best thing she could do for Miranda.  
  
"Kiki, dearest, do you have plans for this afternoon?"  
  
"My bed may be making plans for me as we speak, Lucy..." The girl answered.  
  
"I highly doubt that. In two hours, you'll be electric as usual."  
  
"Dunno... My brain's not powered yet"  
  
"Well, don't make plans for this afternoon, then. We're going hiking."  
  
"Hiking? Why?"  
  
"Because it'll be fun, that's why. Invite the others."

  
After lunch, Lucy and Miranda went back to the trailer parking lot together.  
  
"So, whatever you're planning on doing now, you'll have to postpone it, Mira."  
  
"And why is that, Lucy?" Asked Miranda, aware of her friend's habit to make plans for the two of them.  
  
"We're going hiking!"  
  
"Hiking? Why?"  
  
"Argh, you girls and those 'why' all the time. Because!"  
  
"You know what? Usually, I'd call you crazy, but today I really think it might be indeed a good day for being surrounded by trees. Without any cameras, I mean."  
  
"Can't promise you that."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The kids are coming along."

 

  
They changed outfit, grabbed their comfortable boots and met Kiernan by her trailer.  
  
"They're late," the girl warned from the stairs, "Have you brought snacks?"  
  
"Who's coming?" Lucy asked excitedly.  
  
"Ross, Chance, Gavin, and Michelle. Have you brought snacks?"  
  
"Michelle's coming?" Miranda asked facing Lucy, who ignored her and kept looking at Kiernan.  
  
"She was excited when I asked the guys. Snacks?"  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, girl!" Lucy passed the girl the snack backpack.  
  
"Knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Lucy!" The blonde girl hugged her, "There they come!" she pointed to the three boys and Michelle. The woman was wearing yoga pants and a tank top and had her hair up in a ponytail. Miranda felt her jaw drop. She was absolutely gorgeous!  
  
"Hey, hey, let's go, ladiiies!" Chance said as the group was together. "I will be your guide in this fine afternoon through the woods, but I do need a favor from yall." Everybody listened attentively. "Try not to lose track of Gavin, he may not be able to keep up with the rest of us."  
  
"Heeeey!" The young man protested.

  
They marched to the pathway behind the trailers and went together into the forest. Lucy's plan seemed to be in order, as she was sure Miranda's head was far from her home in LA.  
  
From time to time, Michelle would catch Miranda's eyes wandering over her body and she would smile. Not to the ginger woman, but to herself. Since she saw Miranda's reaction to her choice of clothes, she decided not to expose her friend. She'd let Miranda prey on her as much as she'd like during that fine afternoon. She could harvest the outcomes of that another time.  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda was finding it hard to concentrate. She was glad there were enough people to keep her on track, or else she could easily get lost with the sight of Michelle's pants highlighting the other woman's curves.  
  
She kept herself behind Michelle during all hiking. Not only because of her pace, which was a little slower than the older woman's, but also because she was not sure she could trust herself not to eye her co-worker were she to walk alongside her.  
  
The group decided to stop in a clearing to retrieve their energy and to eat all the snacks Ludy and the boys had brought to their little expedition.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Miranda?" Michelle asked as she sat next to the redhead on the same log.  
  
"I'm not really used to hiking, but it's been quite refreshing. Chance's a good leader." She pointed out, smiling.  
  
"And the view? Do you like what you see in front of you?" The brunette asked, knowingly.  
  
Miranda felt her blood invading her cheeks. Was it possible that Michelle knew she'd been preying on her? Was she actually asking her if she enjoyed watching her butt?? No, of course not. That was absurd.  
  
"The forest's beautiful, yeah." Was all Miranda could bring herself to say.  
  
"The forest..." Michelle said. The smirk that never seemed to leave her face was there again, "Sure." She said getting up and leaving Miranda alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not time for their kiss yet, hold your horses, fellow lesbians! Before you leave, tell me; is there any specific scenario you'd like to see our ladies in? I've got some ideas in terms of plot, but the surroundings are up for discussion. If you have something in mind, don't be shy, the comment section is yours to use ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"You good?" Kirnan asked with her mouth full, offering Lucy one of her own sandwiches.  
  
"I am, thank you, love." The English woman said while adjusting her shoelaces.  
  
"Lucy, can I ask you something?" The girl asked after swallowing the food, "It's ok if you can't tell me, though..."  
  
"What wouldn't I be able to tell you?"  
  
"What's going on with Miranda?"  
  
Lucy searched for the redhead among their group. Chance and Michelle were excitedly talking at one side; not far away were Ross and Gavin, who were eating and gossiping over something on Gavin's phone; and then there was Miranda a little further from them, sitting by herself, looking up at the sky. She didn't look exactly sad, but she was indeed too quiet and distant.  
  
"Oh, Kiki... I'm not sure I'm the best person to tell you this." Kiernan waited patiently, never taking her eyes off Lucy, "She's... going through some issues. Maybe you should ask her..."  
  
"Terrible idea," the girl promptly said, "She's just gonna pretend she's tired like she did the other day."  
  
"Well, maybe she _is_ tired." Lucy tried as if she weren't the worst liar on the planet. Kienan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lucy. You literally _just_ said she was going through something."  
  
"Ok... Ok... I tell you. But you  _have_ to promise me this stays here."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Seriously, Kiki, she hasn't told a single soul yet."  
  
"Except for you."  
  
"Except for me, yes. But there's a reason she trusted me enough to share this with me."  
  
That moment, Chance's phone rang and he left Michelle alone to take the call somewhere else.  
  
"Are you telling me or what?" Michelle heard Kiernan ask Lucy. She pretended to check something on her own phone but kept overhearing her co-workers.  
  
"She's... She's divorcing Peter..." Lucy said in a low voice. Not low enough for Michelle not to hear, though.  
  
"No way!" Kiernan reacted, also in a low voice.  
  
"Keep it cool, Kiki, no one knows and we're gonna keep it like that until she's ready, ok?"  
  
"Of course! Sure! Oh, poor Miranda, now I feel so bad for her..." The girl said.  
  
"Yeah... Me too... But it's for the best, she doesn't love him anymore, so... It's the right thing for her to do."  
  
"She'll get through it. Especially if she allows someone else into her heart. I myself like to cure a heartbreak with a brand new romance."  
  
Lucy laughed. "I see what you mean."  
  
"Do you think she's gonna open herself up?"  
  
"No clue, love, no clue."  
  
Michelle's eyes were on her phone screen, but her mind flew very far. All this teasing she was doing with Miranda has been great fun, but has she taken into account the way the redhead may be feeling? She thought about her own divorce and how she desperately needed her friends back then. Taking care of a small child while mending her heart was the hardest things she's ever done. And now her co-worker was headed there and she didn't know what to do. It's not like she and Miranda were close enough for her to offer her shoulder for the other woman to cry. Besides, she wasn't supposed to know about the divorce, which complicated the scenario even more.  
  
She looked at Miranda from the corner of her eyes and felt a sudden need to hug her close, to tell her everything was going to be alright, to tell her she was there for her. She wanted to feel the woman in her arms and protect her from those sad feelings.   
  
"Let's head back?" Chance came back and addressed everybody.  
  
"Last one at the parking lot buys everybody else drinks!" Kiernan shouted, and all the teens along with Michelle started running towards the woods.  
  
"Kids." Said Lucy, rolling her eyes. She and Miranda gathered the bags and strolled back together.  
  
"Sorry about today." Miranda said after a few minutes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know I've been... weird."  
  
"You're never weird, Mira."  
  
"No, I am. I know I am..."  
  
"Maybe a little too quiet, that's all." The shorter woman shrugged.  
  
"Do you think the others have noticed anything?" Lucy's busted face gave away her answer. "Kiernan has asked you, hasn't she?"  
  
"She has..."  
  
"Argh, it's impossible hiding things from that girl!"  
  
"She's just worried about you..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
They took a few more steps quietly.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine, I guess..."  
  
"Have you talked to Darcy yet?"  
  
"Not quite..." She took a deep breath, "That's gonna be the hardest part."  
  
"I know... Hit me up if you need anything, ok?" Lucy said as they found the way out of the forest and into the concrete parking lot.  
  
"LOOK! MIRANDA'S BUYING US ALL DRINKS!" Shouted Gavin from the distance.  
  
"Oh, that's just _perfect_." Miranda remarked to Lucy ironically.  
  
"Tomorrow night! My trailer! Deal?" Set Chance.  
  
"Deal." Michelle answered, "But the adults will deliberate on which drinks to buy."  
  
"Fine by me." Shrugged Kiernan.  
  
"Meet you two at 8pm tomorrow, then." The brunette said to Lucy and Miranda.  
  
  
  
The following morning was one of the busiest Miranda had had in the past few weeks. Her makeup session took longer than usual for the episode they'd film. The end of part 2 was near and Jeff didn't measure efforts to bring shocking images to the show.  
  
She was about to enter the dressing stage to put Zelda's dress on when a crew member approached her with a cell phone in hand.  
  
"It's for you." The young man said.  
  
"Sorry, David, I can't answer now, makeup's already done"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that they said it was urgent."  
  
"Can you ask them to call me later?"  
  
The young man did so, but soon put the device down again and said, a little flushed on the cheeks, "She told me to say it's your divorce lawyer."  
  
Miranda turned livid.  
  
"Tell her to come by if it's so urgent."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
The young man left and she went inside the stage, cursing.  
  
As if she weren't busy enough with that episode, her lawyer appeared two hours later. It didn't take long for the whole crew to know who she was and what she was doing there. Miranda would shoot a scene, then disappear inside her trailer with the woman. And every time she came back to shoot another scene, she looked more irritated.  
  
At the end of the day, she was exhausted. Her emotional strength had been completely drained not only by her personal matters but also by Zelda's intense feelings in that episode. She was so tired of feeling things, she just wanted to disconnect from everything, so when 8 o'clock came, she was more than happy to meet Michelle and Lucy to shop for alcohol.  
  
"Ready, girls?" asked Michelle, as she met Miranda and Lucy.  
  
"Actually... I'm not coming with you guys, sorryy," said Lucy, unable to control her grin.  
  
"Excuse me??" Miranda was shocked.  
  
"Don't kill me, Mira, but I kinda made some plans for tonight."  
  
Miranda turned the other way, not feeling like facing her. "Fine". Was all she said, the rage she'd been bottling up all day suddenly surfacing.   
  
"See you guys in the morning." Lucy said, then left with a half-smile.  
  
"Don't be mad at her, Miranda." Michelle said as they walked towards the taxi she'd called.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Whatever you say..." Michelle said, then opened the taxi door for the redhead. "Pissed women first." She mocked. Miranda rolled her eyes and entered the vehicle.  
  
They drove in silence for a couple minutes, until Michelle felt the need to break it.  
  
"I'm glad we're drinking today. You sound like you need to relax."  
  
"I'm ok, thanks." Miranda rudely said, never looking away from the window.  
  
"Do you even know what Lucy's plans for the evening are?" Michelle inquired.  
  
"Don't really care."  
  
"She's got a date, you know."  
  
"A date??" Miranda turned so fast she could've broken her neck. Michelle laughed.  
  
"Yeah, with Michael, from sound effects.  
  
"No way! Michael??" Miranda's features changed completely, no sign of the original anger there.  
  
"Haven't you noticed the flirting all season??"  
  
"No! And I can't believe she didn't tell me!"  
  
Michelle didn't answer. She could think of a reason or two for Lucy not wanting to brag about her starting-romance with her freshly-divorced friend.  
  
"So now that you don't want to kill Lucy anymore, what do you say we should buy for ourselves?"  
  
"Let's see what we find at the store."  
  
They got out of the taxi and into the convenience store.  
  
"So..." Michelle began, looking at their cart, "We've got three bottles of grey goose, some pineapple juice, what else?"  
  
"I feel like you're only shopping for the teenagers." Miranda teased.  
  
"Oh, do you wanna adult? I can adult too." She assured. "What do you want? Wine? Chandon?"  
  
"Jack Daniel's?"  
  
"Ooooh, someone's in the mood for heavy drinking indeed."  
  
"I feel like I deserve it."  
  
"Jack Daniel's it is, then. I hope they don't ask us for our ids." Michelle joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for the next chapter, are you?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

"Finally!!" Chance said as he spotted the two women and the brown bags.  
  
"Children, children, behave!" Mocked Michelle, as they entered Chance's trailer.  
  
"Relax, mom, we know how to behave." Assured Gavin getting the paper cups.  
  
"I highly doubt that, but today I'm off mommy duty, I'll be one of yall."  
  
"Aren't you always?" Said Miranda under her breath, only for Michelle to hear. The brunette smirked back.  
  
"And I'll be your barman for the night, ladies." said Ross retrieving the cups from Gavin's hands.  
  
"Oh, he's so manly." Mocked Gavin.  
  
"Alright, what's the plan?" Asked Kiernan.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought we were here to drink." Said Miranda, choosing a place for her on the comfortable couch.  
  
"That's an understatement." Chance remarked.  
  
"I mean, Miranda, that we're obviously drinking over a game."  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Oh."  
  
"I vote for 'never have I ever'" Ross suggested from the counter.  
  
"I second that." Chance said, already with his cup filled.  
  
"I'm in." Gavin got a cup for him and another one for Kiernan.  
  
"Michelle?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm definitely in." The brunette was pouring the Jack Daniel's into two cups.  
  
"Good. Miranda?"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling this will be highly inappropriate?" Miranda asked Kiernan.  
  
"Because it will." Chance said while sitting on a nearby armchair.  
  
"Now let's set the rules." Kiernan continued as everybody gathered around the sofa and the armchairs.  
  
"Oh, I have one to set." Said Miranda and all faces turned to her, "No cell phones allowed."  
  
"Whaaaaat?" Chance and Ross complained.  
  
"Boys, boys, that's fair, c'mon." Kiernan interrupted.  
  
"If we're banning phones, we're playing this by the rules." Gavin argued.  
  
"Meaning?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Meaning we don't get to lie. No matter the circumstances." Ross explained and all eyes were on Miranda again.  
  
"Fair enough." She agreed.  
  
"So... All glasses full?" Chance checked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Michelle answered, sitting next to Miranda on the couch and handing her one of the cups she was holding.  
  
"So as to be clear for all," Kiernan started looking at Miranda, then Michelle, "Each round one of us will say 'never have I ever' and something they've never done. Everybody who _has_ done that needs to drink. When your glass is empty, you fill it up. Clear?"  
  
"Transparent." Said Michelle grinning.  
  
"So who starts?" Asked Chance.  
  
"Wait!" Ross suddenly stood up, "Where's the music? There's no fun without music!"  
  
"The speaker is right behind you, on the sideboard." Chance indicated.  
  
"Neat!" Ross connected the device to his phone and 'Creep on me' started playing. He lowered the volume a bit and brought the remote with him back to his chair.  
  
"I'll start, then." Kiernan offered. "Never have I ever... kissed two people at the same time."  
  
"Ohhh straight to the point, I like that." Chance said, "Cheers." He raised his glass and took a sip.  
  
Michelle smirked and did the same, eyeing Miranda from behind the cup.  
  
"You mean simultaneously??" Miranda gasped in horror.  
  
Kiernan and Gavin laughed at their colleague's horrified expression.  
  
"Welcome to the game." Answered Ross, "Now it's my turn. Let me see... Never have I ever... worn a thong." He completed.  
  
All three women drank.  
  
"Predictable." Gavin pointed out. "Now let me see something to make Ross drink..."  
  
"Hey! No traps!"  
  
"We've set the rules already, no amends during the game, bro." Gavin argued, "So never have I ever sent dick pics."  
  
"HA! That was mean." Chance said and drank.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Said Ross, and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Ross overshares all the time, he's doomed tonight." Gavin said, then drank from his own cup.  
  
"You're drinking over your own statement??" Michelle inquired.  
  
"Sometimes we do that... When it's really worth the exposure." Kiernan clarified.  
  
"My turn." Claimed Chance. "Never have I ever had a child."  
  
"That was aimed at us, dear." Michelle remarked, then she and Miranda toasted and drank. "So I guess it's me now. Never have I ever... shot a lesbian sex scene."  
  
"So unfair!" Miranda protested and everybody laughed while only she drank. "Be careful, Michelle Gomez, I'm vengeful." She warned.  
  
"Oh, I'm ready, baby." Michelle teased.  
  
"Let's see, then..." The redhead adjusted herself on the couch, "Never have I ever... smoked pot-"  
  
"Oh so now we're blatantly lying?" Michelle interrupted.  
  
"-while naked." Miranda finished.  
  
"wo-ow! Miranda knows how to play, guys!" Chance said enthusiastically.  
  
Michelle raised her cup and drank. So did Gavin. The older woman hi-fived the boy.  
  
"Back to me, then." Kiernan said, "Never have I ever had a threesome." And she looked at Chance, who, indeed, drank. But so did Michelle and Miranda.  
  
"Miranda!" Kiernan said, surprised.  
  
"Well, I had my share of fun back in the day." Miranda said.  
  
"You can still have fun today, dear." Michelle pointed out. Miranda blushed.  
  
"We have some SERIOUS competition going on tonight, guys." Said Gavin excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why we never invited Michelle and Miranda to play before." Continued Ross.  
  
"Because you were afraid you'd see how much more fun we've had than you kids." Michelle said smugly.  
  
"Ouch!" The boy answered. "Let's see how much fun, then. Never have I ever had a threesome with two other guys."  
  
"Dude! How's that MORE fun?" Chance asked.  
  
"I mean for them, obviously!" Ross said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Said Gavin under his breath. Ross looked at him, but said nothing. "So... No one's drinking to this one?" Gavin asked the group.  
  
"No..." Miranda said.  
  
"Nope." Michelle confirmed.  
  
"Alright, then... Just for the sake of curiosity... Never have I ever had a threesome with two women."  
  
"Oh my god, quit the threesome thing already!" Kiernan protested.  
  
"There _are_ variations, Kiki..." Said Michelle, then she and Chance drank and she went to the kitchen counter to get the Jack Daniel's bottle.  
  
Everyone was following her with their eyes, so they were a little startled when Chance resumed the game:  
  
"Never have I ever kissed a man. Offscreen, I mean, for real."  
  
"I haven't even finished pouring my drink, for god's sake!" Michelle protested. They all laughed, then all women drank. There was silence, they were all looking at Michelle, who was the next to play, then Ross interrupted.  
  
"Oh, fuck it. Here's to honesty!" And he sipped his drink.  
  
"Well to go, dude!" Praised Kiernan.  
  
Gavin smiled, then looked at his own drink, thoughtful.  
  
"Never have I ever... Argh, this game is so hard, I feel like whatever I say I end up drinking" Michelle said, throwing her hands up.  
  
"Michelle, you're my life mentor." Kiernan said.  
  
"Oh, I'm flattered, Kiki. Now I've got a good one for everybody. Never have I ever questioned my sexual orientation." All the youngsters looked at Ross, who drank after some teasing, so no one saw Michelle staring Miranda dead in the eye. The redhead held the gaze and both women drank at the same time, never breaking the eye contact.  
  
"Miranda, it's you." Ross said in an attempt to shift his friend's attention off of him.  
  
"Hm?" She asked, driving her eyes off of Michelle's red lips. "Oh! Me. Right. So... Never have I ever..." Than it occured to her. The perfect revenge on Michelle. She smiled mischievously. "Never have I ever brought a dildo along in my suitcase."  
  
"OH MY GOD, Miranda!" Kiernan was shocked her TV aunt even knew what a dildo was.  
  
"Busted." The brunette woman said before drinking once again.  
  
"That was highly specific." Gavin noticed.  
  
"I told you I'd get my vengeance." Miranda proudly said.  
  
"We'll see about that." Michelle mumbled to herself.  
  
"I don't even know what to say to follow this one." Kiernan said recovering from the shock. "I guess... Never have I ever gotten a lap dance."  
  
"Nice one!" Praised Chance, cup already at his mouth.  
  
"You kids will get me drunk." Michelle stated, then sipped the last drop of her second cup.  
  
She refilled her own cup, then Chance went to the kitchen to make some more pineapple drinks for him and the others.  
  
"Ok, I have one." Ross said, "Never have I ever faked an orgasm."  
  
The boys laughed, and Miranda and Michelle drank at the same time.  
  
"Oh, honey, you don't survive a marriage without a little faking." Miranda said to the exasperated blonde girl.  
  
"It's best that you guys learn this from an early age. A woman's orgasm takes time to build up." Michelle pointed out.  
  
"And not everybody has the necessary patience-"  
  
"Or skill" Interrupted Michelle.  
  
"Or skill." Agreed Miranda.  
  
"That's why it's so rewarding to watch a woman come after all your hard work." The brunette concluded.  
  
"Michelle! You dog!" Kiernan said.  
  
Miranda's cheeks flushed bright red. The thought of Michelle bringing a woman to an orgasm made her really uneasy.  
  
"After this important lesson, my turn." Gavin pointed out, "Never have I ever been cheated on."  
  
Once again there was Michelle drinking. Ross did as well.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, nobody would be THAT stupid, Michelle." Gavin protested.  
  
"Tell this to my ex-husband."  
  
"Thankfully ex, then." Kiernan followed.  
  
"Yeah, better off without him, anyway."  
  
"So, never have I ever..." Chance began, "had phone sex."  
  
"You mean sexting?" Kienan asked, cup mid-air.  
  
"No, I mean through a phone call. But now someone has to do the sexting one so that Kiki drinks."  
  
"Idiot" the girl threw a cushion on him.  
  
Miranda drank alone to this one with a side smirk while Michelle's big blue eyes watched her every move.  
  
"Interesting," Michelle said. There wasn't much filter left in her system, so words were coming straight from her head to her mouth. "Never have I ever kissed the person I'm craving now."  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh Michelle has a crush!!" Kienan said playfully.  
  
"Wait, I'm lost," interrupted Ross, "If I _have_ kissed my crush, then I drink?"  
  
Kiernan clarified for him, then she and Chance started debating on whether they should drink if they didn't have a crush on anybody at the moment. While they were trying to reach a consensus, Miranda felt her heart beating faster. Michelle hadn't taken her eyes off of her since she said that sentence. Actually, she could swear the brunette had bitten her lips right after, but she wasn't sure if she was imagining things. She looked down at her second cup, it was coming to an end. Alongside her sanity.  
  
"Miranda?" She heard Kiernan call.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's you now."  
  
"Oh, ok." She looked around the room, trying to come up with something clever enough, "Never have I ever prevented myself from kissing someone who clearly wanted me for fear of rejection."  
  
"Damn, you're getting deep." Ross said, then he, Gavin and Michelle drank. "I'm outta drinks," he protested.  
  
"Gotcha, mate." Chance refilled his cup while Michelle and Miranda kept staring at each other on the couch.  
  
Michelle risked a smile. She wasn't sure if it was the booze playing tricks on her or if Miranda was indeed flirting with her.  
  
"Never have I ever lost this game." Kiernan suddenly said smugly.  
  
"But again, does lose mean you drank your ass out or you remained sober and miserable?" Chance resumed the argument.  
  
"Here we go again." Ross rolled his eyes to what would be another huge issue to set.  
  
Michelle and Miranda couldn't care less for what the final decision would be. They cheered and downed their cups. Miranda's face and neck were pink from all the alcohol ingestion.  
  
"Never have I ever wanted this game to be over so badly so that I could dance to this song."  
  
"Awwwwwww!" Kiernan, Gavin and Chance started hitting Ross with cushions.  
  
Miranda carefully dodged the fighting arena and found her way to the toilet. From there she could hear the music being turned up and the boys being louder. She checked her flushed self in the mirror. Yep, she was drunk. No doubt about that.  
  
She checked her phone, then. No new messages or calls, which was a great sign given the day she had had. There were a few hundred Instagram notifications, though. She opened the app, answered a few fans, then found yet one more of those "please take a photo with Michelle" comments. She decided it was time to give them what they wanted, so she replied promising said photo.  
  
When she came back to where she had left her friends, she wasn't surprised to see them all dancing. Chance and Gavin were already shirtless. Kiernan was on top of a center table. Ross was dancing hugging one of the grey goose bottles, and then there was Michelle, coming towards her with the brightest of smiles.  
  
"C'mon you! Let's daance!" The brunette demanded as she dragged Miranda by the hands to their new improv dancefloor.  
  
Gavin cut the main lights off and everybody cheered, Michelle included. The only things preventing them from being in total darkness were the lights from Chance's speaker in one side of the room and a corner lamp in another.  
  
The new Anitta song started playing and Michelle started swaying her hips, still holding both Miranda's hands. The redhead didn't know the jam, but she could understand the sentence the singer kept repeating "Yo soy tu veneno". She thought it was appropriate given the circumstances she found herself in.  
  
She tried letting go of the rest of self-control and shiness that remained restricting her body. Michelle came closer and placed her hands on Miranda's hips, something that was much appreciated by the redhead.  
  
Michelle was a little shorter than her so Miranda could see a lot more of her cleavage than advisable in her current state. She wanted to pull Michelle even closer, to press her body against the other woman's body. However, as she met Michelle's gaze, those dangerous bright blue orbs told her not to. Not there. Not in front of the kids. She stepped back or else she knew she'd lose control.  
  
Michelle smiled at her. "Wanna go outside?"  
  
She didn't answer, she just turned and headed towards the door.  
  
Outside was much quieter. Miranda leaned on the trailer wall and smiled at Michelle. The older woman had brought the rest of the Jack Daniel's bottle along and took a sip.  
  
"Want some?" She offered.  
  
"Can't do me no harm, can it?" Miranda said getting the bottle from Michelle's hand and taking one, then two sips. She needed the courage only that liquid would provide her.  
  
"So... About what was said during the game..."  
  
"Which part? There were lots of innuendos." Green eyes were focused on blue ones.  
  
"There were, weren't there?" Michelle got closer and her voice got deeper, "I wonder if they were just that, or-"  
  
"Or...?" Miranda interrupted, intensifying her gaze.  
  
"Or if they..." The brunette placed a hand on the wall next to the other woman's head, "meant more than that." She whispered close to Miranda's ear. The redhead gulped.  
  
Suddenly they heard a burst of loud laughter and footsteps approaching. Michelle took several steps back and looked around to check who was coming. It was Lucy and her date, Michael. They had their arms locked and were strolling the parking lot towards Lucy's trailer, which was not far from Chance's.  
  
"Mira! Michelle! Hey guyyys!" The short blond waved.  
  
"Hey, Lucy." Answered Michelle, "What a timing you have."  
  
"I know, right? To bump into you at this hour!"  
  
"If only you knew exactly where we'd be..." Miranda sighed and Lucy laughed.  
  
"You know Michael, don't you, Mira?"  
  
"Sure, hello, Michael!"  
  
"Hi Miranda, hi Michelle!" The man greeted them.  
  
"So, how was it? Did you guys have fun with the little ones?" Lucy asked, "From the music inside, it seems great!"  
  
"Yeah, it was..." It was Michelle's turn to sigh.  
  
Chance's door opened and Kiernan appeared.  
  
"Lucy!"  
  
"Hi, love!"  
  
"Why didn't you join us??"  
  
"Oh, Michael and I had other plans."  
  
"Michael..." The girl looked at their arms, "Oh, of course you did!" She smiled at them and Lucy blushed.  
  
Miranda and Michelle looked at each other and seemed to realize the same thing, they would not get their moment back.  
  
"So, ladies, nice chat, but I'm off to bed." Said Michelle.  
  
"Good evening," Miranda said with a soft smile and watched her co-worker disappear between the trailers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little bit longer to write than I anticipated. Hope it was worth the wait. ;)

Soon after Michelle left, Miranda came up with a headache excuse and said goodbye to Kiernan, Lucy and Michael. She entered her trailer and threw herself on the bed. The feelings of Michelle whispering to her ear had made her whole body shiver. She wanted that woman so badly, it was nervewracking. How could Michelle be so damn sexy? She wondered what would be like to run her fingers through the other woman's hair, to taste her lips... Miranda knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with those thoughts on her mind. She kicked her shoes off and rested her back on the headboard. She wanted to kiss Michelle. She desperately wanted that. But she also wanted to do to Michelle what the brunette woman was doing to her. She wanted to make her feel uneasy, she wanted to _tease_ her, so she had an idea. The amount of alcohol in her system didn't let her think twice, she reached for her phone and searched for Michelle's number.  
  
Michelle smirked when she saw the name that was flashing on her phone's screen.  
  
"Miss me already, dear?" She said as she answered the call.  
  
"I just had a feeling you wouldn't be sleeping yet." Miranda said.  
  
"I may have one or two things in my mind keeping me from sleeping."  
  
"Am I one of these things?"  
  
"Certainly." The brunette assured.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, Michelle?" Miranda raised an eyebrow and pressed her phone closer to her ear.  
  
Michelle took a second or two to answer. "Do you have any ideas that might help me?"  
  
"Oh, yes. A few."  
  
"Indulge me, then. Please."  
  
"First of all, you have to lie down." Miranda instructed, "There's only one way we can deal with this... situation you're in."  
  
"Oh? Aren't you paying me a visit? Getting me warm as you promised the other day?"  
  
"There's more than one way I can get you warm, believe me."  
  
"I have no doubt about that."  
  
Miranda took a deep breath. That woman's velvet voice did things to her body but she needed to focus. It was _her_ time to drive Michelle mad.  
  
"Are you left or right-handed, Michelle?"  
  
"Right... Why?"  
  
"So I need you to hold the phone with your left hand. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Realization washed over Michelle and her smile widened. "Do you have plans for my right hand, Ms. Otto?"  
  
"I do." The redhead answered in her deepest tone.  
  
"In that case, it's all yours."  
  
"Have you changed clothes since I last saw you?" Miranda needed a vivid image of how Michelle was dressed to proceed with the instructions.  
  
"No, I haven't.  
  
"Then I want you to unbutton your shirt first." Miranda pictured Michelle's navy blue shirt being opened and the woman's breasts being revealed behind a black lace bra. She stood up and walked to the closet to change. The dress she was wearing was too tight for the things she was about to do to herself.  
  
"Done. Should I do the same with my jeans, Miranda?" Michelle teased.  
  
"Not yet. Your hand is mine and I want you to use it as I would, do you understand?" The woman was firm.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Michelle answered, unable to keep serious.  
  
"Good. Now I want you to massage your breasts."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Don't they feel trapped in that bra of yours?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Then I want you to free them. Take off your bra."  
  
Michelle did as she was told.  
  
"You know... My jeans feel tight as well." She complained.  
  
"Don't you dare take them off before I tell you so, Michelle."  
  
"I wouldn't dare."  
  
"You have to understand I'm in no hurry here."  
  
"Can't say I feel the same. I want to rush to your trailer right now. Shirtless and everything."  
  
"Patience," Miranda said through her grin, "Now I want you to close your eyes and touch your nipples." Michelle didn't answer, she just did as she was told. "Circle them with your index finger," Miranda continued, "Feel them getting harder under my touch."  
  
Both women were getting wetter by the minute. Miranda was inside her pajamas now, getting comfortable under the covers.  
  
"They are hard now." Michelle let her co-worker know.  
  
"Good. Then you can slide your hand down your abdomen. Remember it's me there and I would do it slowly."  
  
"I'm sure you would..." Michelle said under her breath.  
  
"I want you to resist the urge to put your hand down your pants."  
  
"How do you know that's where my hand was headed?"  
  
"Oh, I can tell."  
  
"Witch."  
  
Miranda smiled at the remark. "Now you may unbutton your jeans."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Take your jeans off and tell me how you feel."  
  
"You know damn straight how I feel."  
  
"I want to hear you tell me."  
  
"I feel hot as fuck. I feel like kissing you hard on the mouth right this fucking second."  
  
"And how would that kiss go, Michelle?"  
  
"I'd hold your neck in one hand and your back in another. I'd kiss you until I ran out of air."  
  
Miranda slid a hand down her own panties. She wanted Michelle to do those things to her. She wanted it so bad she had to remind herself why she was on the phone and not inside Michelle's trailer that very moment. She had to take control of the situation again, otherwise she'd let Michelle be the one to tease and she wouldn't get the control she wanted over the brunette woman.  
  
"I like the idea of that." Miranda said. "Are you off your jeans?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't take off your panties yet."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I want you to know that after you kissed me like that, I'd want to check if your panties were wet."  
  
"They are."  
  
"Good. I want your hand over that wet spot now."  
  
Michelle was having so much fun. She had no idea how sensual phone sex with Miranda would be. That Zelda tone the woman was using on her was having all the right effects. She was indeed wet and hot for the ginger woman.  
  
"How does that feel?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Arousing." Michelle's voice was getting weaker.  
  
"I want you to rub yourself, Michelle. Over your panties."  
  
"Oh god, Miranda."  
  
"Don't disobey me." The firm tone was there again. "I'm the one in control of that hand of yours."  
  
"Yes..." Michelle _really_ wanted to get rid of her panties, but she controlled her will.  
  
"If I were there I'd be kissing your neck while having my hand rubbing you."  
  
"And why aren't you here again?" Michelle's breathing was getting faster.  
  
"Because I want to hear you as I touch myself."  
  
"You're...? Oh my god, Miranda! Come here already!"  
  
"I can't come out of my trailer right now, Michelle."  
  
"Are you naked?" The older woman asked.  
  
"Almost." Miranda answered honestly. She had only a T-shirt on at the moment. Her pajama pants and underwear were laying on the bed next to her.  
  
"I want to see you naked. I want to kiss every inch of your naked body."  
  
Miranda closed her eyes, "And I want you to. But first," she took a deep breath, "First you're taking your panties off."  
  
"Thank god!" The other woman replied and got rid of the white underwear as fast as she could.  
  
"Tell me how wet you are."  
  
"Soaking wet, Miranda, I need you here."  
  
"My hand is there. Dip it in all that wetness."  
  
"Hmmm" Was all Miranda could hear over the phone.  
  
"I want you to moisten your cunt, Michelle. All the way."  
  
Having Miranda, who was usually so shy and composed, say those things to her was driving Michelle crazy.  
  
On the other side of the line, the redhead was doing exactly as she was instructing. The picture she had in her mind of Michelle naked touching herself was too enticing to handle.  
  
"Now you're going to rub your clit. Nice and slow, do not rush."  
  
Michelle's breathing was getting erratic. "I want to go faster." She said.  
  
"In a minute. Let me get you there."  
  
"Oh, Miranda..." She moaned, eyes closed.  
  
They were both silent for a minute, masturbating to the sound of each other's heavy breathing. Then Miranda felt the need to go faster.  
  
"Feel my fingers speeding up now." She said, "Feel them slide easily through the wetness. Feel me on you, Michelle."  
  
"Fuck..." The brunette gasped.  
  
"Feel me." She repeated.  
  
Michelle was on the verge of coming. She arched her back and held the phone closer to her ear.  
  
"Fuck, Miranda!" She wanted the other woman to know the state she had her in.  
  
Miranda moaned to the sound of her name being called by that voice. She slowed her own rubbing a little because she didn't want to come before Michelle. She wanted to be in charge.  
  
"God, Miraanda..." Michelle whined.  
  
"Come for me, Michelle. Come on my fingers. Let me know how well I'm treating you." Miranda knew the woman was about to come, so when Michelle went silent on the other side of the call, she smiled, knowingly.  
  
"Holy shit, Miranda, what was that?" Her co-star finally said, breathless.  
  
"How did you like your orgasm?" She teased.  
  
"It was heavenly." Michelle admitted.  
  
"Now suck your fingers clean as I would." Miranda said, picking up the pace on her own ministrations, "One. By. One."  
  
"You're so damn hot, you know?"  
  
"You like that, don't you?"  
  
"I adore that."  
  
"Good. Now you know how my fingers would work you up."  
  
"I want to feel all of you. Your mouth, your tongue. Fuck, Miranda, I want your whole body."  
  
"I appreciate that." She teased. "Good night, Michelle."  
  
"You're seriously not coming over?"  
  
"Another time." She had to hang up. Urgently. She had to come and she didn't want Michelle to listen.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"See you tomorrow." It would happen at any moment now. She wouldn't be able to hold any longer.  
  
"Damn you, Miranda!" Michelle said through a silly smile and the phone call was cut off.  
  
Miranda came hard that very second. She let go of her phone and held the sheets in her fist. Her heartbeat was fast, she had sweat all over her back. She lightly circled her clit a couple more times, still relishing the touch, then she quit it altogether.  
  
She couldn't be prouder. She had total control over Michelle for the first time. She dozed off to sleep with the happiest of the smiles on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my xmas gift to you <3

Miranda woke up late the next morning. Late, hungover and in desperate need of a shower. She didn't really have the time, but there was no way she'd come up to do her makeup in that state. While she was showering, she thought of the previous night. It all seemed so unreal to her. The game, the never-ending teasing, the phone sex, oh god, the phone sex! How could she have had the courage to go through with that? Of course she knew the answer was booze. She was so much braver when she was drunk. However, now she wasn't drunk anymore. And she'd have to face Michelle, they had a scene or two to shoot that day and things could get really awkward real fast.  
  
How would the events of the previous night affect their dynamics, she wondered. Would they kiss now that they both knew how much they wanted each other? She thought about Michelle's moan and a shiver went down her spine. She couldn't think about that, she was late for work. She rushed the rest of her shower, put on some fresh clothes and ran off to the makeup department.  
  
The first cast member she saw was Kiernan. The girl also looked like she didn't get enough sleep. A sleepy greeting and a smile was all she got from her.  
  
An hour later, she met Lucy already in her Hilda clothes.  
  
"Good morning!" She was radiant.  
  
"Morning, looks like you had a good time last night." The taller woman said in view of her friend's wide grin.  
  
"Oh god, I so did! I'll tell you all about it at lunch, cus now Jeff's pissed all the kids look like they were run over by a train."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Miranda checked.  
  
"Not that I know... I don't think they mentioned you or Michelle being there."  
  
"So thankful for teenage loyalty!"  
  
Lucy laughed at the comment, then they were called to assume their positions for their first outdoors scene.  
  
At the first glimpse Miranda had of Michelle, she couldn't help but flush. The woman was in a tight black dress with a low neckline. Michelle didn't look her in the eye until they got into character and started running lines. Miranda pushed her feelings to the back of her mind and used all her strength to remain in Zelda Spellman's skin. That woman over there was Mary Wardwell, and she wasn't supposed to like the sight of her.  
  
Scarcely had their scenes ended, then Lucy pulled Miranda by the hand and dragged her to have lunch in a separate table. The blond woman was so happy telling her all that had happened between her and her date, that Miranda didn't interrupt her to talk about her own night.  
  
Occasionally she would risk a side look at the table where Michelle was eating with Chance and Jaz, but the other woman didn't meet her eye.  
  
Lunch lead to a cart ride to a distant set location where Michelle wouldn't be present so Miranda didn't have the chance to talk to her until nighttime when she came back to her trailer. She wondered whether she should pay Michelle a visit in her trailer, but all the silence from that day was making her anxious. Not only didn't Michelle talk to her all day, but she also hadn't texted. Miranda was starting to think it had all been nothing but a game to her. That she liked to toy with people and would vanish as soon as she noticed she'd lost the upper hand.  
  
She thought about texting Lucy, even started typing, but then changed her mind and erased the whole thing. She sighed and turned the TV on to see a movie and stop overthinking everything. Miranda fell asleep before the end of said movie and didn't see her phone light up with the arrival of a new text.  
  
  
  
Fully rested and a little less anxious, when Miranda woke up the following morning, she went for a walk around the set. There was this huge shed next to the costumes department where they made the best coffee around there, so that was her destination.  
  
Coffee in hand, she sat down and smelled it. She loved that smell. Another smell she loved? Michelle's perfume. How could this woman never leave her mind? She got her phone out of her pocket and yes! She had finally texted!  
  
**[Michelle]**  
**You up?**  
  
It was from last night. Dammit. She wished she hadn't missed it.  
  
**[Me]**  
**I am now.**  
  
One minute. Two minutes. No answer. She looked around her, it was a chilly morning and the sky was white. She drank her coffee in silence. The only sound was of a distant cart moving about the set.  
  
When she was leaving the shed, she felt like someone was observing her. The sound of the cart was much closer now. When she looked in the direction of the vehicle, her eyes met Michelle's and the woman smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. The crew member who was driving the cart pulled over, Michelle thanked him, got down and met Miranda.  
  
"They told me they'd seen you headed this way." She said smiling.  
  
"Were you looking for me?" Miranda was feeling oddly tense.  
  
"I was. And I'm happy to find you in a quiet area. We need to talk, don't we?" Michelle raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe?" She was trying to keep her cool.  
  
"C'mon, let's sit." Michelle took Miranda's hand and walked her to a nearby bench behind the shed.  
  
In front of them were only trees. There was not a single person around and Miranda was thankful for that. They stared at each other in silence for a bit. Michelle offered a kind smile.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Miranda couldn't seem to put her thoughts in order. All she could think about was how blue Michelle's eyes were. The woman reached out to her cheek and caressed it with her thumb.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Miranda." The redhead didn't answer. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
Michelle smirked. "I can see that."  
  
"I don't know what it all means, Michelle..." Miranda confessed. The wrinkle on her forehead indicated to Michelle how tense she was.  
  
"Hey, it can mean whatever you want." She assured.  
  
"What if I don't know what it is that I want?"  
  
"I'd say that, contrary to what people may say of me, I'm a very patient woman." Michelle's smile was so comforting. Miranda finally smiled back. "May I add one thing to the list so that you can make a more asserted decision?" The brunette asked, getting closer.  
  
Green eyes looked down at red lips. Michelle was going to kiss her. Miranda's heart was beating so hard she feared Michelle would be able to hear it. The brunette placed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes alternated between Miranda's lips and eyes.  
  
They kept getting closer until their lips met. It was so soft. Miranda had forgotten how soft a woman's lips could be. Michelle squeezed her shoulder a bit. They pressed their lips a little more, then parted.  
  
"Does that help?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Hmmm... No," Miranda answered, "I may need more of that to be certain."  
  
The two women giggled and their lips met again. Miranda held Michelle's bottom lip between her own. God, that felt _so_ nice! They let go only to kiss again, this time more avidly. Michelle licked Miranda's lips, which resulted in their kiss deepening. Their tongues met and it was wonderful. Miranda felt her whole body wanting Michelle. She put her hands on the woman's neck and pulled her closer.  
  
Their kiss intensified and soon both their breathings were uneven. They parted for a moment and gazed into one another's eyes.  
  
"Damn..." Michelle said, "You're _so_ addictive."  
  
The redhead smiled and adjusted her hair behind her ear with her index finger, a shy gesture Michelle was beginning to appreciate more than she probably should.  
  
“I guess I’ve ruined your lipstick.” Miranda said looking at how smudged it was from the kissing.  
  
"Care to ruin it a bit more?" She invited, and they locked their lips once more.  
  
Miranda kissed Michelle as if there was nothing more important in the world. Only a few minutes kissing and she was already horny. She grabbed a handful of brown hair and pulled it a bit. Michelle smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Don't do this." She warned.  
  
"Why not?" Miranda asked with a smirk.  
  
"Because I have to work in about 20 minutes and you won't let me if you do this."  
  
"Hmm.. Do you _really_ have to go?" The younger woman protested.  
  
"I wish I didn't, believe me." Michelle said, kissing her hotly one more time. "Your lipstick is a mess as well, you know," Michelle let her know.  
  
"We should probably fix that before we leave."  
  
"There's a restroom inside the shed. Let's see if we can avoid prying eyes on the way there." Michelle got her by the hand and they went inside.  
  
There were only two guys there who seemed too busy to bother with their presence. Once inside the restroom, the closed space seemed to stir up a fire on them. Their look was intense, Miranda had her back to the sink countertop and Michelle locked the door. Then she turned around and pressed her body against Miranda's, pushing her against the countertop.  
  
"You got me crazy last night." She whispered to Miranda's ear.  
  
"That was my intention."  
  
They kissed passionately. Michelle's hands started on Miranda's sides but soon slid down to her hips. Miranda threw her head back to give Michelle access to her neck. Michelle tasted her perfume and sucked the white skin while pushing their bodies closer. Miranda let out a moan and dip her nails on the woman's back. Michelle grabbed her ass and kissed her more.  
  
"We... should... stop..." Michelle said in between kisses.  
  
"We should..." Miranda said, breathless. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"Taking into consideration I have to erase the arousal off my face?," Michelle asked, arching an eyebrow, "None."  
  
"Shit." Miranda sighed, "Ok, let me help you."  
  
They did their best not to look like they had been making out and reapplied their lipsticks.  
  
"Better?" Miranda asked to their reflexions in the mirror.  
  
"You know... I do prefer when it's ruined by your lips." Michelle teased.  
  
"Shut up, we have to go." Miranda said through a shy smile.  
  
They went to stage 8 together, where Michelle would run some lines with Kiernan and the girl hadn't arrived yet. Miranda didn't have anything scheduled until later, so she decided to keep Michelle some company, trying her best not to give in on her face that she wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.  
  
While Michelle texted Kiernan, Miranda remembered her promise.  
  
"Michelle, have the fans been begging you for a photo with me as well?"  
  
The brunette laughed. "Every single day! They're restless!"  
  
"What do you say we end their suffering with a selfie?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Miranda raised her phone and tilted her head towards Michelle's.  
  
"Don't get too close or I'll have to kiss you again." The other woman whispered.  
  
Miranda took the picture and they both checked the screen.  
  
"It looks like we've just made out." Michelle remarked.  
  
"I think they'll love it." Miranda proudly said, then opened the Instagram app to post it.  
  
"Put there hashtag you asked for it."  
  
"Good idea." Miranda typed and posted the picture.  
  
**'A chance encounter with Madam Satan on Stage 8. Us ladies of the Church of Night need to stick together, it's the Witching Hour.'** The caption said.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Exquisite. Wanna see them lose their shit?" Michelle asked with a smirk. She got her own phone. "Ah my sweet Zelda!" She said in a deep voice while typing.  
  
As soon as she posted the comment on the photo, both their phones blew up with notifications.  
  
"What have we done?" Miranda said, impressed, as Michelle laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Miranda left Michelle and Kiernan alone at stage 8, she ran off to the costumes department to do the fitting for next season's looks. She met Jaden and the girl drowned her in tons of Zelda Spellman's potential outfits. When she was finally done with the adjustments, Miranda was free to pack her weekend bags. The whole cast would spend the weekend with their families and as much as Miranda knew she should appreciate that, she was feeling quite anxious.

She'd have to have the divorce talk with Darcey and face Peter. They had agreed on talking to their daughter together, but she had some suspicions he might have already said something to her. Miranda sighed and resumed filling her smaller suitcase with the weekend essentials. The second she finished it, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and found Lucy grinning.

"Hey you!" Her friend said as she stepped inside her trailer.

"Hey Lucy, I've just finished packing. You?"

"I'm done too. But I'm not here to talk about that." She was still smiling.

"What?"

"I've seen the photoo."

Miranda's features softened and she blushed a little.

"Tell me everything. I haven't been a good fake-sister to you since Michael, sorry about that. Guess I'm so obsessed with our thing that I stopped asking you about yours."

"It's not a thing...yet." Miranda said while getting them some mugs from the cabinet.

"Is it something, though??"

Miranda laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"We kissed." She admitted as she poured some coffee for both of them.

"Aaaaaaah!" Lucy squealed and hugged Miranda sideways, making her spill some of the black drink on the table, "I  _knew_ it!"

"It was earlier today, no one knows, so zip it, huh?" The redhead asked cleaning the mess and finding a place to sit.

"Don't be silly, Mira, of course I'll keep it to myself, but tell meeee! I need detailed information." Lucy sat on the chair in front of her friend.

"Well, we were at that remote place around stage 4 where there's that shed, you know?" Lucy nodded. "Then she started talking about the night before yesterday, OH! I haven't told you about that night!"

"NO, YOU HAVEN'T!" Lucy leaned forward, clearly excited for the story.

"We got so drunk with the kids playing a silly game and there was some flirting going on."

"In front of the kids??"

"Not exactly, but you know Michelle... She's not the most subtle person on the planet." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"So what happened??"

"Well  _you_ happened! Didn't you notice?"

"No way! Did I interrupt you guyys?"

"Yes! And I hated you for that but later I called her and..."

"And??"

"We kinda dirty talked a bit over the phone."

"MIRANDAA!" Lucy pushed Miranda's arm.

The redhead's smile took over her features. "I don't know where I got the courage to do that to be honest..."

"And today? How did it go?"

"Ah, Lucy, it was so _good_! First it was soft and sweet," she described, "then we got a little carried away considering... you know... what had already been said over the phone..."

"And now?"

"Now what?"

"Exactly, now what?" The blond asked.

"Oh. I don't know... I mean... It's been fun, but I'll have to put a hold on that..."

They went silent for a bit.

"Peter?"

"Darcy... I have no idea how this conversation will go..."

"She'll understand eventually..." The British woman promised, "Would you care for some distractions now?"

"What do you propose?"

"We'll need a hammer."

 

Half an hour later Lucy and Miranda were giggling on the couch uploading their Spellmans impersonation video onto Miranda's account. They answered a few fans and even though the video showed only Zelda attempting to kill Hilda with a hammer, the two women came across more MadamSpellman-related comments.

"They're so thirsty for pictures! Jesus!" Lucy complained.

"No matter what I post, they'll tag Michelle, it's crazy!" Miranda pointed out.

"That means whatever you post, Michelle will most likely see, right?"

"I believe she doesn't follow my account, but if they tag her, then I suppose she will... Why?"

"What's the sexiest photo you have on your phone?" Lucy plotted. Miranda raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

The two friends spent several minutes going through the redhead's most daring photoshoots, eliminating the pictures which were too old or too revealing. Miranda was scrolling down some pretty steaming ones in which she was barely dressed and her skin was painted gold, when Lucy interrupted her.  
  
"What about that one?" She pointed to the screen.  
  
"That one shows my boobs, Lucy."  
  
"Does it? But it's so powerful! And you’re not as naked as you were on the rest of them… Maybe it's worth sharing a boob if the rest of the picture emanates power like that?” She suggested.

"Don't you think it's a little too much for Instagram?"

"Do you prefer sending it straight to Michelle's phone? Cause I'm down for that if _you_ are."

"No, I want it to seem like it wasn't meant for her."

"Then strike your fans. Boob and all."

Miranda considered the idea for a moment. "What if I blur it a little?"

"That will do. Let me see." Lucy got the phone from her coworker's hands and edited the picture herself. "What d'you think?"

"Great. Post it."

Lucy typed the caption and showed the device to Miranda, who laughed and pressed share. It said **'I came to slay, witches!'**.

They had fun watching the fans lose it over the picture for a couple minutes.

"Now you wait for Michelle's reaction."

"Why are you so certain there'll be one?"

"I just am." Lucy winked and they both said their goodbyes for the night.

Miranda was having dinner alone while organizing her purse for the plane ride home when her phone indicated her she had a new message.

 **[Michelle]**  
**You evil thing.**

Miranda's grin was automatic.

 **[Me]**  
**?**

 **[Michelle]**  
**You know what I'm talking about, Ms. Otto.**

 **[Me]**  
**I may have a hunch...**

 **[Michelle]**  
**You wanna play dirty?**

 **[Me]**  
**Didn't know I was playing a game...**

 **[Michelle]**  
**You've set the rules yourself, dear.**

 **[Me]**  
**And those are...?**

 **[Michelle]**  
**I've got some pictures to negotiate...**

 **[Me]**  
**What kind of pictures?**

 **[Michelle]**  
**The kind I wouldn't share on social media.**

Miranda gulped.

 **[Me]**  
**What r your terms?**

 **[Michelle]**  
**An eye for an eye, it's only fair.**

The redhead considered the offer for a moment.

 **[Me]**  
**Then I'd say you owe me one already.**

Michelle went radio silent for about ten minutes. However, when she replied, it wasn't with words. Miranda's jaw dropped open. It was a poor quality picture of Michelle sitting backwards on a chair... completely naked. She couldn't see much since the brunette had her body pressed to the chair back, but the sight of her bare legs spread on that chair was enough to get Miranda sweaty. She kept on looking to the photo, unable to respond. Michelle's strong arms casually resting on the chair were also a vision to treasure. It seems that Miranda had started a game she was destined to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ladies, the fun's in the chapter to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a hard chapter to write! I do hope I was able to provide you with everything that you crave to read, tho!

  
After wandering her eyes through every inch of Michelle's body on display in that picture, Miranda paid attention to the surroundings and noticed the picture had been taken in an office. She then thought of a clever way to answer Michelle.  
  
**[Me]  
Never noticed you go to work like this..  
  
[Michelle]  
That's cus you've never come to my office. That's how I greet special clients only.  
  
[Me]  
How do I become one of those?  
  
[Michelle]  
u gotta play the game, Miranda. Your turn now.  
**  
Miranda flicked through the pictures on her phone once again. There were some sexy ones, yet she felt the need to be a little more intimate. She didn't want to send edited flawless pictures. She wanted something real, something only Michelle would see.  
  
Miranda regretted not having brought her sexy nightgowns to Vancouver although she couldn't have possibly anticipated she'd need them after all. She looked at herself in the mirror, removed her shirt and tried snapping some pictures. Nothing did the work. Michelle had just seen her breasts painted in gold, for god's sake! No, she needed a different approach. She dropped her pants to the floor. She was wearing wine velvet lace panties. That would do, she thought.  
  
She positioned her phone so that the screen would capture her vanilla stomach and hips, displaying her panties in a sensual way. She shot one like this and one with her fingers semi-under the hem of the underwear. She sent Michelle the first one. It took a while, but the answer came.  
  
**[Michelle]  
Ok, who am I kidding? You're definitely invited to my office now. Drop by anytime between now and forever.  
  
[Me]  
wow, seems like you work a lot. Don't you need a break now and then?  
  
[Michelle]  
I can take a few breaks and still stay within the office...  
  
[Me]  
Do you have pictures of these breaks of yours?  
**  
Miranda waited anxiously for the picture. She was sitting on her bed staring at the phone on her hands. Eventually, the file came and Miranda felt immediate heat emanating from her core. In it, she could see Michelle was wearing nothing but the green robe her character used in part one of the Sabrina series. Except, it was open all the way to her belly button. The dark green silk stripe was short from revealing the brunette woman's nipples. Miranda's eyes explored the photograph. It contained only Michelle's neck and torso. The redhead imagined herself sliding the robe down her co-worker's shoulders.  
  
**[Me]  
Did you steal those?  
  
[Michelle]  
I kindly asked a friend ** **if I could** **keep them. That's what I wear in my breaks since then.  
**  
Miranda was typing an answer, but before she could decide on what to say, Michelle said:  
  
**[Michelle]  
If only someone could help me out of it...  
**  
Miranda could almost hear the sexy voice over the text. She then sent Michelle the second photo she had taken, with her hands entering her panties, along with the words:  
  
**[Me]  
Sorry, my hands are busy right now...  
**  
The feeling she had while she waited for the other woman to answer was endearing. But the answer that came wasn't through the phone. When Miranda heard the knock on her trailer door, she froze. Should she cover herself up? Should she answer the door in her bra and panties? What if it wasn't Michelle? She went to the door and asked:  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Open the door, dear, I'm freezing." She heard the familiar voice.  
  
Miranda decided not to cover her body. She just hid behind the door not to display it fully, and pulled the door open. There Michelle was. In the green silk robe. Smiling at her.  
  
"May I?" She asked.  
  
Miranda couldn't find the words, she just nodded for the woman to come inside and closed the door behind them. When she faced Michelle, her eyes were drawn to her cleavage immediately. She licked her lips unconsciously, then looked up to the blue eyes that were on her.  
  
"What do you say, Miranda?" The brunette purred, "Will you be kind enough to help me out of this?" She unbuttoned the first clasp as she spoke.  
  
Miranda stepped closer and replaced Michelle's hands on the next clasp. She unbuttoned one by one holding her gaze on Michelle's eyes as her fingertips ghosted over the woman's stomach. When the last button was freed, Miranda's hands were on the apex of Michelle's legs and she had the confirmation she needed that she was naked underneath the robe. She felt her finger lightly caressing the other woman's pubic hair, but she still didn't break the eye contact. Miranda slid her hands smoothly up Michelle's torso, moving them over the woman's stomach, then between her breasts, until she reached her neck. It was only when she grasped the green material and slid it down the woman's shoulders that she looked down to contemplate Michelle's body. She was indeed naked from head to toe. Miranda couldn’t find a flaw if she tried. The woman was perfect. Round boobs, tanned skin, fit arms. Miranda wanted nothing more than to touch her, to hold her, kiss her, lick her, make her feel everything she was feeling in that moment of appreciation.  
  
Michelle stepped out of her slippers and the raven hair that framed her face danced on her shoulders. Miranda didn't know when she'd regain her voice.  
  
"I wanna do _so_ many things to you, Miranda." The woman said in a throaty voice as she moved closer, lust in her eyes as she looked the redhead up and down.  
  
Miranda felt Michelle's body meeting every single part of hers and closed her eyes to welcome those red lips, but they never touched hers. Michelle was so close to her, she took a deep breath to feel that scent she so damn loved.  
  
"Will you let me, Miranda?" Michelle breathed to her right ear, before licking it lightly.  
  
Miranda's heart was racing. "Yes." She whispered back.  
  
It was all Michelle needed to hear from her co-worker. In a brisk movement, she suddenly grabbed Miranda and pinned her against the front door. They kissed fiercely, Miranda welcoming the pressure that the brunette's body was applying on hers.  
  
Michelle then caught her hands and raised Miranda's arms above her head. Their slight height difference didn't seem to bother the brunette, who was able to keep hold of Miranda's hands with one arm while the other squeezed her waist. Their kiss proceeded in a sloppy hungry way until Michelle pressed one of her thighs onto Miranda's core. The redhead gasped for air and felt her own urge building up. She hadn't been able to anticipate how much she'd _need_ to be handled like that.  
  
Michelle then thrust her thigh against Miranda and directed her mouth to the exposed neck in front of her.  
  
"Michelle?" The redhead somehow managed to say.  
  
"Hm?" Michelle asked as she sucked her pulse point while thrusting one more time.  
  
Miranda moaned. "Let's..." She tried once, but couldn't proceed.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" Michelle breathed to her ear.  
  
"Let's finish this on the bed." Miranda finally succeeded in suggesting.

Michelle broke the pressure of her body on Miranda's and the redhead almost regretted her choice. Then Michelle winked to her and let herself be guided by her co-worker to the woman's bed.  
  
Miranda laid down and pulled Michelle on top of her. They locked their lips in clear desire and enlaced their legs. Miranda grabbed Michelle's ass and pressed their bodies together as they kissed.  
  
"Not fair," Michelle said in between kisses. Their eyes met. "You." She pointed out. "Still dressed." She clarified, moving her hand from Miranda's face down to her bra, then her panties.  
  
Miranda smirked and arched her back to allow Michelle access to unhook her bra. Once the garment was off of her, Michelle's mouth went straight to those peaky small vanilla breasts. She kissed both of them, then cupped one with her right hand and licked the other one's nipple. Miranda's eyes shut in response. Having Michelle lick her was the best sensation she could ever hope for. The brunette proceeded to suck on the other boob and even risked light bites at the tip which were silently welcomed by the redhead. Michelle smiled at the new information. She then sucked them a little more before diverting her kisses down Miranda's body.  
  
The redhead reopened her eyes and looked down at the woman kissing her belly. Michelle kissed the skin next to the hem of the only piece of clothing left covering Miranda, then looked up to meet her eyes. She then removed Miranda's panties while looking her in the eye. Their gaze was so intense, Miranda forgot how to breathe. The brunette then looked down at the revealed vagina. She drew a line of kisses on one of the other woman's tights, got really close to her sex, but didn't kiss it.  
  
"Michelle..." Miranda pleaded and the brunette smiled mischievously.  
  
"You wannit?" She teased.  
  
"Michelle, don't toy with me..." Miranda tried to threaten her, but she was so gone in arousal, she didn't quite accomplish the tone she wanted.  
  
Michelle licked the skin next to Miranda's clit and the woman breathed erratically.  
  
"Me? Toy with you?" She licked the other side, "I wonder where you got this silly idea..."  
  
"Michelle..."  
  
"Yes, dear?" She asked, climbing her way over to Miranda's head. Miranda tried to stop her by pushing her shoulders down again, but Michelle grabbed her hands once more and pinned them on each side of the woman's head on the mattress.  
  
"Fuck, Michelle, I want you to." She protested.  
  
"I know you do." The woman smirked maliciously, "But you're not ready..."  
  
"What? Of course I am."  
  
"Not quite." Michelle let go of her hands and straddled her, sitting up straight.  
  
They faced each other and the older woman leaned in to kiss her. Before she could, though, Miranda found Michelle's breasts hanging dangerously close to her face. She didn't even think twice, she grabbed them both and squeezed them hard. Michelle let go a breathy sound that was really appreciated by Miranda. The redhead pulled those magnificently tender boobs to her face and sucked them hungrily with her eyes closed. Michelle moaned, she wasn't expecting the attention. She wasn't expecting Miranda's tongue to feel so good flicking through her nipples, either.  
  
For a moment there, Michelle lost control of the situation completely. She tried to lean back to break the contact, but Miranda's head followed the motion, never letting go of her breasts.  
  
Miranda filled her mouth with one of them for the last time, sucked it, then let it go with a pop. When she finally rested her head on the pillow, she waited for Michelle's blue eyes to fit her and, as soon as they did, she licked one of her own thumbs and directed it to Michelle's clit. It was already slick, so the motion started easily. Michelle began rocking her slowly and closed her eyes. Miranda couldn't decide which was the best view - the woman's breasts moving back and forth or the sight of Michelle's lips parted and her brows connected. She made sure to register that scene on her mind.  
  
Michelle noticed she was picking up the pace, but she didn't want to be the only one nearing an orgasm, so she used all her will to move away from Miranda's thumb. She kissed the other woman fiercely and breathlessly, holding her face with both her hands while Miranda held onto her ass.  
  
Slowly, Michelle shifted position on top of Miranda so that their sexes would be one against the other. She supported her weight on her forearms on each side of Miranda and began to thrust. It took one, two, three thrusts to find the perfect position, but when they did, clit to clit, both of them moaned loudly together. Miranda tightened the grasp on Michelle's butt and helped push her up and down. Michelle was intoxicated in lust. She knew she could come at any second, but she couldn't care less. She felt her arms weaken under the weight of her body at the same time she felt the warmth climb over her. There was sweat all over her back and her mouth was dry.  
  
"Fuck!" She breathed out, dropping her head back. Her last thrusts were slower and slower until she quit the movement altogether.  
  
Miranda fitted Michelle. Had she just come? She wasn't sure.  
  
"I hate you." Michelle said through a smile as she regained her strengths. Miranda smirked. There laid her answer.  
  
"I did nothing." The redhead said playfully, "You brought this on yourself."  
  
"Me?? You put your goddamn mouth around my tits for two seconds and I couldn't even remember my name anymore!" She complained and Miranda chuckled.  
  
"What can I say? They looked tasty." Miranda remarked to the other woman's chest, biting her own lips.  
  
"You know what else looks tasty?" Michelle rolled and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked, interested.  
  
"You," Michelle pulled Miranda closer by her waist and kissed her again, "your lips," she continued, "your skin" she went for her neck, pushing away strawberry blond locks, "and, I bet," she licked Miranda's ear, "your orgasm when I'm finished with you." She whispered.  
  
"Why don't you taste it, then?" The redhead teased.  
  
"Oh, I intend to." She crawled back on top of the other woman and positioned herself between Miranda's thighs.  
  
The younger woman was feeling nervous but turned on. For some unfamiliar reason, having Michelle of all people in between her legs made her really insecure, so she tried to focus purely on her desire to come. Michelle's mouth moved closer to her center and she gulped in anticipation. The woman decided not to wait any longer and licked her folds at once. Miranda wasn't expecting that. A shiver went down her whole body.  
  
"Shit." She gasped unconsciously and looked at Michelle. The woman had her eyes fixed on her face.  
  
Another lick. Slower, nastier, dirtier. Michelle began a nice rhythm of slow, light pressured strokes. Her eyes were so obscenely sexy, Miranda felt her hips moving upwards at every flick of Michelle's tongue as if begging for more contact, which wasn't granted by the brunette. She kept on licking and looking until she could see Miranda's mouth constantly open, gasping for air. Then she applied more pressure and added a tiny bit more speed.  
  
Miranda was finding it really hard to control herself. She reached for something to hold onto and found the bed covers lying around. She held the material tightly in one of her hands while the other went for Michelle's hair. She didn't pull it, she just placed her hand on Michelle's head and let it be taken by the rhythm of the woman's movements.  
  
Michelle decided to speed up a little bit more. She could feel the clit getting more sensitive under her tongue. Miranda was incredibly wet, and so was she just by the sight of the woman under her losing control. Miranda started moaning. One could tell she tried to avoid it but was having trouble controlling her body.  
  
Michelle then adjusted herself on the bed while she kept on working Miranda up. When she decided it was time, she inserted a single finger deep inside the ginger woman, whose moans got immediately deeper and longer. The finger slipped easily in and out of her and the sounds that came from her throat were obscene and were driving Michelle nuts. It was also fuelling the brunette, who coordinated her tongue and hand movements as to bring Miranda to her physical limit.  
  
Miranda felt it then. Her orgasm was building up, however, she didn't want it to erupt, because she didn't want to stop feeling all those stimuli Michelle was bringing on to her. She was able to delay the orgasm for only about a minute. Then there was a moment when the feeling of Michelle both in and on her was too much to take and she thought she would explode. Miranda's back arched and she whined. Her body started shaking involuntarily with the powerful wave of that orgasm. She whined again and shook a bit more, until she pushed Michelle's head off her and fell limp on the bed.  
  
"Holy shit, Miranda!!" Michelle said as she climbed up the woman's body. She was sure the sound of Miranda coming undone would never leave her mind.  
  
Miranda had her eyes closed and her brows still tense. She hadn't really recovered yet. Michelle placed a kiss on her lips and she smiled.  
  
"I was right." The brunette said. Miranda didn't answer, she had no idea what she was talking about though. Her mind was slowly coming back to reality. "You do taste exquisite." Michelle explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you head to a cold shower, just thought I'd let you know the next few days may be a little busy for me, so don't expect another chapter until next year. I guess this one can keep you entertained long enough lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone feeling angsty?  
> PS: I'll try to come back to that daily update pace I was in last year. Fingers crossed I'll manage!

Michelle placed a gentle kiss on the other woman's shoulder. Miranda finally opened back her eyes and rolled to her side to fit her bed companion. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Miranda closed the distance between them and kissed Michelle softly.  
  
The brunette was still horny from all the moaning that had escaped Miranda, so she had to control her impulse to jump the redhead again. She hadn't really thought of Miranda as a screamer before but turns out the shy ones are the loudest in bed. The idea brought a smile to her face.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked, also smiling.  
  
"Nothing." Michelle denied, to which Miranda raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna make me say it, won't you?"  
  
"Yes." Was all the redhead answered.  
  
"I just... always had you for a shy person. Seeing you get so undone... No. _Being_ the one to get you so undone was... Extraordinary."  
  
Miranda blushed at the comment. There it was. The shy woman Michelle knew. She cupped Miranda's face with one of her hands and brought her close for another kiss. Their lips soon parted and gave room for their tongues to intertwine. Michelle rapidly felt herself getting hotter, but Miranda interrupted the kiss before they could get carried away once more. Michelle waited for her to say what was on her mind.  
  
"It's late..." The redhead finally said.  
  
Michelle got the hint. She didn't want to leave, but she nodded instead of voicing her desire to stay. Miranda didn't know exactly why she needed Michelle to leave. She saw the brunette standing up and looking for her robe, but she didn't stop her. She covered herself in her own robe and met Michelle close to the door.  
  
"I suppose we won't be seeing each other tomorrow..." The brunette said when they met, both dressed.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose not..." Miranda didn't know what to do with her hands, "I mean, my flight's really early..." She placed her hands on the robe pockets as to avoid more fidgeting.  
  
"See you next week, then." Michelle said, and kissed her on the cheek. A kiss that lingered a while.  
  
They smiled at each other, then the older woman left. Miranda closed the door and sighed. Why did she have to feel so guilty?  
  
  
  
Getting home had always brought comfort to Miranda's heart. She treasured that familiar feeling of peace and protection. Except this time it was different. Her heart was pounding as her sweaty hands reached for the keys. Before she could find them in her purse, the door swung open and Darcey threw herself into Miranda's arms.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Miranda held her close and realized this would be the hardest day of her life. She looked her daughter in the eye as they parted and instantly knew: Peter had already told her about the divorce.  
  
Miranda pushed her suitcase inside the living room and saw Gracie looking at them from the kitchen island.  
  
"Hey sis." The blond woman greeted in a soft smile.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Dinner's ready. Want some?"  
  
"Thanks, but I've already eaten in the plane. Can you?" Miranda gestured to her suitcase and purse.  
  
"No problem." Gracie said as she reached for the luggage, "Imma hit the showers, call me if you need something. Peter arrives at 11."  
  
Miranda thanked her sister and took her daughter's hand in her own, driving them to the nearest sofa.  
  
"We need to talk." She told the thirteen-year-old as they sat side by side.  
  
"Daddy told me..." The girl's eyes were watery.  
  
"Oh, sweatheart... Your father and I love you _so_ much, _so so_ much." The first tear rolled down the teenager's cheek. Miranda felt her own heart breaking. She took a deep breath and continued, "Some things will change in our lives, but you must know _this_ won't." They hugged and Miranda felt her own tears escaping her eyes. "Dad and I..." she began as she caressed the girl's hair, "Our relationship was good and filled with love, but this love has been... Changing... Shifting in its form."  
  
"He said he still loves you." Darcey said almost accusingly.  
  
Miranda had hoped Peter wouldn't play this game. She had hoped he wouldn't use their own daughter to manipulate her into staying in that relationship, but she couldn't say she hadn't also anticipated him doing exactly that.  
  
"I know, sweetie... And I love him too, I do, but not in a romantic way." She wanted to leave no room for questioning, "I love your father the way I love my friends, and that's precisely why I can't keep married to him..." She observed her daughter's features. She was so sad, she hated being the cause of that pain. "I understand this is hard for you... And I promise I'll be one hundred percent honest with you, ok? So if there's anything you want to ask-"  
  
"Do you want to marry someone else?" Darcey asked before she could even finish her sentence.  
  
"What?" She was caught off guard, "Of course no! Where did you get this from?"  
  
"So why can't you still be married to dad?" The girl pleaded, "Couples do this all the time, they fight and they stay together and things work out."  
  
"Look." Miranda sighed. "I wouldn't ask your father for a divorce if I thought we could work things out..." She tried to be as soft as she could as she explained her feelings to her daughter, "In fact, I've been trying to make things work for a loong time... For years, really..."  
  
"You've been pretending to like dad for years?!?!" The girl suddenly pushed her away.  
  
"No! I _do_ like your dad, as I told you. What I've been doing the past few years is trying to understand my feelings towards him." She paused. Darcey didn't say a word. She seemed angry, but Miranda had to continue. "Once I realized I didn't love him as a husband anymore, I talked to him." Darcey looked away with her arms crossed and more tears rolled down her face. "The most important thing in a relationship is honesty, sweetheart. I have to be honest with your father. And with myself."  
  
Darcey was determined to remain angry. They were quiet for a couple of minutes. Miranda waited for the young girl to break the silence.  
  
"Do you...?" She tried, "Dad said you... could be with someone else."  
  
Michelle's face flashed into Miranda's mind.  
  
"I haven't asked your father for a divorce in order to be with someone else if that's what he's told you." Miranda was firm, "But we're not a couple anymore. That means both your father and I may be with other people from now on." Darcey faced the other side of the room again, "I understand this is hard for you."  
  
" _Are_ you?" The blond girl snapped.  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"With someone else!" She stood up and faced her mother.  
  
"I... am open to the possibility."  
  
"I can't believe you!" Darcey shouted steaming and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Miranda heard a door slamming shut.

 

Miranda decided to give her daughter some space, so she turned the TV on and looked at the screen absent-mindedly until Peter got home. By that time Gracie had already gone to bed and Darcey was probably asleep in her room as well, given the time.

 

“Miranda.”

 

“Peter.”

 

The freshly divorced couple stared each other.

 

“Did you have a nice flight?” He asked.

 

“Let’s say I had enough time to think.” Peter didn’t say a word. “So it didn’t come as a surprise when I found out you had already told Darcey.”

 

“She-”

 

“I don’t care, Peter. We had an agreement.”

 

“Oh, _now_ you care about agreements.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean??”

 

“We had an agreement, Miranda, we did. An agreement we swore FIFTEEN FUCKING YEARS AGO!”

 

“Lower your voice.” She warned.

 

“AND YOU BROKE IT. SO DON’T YOU TRY TO BLAME _ME_ FOR NOT STICKING TO ANY MORE OF YOUR _AGREEMENTS_!”

 

“Peter.”

 

“Don’t ‘ _Peter’_ me, Miranda.”

 

“Peter, we’ve been through that.”

 

“Yeah, easy for you to say. You’re the one running away.”

 

“I’m not running away...” She softened her harsh tone. She knew he was in pain and she was so tired of afflicting pain.

 

“I don’t wanna go over this again.” He asserted.

 

“Neither do I.” She agreed, “But I need you to be careful with what you say to Darcey...”

 

“I didn’t tell her.” Miranda knew what he was talking about from the hurt in his eyes, “But you have to.”

 

“I’ve spoken to her about our situation...”

 

“She deserves to know.”

 

“I know, Peter, I just don’t want to overwhelm her with news. She needs to understand the divorce part first.”

 

“The gay part _is_ the divorce part.” He whispered.

 

Miranda just stood there. She wasn’t quite sure whether he was right. Was her new found sexuality the sole reason she stopped loving him? It was an impossible question.

 

“She deserves to know, Miranda.” He repeated. She sighed. “She deserves to know by her own mother. Not from a random tabloid in a few weeks.”

 

 

 

Miranda slept in the guest room with her sister that night. She was thankful for Gracie’s silent comfort that night. Feeling the warmth of her sister’s embrace when she started sobbing was soothing.

 

The next morning was painfully quiet. The looks exchanged during breakfast were awkward and meaningful. Miranda decided to take Darcey for a walk. She didn’t want to continue last night’s conversation anywhere near Peter.

 

“So where d’you wanna go?” Miranda asked her daughter.

 

“Nowhere...”

 

“C’mon, Darcey, let’s get some air. You know I’ll have to head back to work tomorrow afternoon… I just want to spend some time with you. Just the two of us.” The girl shrugged. “Beach time?” The redhead suggested.

 

 

 

Half an hour later they got to a not so crowded nearby beach. Miranda helped her daughter apply some sunscreen and they were having quite a good time under the sun. She wished she could avoid the subject not to ruin the good moment they found themselves in. She knew better, though.

 

“Listen… I’ve gotta tell you something.”

 

“You did. Yesterday. I don’t wanna discuss that.” The teenager said.

 

“I know, sweetheart, I know… It’s something else, actually...” Darcey didn’t even look at her. “I want you to know something about me… Something that may help you understand what I’m going through...”

 

Darcey considered those words for a moment. It was true she hadn’t acknowledged her mother’s feelings not even for a second. It was so easy blaming her for ruining her parent’s marriage, but she was old enough to know it couldn’t have possibly been easy for her mother. She decided to cut her some slack. She sat up straight and looked Miranda in the eye.

 

“What is it, mom?”

 

Miranda thought for a second, then said, “One of the reasons I stopped loving your father romantically was because I… stopped thinking about men as romantic partners. In general.”

 

Confusion fell instantly on the girl’s face. “What do you mean??”

 

“I mean I’m… I think I’m not able to fall in love with a man...”

 

“Why not?”

 

Her daughter could be so naïve sometimes. “Because. Ugh, it’s hard to explain.” She tried to find the right way to put it, “Because I think I would only be happy with a woman...” She finally confessed.

 

Darcey stared at her. She didn’t even blink.

 

“You’re saying you’re a lesbian?” She asked dead serious.

 

“I think I am.”

 

“But how come you married dad?”

 

“I suppose I thought I was straight back then.”

 

“Weren’t you?”

 

“I don’t know, I think I was...”

 

“So why aren’t you anymore?”

 

Miranda fitted the sand. She had no idea how to answer that.

 

“Darcey, I… I don’t expect you to understand. Not right now, at least. It took me years to figure these things out about myself and it took me a lot of courage to admit it too. To your father, to myself… And now to you.” The girl was paying attention to her every word. “I just… know. And I couldn’t hurt myself or your father any longer by keeping our marriage… Once I knew it wouldn’t work, there was nothing left to do but to ask for the divorce...”

 

Darcey looked at the waves in the distance. She wasn’t crying, she wasn’t angry. Miranda was having a hard time trying to read her daughter.

 

“I’m sorry.” The blond girl said to the ocean.

 

“What for, honey? You have nothing to be sorry for, my love!” Miranda reached out to hug her and felt her own eyes filling up with tears.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday…”

 

“It’s ok, my love, it’s ok.”

 

Darcey couldn’t voice her feelings. She wasn’t sure what to do with them, so she just let herself be held by her mother. Miranda, on the other hand, had her heart so full with emotion, she had to focus really hard not to start crying all over again.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't tell you how happy all these kudos and hits and comments make me! This fic is definitely going beyond my wildest expectations! So glad you're all on board! Ok, enough of my feelings, let's get to what really matters:

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Darcey spent most of it around Miranda, which filled the redhead's heart with love. Peter was home as well, but didn't interfere much. When the women decided to watch a Disney movie together to relax their minds, he argued that he had work to do and went to the office to give them the alone time he knew they needed. During filming season, Miranda was barely home and Peter didn't want to stand in the way of her and Darcey bonding, especially given the recent events.  
  
He waited for their daughter to sleep to discuss the living arrangements with Miranda. There was no doubt he'd be the one to move out since their house had always belonged to Miranda's family. However, he didn't want to move out straight away, mainly if that would mean staying in a hotel. Nope, not a chance.  
  
Miranda was actually more welcoming to the idea of letting Peter stay there than he'd anticipated. They agreed on a deadline for him to move out, that of the end of shooting season for the Sabrina series. When Miranda come back home for Christmas Eve, he must have already found and moved to his new place. Until then, she saw no harm in letting him stay and he was glad for that.  
  
Sunday came and along with it that salty taste of goodbyes. Peter had a meeting with his agent early in the morning, so Miranda and Darcey had the house to themselves for a while. Darcey showed her mother some moves she had been practicing for the talent show at her school and Miranda could be the proud mama bear she had always been. They forgot about their family problems during the morning.  
  
When afternoon came and Peter along with it, the three of them had a quick lunch together before he and Darcey took Miranda to the airport. At first, the redhead would take a taxi, but the girl insisted on driving her mom so they could say goodbye at the airport 'like in the movies', she argued.  
  
  
  
Miranda woke up feeling rather tired the following day on set. She had arrived so late the night before, that she went straight to bed, knowing Mondays usually meant hard work. So when she stepped out of bed, she took a shower and went to the cafeteria to have a strong coffee. She had to be alert because shooting would most certainly take all day long.  
  
Getting there, she greeted a few crew members and sat alone with only her phone to distract her. She logged in on Instagram, answered a few fans and posted an old photo of hers from the Lord of the rings years. At that moment, she felt like she needed to channel in her warrior strength. She had to be strong for her daughter and she had also to be strong not to let her feelings surface. She was supposed to leave them back in Australia, she had to focus on her work, on Zelda and only that.  
  
Sleepily scrolling down the feed, she came across the cutest picture of all: Michelle with her son, two other kids who she assumed to be her nephews and two dogs. The brunette seemed so happy, Miranda felt the smile taking over her own lips. Was it too soon to say she missed the brunette? On the one hand, she relished the way Michelle made her feel, the butterflies in her stomach, the uneasiness of it all. On the other hand, though, she was really afraid of getting too attached to her touch.

She put her phone down and finished her coffee. She was wondering if she'd be filming with Michelle that day as she walked by the trailers, when she saw Michelle, Lucy, Richard, Jaz and Gavin playing around with a cell phone. Michelle had her hair in rollers and looked absolutely gorgeous. Miranda couldn't help but stare at the group having fun. Lucy saw her from afar and called her.  
  
When Miranda approached them, there was a chorus of "oOo here she comes" and everybody was laughing.  
  
"C'mon Miranda, dance for us!" Said Jaz behind the cell phone camera.  
  
"What? No, put it down!" The redhead complained blocking the camera with her hand in a playful yet real kind of way.  
  
"Let's go, Miranda, I dance with you!" Offered Gavin and the boy attempted some dancing moves which got some laughs from Lucy and Richard.  
  
"No way!" Their shy co-star repeated. "What did you guys have for breakfast to be like this, anyway? I'm barely awake!" She said in her defense.  
  
"Miranda's no fun, guys, I dance for you!" Michelle intervened, "If you sing, that is." She completed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jaz turned the camera towards her and the group resumed singing "oOo here she comes". 'Michelle was born to entertain', Miranda thought as she observed her and Gavin playfully running around while Jaz kept recording.  
  
Lucy and Richard were laughing at the group, thinking they were safe behind the camera, until Michelle approached them. She was carrying the phone she took from Jaz's hands. Apparently, it was hers after all. Jaz and Gavin said their goodbyes and marched to their assigned sets, so Miranda was left observing her co-workers interact.  
  
"So everybody's doing the kissing on the cheek thing." Miranda heard Michelle say to the camera, as she positioned herself between Richard and Lucy. "Ok, so here, I've got this." She puckered her lips for the camera, and both Richard and Lucy pursed their lips as to pretend they'd kiss her on the cheek. As soon as everybody was in position, Michelle turned her face to Lucy and, for a fraction of a second, Miranda was sure she was going to kiss Lucy RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, but Michelle and Lucy soon burst laughing and Lucy backed off wailing.  
  
"I think I'll go now." Richard said amongst the laughter and actually went away to the karts.  
  
Lucy fake-hit Michelle for the prank and the brunette decided, "This is _definitely_ going online."  
  
Miranda was still unsure of what to do, she tried laughing with them, but it didn't sound so genuine. Lucy noticed her uncomfortable smile and immediately came up with an excuse to leave them alone.  
  
"Jealous, dear?" Michelle asked Miranda when their blond co-worker turned her back.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "You wish." She lied.  
  
"How was your weekend home?"  
  
"It was... ok." She paused. "Yours?"  
  
"Quite relaxing, apart from the time when I had to look after second graders." Miranda smiled at the memory of the photo she'd seen. "Ay, two minutes with them seem like two hours, you know? And I ain't getting any younger, nope."  
  
"I know what you mean..." Miranda said frankly.  
  
"'Bout the school kids or the elderly remark?"  
  
Miranda laughed. "I was talking about the kids, but I guess both??"  
  
"Nah, you're still one of those young babes."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes again. "I'm literally _one_ year younger than you, Michelle."  
  
"Ooo, someone’s googled my age."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"C'mon, where you're headed?" Michelle changed the topic while placing a hand on Miranda's lower back to guide her to the karts.  
  
"Make-up. Running a little late already, actually..."  
  
"You saying your face looks like this when you're _not_ wearing any make-up??" Michelle fake-gasped.  
  
"You're the devil, you know that, don't you?" Miranda answered pretending she didn't appreciate the concealed compliment to her beauty.  
  
"Why, thank you." Michelle said through a smile, "Now hop on." She pointed to the nearest kart.  
  
"Are you driving?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Why? Don't I look like a fine driver to you?"  
  
"Let's see..." The redhead adjusted herself into the passenger seat.  
  
"Buckle up!" Michelle instructed even though there were no seatbelts in the vehicle. She slammed on the gas pedal and sped down the street.  
  
"MICHELLE!!!" Miranda screamed, trying to hold herself in place.  
  
"Whaaat? You said you were late!!" The brunette said in her defense, "Now hold on!" She warned before a harsh turn.  
  
"Are you crazy?!?! Slow down!!" Miranda pleaded, pretending she wasn't having fun altogether.  
  
"You're safe with me, chillex!! Enjoy the ride!" Michelle said to the wind.  
  
Miranda allowed herself to grin, especially because she thought Michelle couldn't really see her through all the brown hair that was on the woman's face. Her once perfectly set hair was now a mess.  
  
When Michelle finally hit the breaks in front of the make-up department, both women almost fell off the kart. They couldn't stop laughing for about a minute. Miranda looked at Michelle with something close to adoration.  
  
"You're completely out of your mind!" She accused, trying to stop grinning.  
  
"And you like me for it." Michelle teased.  
  
Miranda didn't answer, she just stepped off the vehicle and waved. "See you later, you nut job.  
  
"Certainly, dear." Michelle winked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm failing at the daily update thing, so I guess it's better not to promise that to you guys anymore, sorryyy. I hope you can forgive me after reading this chapter ;)

  
Miranda was stepping out of her first Zelda costume of the day in a secluded area in the costumes department when Michelle jumped out of nowhere.  
  
"JESUS!" Miranda shouted, startled, and Michelle laughed at her. "Michelle!" She hit the other woman on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you should've seen your face!" The brunette was still laughing, "It was _priceless_!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miranda asked as she pressed the dress that she had been wearing to cover herself. Michelle looked down at the garment.  
  
"Why are you covering yourself?" She asked through a confused look. Miranda blushed but didn't answer. "You remember I've seen you naked, right?"  
  
"I do." Miranda looked behind Michelle to check if they were alone.  
  
"Won't you grant me the same honor right now?" Michelle arched an eyebrow and stepped closer.  
  
"Michelle, there are people right there!" The redhead whispered.  
  
"They can't see us, I promise." Michelle grabbed the dress Miranda was holding and tossed it aside.  
  
"Mich-"  
  
"So gorgeous..." The brunette said eyeing her up and down. Miranda was wearing only a u plunge bodysuit that accentuated her bosoms. "So fucking hot..." Michelle's eyes screamed desire. She licked her lips and looked Miranda in the eye.  
  
"Michelle." Miranda tried ordering her to stop, but there was no stopping Michelle.  
  
"I want you." The brunette breathed to her ear as she touched her waist. Miranda gulped.  
  
"Not here, Michelle..." She pleaded in a weak voice.  
  
"Why not? No one's coming...  
  
"I can't ruin my make-up... They're expecting me in stage 6..." Miranda tried to focus.  
  
"Who said anything about kissing? My make-up will remain intact as well, I can tell you that." She slid one of her hands to Miranda's thigh and caressed her lightly.  
  
"Michelle..."  
  
"Shhh... They'll know I'm here if you keep calling my name like this." She massaged Miranda's center slowly while holding her waist firmly with her other hand.  
  
"I..." Miranda was losing herself in that touch.  
  
"Why don't you be a good girl and push this fabric aside for me, huh?" Michelle said seductively. "I'm dying to touch you, but it's on my way..."  
  
Miranda gave up and obliged her. She was having trouble thinking clearly.  
  
"That's right..." The brunette said as she put her middle finger in motion on the woman's clit. Miranda's eyes closed in reflex and her breathing got erratic as the circled movements got her wet. "Remember you have to be quiet, dear. Only you must know what's happening here... Only you must know how my fingers feel..." Miranda suppressed a moan and Michelle smirked.  
  
The taller woman grabbed Michelle's shoulder to keep her balance once she knew she couldn't trust her legs to keep her straight anymore. She was  
so turned on now, she could feel Michelle picking up the pace as her finger slid easily through all the moisture.  
  
"You're so wet. So hot."  
  
"Don't stop." Miranda breathed, desperate.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I'm not gonna." Michelle was obsessed with Miranda's face. All the effort she was making to keep quiet, it was all so obscenely sexy. That single lock of red hair falling on her face, dancing at every puff of air that escaped the woman's mouth.  
  
Michelle wanted to kiss that smooth skin, she wanted to make a mess of all that white flesh with her red lipstick, but she knew she couldn't. She also had people waiting for her to shoot in a nearby stage. It was hard to remember that when your fingers were working someone as hot as the woman she had control over in that moment.  
  
"Fuck me." Miranda pleaded, almost inaudibly.  
  
Michelle couldn't believe her ears. There was no way she was going to ignore that plead. She looked around and spotted a bench. It wasn't actually hidden from sight, but she convinced herself they'd hear if someone approached them. The room was silent apart from the sounds they were trying their hardest to suppress.  
  
"Come here." Michelle ordered.  
  
When Michelle's finger left her clit, Miranda grunted. She opened her eyes and followed her co-star to the bench. The brunette sad down and Miranda sat on her lap with no need for a clearer invitation. She grabbed Michelle's hand and drove it to her cunt once again.  
  
"Anxious, are we?" She said as she rubbed her a little. " _God_ , you're so wet!" Michelle let go of Miranda for a brief moment in order to remove Madam Satan’s ring she had on. She placed it on the bench and resumed her ministrations.  
  
"Michelle..." The redhead spread her legs further. "Fu-" But she couldn't finish the word, as two fingers promptly entered her. Her eyes rolled back and she grabbed Michelle’s neck for balance.  
  
"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Michelle asked given Miranda's low moan. Her fingers fucked her in hard, slow thrusts. "You like it when it's dirty, don't you?"  
  
Miranda forgot completely where they were. The only thing in her mind at that moment was how Michelle's thrusts matched her need perfectly. She could feel how wet she was, how uncontrollably turned on she was by the other woman's fingers as well as her voice.  
  
Miranda's hips met Michelle's hand a couple more times, then she came. For a second she thought she wouldn't be able to hold back her scream. Michelle finally removed her fingers, they were covered in cum. Blue lustful eyes stared at green ones as Michelle sucked them clean. Miranda couldn't believe how incredibly sensual that woman could be.  
  
"I wanna kiss you so badly." She said.  
  
"And I wanna use my lips for much more than that, I assure you." The older woman answered. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
Miranda took a deep breath to try to calm herself down and looked around. It all seemed quiet.  
  
"Shit! Do you think someone may have heard us?" She suddenly panicked.  
  
"I think we're safe." Michelle said, even though she had paid little attention to their surroundings if she were to be honest.  
  
"Now I've got to rush!"  
  
"Do you want me to help you with anything?" Michelle offered as if she didn't have appointments of her own.  
  
"Thanks, but I think it'd be better if we didn't leave together, I don't know..."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right... I'm off to the stage, then." Their eyes lingered on each other a bit more, " _God_ , it's hard not to kiss you! I'd better go before I give in." She straightened up her dress, "Do I look like I just made a woman come on my lap?"  
  
Miranda considered the image in front of her, "You always look like that if I'm honest."  
  
Michelle smirked. "Excellent. Bye, dear."  
  
"Bye." Miranda smirked back and watched Michelle leave. She looked around her trying to locate the costume she first came there to put on. She felt her bodysuit damp and realized the feeling of Michelle's fingers would stay with her all day long. She figured it'd be twice as hard to concentrate. "Shit."

 

“Miranda?” She heard Kiernan’s voice entering the place. “Miranda, you there?”

 

“One second!” She shouted back, rushing into the blue tight dress as to hide what had just happened there.

 

“What’s taking you so long? Lucy and I have run our lines like 5 hundred times already!” The girl complained entering the area Miranda was in.

 

“Sorry, I got a call from home and had to answer, I guess I just lost track of time.” She lied as soon as Kiernan saw her.

 

“Oh. Ok.” The blonde girl seemed to buy her lie, “You ready now?”

 

“Sure! Just give me a minute, I’ve got to pee. Meet you there?” Miranda asked, then rushed out of the room.

 

“Yeah...” Kiernan answered to the woman's back.

 

She spotted a ring abandoned on a bench. A ring she recognized. “No way!” She said to herself as she took a closer look. She got the item and hid it in her pocket for further use.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Kiernan kept eyeing Miranda every time they weren't shooting, but the redhead was sure she was just imagining things. It was not possible for Kiernan to know what had happened earlier. Michelle had already been gone by the time the girl found her in the costumes department. Miranda convinced herself it was nothing and soon she was no longer shooting with her, so she forgot the worry.   
  
Later that night, Miranda fell into bed in her robes, exhausted. Shooting one scene after another was always energy draining and that was usually a Monday thing. She decided to text Michelle goodnight for the first time. She wasn't sure they were doing that, but she gave it a try.  
  
**[Me]  
Heading to bed here, exhausted... Could probably blame you for that.  
**  
She regretted the text as soon as she sent it. The silly joke sounded better in her mind. Now she looked at the words on her screen and the only conclusion she got was: uncalled for. It didn't take long for a reply to arrive, though.  
**  
[Michelle]  
Blame me? I just gave your body the release it needed. So that you can rest fulfilled now.  
  
**Miranda smiled, then a new text came.  
  
**[Michelle]  
Always thinking about your health, dear. You should thank me, really. I'm a carer.  
**  
It was ridiculous how easy it was for Michelle to put a smile on Miranda's face. She felt stupid sometimes for not being able to resist this goofy of a woman. But what could she do if she had a thing for her cute funny ways, after all?  
  
**[Me]  
So selfless...  
  
[Michelle]  
Indeed I am. I'm all about giving.  
  
[Me]  
If I remember well, you do enjoy being at the receiving end too...  
  
[Michelle]  
Well, I'm not made of stone...  
  
[Me]  
And I'm thankful for that, really.  
  
[Me]  
Shooting tomorrow, Madam S?  
  
[Michelle]  
Yep, and I'll have the little one over for a visit.  
  
[Me]  
Oh, Harry's coming?  
  
[Michelle]  
Wanna meet him?  
  
[Me]  
Sure! I mean, if his mother's ok with that...  
  
[Michelle]  
I'll ask her tomorrow and I let you know.  
  
[Me]  
Tell her I can introduce her to Darcey someday, so we're even.  
  
[Michelle]  
It's a deal, then. Goodnight, dear.  
  
[Me]  
Goodnight, Michelle.  
**  
Miranda's evening improved a hundred percent after that short conversation. She dozed off with a light heart and a silly smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
The following day was really busy for Miranda. Turns out some Tuesdays could be a bitch too. The Australian actress didn't even have time for a proper meal in the afternoon, so when night came, she was starving. They weren't finished for the day yet, which meant she had to have dinner at the cafeteria rather than a nice restaurant outside. The redhead wasn't pleased, but when she spotted Michelle and Harry eating at one of the tables there, the idea of the cafeteria food suddenly felt nicer.  
  
"Hey there!" She greeted them.  
  
"Hi! Miranda! This is Harry, my little brat."  
  
"Mom!" The boy complained.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry! Have you taken a tour around today?" She asked, still standing.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"As you can see, he's got a lot to say, this one." Michelle poked her son. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get myself something to eat, have you two finished already?"  
  
"Yes, but we're not in a hurry, are we?" Michelle asked her son, who shrugged. "We can keep you company." She completed.  
  
"That'd be lovely! Be right back."  
  
When Miranda joined them at the table, Harry had his phone in hand and was watching a video.  
  
"So... How was your day?" Michelle asked her.  
  
"Tiring... Again..." Miranda sighed.  
  
"Not as tiring as yesterday, I'm sure..." The brunette winked and Miranda choked on her food.  
  
The boy looked up from his device to check what was going on. Miranda coughed a couple times and drank some water to recover completely.  
  
"You ok?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you." She answered, still blushing. The boy was about to press play again on the video, then Miranda decided to engage before she lost his attention again. "So, what are you watching?"  
  
"This? Scooter tricks."  
  
"Oh! Can I see them?"  
  
Harry showed her the video, naming all the kids as they appeared on the screen.  
  
"This is Patrick, he's rad! Evan told me he's gonna meet up with him this weekend so he can learn some new stuff to show us."  
  
"Evan's the cousin." Michelle clarified. "A bit of a show-off, if you ask me."  
  
"I'd be too if I were half as good as he is." Harry replied.  
  
"I'm sure he can teach you some moves." Miranda attempted to follow.  
  
"Nah, I'm helpless."  
  
"Harry's the cameraman at the gatherings." Michelle added.  
  
"They like me to film them, cus I'm good at editing and stuff."  
  
"Sounds like a promising future in the industry." Miranda encouraged, "Would you rather edit or direct?"  
  
The boy considered the question for a moment. "Edit, I guess. Mom always says directors are bossy and I'm not bossy."  
  
"Ohhh. Not. At. Aaaall." Michelle mocked.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"That's what I just said!" She defended herself, hands up and all.  
  
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone, retrieving it only to himself again.  
  
Miranda was looking at them with a soft smile. It was sweet to see those two interacting.  
  
"So do you have more work to do after dinner?" Michelle resumed the conversation.  
  
"I'm afraid I do. They weren't satisfied with the ten takes we did on the ritual scene..."  
  
"Yeah, I heard Richard complaining too."  
  
"And you? Free pass because of Harry?  
  
"I wish... Gotta shoot some scenes in the green screen."  
  
Harry's face snapped up at the sound of that.  
  
"Cool! Can I record something there too?? Please, mooom??"  
  
"Are you gonna obey me and be absolutely quiet whenever I ask you to?" The boy nodded. "Then I'll think about it."  
  
"Is Ross gonna be there too?" Harry was so excited, the phone was left untouched on the table.  
  
"Dunno, kid..." The brunette answered honestly. "I'll ask around."  
  
"Can we go now??" The boy pleaded.  
  
Michelle looked at Miranda and the redhead smiled affirmatively.  
  
"I'm almost done here, don't worry."  
  
"You sure? Cus I'm sure Harry was taught to wait."  
  
"No need to, really." Miranda insisted.  
  
"Alright, then." Michelle said standing up, "See you." And Miranda was caught by surprise by a sudden kiss on her cheek. She flushed.  
  
"Bye, Miranda!" The boy said waving.  
  
"Bye!" She said, then watched mother and son leave the cafeteria together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter, I know, but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing since I won't be able to post until Monday or Tuesday, so that was all I was able to produce, lol.. Hope you guys enjoyed this lil family gathering. See you next week!


	15. Chapter 15

They woke up to find the whole set covered in snow. It was a beautiful sight, however, it meant no outdoor scenes until the crew could rearrange the settings.  
  
Miranda snapped some shots of the white view from her trailer window and sent one home to her daughter alongside a loving text. She knew how much the girl liked snow. There was an incoming text from Roberto inviting everyone to a cast meeting in the main stage, where they'd be assigned their new schedules for snowy days.  
  
Miranda met Lucy on her way there, so they arrived together. Most cast members were already there, including Michelle, who smiled and winked to Miranda from across the room as soon as she saw the redhead.  
  
"What was that? What did I miss?" Lucy whispered excitedly to Miranda, who just smirked. "If I remember well, the last update I had was you posting that picture of your golden body. You never told me the outcome of that, Mira!" She complained.  
  
"Shhh! In a bit." Miranda promised.  
  
Roberto then started distributing their individual schedules and asked for everybody's attention to proceed with the group instructions.  
  
"On Friday we'll have the new reading." He announced and a few actors cheered. Script reading was one of the best days for them all, as they finally knew what was ahead for their characters and could better understand their feelings to put them at play. "And the editing team needs the whole footage to edit tomorrow, which means we need this week's episode wrapped by tonight." The cheerings ended immediately as the morale dropped, "I know it'll be tough given our weather conditions, but Maggie will help us take advantage of any available outdoor setting. Jeff will remain in charge of the indoor sets, and some of you still have green screen scenes to shoot, so I need you all to stay alert to any sudden changes in the itinerary. All costumes you'll need will be stacked in the make-up trailer for now for proximity purposes. Any questions?"  
  
"What about scheduled breaks?" Ross voiced everybody's worries.  
  
"Well..." Roberto knew he couldn't avoid the rest of the bad news, "They'll be scarcer today, so take advantage of any spare moment you get." He tried to be firm.  
  
"I've got Spellman's house first thing. You?" Lucy asked Miranda as she peeked to read her friend's schedule.  
  
"Same." Miranda asserted.  
  
"Then let's go, aunties! The sooner we finish, the more breaks we get." Kienan dragged the two women out of there.  
  
  
  
They shot scene after scene in the house, sometimes the same one trying different angles to give plenty of material to the editing team to work with the following day. Chance joined the women for the second part of the series of scenes and just when they were getting tired, the cats arrived to bring some joy to the environment. They all loved when Salem was in the script, as the black cats were surely a cute distraction. Miranda was pleased to find her favorite one was there that day, the one that reminded her most of her precious Velvet.  
  
When they were finally done with the interior of the Spellman's residence, it was time for a Zelda costume change. She checked the time and the schedule and sighed - no extra time for a break. She headed for the make-up trailer to get her new attire and was pleased to find Michelle there, changing as well.  
  
"Hello, there." The brunette greeted her, half-naked, "I'm glad you arrived, care to help me?"  
  
Miranda looked at the woman who was standing beside Michelle, clearly there to assist her, gave her a tiny nod and replaced her.  
  
"Could you be any less discrete?" Miranda whispered to Michelle as she looked for the zipper on the other woman's lower back.  
  
Michelle chuckled, "And miss the chance to have your hands on me? Never." She replied in a low voice.  
  
Miranda breathed in her amazing perfume. For a moment she had to remind herself of the other people present there and focus on keeping a neutral face.  
  
"Thank you, dear." Michelle said, turning to her. Michelle being barefoot while Miranda wore her Zelda heels made their hight difference significantly more evident. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, before being interrupted by Jaden, the girl who Miranda replaced.  
  
"Are you here for make-up and hair or costume change, Miranda?" She asked from the other side of the room. A little harsher than necessary.  
  
"Costume," Miranda answered the girl, "For the Academy scene."  
  
"Right," Jaden found the items in a second and handed them to the actress. "Here they are. And Candice is ready to do your make-up, Michelle."  
  
"Be right there, Candice." The brunette said dismissively, "Do you think you'll need help with yours?" Michelle asked Miranda directly.  
  
"Probably." The redhead answered because... Who cares if they flirt a little bit in front of the costume and make-up girls? The whole set knew she was divorcing Peter, and Michelle has never really cared for other people's opinion on who she flirted with.  
  
Miranda removed her coat and shoes and turned so that Michelle could unzip the dress she had on. In the middle of the process, all light inside the trailer was cut off.  
  
"You got to be kidding me." They heard Candice complaining. The woman reached for the door and swung it open and they realized it hadn't been a problem with their own trailer. As far as they could see - which wasn't much, given the poor daylight of the late afternoon -, the whole set was dark.  
  
Candice stepped out of the trailer, followed by her assistant, leaving only Jaden, Michelle, and a half-naked Miranda behind.  
  
"That's just great." The actresses heard Jaden sighing and throwing herself on a chair.  
  
Miranda felt a hot breath on her neck and she shivered. "What are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
"Well, taking advantage of the situation, of course." Michelle said before placing a wet kiss on the redhead's neck. Miranda closed her eyes despite the already dark place to better control her body reaction.  
  
"Don't." She warned under her breath.  
  
"Let's just hope it wasn't the main generator." Jaden said in a loud voice as if reminding them she was there.  
  
"Yeah..." Miranda tried answering the girl before their silence got awkwardly suspicious.  
  
"Why not?" Michelle whispered to her ear, sliding her arms around Miranda's waist and pressing their bodies close together, Miranda's back to her front.  
  
Miranda took a deep breath and felt Michelle's mouth sucking her neck lightly.  
  
"D-do you think they'll take long to get it fixed?" Miranda asked Jaden as to keep the girl unaware of what was happening a few feet away from her.  
  
"No idea." The young woman grunted, irritation evident in her tone.  
  
Michelle nibbled Miranda's earlobe and the redhead almost lost it. She reached for Michelle's hair and pulled it away from her. She could almost hear the brunette smirk behind her.  
  
"Stop it!" Miranda ordered in a whisper.  
  
"As you wish..." Michelle said letting go of her co-star altogether.  
  
An unfamiliar male voice approached their trailer. "Roberto is calling everyone outside."  
  
Jaden mumbled something foreign and stormed out. Miranda turned to face Michelle in the dark.  
  
"Care to help me back inside my clothes, Ms. Gomez?"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to stop touching you." Michelle teased.  
  
"So you're only here to undress me? Then it's every man for himself?"  
  
"Every woman, I'd say." Michelle corrected her as she helped her with the dress, "There you go." She said as she pulled the zipper all the way up again. Before Miranda could step away, Michelle slapped her butt.  
  
"You're _so_ dead." Miranda said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you least expect." Miranda was at the door.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Set a date."  
  
Miranda froze. "You wanna go on a date?"  
  
It hadn't been what Michelle intended it to sound, but she quite liked the idea now that Miranda mentioned it.  
  
"I do. Tomorrow night. My trailer this time."  
  
"It's a date."

  
  
  
While technicians worked at full-speed to fix the power complication, the actors had their so-desired break. Roberto asked them to stay close and run right back as soon as the lights were restored, so most of them chose the main cafeteria as their refuge.  
  
Miranda sat with Lucy in a corner and the two of them caught up with each other's love life. Lucy and Michael were getting serious towards one another and the English woman was radiant as she told her friend about their time together. Similarly, Miranda was all shy smiles when she told Lucy about Michelle. She was thankful for the poor lighting around them, as Lucy was terrible at hiding her enthusiasm. She was glad to know about Miranda's conversation with her daughter as well, it couldn't have been easy on her, she figured.  
  
The two friends were interrupted by their phones buzzing at the same time. They both thought it'd be more instructions from their boss, but turned out it was the same text from Chance.  
  
**[Chance Perdomo]  
Your presence is required tomorrow night for a celebration gathering at my trailer. BYOB. Music's on me.  
**  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Will have to let him down again, Michael and I have already made plans for tomorrow..." Lucy said as she typed her response.  
  
"You'll have to help me come up with an excuse as well, cus Michelle has asked me on a date."  
  
"A date?? After you've slept together and all? Awww, can you girls get any cuter??"  
  
Miranda was about to answer Lucy, when a new text arrived. Only to her phone, this time.  
  
**[Chance Perdomo]  
Kiernan and Michelle are coming.  
**  
The redhead frowned. Michelle had confirmed?? So their date had been replaced by a night out with the teens just like that? She felt the anger building up inside her stomach. Alright, then. If it meant nothing to Michelle, it wouldn't mean a thing to her either.  
**  
[Me]  
Count me in.**  
  
"But I thought???" Lucy was about to argue in favor of saving their date, but the look on Miranda's face told her not to.  
  
The lights came back and they were forced to resume their activities. Miranda made sure to get her costume inside the make-up trailer before Michelle could see her. She thanked god for the fact they wouldn't be filming together for that week's episode, so she could easily avoid the brunette throughout the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Miranda woke up even more furious. Not a single text from Michelle canceling their date. The woman didn't even have the decency to let her know she had changed her mind. The more Miranda thought about that, the more enraged she got. She was going to that stupid gathering just to give Michelle a cold shoulder. She was going to dress provocatively and make sure to ignore her the whole night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Buckle up and get ready for the longest chapter of all. It could as well be a whole ass one-shot story. But let's go to what matters for this one: references. I'll throw a bunch of links here if you want to visualize exactly how our favorite characters are dancing (oh yeah baby, there will be lots of dancing on this one). So if you're interested, here they are, in order:  
> 1- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1EIUu__3kc  
> 2- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6A8jNw_dDE&t=40s  
> 3- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ln1cIJpzqfI  
> 4- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdM4c_Cquyc  
> 5- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrd8R74oXdM  
> 6- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thInCTUbV3A  
> 7- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPGfOndoskk  
> .  
> Enjoy :)

Kiernan opened the door to Chance's trailer and was awestruck by the sight of Miranda in a red see-through button blouse. The neck frill detail hid most of her cleavage, but the black bra was at full display under the sheer fabric.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda greeted the blonde girl.  
  
"OMG, Miranda, you look amazing!"  
  
"Why thank you, so do you!"  
  
Miranda entered the room and all eyes were drawn to her.   
  
"And here it comes our queen!" Chance shouted from the couch as Gavin whistled, Jaz, Lachlan and Ross cheered and Michelle stared in silence.  
  
Miranda handed Kiernan the wine bottles she had brought along and swaggered into the living room. She appreciated the fuzz the teens were making about her look, but Michelle's expression bothered her more than she'd like to admit. Her intention all along was to ignore the woman, but it'd be hard if she kept that enigmatic expression Miranda could not read.  
  
The redhead made sure to sit as far from her as possible, but couldn't help glancing at her to check if she was staring. She wasn't. Miranda was not pleased. She had to up her game if she were to be successful that night. She _had_ to make Michelle regret not going through with their date.  
  
"Now that we're all here," Chance addressed everybody, "I can announce that I've just purchased the new Just Dance 2019!"   
  
"YAAAAAS" Lachlan celebrated the news louder than everybody else. Miranda and Michelle remained clueless.  


"What do you say? Let's test it?"

  
"I say we should definitely have a championship!" Jaz suggested, "I mean, we're eight people, it's perfect! We start off battling as groups of four, then two by two we can battle ourselves for the ultimate dancer title."  
  
"I like the sound of that title next to my name." Chance said, thoughtful.  
  
"Let's split the teams, then." Kiernan said.  
  
"Err... guys?" Miranda called the teenagers' attention, "Aren't you forgetting anything?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Miranda! So... Just dance is simply the most phenomenal dancing game of all times!" Lachlan explained over-enthusiastically and the others laughed at their excitement.  
  
"You and Michelle can watch the first round so you get the idea." Gavin pointed out.  
  
"Aye! And who says I've never played Just Dance before?" Michelle stood up and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Have you?" Kiernan asked with an arched eyebrow, knowingly.  
  
"No, but I could've."   
  
"Shut up!" The blonde girl threw a cushion at her.  
  
"I say Miranda and Michelle split the teams!" Ross proposed.  
  
"Great idea! They've never seen us play, so they don't know who's good and who isn't." Jaz said looking at Ross.  
  
"They will if you don't shut up!" The boy replied.  
  
"Ladies, please, will you give the honors?" Gavin asked Michelle and Miranda, who shrugged. "Ok, Miranda's team will be called team Red because of... reasons..." He looked at the woman's blouse and the others laughed, "And Michelle's team will be called?"  
  
"Team Winner," The Scott said, to which Kiernan and Lach booed, "No, team Best. No. Besties? No, that's just lame. Let me see... Satanic! Team Satanic! I wanna be team Satanic."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Kiernan approved.  
  
"Alright, Madam Satan. You chose the name of your team, so Miranda starts." Gavin instructed.  
  
Miranda analyzed the candidates. "Lach."  
  
"Yes! Picked first!" They cheered.  
  
"Michelle." Gavin gestured for the woman to do the same.  
  
"Hmm... I'm gonna have... Kiernan!"  
  
"Smart choice, Ma'am." The girl said, high-fiving her friend and positioning herself next to the brunette.  
  
"Chance." Miranda said, confidently.  
  
"Neat." The boy answered and joined Lach behind the redhead.  
  
Gavin started marketing himself to Michelle, but she dismissed him and announced: "Jaz."  
  
"Don't pick Ross." Chance whispered to Miranda.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" He complained.  
  
"Gavin." Miranda obliged.  
  
"That leaves me with Ross..." Michelle sighed.  
  
"FYI, I'm not that bad!" He said as he joined the three women.  
  
"I believe you, honey," Michelle said, then turned to Kiernan, "Can we leave him at the back of the group or something?" She fake-gossiped.  
  
"Let's see who'll be laughing at the end, Satan."  
  
"It's _M_ _adam_ Satan to you." The woman corrected him ironically, then winked.  
  
Chance turned the Nintendo Switch on and gathered the necessary equipment.  
  
"So how's it going to work? The whole group dances together?" Jaz asked.  
  
"But then, to measure points, the other group would have to dance the same song." Lach pointed out.  
  
"No! Too boring the same song twice! Not to mention the second group would benefit from watching the first one go." Ross argued.  
  
"True," Jaz agreed, "So each group can send two representatives for each song, what do you say?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Ross admitted.  
  
"Nice. But first things first. Does anyone of you have the Just Dance controller companion app on your phones?"  
  
"Sure," Michelle said seriously, "Don't go anywhere without mine."  
  
Chance rolled his eyes. "Here," He showed the app on his own phone, "This is the one. It works as a controller, and as I only have two joy-cons, we need two more phones to play. I offer mine, so we need only one more."  
  
"Done." Lach said showing the freshly downloaded app on their phone.  
  
"Alright, let's gather the groups and decide who'll dance the first round." Jaz commanded.  
  
"Is this going to be just a demo for the ladies or we'll start with the real deal?" Gavin checked.  
  
"Real deal, we're fast learners." Michelle ensured.  
  
The groups discussed the matter and selected Gavin and Lach on Miranda's side facing Kiernan and Ross on Michelle's.  
  
"It's gotta be an easy mode one to start." Kiernan asserted.  
  
"Right. According to this website, we've got Swish Swish... Havanna... Finesse..." Jaz started listing.  
  
"FINESSE!!!" Ross pleaded enthusiastically.  
  
"All in favor?" Jaz checked and the others agreed.  
  
"Next round we can put Miranda and Michelle to dance to Havanna!" Kiernan said maliciously.  
  
"What's wrong with Havanna?" Miranda asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. It'll be perfect." The girl failed in hiding her smirk.  
  
"Assume your positions. We need team members to be mixed." Chance ordered and Gavin, Ross, Lach and Kiernan formed a line in front of the TV. "A joy-con for you and you," He handed the controllers to Gavin and Kiernan, "Lach's got their phone and Ross, you get mine."  
  
"Thanks, bro."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Wait!" Michelle suddenly said and all of them turned to her, "Are we drinking too or what?"  
  
"A fair point." Jaz said.  
  
"You brought it up, you serve the cups, Madam Satan." Ross said to his team leader.  
  
"Right, but Miranda's coming too. I don't trust you kids not to teach her any tricks behind my back."  
  
"There are no tricks to this game, Michelle." Gavin tried.  
  
"See? I don't trust this information. You work for the opposite team, we're sworn enemies from now on." She said, then turned her back and pulled Miranda by the hand to the kitchen counter to serve the drinks.  
  
Miranda didn't say a word, nor did she look Michelle in the eye. She distributed the eight cups on the counter and started looking for a corkscrew among the cutlery.  
  
"So..." Michelle started, "Is this how people go on dates these days?" She attempted, but Miranda ignored her completely, "I mean... I may be old, but I have a feeling they didn't change the rules to 'include as many teens as you possibly can'." She looked at Miranda expectantly but still got no reaction, so she dropped the irony. "Miranda?"  
  
"Yes, Michelle?" Miranda's tone was harsh and cold.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" The brunette asked softly.  
  
Miranda placed the wine bottle on the counter and faced the brunette. "What made _me_ change my mind? Ugh, I can't believe you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"What don't you understand, Michelle?"  
  
"Why you're mad at me. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"It wasn't the slap, was it?"  
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Miranda threw her hands in the air and resumed pouring the wine on her cup.  
  
"What??" Michelle begged for an answer.  
  
"Hey ladies!" Kiernan appeared all smiley.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" Miranda tried her best to keep a neutral tone and conceal her anger.  
  
"Actually, I am the one that came here to help." The two women waited for her to continue, "I believe this is yours, Michelle." The girl retrieved a ring from her back pocket and handed it over to the brunette. Miranda's cheeks matched the color of her blouse, but Michelle didn't notice.  
  
"Son of a... I looked all over for this yesterday! Maggie almost had my head because I wasn't wearing it to shoot! Where did you get this? _Why_ do you have it??"  
  
"I believe you left it behind on the bench in the costumes department the other day... After you... Kept Miranda busy for a while..." The smirk on the girl's face was huge. She was enjoying that all too much.  
  
Michelle's eyes widened. Shit. Kiernan knew.  
  
"Are you here to bribe us or something?" The brunette asked. Miranda was still not capable of voicing a single word.  
  
"What?? No!!" The girl answered, "Honestly... You hurt me with such assumptions!" She folded her arms, "I just want in on the secrets. I'm tired of being left out like I'm a stupid child. I mean, either we're friends or we aren't."  
  
Michelle smiled softly. She cared so much for that girl. "Ok, 007. You're part of the gang now. But it's no easy job to know shit the others don't, you gotta keep all of them," She gestured to the group of teens laughing in front of the TV, "oblivious to this," She pointed to herself and Miranda.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can do a better job than Lucy." Kiernan mocked, but before Michelle could ask for clarification, Miranda interrupted, no longer flushed.  
  
"It may be even easier than you think."  
  
Both Michelle and Kiernan arched their eyebrows.  
  
"What does that mean?" Michelle asked.  
  
"It means, _M_ _ichelle_ , that if you're too immature to say to my face you regretted having asked me out on a date, _this_ " she copied the gesture Michelle had done to refer to the two of them together, "won't work. Actually, _this_ might as well have ended."  
  
"Oh god, I didn't know I'd be this caught on the situation." Kiernan said, more to herself than anything else.  
  
"WHAT?" Michelle was astonished.  
  
"You heard me." Miranda stated.  
  
"What makes you think I was the one to regret our date??"  
  
"Err... guys?" Kiernan tried.  
  
"Well, the place where we are now, to begin with." Miranda gestured to the trailer surroundings, "You said it yourself, it doesn't resemble a date, does it?"  
  
"We're only here because _you_ told Chance you were coming."  
  
" _M_ _e_??? _Y_ _ou_ were the one to confirm to him merely seconds after he invited us all!!"  
  
"Guys?" Kiernan tried once more.  
  
"WHAT?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"I may have something to do with it... Pleasedon'tkillme!" She said, closing her eyes.  
  
Michelle took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Kiki. _What_ ," she paused briefly, emphasizing the word, "did you do?"  
  
"I may have used Chance's phone to tell Miranda you had already confirmed at the same time I told you Miranda had done the same."  
  
Miranda's features softened.   
  
"That explains a lot..." Michelle said, looking at Miranda.  
  
"It does..." The redhead smiled, "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I thought you-"  
  
"That's ok, I thought the same thing." The brunette interrupted her.  
  
" _S_ _o_ sorry guys, I didn't know about the date thing, I wouldn't have said it had I known the implications it could've had..."  
  
"That's lesson number one to you 007" Miranda addressed the girl, " _N_ _ever_ interfere." She slid an arm around Kiernan's shoulder and kissed her forehead, then smiled sweetly at Michelle.  
  
"Are these drinks coming or what??" Gavin protested from the living room.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Michelle answered and the three of them served the rest of the cups with the different kinds of drinks each one had brought.  
  
"Chug, then go back to your positions, I wanna play this today!" Jaz ordered as soon as the three women arrived with the drinks.  
  
"So, what's the deal with this game? You gotta make up moves and the best choreographer wins?" Michelle tried guessing and they all laughed at her.  
  
"No! It's not that complex, really. You just gotta copy the funky guys on the screen." Lach corrected.  
  
"And there'll be miniatures of the moves on the bottom right-hand corner so you can anticipate what you have to do. Otherwise, you'd be late for the moves all the time." Jaz completed.  
  
"Which is pretty much what happens all the time." Gavin added.  
  
"Unless you're me. I make all the moves in perfect timing." Chance bragged.  
  
"Bulshit." Lach replied.  
  
"Let's play already, we'll figure this out soon enough." Kiernan protested.  
  
Chance pressed play and the four characters appeared onscreen under the names Gavin, R, Lach and Kiki. The beat started and soon all four teenagers were stumbling to dance to Finesse, by Bruno Mars and Cardi B. Miranda and Michelle observed quietly for a moment.  
  
"Is it one person at a time or is everybody gaining points for everything?" Miranda asked Chance in a whisper.  
  
"Every move counts. See the reviews on the top? They never stop, they grade your every move."  
  
"So this is the easy mode, you said??" Michelle asked Jaz loud enough for everybody to listen and laugh.  
  
"You'll be ok, Michelle!" Kiernan answered already breathless, "Just focus on your avatar."  
  
"Oh, I know that. I'm an expert dancer, I'm worried about Miranda over there, I don't want her to feel bad because my moves are better than hers." She said ironically.  
  
Miranda eyed her, then turned her attention back to the screen.  
  
"Go Ross! Jaz encouraged.  
  
"I'm trying!!" The boy answered. Whenever he and Gavin had to make the same moves, Gavin scored higher. The same happened to Kiernan and Lach. Lach's moves were almost all scored perfect, perfect, perfect.  
  
"You picked our team wisely." Chance said to Miranda's ear.  
  
"Oh god, they change places!!" Michelle pointed out, shocked.  
  
"That's not so common, relax." Jaz guaranteed her.  
  
"What happens if you don't change?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Not much. They don't keep track of your feet that well on the Switch. The most important thing is to get the hands right." Chance advised.  
  
"Oh, I'm handy, I've got this." Michelle stated and Miranda laughed.   
  
The song ended and the audience clapped. Ross threw himself on the couch, struggling to breathe properly. The results appeared onscreen. Lach was the only one to score five starts as well as a 'Superstar' title and a crown. Gavin was second place with four stars, followed close by Kiernan with also four and then there was Ross at the end with his two stars.  
  
"Awww, you'll do better next time, babe." Chance mocked him.  
  
"Not fair. Lach created the damn game!" Michelle complained.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna save us all." Jaz assured her.  
  
"Let's see about that." Chance challenged.  
  
"What's the song?" The girl asked.  
  
"Havanna!" Kiernan reminded them.  
  
"Easy." Jaz said.  
  
"I hope so..." Miranda said under her breath, assuming her position in front of the TV.  
  
"Alright, alright, Chance, Michelle, then Miranda and Jaz. Know your places, everybody!" Kiernan instructed.  
  
"Wait a second!" Miranda asked, then proceeded to remove her shoes. She wasn't going to dance in heels. Chance and Jaz were already barefoot and Michelle was wearing sneakers.  
  
"It might be a good idea to take mine off as well, you never know... You may put your feet under mine and blame me afterward, we don't want that." The brunette said, throwing her sneakers out of their way. "Ok, all set."  
  
Chance pressed play and they set the names again: Chance, Madam S, Zelds and Jazz. When the song by Camila Cabello started playing, Michelle panicked.  
  
"Wait a minute!! Why's there only one person on the screen?? Who's turn is it???"  
  
"Everybody's! Everybody has to copy the same!" The blonde girl instructed.  
  
"Gotcha!" The older woman answered. "Ohh, she's got charms." She completed as the avatar started swaying her hips. Everybody was able to mimic the move without much trouble.  
  
The avatar motioned to the side and Chance almost stepped on Michelle.  
  
"Two steps to the side, Michelle!" He alerted her.  
  
"Two steps??" Michelle asked, already getting into Miranda's spot.  
  
"Michelle!" The redhead complained.  
  
"Fuck, I'm lost!" The brunette said, trying desperately to get in sink with the movements.  
  
"Tap, tap, hip, slide!" Kiki told her, "Tap, tap, hip, slide!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Michelle answered while everybody was laughing. "Who are those two in the back now?? They're doing it differently!!" She was referring to the two new avatars that appeared onscreen in the background.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they're just a distraction!" Kiki helped.  
  
"What happens if I do their choreography instead?"  
  
"You don't get points!!!" Ross intervened.  
  
Miranda was laughing at her co-worker's performance while she was trying her best to succeed. Her movements were a little out of sink but she got the choreography pretty fast and was scoring some average points.  
  
"It's not fair, Miranda's played it before!!" The Scott accused.  
  
"No, I haven't!"  
  
"Impossible! Look at those hips! You know exactly how to move them!!"  
  
"That's cause it's quite repetitive..."  
  
"Show-off! Oh! There's a guy now! Go, Chance, copy him!" Michelle said.  
  
"I'm not falling for that one, Satan," He said, "Besides, I know the audience is hypnotized by my buttocks, gotta keep shaking this beauty."  
  
"Yeah, you're really hot when you dance like that, Chancie!" Gavin mocked.  
  
"But seriously, why can't I do the guy's dance? It's so much simpler!!" Michelle whined.  
  
"He's not part of the game, Michelle, look! He's off the screen already." Ross pointed out.  
  
"Dammit." The brunette said, "God! This never ends!!"  
  
"Hang on, you're almost done!" Kiki promised.  
  
A few more moves, then the song ended.  
  
"Whew! That's a workout session!" Miranda said, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Their results were calculated and showed Jaz at the top with five stars, followed by Chance with four, Miranda with three and Michelle with barely one.  
  
"Way to go, Miranda!! Better than Ross at first try!!" Jaz high-fived her.  
  
"Hey!!" He complained, "You're supposed to be on  _my_ team!  
  
"We're so doomed." Kiki concluded.  
  
"It doesn't matter who wins, what matters is I beat Chance." Jaz stated.  
  
"I call for a re-match."  
  
"Sorry, dude, I was the best on my team, I'll battle Lach, not you." Jaz turned him down.  
  
"Ha! Good luck with that!" The boy laughed at her and she realized she indeed had little chances of winning again.  
  
Everybody had already finished their first cups, so they refilled their drinks and refreshed a bit before the second round, as they were all sweaty. Michelle kept glancing at Miranda as she drank wine. She couldn't help but think how stunning the actress was looking. That red blouse showing her bra... The exposed neck after she put her hair up... The red lipstick... She was mesmerizing.  
  
"So, according to my notes," Gavin started, "The duets now are gonna be: Lach versus Jaz for first place, me versus Kiki for third place, then we have Chance versus Ross and Miranda versus Michelle."  
  
"That seventh place is mine, you'll see." Michelle warned the redhead, who chuckled.  
  
"The one in the duet who has the lower points should call the song." Kiki suggested.  
  
"Fine by me." Said Lachlan, "Go ahead, Jaz, chose one for us."  
  
"Help me out, Michelle." They flicked through the list until Michelle saw Lady Gaga's name.  
  
"Gaga!! I want Gaga!!" She decided.  
  
"'Dancin' In Circles' it is, then." Jaz announced.  
  
"Neat!" Lach agreed.  
  
"Wait, isn't it that song about masturbation?" Ross asked as he sat on the floor to watch his friends dance.  
  
"And??" Jaz arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, just checking..." He defended himself.  
  
"Seems like I have quite the ability to choose songs." Michelle commented, downing her wine.  
  
She, then, sat on the couch next to Miranda to watch. Chance and Kiki got the armchairs and Gavin sat on the floor with Ross to leave room for Lachlan and Jaz to move.  
  
"Beware, this one's leveled as difficult." Kiki warned.  
  
"They're battling for first place, it SHOULD be difficult." Chance pointed out.  
  
"Shh! It's about to start!" Jaz told them.  
  
The beat began and both of them started dancing. When Lady Gaga sang **'I lay around, touch myself to pass the time'** and Lach and Jaz copied the avatars fiercely pretending to rub their vaginas, the whole room went wild.  
  
Michelle snapped her head towards Miranda, who had her hand covering her mouth in a mix of laughter and shock.  
  
"OH MY GOD THIS CHOREOGRAPHY'S GOLDEN!!!" Kiki shouted.  
  
"DUDE!!!" Gavin laughed and poked Ross.  
  
"Lady Gaga never disappoints!" Chance remarked.  
  
"Too bad we didn't get to dance to this one." Michelle whispered to Miranda.  
  
"Maybe we still can. Later tonight..." Miranda smirked and bit her bottom lip, and Michelle felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
They turned their attention back to Lach and Jaz and were impressed by their ability to dance that fast. It was indeed a complex set of movements which both of them were displaying at an excellent pace.  
  
"Go, Jaz!!" Michelle encouraged the girl, "Baby don't cry, baby don't cry!" She sang.  
  
"Dancin' in circles, feels good to be lonely!" Kiki joined.  
  
"Baby don't cry, baby don't cry!" Michelle proceeded.  
  
"Dancin' in circles, feels good to be lonely!" Kiki repeated.  
  
Miranda couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Michelle holding her phone as a mic as she sang along. Kiernan then stood up and pulled Michelle with her.  
  
"The lyrics are on the side, go!" She showed Michelle, who immediately followed through.  
  
"I foool myseeelf, swirl around as if I'm someone eeelse, your haaands are miiine!" The brunette sang, then looked at Miranda, smiling. Flashes from their phone sex passing by her mind.  
  
And kiki continued, "I dooo a triiick, pretend that I am you until it cliiicks, I cooome alive, come alive!"  
  
They were both a side attraction now, dancing their own sloppy improv choreography and singing together. Every time the lyrics said **'let's funk downtown'** , Michelle would sing it and wink to Miranda, who had a permanent smile on.  
  
Lach and Jaz were reaching the end of the song and their avatars started dancing together, which awakened another round of cheers and whistles from their audience. A few more moves in this cheerful environment, then the song ended.  
  
"BEST FINALE EVER!!!" Ross shouted.  
  
Lach and Jaz couldn't stop laughing and hugging and cheering.   
  
"And the ultimate dancer crown goes to..." Kiki started and Michelle imitated the sound of drums to add suspense. The results came and both finalists scored five stars, yet Lach won, as predicted. "LACHLAN!" Kiki announced from her fake mic and raised the boy's hand up.  
  
"FUCKING NON-BINARY SUPERSTAR BABYYYY!" They said, grinning.  
  
Jaz and Chance raised them on their arms and they all cheered parading the room.  
  
When the fuzz ended, Kiki selected the next song so that she and Gavin could compete for third place. She chose 'Bum bum tam tam', by MC Fioti and the song started.  
  
"Wanna see who can sing this one." Chance challenged the others as the Spanish part of the song was playing.  
  
"I'm half-Mexican, you know." Michelle told them.  
  
"Go, Gomez!" Ross encouraged.  
  
"I could, but I have to save my voice after all that heavy Lady Gaga singing." The woman lied.  
  
"Riight." Miranda said.  
  
"What about you, Miranda??" Chance insisted, "The chorus is in Portuguese, you're pretty much Brazilian!"  
  
The redhead laughed. "Pretty much Brazilian, huh?"  
  
"Yeah! You stared in a Brazilian movie!" Ross reminded the others.  
  
"You made lesbian Brazilian love!" Michelle completed and everybody laughed.  
  
"Yall distracting mee!!" Kiki protested in between touches of laughter.  
  
"There are some censored parts, aren't there?" Lach asked.  
  
"I guess so. They're probably talking about sex." Ross replied.  
  
They kept trying to guess what the lyrics could be talking about until the song ended and the results were presented: Kiki won by a whole star.  
  
"Third place, bitcheeees!" She bragged.  
  
Gaving shook hands with the girl and the others complimented them both on their moves.  
  
"Have you picked our song yet, Lynch?"  
  
"Yep" Ross answered pressing play to 'DDU-DU DDU-DU', by Blackpink.  
  
The song barely started, the avatars on display were already doing sensual moves.  
  
"What the fuck, Lynch???" Chance complained as the whole room burst into laughter.  
  
"I thought it was a different one!!"  
  
"Could it be any gayer???"  
  
Indeed the choreography was very feminine, but the boys were doing their best to sway their hips like the ladies on the screen and the audience was going wild. Just when they thought nothing could improve that scenario, the chorus arrived and the avatars bent, Chance's avatar placing one of her hands on Ross's avatar's butt. Kiki squealed, Jaz and Lach clapped, Michelle whistled, and Miranda couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Kiki got Miranda by the hand and dragged her to the dancefloor next to Chance. "C'mon, let's join them!!" So they did. Kiki and Miranda copied the avatars with Ross and Chance, even though they didn't have joy-cons, nor were they gaining any points.  
  
Michelle's eyes couldn't leave Miranda's body anymore. The way the redhead was moving was sensual and all Michelle wanted to do was touch her body, so when the next chorus came, Michelle joined them to do that bending part. She danced a little closer to Miranda than really necessary and the redhead got a little distracted after noticing for the first time the lust in the way Michelle was looking at her. They weren't being exactly discreet, but as Michelle was the clown of the group, no one thought of that as any more than one of her crazy shows. Besides, all Gavin, Lach and Jaz could pay attention to was the amazing way the two boys were dancing and the others were busy trying to get the moves right.  
  
When the song finally ended, Kiki, Lach, Gavin and Jaz embraced Ross and Chance in a group hug and they kept cheering. That gave Michelle and Miranda an opportunity to go to the kitchen to open the second bottle of wine. As there was no wall separating the kitchen to the living room, Michelle couldn't grab Miranda by the ponytail and fiercely kiss her as she damn wanted to, so she settled for a rushed peck on the redhead's lips.  
  
"I wanna kiss you so bad." She told her.  
  
Miranda bit her bottom lip. "You will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I just gotta beat your ass in one more song, then we're outta here." She smirked.  
  
"I love watching you dance." The brunette confessed.  
  
"You do?" Miranda teased, arching a single brow.  
  
"Will you dance for me?"  
  
"You want an exclusive, Ms. Gomez?"  
  
"It's Madam to you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Miranda faked an innocent juvenile face.  
  
"Fuck you, Miranda Otto." Michelle said through a smirk.  
  
"Why don't _you_ fuck _me_ later, huh?" She turned on her heel and went back to the living room with a full cup.  
  
Michelle took a deep breath and followed.  
  
"So we defined the next song." Kiki told them.  
  
"Oh?" Miranda said.  
  
"New rules, by Dua Lipa." Jaz clarified.  
  
"My daughter loves this one."  
  
"You're clearly favoring Miranda with this one, but I'll be a good gentleman and let it slide."  
  
"Why favoring me??"  
  
"You just said it yourself you're used to dancing to the tune with little Darcey."  
  
Miranda thought about protesting, but instead just rolled her eyes.  
  
"In position!" Kiki commanded, "Ready?"  
  
"Wait!" Michelle said, drank some more wine, then handed her cup to Chance. "Ready."  
  
The song started and a single avatar was on the center of the screen.  
  
"Told ya. Miranda recorded the damn thing. Look at the avatar! It's her!  
  
"Oh, shut up, Michelle!" The other woman shushed her.  
  
"Seriously! Look at the legs, the sunglasses, even the black bra on display!"  
  
"Michelle!" The redhead laughed.  
  
"Do you get more points if you're dressed like the avatar?" Michelle asked as they danced.  
  
"I look _nothing_ like her!"  
  
"Yes you do! Oh, fuck..." She missed the new moves as she wasn't paying enough attention to the little instructions in the corner and the avatar started walking and she fumbled with her feet to try to get on track.  
  
"Go, Michelle, move!" Miranda ordered, as they needed to coordinate their steps, otherwise there wasn't enough room for both of them to do the dance together.  
  
When the avatar finally stopped in one place, Michelle tried to catch up, but Miranda was already a star ahead of her in her points. When they reached the chorus one more time, Michelle got lost once again. All teens were laughing at her, then she gave up completely and began to dance her own way. She ignored the choreography of the game and excitedly danced to the music. Even Miranda got a little distracted by her co-worker's exaggerated show, but she kept following the instructions given.  
  
Michelle would occasionally stop dancing and just glorify Miranda's greatness, making faces and worshipping her on the dancefloor. Eventually, they got to the end of the song and they spontaneously posed together for the last scene. Michelle kneeled in front of Miranda, who leaned over her head, like a boss.  
  
"That's the bitch boss we know and love!!" Chance said.  
  
"You nailed the song, Miranda!! Five starts!!!" Gavin pointed out and Miranda bowed, graciously.  
  
"Told ya. She's the original dancer." Michelle stated.  
  
"Now we were discussing and..." Kiki started, "Michelle, you owe us one last song."  
  
"After this marvelous performance of mine??"  
  
"Yep. There's a song in this game that was made especially for you."  
  
"You got my attention."  
  
"There are chicken sounds on it."  
  
"IT'S MY SONG!!!! EVERYBODY TO THE DANCEFLOOR, I'LL SING FOR YOU PEOPLE!!!"  
  
They pressed play to 'Toy', by Netta and Miranda got her phone to record the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the girls in the Strawberry Gaycut for this chapter. It wouldn't have been written if it weren't for their insights. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, baby! The writer's block was finally lifted! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I hope you like this one. Quick tip: NSFW.

They weren't exactly drunk, but the giggling made it quite clear they weren't sober either. Michelle and Miranda strolled arm in arm through the empty parking lot towards Michelle's trailer. When they passed my Miranda's, the redhead went quickly inside to grab a change of clothes and her toothbrush.  
  
"I hope you didn't bother bringing a pajama." Michelle said as the woman closed the door to her trailer.  
  
"I don't expect I'll need one." Miranda replied.  
  
"Smart girl," The brunette winked and they resumed their walk, "You know, when I first thought about our date, I was planning to start off with dinner or something, but I guess all the dancing thing was quite efficient as a warmer."  
  
"A warmer?" Miranda arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah, watching you dance has got me pretty warm."  
  
"Yeah? Where?" Miranda asked as they got to the door.  
  
"I'll show you right now." Michelle said as they went inside.  
  
Miranda dropped her things on a chair by the door and before she could realize, she was already pinned against the wall. Michelle claimed her lips hungrily and started undressing the redhead.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you..." She said to the other woman's ear, "This blouse..."  
  
"What about it?" Miranda asked through a smirk.  
  
"You're _so_ hot in it."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Sorry to have to let it go, but you're even hotter out of it." Michelle said as she finished unbuttoning it.  
  
She drove some kisses down Miranda's neck and cleavage while dropping to her knees. She removed the woman's pants and underwear and they locked their eyes for a moment. Miranda was breathing fast in anticipation. She wanted the brunette's tongue on her, she wanted that soft stimulation that would easily make her lose her balance. Michelle got closer and her look was the sexiest Miranda has seen yet. She thought for a moment why she took so long to give in to her desire to have sex with her co-worker. She was so hot, Miranda realized she's somehow always known she'd be intense in bed. Then Michelle's tongue finally touched her and she couldn't hold the gaze. Her eyelids closed in automatic response to that sensation.  
  
Michelle kept looking up, relishing the taste of Miranda's arousal both in her mouth and in the sight of the redhead losing control. She held onto the woman's hips and licked her and sucked her and measured the right amount of pressure through the different reactions she got from the woman in front of her. When the moans were getting intenser, she slowed her pace and suddenly broke contact and stood up again.  
  
"Don't be mean to me!" Miranda pleaded.  
  
"I won't, but I don't want you to cum just yet, I have a surprise planned for you."  
  
"What kind of surprise?" She was intrigued.  
  
"Something you know I brought along with me in my suitcase." Michelle's grin was malicious. Miranda took a second or two to remember the object she once saw in one of Michelle's cosmetic bags, but when she did, her cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Oh." Was all she answered.  
  
"Unless, of course, you're not comfortable with it..." Michelle felt uncertain given the look on the other woman's face.  
  
"No, I... I just... have never used anything like it before..."  
  
"Not even on yourself?" Michelle asked, then added, "I don't mean to judge, though, if you haven't, I mean-"  
  
"No... Never..."  
  
"Do you... want to try it, or...?"  
  
This was an awkward conversation. The sex drive was off.  
  
"I don't know... We may..."  
  
"Not if you don't want it, no. Come here." Michelle guided her towards her bedroom and Miranda stepped out of her heels along the way, "Let's just keep to the regular stuff, then."  
  
"What do you mean regular?"  
  
"What we've done before?"  
  
"I don't want to kill the vibe."  
  
"You could never kill the vibe, Miranda." Michelle said while looking the redhead from head to toe, "You're naked, that means I'm horny. It's an automatic reaction." She smirked.  
  
"Is it, now?" Miranda said, getting closer. She's just had an idea.  
  
"Aye." The Scott assured and placed her hands on Miranda's sides.  
  
"I wonder what'd happen to you if I danced naked to you, then."  
  
"Ohhh I'd probably die." Michelle said leaning in to kiss her, but Miranda didn't let her.  
  
"Let's see about that, then," She took Michelle's hands off her, "Sit." She instructed.  
  
Michelle loved when Miranda was bossy, even if she'd never admit it out loud. She sat on the edge of her own bed and observed while Miranda left to get her phone out of her bag and pressed play to 'A Matter Of Feeling', by Duran Duran, as she reentered the bedroom. The soft melody filled the room and the redhead turned her back to Michelle, who had her eyes fixed on the other woman's body.  
  
Miranda slowly followed the pace of the song, swaying her hips and caressing her own skin with her fingertips. She'd occasionally glance over her shoulder to check her spectator's reaction. Then she'd let her ginger hair fall over her face only to hold it up with her hands.  
  
Michelle was hypnotized. She wanted to touch those hips, those legs, she wanted to squeeze that perfectly round butt, she wanted the whole picture.  
  
"Come here." She said, and Miranda obeyed. The redhead placed her hands on Michelle's knees and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and they soon got lost in each other's tongues. Michelle pulled Miranda closer until she straddled her, then the Scott's hands grabbed her ass possessively and Miranda pulled her brown locks in response. She remembered that was one of Michelle's weak spots and the reaction was immediate. The brunette pulled her impossibly closer and Miranda started a rhythm of friction. Michelle's shirt was in the way, so she started undressing her co-star.  
  
The friction was much better now that she could feel Michelle's skin against her clit. She then took off the remaining bra in order to feel bare breasts touching her stomach. She had almost forgotten how firm they were, how her hands were so eager to touch them, to squeeze them. Michelle moaned as soon as she did so. But it all lasted very briefly, as the brunette captured her wrists and looked dangerously at her.  
  
"No. I won't let you win again this time."  
  
"Win?" Miranda chuckled.  
  
"Yes, dear. You remember what happened the other day when you had my boobs in your mouth. I won't let you take control this time."  
  
"Yeah? And what will you do with this control you so want?"  
  
"I'm gonna make you forget who you are."  
  
"Will you now?"  
  
"I'm gonna make you scream my name tonight. Over and over again."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I'll let you..." Miranda said and Michelle kissed the smile out of those proud pink lips.  
  
The song died in the background and they fell into silence once more. Michelle leaned back until she had her back on the mattress and Miranda on top of her. They kissed hungrily, then Michelle rolled them over and they adjusted themselves on the bed. She still had her pants on which was making it really hard for her to dominate Miranda like she wanted, so she took care of that.  
  
A naked Michelle climbed back on the bed and held Miranda's wrists over the woman's head.  
  
"You taste so good." She breathed to her ear and Miranda could feel herself getting warmer, "I want you to close your eyes and be still, can you do that for me?"  
  
Miranda nodded, then she felt the weight of Michelle's body leaving the bed. She wasn't sure, but she guessed the woman left the room. She waited patiently with her arms up, exactly as Michelle had left her, which brought a satisfied smile to Michelle's features as she came back with the pink strapless dildo in one hand and lube and condoms in the other.  
  
"No peeking, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Miranda promised.  
  
"I want you to tell me exactly how you feel-"  
  
"Turned on." The redhead interrupted her.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, but I was going to say how you feel as I touch you."  
  
"Turned on as well." Miranda smirked.  
  
"It's my sole intention." Michelle smiled as she sat on the bed next to her.  
  
She placed the gadgets away from Miranda and started kissing her lightly. First on her lips, then on her chin, on her cleavage. She stopped for a second, then took a nipple inside her mouth and sucked. Miranda parted her lips, then Michelle bit it and Miranda arched her back and let out a low moan. Michelle licked the sore nipple and did the same procedure with the other. Miranda could feel the wetness pooling down there.  
  
Michelle then resumed the kisses. One on the redhead's stomach, then each on her inner thighs. Miranda spread her legs willingly. She thought Michelle would kiss her next on the place she most wanted, but nothing happened.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked the other woman.  
  
"Eyes closed."  
  
"They are, that's why I'm asking you."  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes. She was putting on a condom in both ends of her toy and applying lube as well, but she didn't want Miranda in on what she was doing.  
  
"Now tell me how this feels." She instructed, then touched Miranda's thighs with the object.  
  
"A little cold." Miranda answered honestly and Michelle chuckled.  
  
"And now?" She drove the object slowly closer to the woman's entrance.  
  
Miranda took a deep breath as a shiver ran down her spine. She realized only now what Michelle had on her hands. Her heart started beating faster.  
  
"Better..."  
  
"And now?" The brunette had the tip of the dildo brushing against Miranda's entrance.  
  
Miranda was really turned on by that foreplay. She could feel the phallic toy sliding, but she knew Michelle wouldn't push it in without her approval.  
  
"In." She requested.  
  
"You sure?" Michelle teased a little bit. She pushed only the tip a little inside.  
  
Miranda struggled to breathe, "Yes."  
  
Michelle leaned in and licked Miranda's clit. At the sound of Miranda's moan, she pushed the dildo slowly inside at the same time she kept sucking her swollen clit. It was a shame Michelle couldn't see the other woman's face properly from where she was, because Miranda had her eyebrows connected in clear lust.  
  
Before the dildo was all inside, Michelle pushed it out and began to thrust slowly. Miranda moaned her name and Michelle grinned. She hadn't expected to have her wish fulfilled this soon.  
  
"You like that?" She stopped sucking for a moment.  
  
"Yes." Miranda breathed. "Don't stop."  
  
"But I have to..." She said, then took the dildo all out, to Miranda's despair.  
  
"Why?" The redhead opened her eyes.  
  
"Because that's not how I intend to fuck you, dear."  
  
Miranda watched as Michelle got on her fours and kissed her on the mouth. When their lips parted, Michelle looked at the dildo on her hand and adjusted the object to the right position.  
  
"Oh god..." Was all Miranda's mind could bring her to say. The prospect of having Michelle actually fucking her was driving her to the edge.  
  
She observed Michelle closing her eyes as she pushed the other end of the dildo inside herself, the smaller end. Miranda pulled her closer for a kiss before she could open her eyes. They kissed hungrily, then Michelle positioned herself between the redhead's legs. They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Miranda nodded, then Michelle penetrated her. As soon as the dildo was safe inside both women, the brunette thrust. Miranda moaned loudly, to which Michelle went on and on. The feeling of fucking Miranda was driving Michelle mad with desire and soon her own moans joined the redhead's.  
  
Miranda knew she wouldn't handle much more in that position, she could feel her cunt getting more and more sensitive, so she decided to shift position. It was too soon to end, she wanted more.  
  
"Turn. I wanna ride you." She said, and Michelle didn't need to be told twice.  
  
They readjusted the toy and Miranda climbed onto her. The view from the bottom drove Michelle's hands up to cup vanilla breasts. Miranda's boobs were so soft, but she had little time to focus on that feeling alone, as Miranda started riding her and god! What a view! Michelle let go of the breasts, which bounced at every motion. She was partially hypnotized by them, partially by the sight of messy ginger hair falling on her co-worker's face.  
  
Miranda placed her hands on Michelle's shoulders to better control the rocking of her hips, then glued her forehead to Michelle's and they felt each other's heavy breathing on their faces.  
  
"God, Miranda!" Was Michelle's attempt to voice how hot that scene was.  
  
Miranda's chest was flushed and Michelle could see the sweat forming around the woman's neck. Miranda kissed her clumsily and Michelle pressed her thighs, but the Australian actress wanted more.  
  
"Hang on." She said as she pushed herself off the dildo. Michelle didn't quite understand what she was doing until Miranda turned around and pressed the toy into her vagina once more. Just when Michelle thought the scene couldn't get any hotter, Miranda resumed riding her. The view of the woman's back and ass was mesmerizing.  
  
"Fuck, Miranda, you're so fucking hot!" She told her.  
  
Miranda smiled to the compliment and leaned forward seeking the right position, which she soon found. She held her weight on her hands on the mattress between Michelle's legs and intensified the motion. The brunette moaned to the new feelings that position brought inside of her. The angle was perfect for both of them and it was evident on their almost synchronized moaning.  
  
It didn't take much longer for the first of them to come: Miranda. Michelle felt the other woman's legs shaking, then she saw her throwing her head back and arching her back. The scene was pure perfection. Michelle thought how easy it'd be to fall for that woman, how easy it'd be to love her. She was feeling so much in that moment, it was impossible to even make sense of her emotions.  
  
Miranda climbed out of the dildo and turned to face her. "Should I...?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, take it out, please." Michelle said, then almost regretted, as the pulling of the dildo out of her made her aware of how extremely sensitive she was.  
  
Miranda tossed the gadget aside and kissed Michelle softly on the lips.  
  
"About your surprise?" Miranda began, "I absolutely love it."  
  
Michelle smiled, "I'm glad to know that."  
  
"It made me feel prone to thanking you." She kissed her again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." And again.  
  
Miranda went down the other woman's body and looked at those blue orbs intensely, before sucking Michelle sensually. Michelle held the gaze and enjoyed the number of sensations that filled her system at once. Miranda's tongue felt so good against her throbbing clit. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure threatening to explode. Then it did. Michelle grabbed a handful of red hair and held Miranda's head in position until she couldn't handle coming anymore and had to pull her aside.  
  
Miranda observed as Michelle regained control of her own breathing.  
  
"You know..." The brunette said with her eyes still closed, "Whenever you're hungry, let me know. You can eat me anytime."  
  
Miranda laughed and laid down next to her, snuggling into her shoulder.  
  
"God, I'm exhausted." Michelle confessed.  
  
"I feel you, thank god we're not filming tomorrow!"  
  
"We may have exaggerated a bit in the dancing game..."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. It was the necessary fuel to get you warm." Miranda winked.  
  
Michelle chuckled and began caressing the woman's arm with her fingertips. They fell silent for a couple minutes. Miranda felt her body relaxing and acknowledged how comfortable she felt in Michelle's arms.  
  
"Thirsty?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Be right back, then."  
  
While Michelle got them some water, Miranda thought about the two of them. There was a little voice inside her head screaming for her to enjoy every second she could and not question a thing, but there was also another one telling her to be ready for the upcoming disaster. She obviously listened to the second one. God! What was she doing? Diving face first into that thing with Michelle. It couldn't possibly work out. But again, _did_ she expect things to work out? Was she really expecting a relationship out of this?  
  
"Here." Michelle handed her the glass, "Everything ok?" She completed after seeing the expression on Miranda's face.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You sure?" Michelle pressed, not buying that answer.  
  
"Yes, sure." Miranda forced a smile, but Michelle kept eyeing her, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I guess it just came sooner than I anticipated."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're overthinking."  
  
"I'm not overthinking."  
  
"Yes, you are." Michelle asserted, knowingly.  
  
Miranda sighed. "Ok, maybe a little."  
  
"Miranda..." Michelle lifted the other woman's chin, "Remember what I told you when we first kissed?"  
  
"I... Guess...?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about this, about... Us..." Miranda waited for her to continue. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean. If you just want to have fun, this can be just fun, just a way for you, for _us_ to let go, you know?" Miranda nodded. "I mean, from the beginning," She tried to organize the words inside her mind, "I wasn't expecting... I wasn't expecting for us to actually _have_ something..."  
  
"What do you mean? You came by my trailer practically naked, I'm sure you were expecting something..."  
  
"No, I was, it's just... _Y_ _ou_. You know?"  
  
Miranda waited for the rest of the statement, but it never came.  
  
"Not really..." She said, confused.  
  
"Let's just say I wasn't expecting to actually get something out of the flirting, because I never thought I was at your level."  
  
The redhead considered those words for a second. "What... Level?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon. We both know you're that really smart, fearless, stylish, flawless kind of woman who can have whoever she wants." Michelle smiled at her and she blushed.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I mean it! And then we have me," She pointed at herself, "Goofy little old me. Not really up to the game."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Miranda giggled and pulled Michelle in for a kiss.  
  
"You're still staying the night, right?"  
  
"Of course I'm staying the night."  
  
"Good. Now move over, this is _my_ side of the bed."


	18. Chapter 18

  
In her sleep, Michelle was bothered by the cold air of another typically chilly Vancouver morning. She rolled to her side and found something warm close by, so she cuddled it, unconsciously. Miranda woke up instantly, finding herself trapped under Michelle's right arm and leg. It was cozy in a way, to have the woman she fancied spooning her, but she somehow felt she didn't quite belong there... Yet.  
  
The redhead pushed herself up to a sitting position, which she believed would be enough to wake her bed companion. Except it wasn't. And Miranda should've known that, given that first time they shared a bed back in the hotel. Michelle was a heavy sleeper, and this time they hadn't even set the alarm. The thought worried Miranda, who slipped away from her co-worker's embrace to get out of bed and check the time.  
  
They weren't late, which was a relief, but they didn't have much time to spare either, so Miranda jumped into the shower. She was washing her back, lost in her thoughts when a cold breeze entered the bathroom. She turned around to face the open door and found a sleepy Michelle smiling at her.  
  
"Morning, dear."  
  
"Morning." She smiled back.  
  
"You know, you're not that good at keeping promises."  
  
"Pardon??"  
  
"I remember it vividly that you promised to keep me warm." She said, pointing a finger to the redhead.  
  
Miranda chuckled. "Oh, right."  
  
"Then I wake up to a cold and empty bed. Not a good way to warm me up, miss."  
  
"You're right, silly me... Maybe you should teach me those things." She felt a bit uncertain about that last sentence, worried it'd sound like she was asking for more cuddling time with the brunette.  
  
"Maybe I will." Michelle replied and Miranda felt her chest burn, as she realized the woman was staring at her breasts. "I wish we had time to shower together." She moistened her lower lip.  
  
Miranda blushed but decided to stick to the sexy talk. It was safer than the cuddling talk, anyway. "We may have a little time to get naked together this weekend..."  
  
Michelle smirked and asked a question while brushing her teeth. Not a single intelligible word.  
  
"I'm sorry?" The redhead asked as she grabbed a towel. Michelle's, obviously.  
  
The other woman finished brushing before she attempted the same question again, "A proper date, this time?"  
  
Miranda wasn't expecting that. She'd assumed Michelle had given up the whole date idea, as they had already tried that and were successful in the sex part of the deal.  
  
"This weekend?" Miranda tried to buy herself some time to consider the topic. She wanted to spend time with Michelle, she sure did. But that didn't mean she wasn't terrified of the outcome. Of catching actual feelings for her.  
  
"Tomorrow, specifically. Sunday may be a little busy for me."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"You don't suppose I'll give away all my dating ideas beforehand, do you?"  
  
"Oh god, there's a set of dating ideas ready for use?"  
  
"A girl must have some cards up her sleeve."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to find out later, then."  
  
"I guess you will." Michelle smirked.  
  
They got dressed for that morning's table read and marched to the cafeteria for breakfast, where they joined Lucy and Gavin. The trio told Lucy all about their games night and how much she'd have enjoyed being there. The blonde demanded to see the video of Michelle's chicken song and they shared some laughs over the whole thing.  
  
"So you're pretty serious, huh? You and Michael?" Michelle asked Lucy.  
  
"I guess so..." Lucy said with pink cheeks, "We're planning to spend New Year's together".  
  
"That's huge!" Gavin remarked. "In that case, you're forgiven for not joining us for the games."  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm gonna have to tell ya! Tati and I are planning a trivia night this weekend." She said excitedly.  
  
"So _that_ 's why she's being so cagey about her Saturday night plans!" Gavin concluded while Miranda and Michelle exchanged looks.  
  
"Is it going to be tomorrow night, then?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yep. You could arrive early to help me get the place ready, Mira."  
  
"Actually... Miranda's agreed on running lines with me later tomorrow." Michelle said.  
  
"On a Saturday night?? Really, guys?!" Gavin protested.  
  
"We're having trouble getting in sync for our end of season scenes."  
  
"Yeah... We have a bunch of scenes together, we have to stay focused..." Miranda added.  
  
"How can you possibly know that if we haven't been given the script yet?" Gavin asked, suspiciously.  
  
"We obviously assumed that, given the dynamics in the last few episodes we shot." Michelle completed, trying to save their lie.  
  
"That's a shame..." Lucy stepped in to secure the lie she was in on, "Though with Miranda gone, we've got more chances of winning!" She elbowed Gavin.  
  
"Hey! What about me?? I'm great at trivia too!" The brunette actress complained.  
  
"If you're as good at trivia as you are at Just Dance, it's a shame you won't be there." Gavin mocked.  
  
"I hope your team loses," Michelle scoffed at him as she stood up, "Shall we go? It's almost time."  
  
"You two go ahead, Lucy and I will have one more cup of coffee before going upstairs." Miranda answered, to Lucy's surprise. Michelle and Gavin turned to leave, but Miranda interrupted them, "Actually, Michelle, could you take this up for me please?" She said, handing over her leopard print coat.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When Michelle and Gavin were out of hearing distance, Lucy stared at Miranda, waiting for an explanation of some sort.  
  
"I'm panicking, Lucy!!"  
  
That wasn't what the blonde woman had expected. "What happened??"  
  
"We're getting close, I don't know..."  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't knooow! It's all so new and I keep thinking it's wrong and I'm being reckless and stupid!  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"I woke up to her... Spooning me." Miranda whispered even though there was no one close enough to hear.  
  
"Aww! Enjoy the feeling, Mira! What's wrong with some affection? Jesus!"  
  
"It just seems too early..."  
  
Lucy understood what Miranda was trying to say, but she decided to make the redhead say it herself. "Too early for what?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"No, I don't, really..."  
  
"C'mon, Lucy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Too early to think about... About a..." She struggled, but Lucy waited, patiently, "About a relationship..." She finally said, "Of some sort." She quickly added.  
  
"I see..." Lucy replied, trying to hide her smirk, "And why is that?"  
  
"Because it is!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"The calendar!!! It was just the other day that I talked to Peter!"  
  
"Was it the first time you and Peter talked about getting a divorce?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Was it the first time you and Peter realized you were having problems?"  
  
"No, but I-"  
  
"Was it the first time you and Peter discussed your changing feelings towards one another?"  
  
"No! Ok? Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You, on the other hand, must stop feeling guilty all the time! You're not doing absolutely nothing wrong! You've been trapped in a lie for too long, Mira! So long, maybe you've forgotten what it's like to be in a real relationship, one which is not one-sided!"  
  
Miranda took those harsh words in.  
  
"I'm sorry for being this cold," Lucy suddenly felt bad for the hurt in her friend's face, "but you had to hear it from someone..." Miranda looked down, "And as I am the only one here who knows about this whole thing..."  
  
"Not anymore..." Miranda corrected her.  
  
"No? Who?"  
  
"Kiernan." Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"There's no fooling that one," Lucy chuckled, "But still. I bet you won't be hearing any of this from her. The burden still falls on me."  
  
"I guess you have a point..."  
  
"I know I do. Now let's go, we're late already."

 

 

  
When the two actresses entered the room, they realized the whole cast was just waiting for them, as their chairs were the only ones unoccupied in the meeting room.  
  
“Finally!” Chance said as they took their assigned places next to each other, as usual.  
  
Roberto began the session and Miranda got her red reading glasses. Everybody was soon extremely focused during the reading and it turned out to be an exciting script, that one. It was the last read-through of the season, so there were several arcs gaining closure and a new set of cliffhangers on the way.  
  
Just when they were about to finish, Miranda was startled by a sudden feel down her ankles. She looked up at the woman sitting on her right side, and Michelle still had her head down to the booklet, but there was a smirk playing on her lips. Miranda felt another caressing of that woman's foot against her leg and gave her a meaningful look, trying her hardest to be discreet.  
  
"That's your cue, Mira." Ludy whispered to her.  
  
Miranda was lost. A few eyes turned in her direction and she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Lucy indicated her where they were on the script, so she recomposed herself and picked up where they'd left, ignoring the smile that kept on Michelle's lips.  
  
At the end of that scene, which was wrapped by Kiernan, there was a round of applause. They all cheered the exciting finale script and ate the muffins that had been placed in front of them.  
  
"Beware, it may be cursed!" Michelle whispered to Miranda, then winked.  
  
The redhead narrowed her eyes as the brunette shoved half the muffin in her own mouth and grinned. There was a light atmosphere going on and Miranda allowed herself to laugh at the woman. Michelle's always been the clown amongst them all. Of course, there were one or two other actors who loved being the center of attention, but somehow Miranda always found herself laughing at Michelle's jokes the hardest.  
  
With that thought in mind, she left the meeting room alongside Lucy and they got their schedules for the following week. Or so they thought.  
  
"Damn, look at the first set of scenes."  
  
"Tomorrow???" Miranda said in surprise.  
  
"Seems like the snow did ruin some of the scenes we shot this week." The blonde woman sighed.  
  
"How many scenes have you been asked to redo?"  
  
"A couple. You?"  
  
"Yeah, the same ones."  
  
"Lucy, can you please let Gavin know we're doing the shots outside the Academy again? He fled before I could hand him the additional notes." Roberto asked her.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Lucy nodded and the man turned to other actors to ask similar favors.  
  
"I hope everyone gets their notice in time. I'm not in the mood to spent my whole Saturday filming." Miranda complained.  
  
"Riiight, cus you've got some lines to run with the Scottish demoness." Lucy mocked and Miranda smiled, as she saw Michelle leaving the room in the distance. Wearing a leopard print coat. Miranda's coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice for poor Miranda? ;)
> 
> Btw, you can reach me on twitter if you'd like, I go by @mirandsgomez over there c:


	19. Chapter 19

Each actor had their own routine in the read-through day. Some gathered to run their lines together, others preferred the quiet of their own trailers to rehearse. Miranda was the latter and all the other actors were aware of that by now, so Michelle knew better than to disturb her.  
  
Running off with the redhead's coat would give her the perfect excuse to pay Miranda a visit later, though. She mentally high-fived herself for that idea on her way to Kiernan's trailer, their usual meeting spot for rehearsals.  
  
Two hours later, Kiernan declared lunch time and they ordered some takeout. They'd covered most of the script, so a break was in good timing. As they waited for their food, Kiki showed Michelle a few tricks on how to properly use Instagram. They chose a couple of funny backstage videos from the woman's camera roll to post and had some fun watching the comment session blow up with fans losing their minds over Michelle wrapped in caution tape.  
  
The following week would be Michelle's turn to take over the official Sabrina account, so she'd better be familiar with most of the features available for the 'stories', or so it was Kiernan's argument. They spent some time on that until the older woman claimed she'd never be able to learn all those unnecessary add-ons, but they both agreed she'd manage the take over just fine.  
  
When their lunch arrived, they let go of their phones for a bit and turned to more personal matters.  
  
"So how are things between you and Mirandaaa?" Kiki asked excitedly before taking a bite of her chicken.  
  
"Oh, you know..." Michelle answered, a smile detectable as she chewed.  
  
"Are you dating or something?"  
  
"I guess? We haven't really discussed that, actually."  
  
"Michelle!" Kiki said with her mouth full, then she swallowed fast to scold Michelle properly. "That's like dating rule number one! You _have_ to discuss that. How'd you know the right time to start using nicknames??"  
  
"Oh my god, how could I be this reckless??" Michelle mocked, "The nicknames!!"  
  
Kiernan frowned, "For your information, _all_ my friends say I'm really good at reading relationships."  
  
"Let's see what you're capable of, then. Enlighten me as to what Miranda and I are at the moment."  
  
"Ok, but you've got to promise me you'll be the most honest."  
  
As her mouth was full, the brunette held her right hand up as a scout while she nodded her promise.  
  
"So, first question is," The girl began, seriously, "Are you seeing other people?"  
  
"I hope not??" She suddenly worried. Miranda seeing other people wasn't something she'd considered since they first kissed.  
  
"You better find out if you're on the same page on that. Which reminds me... Are you still flirting around with the crew?"  
  
"What???" Michelle said, defensively.  
  
"C'mon, Michelle," Kiernan arched an eyebrow, "I've seen you do it before."  
  
"Name on-"  
  
"Jaden."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I can't control where other people put their hands as they measure me for costumes."  
  
Kiernan sighed and forked a few leaves of her chicken salad, "Of course you can. You can't lead Jaden on if you're planning on keeping Miranda."  
  
"Why, did she tell you something??"  
  
"No, of course not, but Miranda's jealous, I can tell. If she sees you and Jaden like that, she'll dump you in a heartbeat."  
  
Michelle stored that information and resumed eating her lunch. "Right..."  
  
"So, no more flirting!"  
  
"I don't flirt!" Kiernan eyed her with an arched eyebrow, "Okay, okay, I don't flirt _anymore_."  
  
"Good." The blonde girl nodded, "Now next question in the exam: do you text regularly?"  
  
"That's ridiculous, you don't need to text every day when you're practically living together."  
  
"That's a bit of an exaggeration." Kiki regarded.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I do, but do you text, like, at all?"  
  
"Sometimes, yes..."  
  
"I'm not buying that. You gotta text her more. Make it clear you're into her."'  
  
"I'm pretty sure she's aware of that."  
  
"But you want her to be your girlfriend, don't you?"  
  
Michelle blushed, which Kiernan couldn't remember ever witnessing before.  
  
"You _like_ her, like her!" The girl teased and Michelle swallowed her food.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious."  
  
"Aww, I'm so happy for you, Michelle!!" She side-hugged her friend.  
  
"I don't think she wants to put a label on things, ya know?"  
  
"So you _definitely_ gotta hold the nicknames."  
  
Michelle laughed, "I may text her calling her _bae_ just to see what happens."  
  
"Dude, imagine her face!" They both laughed.  
  
"I'd be blocked, that's for sure."  
  
"So, let me see..." Kiki thought for a moment, "We covered exclusiveness, flirting," she counted on her fingers, "-texting, nicknames, labeling... Oh! A date! Have you been on a date??"  
  
Michelle smirked, "Tomorrow." She proudly said as she finished her lunch.  
  
"AHHH, tell me EVERYTHING!"  
  
Michelle got her phone to show the girl some of her ideas.  
  
  
  
It was already dinner time when Miranda put the book she was reading down. She sighed and got her phone in an attempt to distract her mind, which seemed to be drifting towards the upcoming date thing.  
  
She opted for ordering in some food, yet refused to admit she was doing it only to avoid a certain someone who wouldn't leave her thoughts. She didn't want to put much thought into why she had been locked in her trailer the whole day. She tried convincing herself it was because she had lots of things to do, like memorizing all her lines, checking in on Darcey, finishing the book she'd been reading for longer than really necessary, organizing her make-up, answering fans on Instagram, checking in on Prince and Velvet... There was just too much to do, she just _had_ to stay in. It had nothing to do with hiding. She wasn't hiding. No. Nope. Not at all.  
  
She put some music on and was eating her dinner when an incoming text called her attention.  
  
**[Michelle]  
Feeling cold today?  
**  
She regarded the question for a moment. Before she could type an answer, a new text came, that time attached to a photo of Michelle wrapped in her leopard print coat.  
**  
[Michelle]  
Cuz I'm not.  
**  
Miranda laughed. She had thought Michelle was bringing on their "warm me up" code for sex, but it turned out she was just messing with her.  
**  
[Me]  
I should've known I couldn't entrust you my most precious coat.  
  
[Michelle]  
I can see now why you're so fond of it.  
  
[Me]  
Don't get too cozy.  
**  
Miranda smirked at her own line.  
**  
[Michelle]  
Sorry dear, it's mine now. Thinking about writing my name on the tag, y** **a** **know... To avoid any future misunderstandings.  
  
[Me]  
Don't you dare.  
  
[Michelle]  
I wouldn't, but now I kinda want to...  
**  
Miranda felt her heart beating faster. She could easily come up with a flirtatious come back to that. Or better: she could simply show up at Michelle's trailer presumably only to retrieve what was rightfully hers, but then... She'd have to make up her mind. She'd have to admit to wanting to see her. A shiver went down her spine. Of course she wanted to see her. To kiss her. To take that coat off of her... But again... Wouldn't that lead to her spending the night? And running the risk to wake up to Michelle spooning her? She recalled Lucy's words. If her friend was there, she'd probably push her out of the trailer. Miranda chuckled to the idea and stood up to check herself in the mirror. She was ok, except for the messy hair, that was soon put in a ponytail. She took a deep breath and left her trailer.  
  
It was cold outside and she actually missed her coat for the first time. 'Damn you, Michelle', she thought in a smile. Then she stopped, suddenly aware of her own smile over the simplest memory of the brunette. Maybe she should wait a little bit longer. Sleeping with Michelle two nights in a roll could mess with her feelings. And by 'mess', she meant 'enhance'. And she wasn't sure she wanted to feel more than she was already feeling. Deciding it was for the best, she turned around and went back inside.  
**  
[Me]  
Make sure to take ** _ **my**_ **coat to our date tomorrow. With an intact tag.  
  
[Michelle]  
Can't promise you that. Goodnight, dear.  
  
[Me]  
Goodnight.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to take the opportunity to thank everyone for the lovely comments! I'm as excited to keep writing this fic as you are for reading it, maybe even more! lol Thank you so much for letting me know how you feel, it really makes my day and helps me decide how to proceed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever (again) to update. I guess work's gonna make it impossible for me to get any writing done during the week, so from now on I can only promise updates on the weekends. I'll try my best to keep them coming weekly, tho. Now let's go to more pressing matters: Mirelle date:

Miranda and Lucy spent the whole morning shooting again and again the same two scenes with Richard, Gavin and Tati. Whenever the lighting was right, the sound wasn't. Whenever both were ok, someone messed up their lines. The first time they managed to do everything perfectly, a freaking marmot ruined the scene by making an appearance. It was a never-ending nightmare that left every one of them in such a bad mood that no one even celebrated when they were finally done. They all just fled the scene before the director could realize any other imperfection.  
  
A cafeteria lunch seemed more appropriate to Miranda since her stomach was claiming it needed food as soon as possible. Not willing to make the effort for small talk, she avoided the already full tables and found herself a quiet spot.  
  
Having only her own phone making her company, Miranda realized she had a few unread texts. The first one was from her daughter telling her all about the school play she'd gotten into and was due to perform when they came back from Christmas break. Miranda smiled to the good news and typed a reply congratulating Darcey for the part of Glinda and promising to run lines with her.  
  
The second text came from her lawyer simply asking her to check the email she'd sent a couple of days prior. Miranda sighed. She'd purposefully ignored said email with the excuse of little time due to that week's filming schedule, but it seemed this excuse was no longer valid. She, then, opened the email and the attached documents that came along with it. They showed a copy of her divorce application signed both by herself and Peter, as well as official information regarding the court hearing she was supposed to attend. She was about to riot, as she was clearly unable to attend any hearings in Australia anytime soon, when she decided to read her lawyer's instructions in the email first. The woman acknowledged that Miranda's circumstances prevented her from attending the scheduled hearing and assured her client that she didn't need to worry. The hearing was a mere formality because of her and Peter's shared custody over an underage child, but she'd already applied a request for a telephone attendance instead. Because of that, she needed Miranda to specify a date and time for the phone call to be set.  
  
The redhead checked the time and hoped she wasn't too late. She dialled her lawyer's number and as soon as the woman picked up, she asked whether it'd be possible to set the telephone attendance to the following day. She apologized for the incredibly short notice and added that she'd be willing to take the call the following weekend, should it be necessary. The idea of going through such call on her birthday was not one she cherished, however, she knew the chances of having the call made the next day were slim. The lawyer wasn't pleased with her client's wishes but promised to try her best, and ended the call.  
  
Miranda, then, checked the remaining unread text.  
**  
[Michelle]  
Are you in the mood for feeding starving fans?  
  
[Me]  
What do you mean exactly?**  
  
Miranda waited for an answer for a few minutes, but soon gave up and decided to search for that perfect black coffee on the other side of the set to improve her mood.  
  
  
  
Michelle's shooting schedule for that Saturday was a joke. She had been told she should be on stage 7 at 9AM, but it seems someone had messed up and they weren't actually ready for her scene until 11, which meant working past lunch time.  
  
When she was finally done for the week, she saw Miranda's reply and clarified her intentions.  
**  
[Me]  
Since we fed them that selfie last week, these hungry people been begging for more  
  
[Me]  
Thought about throwing a moving image this time, ya know.. Keep them bellies full ;)  
**  
The answer didn't take long to arrive:  
**  
[Cute ginger lady]  
A video, huh?  
  
[Me]  
Thoughts??  
  
[Cute ginger lady]  
Could be fun.. Today?  
  
[Me]  
Nope, next week. There won't be room for fans in today's schedule.  
  
[Cute ginger lady]  
Oh, there's a schedule?  
  
[Me]  
You don't really take me for a date planner, do ya?  
  
[Cute ginger lady]  
Well, give me at least an idea of what to wear.  
**  
Michelle smirked.  
**  
[Me]  
I'm this close to telling you to come naked.  
  
[Cute ginger lady]  
I'll follow instructions ;)**  
  
Michelle felt a shiver going down her spine as she recalled Miranda's naked body laying on her bed.  
**  
[Me]  
Oh man, you really make this harder than necessary on me  
  
[Me]  
There'll be other people in the room, tho.. And jail time is not part of our date, sorry.  
**  
She was about to make a joke about seeing Miranda in handcuffs when a new text interrupted her.  
**  
[Cute ginger lady]  
Smart clothes required?  
**  
She smiled to herself. Miranda obviously thought they'd have a regular dinner date. She erased the words on her screen and answered her, unwilling to spill any details of her actual plans.  
**  
[Me]  
Nah. Go for something comfy. Pick you up at your door at 6PM.  
**  
  
  
Miranda tried out about thirteen different outfits while Lucy helped her decide which one was more adequate for the mysterious date she was attending.  
  
"I give up, this is impossible!!"  
  
"I know Michelle's not making this easy, but I guess it's safe to say leather pants don't make it into the comfy category, Mira..."  
  
"But my ass looks _so_ good in these..."  
  
"I'm sure we can find something else to serve this purpose just as well."  
  
Miranda sighed. "Okay..."  
  
"What about those dark grey jeans you brought?"  
  
"But they're so dull..."  
  
"No they aren't! And your ass does look good on them."  
  
"Been staring at my butt, Lucy Davis?" She arched a brow, playfully.  
  
"Argh, can't tear my eyes off of your buttocks!"  
  
They both laughed and Miranda put the jeans on.  
  
"Not bad..." She admitted to her reflex on the mirror.  
  
"Wait a second, I've got just the perfect top to match those."  
  
When Lucy came back from her trailer with a pine green silk top, Miranda had already done her hair and make-up.  
  
"Looking fabulous! Love the lipstick!"  
  
"Really? And the hair? Too simple??  
  
"Absolutely not, the natural waves are great, smooth!"  
  
"I don't know... I still think it's too simple..."  
  
"Well, in that case, you can always ask a favour to the pro girls down the street..."  
  
"Nope, no way, I don't wanna look like I'm trying too hard." Miranda said as she adjusted her hair in the mirror.  
  
Lucy tried really hard not to roll her eyes, "If you say so... Now, put this top on, let's see how this low neck fits you."  
  
  
  
By the time Michelle knocked on the door, Lucy had already left. Miranda took one last look at the mirror, still a little uncertain, then opened the door to her date.  
  
"Evening, ma'am." Michelle said, stepping forward, getting Miranda's hand and placing a soft kiss on it.  
  
The redhead smiled, awkwardly, "Evening, wanna come in?"  
  
"I'm afraid if I do, we'll be late for our appointment... You look beautiful, I don't trust myself alone with you in your trailer." Michelle said, never taking her eyes off of Miranda's face.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled again, a little more at ease now, "You look pretty too," She completed, taking in the beautifully made brown waves, the all-black outfit and Gucci bag the other woman had on her, "Let me get my purse and jacket, then."  
  
"Speaking of, I come bearing gifts," Michelle said, giving Miranda her leopard print coat.  
  
"Oh, I've missed it!" She got the coat, then regarded the brunette for a second, "Need I check the tag?"  
  
"No, I was a good girl." Michelle smiled, "This time."  
  
Miranda turned on her heels and Michelle saw the clicking boots go inside to exchange the returned coat for a black jacket and purse.  
  
"Ready?" She said offering her arm when Miranda closed the door.  
  
"Not sure what I'm signing up for, but... Ready." Miranda answered, taking her arm to walk down the parking lot beside her.  
  
"I'm glad you've decided to trust me on this one."  
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice," Miranda chuckled and Michelle suddenly stopped.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go..."   
  
"No! No, that's not what I meant!" Michelle arched an eyebrow, waiting for Miranda to continue. "I mean, you didn't tell me where we're going, so I kinda had to trust you."  
  
"I see." Michelle resumed their walk, "I take it's not an easy thing for you. Trusting people."  
  
"I-"  
  
"There it is, that's our cab." The brunette pointed to a car in the distance.  
  
  
  
Miranda was a little uneasy as they rode across Vancouver. Michelle seemed to have arranged the address beforehand with the driver, as she didn't give the guy any directions. The Australian had a feeling the other woman was having fun taking all the control away from her hands. She wouldn't call herself a control freak, but not knowing anything about where she was going certainly made her anxious.  
  
When the car finally came to a stop and Miranda looked outside the window to the sign that read "Yuk Yuk's International Stand Up Comedy", a huge grin appeared across her face. She looked at Michelle, who tried to hide her own grin as she paid their driver. Of course Michelle would bring her to a comedy club! That was _so_ her! Miranda felt all the nervousness leave her system. For the first time in a while, she allowed her feelings towards Michelle to surface.  
  
"Told you I wasn't kidnapping you." The brunette said matter-of-factly as the cab drove off.  
  
"So, who's performing tonight?" Miranda's smile couldn't leave her lips.  
  
"A guy called Joe Machi, I haven't seen him before, but I guess Jimmy Fallon has invited him to his show, so there's that..."  
  
Miranda nodded even though she wasn't really paying attention; she was still amused by Michelle's brilliant date idea. The brunette handed the doorman the two tickets and guided her inside to a central table, where she guaranteed they'd be able to actually see the man on stage that night.   
  
Miranda looked around. The place was cozy and intimate, the stage in front of them was small, there was a single stool and a mic waiting for a comedian to make an appearance. The central area was packed with black small tables and there were booths on each side. The bar was in the back, but some waiters made sure everybody had their orders taken on their tables. It wasn't fancy at all, so Miranda made a mental note to thank Lucy later for helping her choose an appropriate outfit.  
  
"I know it's a little crammed," She was brought back to her date by Michelle's words, "but-"  
  
"You kidding? Michelle, I love it!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course! I couldn't have possibly picked a better place!"  
  
Michelle tried to hide her shy smile, "So... Hungry?" She pointed to the menus placed on their table.  
  
They had their orders taken and chatted a bit about nachos and burgers and cocktails, getting to know a little bit more about each other's likes. Soon they were eating and Miranda was making fun of the way Michelle was getting guacamole all over her fingers. Before they could finish their meal, the lights were dimmed and a man announced the comedian of the night, who was received with a round of applause and a few whistles.  
  
Whatever concerns Michelle still had about Miranda not enjoying her choice of date were thrown out the window in few minutes. She'd laugh at every single joke, sometimes elbowing Michelle as doing so. There was a moment Michelle stopped paying attention to the guy on stage and was overwhelmed by the beauty that was Miranda's laughter. She wasn't even jealous of the fact that it was another human being making her laugh. She was just too intoxicated by the whole scene to care about silly things. Making Miranda happy was certainly becoming one of her number one priorities and all of a sudden she was aware of that. Unlike Miranda, though, she didn't fear such feeling. On the contrary, she felt her heart getting warmer and just knew that she wanted more of that. And she thought Miranda did so as well.  
  
When the man ended his show with a spot-on joke that he'd initiated in the first part of his performance, the whole room burst in laughter and Miranda joined the standing ovation, soon followed by Michelle. The room was brightened again and the first thing Michelle noticed was that Miranda had chipotle sauce all over her chin.   
  
"Isn't he great??" Miranda asked enthusiastically, sitting back on the chair.  
  
"Indeed! But drooling over him seems a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Michelle teased, as she leaned forward and wiped the woman's chin with a napkin.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Miranda chuckled shyly at the situation while allowing Michelle to clean her, "It's not my fault, eating Mexican food with the lights out requires special abilities."  
  
"Ones you clearly do not possess."  
  
"Neither do you, sticky fingers."  
  
"At least _I_ was eating proper Mexican. Your burger does hardly fit the category."  
  
"I bet you're just saying that cause you regretted not having ordered it."  
  
"Something about me you should probably know: if nachos are on the menu, _that's_ gonna be my choice. Always."  
  
"I'll try to remember that."  
  
"As a reference for future dates?"  
  
"As a reference for future dates." Miranda smiled kindly and they stared at each other for a moment. Michelle wanted to kiss her but guessed Miranda wouldn't feel comfortable with all those people around.  
  
"One more drink?" The brunette asked to refrain from kissing those lips.  
  
"Sure."   
  
  
  
They stayed there for at least four more drinks. A few people attempted some jokes at the open mic, but none good enough to get the two women's attention out of each other. Michelle shared some stories about the time she used to do stand up comedy before it was even named that way. In fact, she remembered, there was even a performance not so long ago, when she had recently moved to the US. One that was filmed, so, of course, Miranda insisted on watching it and the Scott had to text her the link to that Youtube video, as it'd be impossible for her to listen to the audio that moment. After some more conversation and a few longing looks, they agreed it was time to go.   
  
It was only when they were back to their trailers parking lot that Michelle let her know there was a part two to their date.  
  
"A part two, huh?" Miranda repeated.  
  
"Probably not what your devilish mind is thinking, though..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"C'mon, follow me, there's something we need to get from my chamber." She said, pointing to her trailer in the distance.  
  
She went inside, left her Gucci purse for a much larger bag and pulled a very confused Miranda towards a forest entry.  
  
"Michelle?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"It's dark. Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh! The flashlight! Sorry, I've forgotten." She opened the seemingly heavy bag and pulled a flashlight out and handed it to the redhead. They got to the trees, Michelle flashed her phone's light on and guided both of them to a side trail.  
  
"Are we going to that place where we had a picnic with the kids??"  
  
"No, it's not that far, I promise."  
  
They walked for five minutes before reaching a grassy clearing. There was a double camping mattress already placed in the middle of the open area. Michelle dropped the bag to the floor, opened it and took a warm blanket out while Miranda looked at the sky, agape. The stars were amazingly bright in the dark clear sky. The sound of cicadas making the evening even more stunning.  
  
"Did you...?" She pointed to the mattress.  
  
"I did. Earlier today." The brunette smiled and took her by the hand, indicating the warm place she arranged for them to lay down.  
  
Miranda was speechless. She laid down next to Michelle and they faced the sky for a number of minutes.  
  
"Do you like Astrology?" Michelle suddenly asked.  
  
"I do, but don't ask me to name any constellations..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Maybe you could teach me?"  
  
"Me?? I have _no_ idea what we're looking at."  
  
"But-?"   
  
"What?" Michelle turned to her, faking misunderstanding.  
  
"Sometimes I forget you're like that." Miranda rolled her eyes, a smile visible on the corner of her mouth.  
  
Michelle loved that look. Even though Miranda's eyes were still on the starry sky, the woman's side profile was enough to remind the brunette of how soft her features were. The fireflies close by did their part to increase the already highly romantic atmosphere. She reached closer and caressed Miranda's cheek. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Miranda didn't answer, she just gazed deeply inside the blue eyes that were fitting her, then reached forward and claimed Michelle's lips. The hunger in Miranda's movements took Michelle by surprise, but she responded to the kiss. They explored each other's mouths, Michelle's hand still on Miranda's cheek. The redhead adjusted herself on the mattress, getting closer, but before she could put her leg between Michelle's, the other woman stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to be honest with you."  
  
Miranda smirked, "What?" She was sure that her date was about to mess with her once again.  
  
"I... want to check whether you came to a decision regarding us..."  
  
Miranda's smirk faded altogether. "A decision?" She pulled away.  
  
"I know I said you didn't have to worry about this, but I've got a feeling we're moving in a certain direction, and I don't want to accidentally misread things, so..."  
  
Miranda swallowed hard. "I..." Why was Michelle saying all that?? "I'm..." She cleared her throat. "What changed??"  
  
"What do you mean 'what changed'?" The brunette frowned, " _We_ did."  
  
"When??"  
  
"The past few days... Tonight... Miranda...?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Michelle, but I have to disagree with you. Nothing's changed." She stated, then faced the trees, pushing the blanket down, being taken by a sudden heat.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" The brunette pressed, "Cause I'm pretty sure you're on the same page as I am."  
  
"And which page is that?" Miranda's tone was getting harsher by the second.  
  
"We don't need to put a label on it if you don't want to... I just want to-"  
  
"No, Michelle, tell me," She interrupted her, "Which page do you think we're on?"  
  
"There's no need to get so defensive." Michelle dropped the soft attempt.  
  
"Defensive??" Miranda stood up, "I'm not defensive. I just don't understand what you're trying to s- Actually, what you're NOT saying."  
  
"I'm merely saying I'm not playing games with you."  
  
"Are you saying _I'm_ playing any sort of game???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miranda scoffed. "Unbelievable."  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to admit you like me?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"You like me."  
  
"Of course I like you." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You like me in a _girlfriend_ kind of way."  
  
"Girl-???" Miranda was exasperated. Her blood was running fast through her veins. She started pacing. "I don't know why you're complicating things."  
  
"I'm doing the exact _opposite_ of that." Michelle stood up. "I'm telling you I feel we're ready to behave more like a couple and less like _fuck_ buddies."  
  
"Is _that_ what you think we're doing??"  
  
"Isn't it??"  
  
"God!" She threw her hands in the air, "It's impossible to reason with you!"  
  
"Me???? _Y_ _ou’re_ the one with commitment issues and _I'_ _m_ the one who's not reasoning??"  
  
"Why can't we just keep things like they are?? Why do you have to say all these... These..."  
  
"These what, Miranda?? Feelings?? I'm SORRY if saying I have _feelings_ for you doesn't get you off!" Michelle was enraged. Miranda was being stupid! How could she not see how stupid she was being??  
  
Miranda stopped pacing. "So that's what you think I want from you? You think I'm using you to get me off???"  
  
"I don't just THINK this. _Y_ _ou’re_ the one telling me you don't want anything serious with me. _Y_ _ou’re_ the one USING me to get over your ex!"  
  
Miranda's jaw fell open. She looked at Michelle like she'd been stabbed in the chest. "That's it. I'm out of here."  
  
"Of course. Leave. That's a perfect way of solving everything."  
  
"What do you expect from me, Michelle????"  
  
"After what I've just seen?? Nothing."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Thanks for the lovely evening." Miranda said sarcastically while leaving towards the path among the tall trees.  
  
"Thanks for the lovely company!!" Michelle shouted to her back.


	21. Chapter 21

Miranda almost tripped while storming into her own trailer.  
  
"Damn it!" She shouted to the room after picking up the boot that nearly made her fall face first. She threw the shoe to the corner and angrily got out of her date clothes. The outfit was abandoned on top of the pile of clothes she had tried on before Lucy helped her make up her mind.  
  
There was no way she was going to be able to sleep with that fury running through her system, so she opted for a relaxing shower instead. Once the hot water touched her back, it felt as if the room granted her permission to feel the emotions that were being kept on the surface. She felt her eyes filling with tears, angry tears she immediately hated. She let the water run them off, trying to convince herself they had never been there.  
  
Michelle's words came back to her mind. It was an absolutely ridiculous assumption that she'd been using her to get over Peter! She'd spent years getting over him. Every single day she woke up next to him for the past five years had done their part in the process. She didn't love him anymore, she was sure about that, it was outrageous that Michelle would think such a thing!  
  
But again, how could she expect to understand Michelle's train of thought?? The woman was crazy! She shouldn't have gone this far with her. One or two nights should've satisfied her need for the brunette. She should be able to keep her distance now. Yes. That was best. Best for everyone. In less then fifteen days they'd be going their separate ways anyway, she just had to go through two more weeks. One week of filming and one last week of silly end-of-season crap.  
  
She sighed. A whole week of filming. How would she survive a fucking week of work with Michelle? Not to mention Lucy. Shit. Lucy was going to be unbearable. She'd have to come up with some brilliant excuse if she wanted Lucy to leave her alone on the matter. Maybe it'd be best if she just isolated herself. Being away would certainly make things easier. If she couldn't be physically distant, she'd at least be distant emotionally. She took a deep breath, finished her shower, then wrapped a towel around her body.  
  
Miranda put on her pajamas and slipped inside the covers. The shower had done little in improving her mood, but at least she felt a little less stressed out. That is, until the light on her phone screen lit with a beep.  
  
"What now???" She asked the dark room. The name on display informed her it was her lawyer. She read the text and found out she had an appointment the following day. Great. Her incredibly skilled lawyer had actually managed to schedule the telephone attendance to that Sunday. Just great. It was all Miranda needed to complete her marvelous weekend.  
  
She finally closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but a pounding headache seemed determined to keep her away from her goals.  
  
  
  
Miranda spent the next morning in her room, purposefully ignoring her incoming texts. She texted her lawyer as soon as she woke up to tell her to call should she need to contact her for any reason, so she was sure the insistent beeps were nothing to worry about.  
  
Around 11, there was a knock on the door. Miranda dragged her body towards it and opened.  
  
"I don't think you realize how much you ignoring my texts pisses me off." Lucy said pushing her way through the trailer.  
  
"Hey, Lu... I wasn't ignoring you..." She tried, but Lucy's arched eyebrow told her she was up to no lies.  
  
"Tell me what happened." The blonde woman folded her arms resolutely.  
  
Miranda avoided her eyes, "Not much... You know, I think I was mistaken about this whole Michelle story... It's not something I want to... engage in anymore..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Miranda." Lucy leaned on the back of the sofa, "Spill it. What happened?"  
  
"I just said, not much... We just had dinner," She tried to remember the prepared speech she had worked on earlier, "but it was enough for me to notice how little we have in common and-"  
  
"Oh, _please_!" Lucy rolled her eyes, "You take me for some kind of idiot, don't you?"  
  
"What? No! That's just what happened." Miranda's innocent tone was terrible for someone whose work consisted in acting.  
  
"Ok, then. Where did you go?" Lucy decided to play along.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda desperately tried to gain more time to come up with an appropriate restaurant name.  
  
"Dinner. Where did you go for dinner?"   
  
"We went to Araxi."  
  
"Right... What did you have there?"  
  
"Oyster."  
  
"That was a quick answer."  
  
"Because I remember quite well what I ate last night."   
  
"Right... And how did you like it? The restaurant, I mean."  
  
"Oh, it was excellent. Classy food, great wine..."  
  
"So there was nothing wrong, huh?"  
  
"No... Except what I've already told you... We didn't have much to talk about, you know? Kinda awkward situation..."  
  
"The talk, but not the place, then?"  
  
"Yeah, the place was fine."  
  
"You expect me to believe Michelle took you to a smart oyster restaurant while having asked you to dress comfortably and you weren't the slightest bothered by your grey jeans and regular top?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Mira, I know you too well, c'mon. Tell me the truth."  
  
Miranda analyzed her situation. There wasn't much saving, she'd have to be honest.  
  
"Ok... What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Did you two split up?"  
  
"We weren't dating."  
  
"Right, but you were going out, I assume you aren't anymore, for whatever reason?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's off the table right now." Miranda went over to the armchair and Lucy got her by the hand and both sat down on the sofa.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Miranda shrugged. "Fine, I guess..."  
  
"The pouches under your eyes are telling me a different story..." Miranda didn't answer. "Why didn't you come out for breakfast today?"  
  
"I didn't want to face her." The redhead admitted after a minute's consideration.  
  
"So there was a fight?"  
  
"There was..." Miranda waited for Lucy to ask more questions, but her friend just waited for her to continue, "It was probably my fault..."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What was the problem? Was it too perfect?" Miranda was about to protest, but Lucy went on, "Kiernan told me all about the stand-up and the stargazing, and honestly? It seems the perfect kind of date that your anxious ass would run away from."  
  
"I didn't run away from it!"  
  
"So you say..."  
  
"I didn't!! It was all going great until she started asking all those questions and pressuring me to be her girlfriend!"  
  
That caught Lucy off-guard. "She asked you to be her girlfriend?? Like, explicitly asked you that??"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"She didn't, did she?"  
  
"It was obviously implied." Lucy didn't seem convinced. "It was! She said we didn't have to wear any labels, but should act more like a couple, which is the same thing."  
  
"Agreed,” Lucy admitted, “but didn't you see this coming?"  
  
Miranda considered the question for a moment before genuinely asking "Should I have seen?"  
  
"Maybe? I mean, was it ever just sex to either of you?"  
  
"I thought it was..."  
  
"I know it's different cause she's a woman, but compare the nights you spent with her to any of your one night stands."  
  
Miranda looked back in time into the nameless faces she remembered having slept with. The sex drive was comparable to what she had with Michelle, but the intimacy? The feeling afterward? Nothing of that seemed to meet any other sexual encounter she'd ever had. Truth was, she didn't want to leave Michelle's bed after their last night together. She slept there because she felt comfortable in the woman's company. She felt like she didn't have to worry about any silly social rules of behavior, as she so often did with other partners.  
  
"Oh, Mira..." Lucy caressed her shoulders as she saw Miranda's expression saddening.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore, Lucy..." The redhead confessed.  
  
"So don't, sweetheart... Your overthinking is what drove you to this situation. Had you listened to your incredibly smart friend..."   
  
Miranda smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Lucy asked her.  
  
"I have no idea..." She thought for a moment. "She said some pretty harsh things to me, you know..."  
  
"I can only imagine... Michelle doesn't look like the kind of person I'd like to cross."  
  
They laughed, softening the mood.  
  
"Indeed... But I don't know... I don't feel like apologizing. Not if she doesn't apologize too."  
  
"Knowing Michelle... I hardly think she'll apologize to you, Mira..."  
  
"Probably not..."  
  
"Especially after having planned that perfect date for you and all..."  
  
"I got it, Lucy, you can stop shoving it to my face."  
  
"Just saying... Terrible timing for your little crisis..."  
  
"Okaaaaay."  
  
"So, if you're not apologizing - which again, would be the right thing to do -, but if you're not... Why don't you just act like it wasn't a big deal?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know... Text her something random, ignore the terrible ending your date had... Turn the page..."  
  
"You two and these pages metaphors..." Miranda sighed, then added, given Lucy's inquisitive look, "Last night she said she thought we were on the same page..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So I should just text her?"  
  
"Yeah, but make sure your head is set this time. You can't run the risk of having another crisis."  
  
"I'm not sure my head is set."  
  
"Then don't text.  
  
"So I do nothing?"  
  
"Quite the opposite. You think."


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy made sure to keep Miranda company during lunch, even though the woman still refused to leave her trailer. She didn't press any more on the Michelle issue in order to keep a light mood. They chatted mostly about Lucy's holiday plans and whether the blonde should introduce her new boyfriend to her family or not.  
  
Before they could reach a decision on that matter, Miranda's phone began to ring. She checked the screen and told Lucy she had to be alone to take that.  
  
"Okay, but do leave this place before night time, or I'll drag you out myself."  
  
They quickly said their goodbyes and Miranda took the call.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Otto, your case is next, so I'd like to run some things by you beforehand."  
  
"Absolutely. Where should we begin?"  
  
"I had the opportunity to speak with Mr. O'Brien's lawyer this morning and they don't seem to be willing to accept our terms on the housing situation."  
  
Miranda sighed, she thought she and Peter were past all this, as she had already agreed on letting him stay there until the end of the month, "What should I expect to hear?"  
  
"We are looking at two possibilities here, either Mr. O'Brien will request more time for apartment hunting, which could go from an extra month up to six-"  
  
"SIX MONTHS?" Miranda interrupted.  
  
"It could even be expanded for more, depending on how they present their case to the judge..."  
  
"God! And the other possible scenario?"  
  
"They could demand that you cover the costs of a hotel suite until Mr. O'Brien manages to move to a new apartment."  
  
"I much prefer this solution."  
  
"I thought you would say that. I prefer to get the upper hand by suggesting this arrangement before they get to argue for more time in the apartment if you agree so."  
  
"Yes, please do. I had a different agreement with Peter, but if you said his lawyer is not playing by these rules..."  
  
"I highly recommend you not to mention such agreement to the judge, Ms. Otto. Mr. O'Brien has been advised by his lawyer as to all the demands he can make since he wasn't the one to ask for the divorce. Any previous conversation you two might have had will have little importance in the eyes of the judge."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Especially if the judge is informed of the nature of your feelings towards your ex-coworker."  
  
"I beg your pardon??"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Otto, but this _is_ a risk we have to be prepared for. If Mr. O'Brien decides to go down this road, you may find the judge inclined to concede him more privileges than would seem fair to you."  
  
Miranda's heartbeat was suddenly much faster, "Peter wouldn't..." She whispered, not really sure she trusted her own words.  
  
"For now, we should avoid any unnecessary preoccupations." The woman added fast as she felt Miranda's nervousness, "Make sure to speak calmly and stick to the simple utterances we've agreed on. Do you have the notes from our meeting in hand?"  
  
"I do." Miranda answered while she went through the pile of papers stacked on the table at the corner of her trailer living room.  
  
"Then you shouldn't worry about anything else. Let me handle their pleads. I'll make sure everything is set according to your best interest."  
  
"Ok. Thank you."  
  
"Stay put by the phone."  
  
"I am."  
  
Time passed really slowly as Miranda waited for her phone to ring again. The prospect of speaking to a judge was already terrible enough, but now that she knew she'd speak to one who would probably see her as a lesbian man-player, now she was terrified, to say the least.  
  
She sensed an anxiety attack was about to pay her a visit, so she sat down on the sofa, never letting go of her phone, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once, then twice, then three times, then the phone rang.  
  
It took Miranda some minutes to adjust to the court jargon. Most of the time, she wasn't entirely sure of what was being said, so she silently trusted her lawyer. Her and Peter's lawyers did most of the talking, and Miranda regretted not flying to attend a hearing, as it'd certainly be much less stressful if she could at least see the judge's expression. The woman's silence was nerve-wracking as both sides argued their cases and presented their demands. Miranda had no idea if anything had already been decided on. She just kept her ear glued to the device and tried to ignore the incoming headache as she made sure it wasn't her time to speak yet.  
  
It turned out she didn't get to talk much. She basically had to confirm what was on the papers she'd signed and to uphold her lawyer's propositions. It turned out they never mentioned neither hers nor Peter's stories. Miranda couldn't help but feel empty. Her and Peter's lives were being discussed merely in practical terms, there was not a single acknowledgment to their lives together, other than their individual schedules and how they'd work in terms of custody and parental responsibilities.  
  
Then, suddenly, the attendance was over and she was being instructed on the next procedures that would take place in a month's time, at trial. She kept nodding, oblivious to the fact no one could see her confirming her understanding until they asked her to answer.  
  
The line was cut, but shortly after, her lawyer was on the phone with her again and Miranda could finally listen to simpler explanations of what had been agreed. Apparently, everything regarding Darcey had been arranged easily, as both parts had the same intentions and the schedule they had worked on before was accepted by everyone. Miranda knew this was something to celebrate, as her daughter had always been her main concern, but she somehow couldn't bring herself to smile. Her lawyer assured her the outcome of the attendance had been quite positive for them, after all, Peter would stay in the apartment for only one and a half more months, with only one simple condition: that Miranda covered all his divorce attorney's fees, which sounded reasonable.  
  
After making sure the actress understood all that was set, the lawyer told her she'd be receiving documentation proof over e-mail and ended the phone call.  
  
Miranda just sat there. A million images were rushing through her brain. The day she met Peter, how she fell in love with his smile and undeniable charm. The day they got married, how safe she used to feel in his arms. Darcey's birth and how they cried together when they held that tiny baby for the first time. Tears were rolling down Miranda's cheeks as she recalled the best days of her life. She suddenly felt so empty, like there was a giant void inside her chest. She put her legs up on the sofa and held her knees, where she hid her already swollen face.  
  
She sobbed alone until she wasn't even sure why she was sobbing anymore. She opened her eyes, the tears were blocking her vision, so she wiped them and reached for her phone once again. She dialed the familiar number and pressed the device to her ear. A few seconds later, the most soothing voice answered the call.  
  
"Daddy?" Miranda's voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
"Honey? What's wrong?" Barry asked his daughter, worried.  
  
"Daddy, how did you-how did you go through i-it?" She said, between sniffs.  
  
"What are you saying, baby? What happened?"  
  
"The div-orce... How did you go through it-it-with mom?" Miranda lost control of her own breathing. She felt like a fragile little girl asking her father for help, but it didn't matter. He was the only person in the whole world she wanted to talk to.  
  
"Oh honey... It was tough, it always is..." He heard his daughter sobbing on the other side of the line. "Did you meet Peter today?"  
  
"No... I-I... The hearing..."  
  
"I see... We always build these idiotic notions in our brains that things will be easier once there's an official closure. But they never are, sweetheart. Going to court against your mother was one of the most difficult things I've ever experienced. The atmosphere in these places is so heavy, I could almost see the stress boiling all over my skin." He recalled, "Even though I was wearing a suit, you see." He added, intending to make his daughter smile.  
  
"I don't u-understand, da-ad..." Miranda began, "I don't... I-I don't love him."  
  
"That doesn't mean you never did. Sometimes we hurt for things that are no longer real. And that's ok, that's being human, that's being alive." He waited for her to say something, but she didn't, so he continued. "Every heartbreak is the same in that sense. As soon as we realize it's really over, we torture ourselves with memories of the good days. We constantly find ourselves wishing for it all to just come back to that summer joy, we tend to ignore the suffering, the arguing, everything that's led to the breakup."  
  
"What if... What if I'm making a mistake?" Barry could hear his child's effort to regain control of her voice.  
  
"Honey you've been struggling to keep your marriage for years now... I can testify you tried to save it by all means. You're not to blame here. And neither is Peter. It's just what it is. It lasted a while, it gave you your precious gift of a daughter, now it's time to accept it's over and find peace in your heart."  
  
"I don't want to bring suffering to Darcey, dad..."  
  
"You can't protect her from feeling, sweetheart... If that were possible, I'd be able to make all your pain disappear right now, but I can't..."  
  
"This is all too hard..."  
  
"I know, baby. But I promise you it gets better. You went through all this grief over your love for Peter already. Now it's just a matter of time before you find peace with your decision."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"You will, I know you will. Besides... From what I've heard, there may be someone helping you with it..." He teased. Miranda could hear the smile on his voice. She blushed.  
  
"I... How do you...?"  
  
"Allow yourself to be happy, honey. Hear this advice from your old father. Life doesn't wait for you. You either embrace what makes you happy, or you'll live forever wondering what would've happened if you did."  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Miranda admitted, "I feel so lost... So uncertain..."  
  
"Feelings can do this to you, yes... Yet it's always better to have them than not. You'll find the answers to all your uncertainties in your heart, Mira. Just don't be afraid to listen to it. Every beat counts. The faster it goes, the more it’s telling you."  
  
Miranda nodded, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I'll try that."  
  
"Good. Now go wash that beautiful face of yours and say hi to your friends for me, will ya?"  
  
"K." She smiled to the phone, "Thanks, dad. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart. All of you."  
  
Miranda wasn't sure if that last statement meant what she thought it did, but she decided not to ask. "Hey, I was thinking... Maybe Darcey and I could go down to Sydney for Christmas, what do you say?"  
  
"Marvelous idea!! Just marvelous!! I'll buy her a bigger present, then!"  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
"What? It's a grandpa's right to spoil his grandchildren. Don't even try to argue."  
  
She chuckled, "See you on Christmas, daddy."  
  
"Can't wait, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart slowly shredded to pieces while I wrote Miranda crying, wbu?


	23. Chapter 23

By the time Miranda got out of her trailer, it was already dark. She had texted Lucy earlier and the blonde had suggested that the two of them went out for drinks to clear their minds, so she put on some heels and met her friend at the gate where their taxi would pick them up.  
  
"That's how I like it!" Lucy complimented Miranda's look.  
  
"Thanks, I did spend a little more time than usual doing my hair."  
  
"I feel honored." The blonde bowed, jokingly.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Do you feel like dancing or just chatting?"  
  
"I want to say chatting..." Miranda said apologetically, she knew how much Lucy enjoyed dancing.  
  
"No worries, I know just the place." The blonde typed something on her phone and they saw their taxi approaching.  
  
When they entered the pub, Miranda looked around with interest. She'd never been there before, nor had heard of the place. There were some people already drinking, but not too many, as it was still a little early.  
  
"Manhattan?" Lucy asked her, already taking a seat at the bar stool.  
  
"Sure. But why are we sitting here? There are plenty of tables..."  
  
"Just for a while, I think those girls in the back are trying to figure out if we're who they think we are. No, don't look!" Lucy added but Miranda was already looking in the girls'  direction. The two brunette young girls were indeed giggling and staring at them. "Great, now they'll be sure."  
  
"I don't think your expert hiding strategy would've prevented that..." Miranda mocked.  
  
"A Manhattan and a Margarita, please." Lucy ordered for them when the bartender approached. "So..." She began, looking the redhead in the eyes, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Honestly? Old. Where did you bring us? All these people look at least twenty years younger than me."  
  
Lucy chuckled. "Well, _you_ look twenty years younger than you really are..."  
  
"Nice try." Miranda scoffed.  
  
"I just think we can benefit from a younger atmosphere, you know... Loosen up a bit."  
  
"Right..." Miranda was feeling a little suspicious. She couldn't let go of the feeling her friend was hiding something.  
  
"I've talked to Michael." Lucy decided to take Miranda's mind out of their surroundings.  
  
"Oh! And what have you decided?"  
  
"He said he'd be honored to meet mom and dad." The blonde said, a grin brightening her face.  
  
"That's great! Have you told them??"  
  
"Not yet... I'm thinking tomorrow."  
  
"So Christmas will be at your folks'?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I've decided to take Darcey to Sydney for Christmas too."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"My dad usually has family over, Gracie is always there, I guess it'll be a nice distraction for Darcey."  
  
"And for you."  
  
"Yeah... Family time will probably do me good as well..."  
  
"What happened today?" Lucy asked, tentatively. She didn't want to put Miranda in uncomfortable grounds, but she was just too curious not to ask.  
  
"The hearing." The word brought a bitter taste to the redhead's mouth.  
  
"Over the phone???"  
  
"Peter and I got married in Australia, I couldn't fly there for the divorce, so... It was either this or postponing the whole thing..."  
  
"I see... Well, it's not like in person it'd be much more fun, I assure you."  
  
"Yeah... I'm glad it's over, though... It wasn't fun at all..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mira..."  
  
"Now there'll be a trial and that'll be it."  
  
"Then you'll feel free as a bird!" Lucy said as she raised the drink the bartender put in front of her. "Cheers?"  
  
"Cheers." Miranda answered and met her glass, midair.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Michelle's post?"  
  
"Why does talking about my divorce lead your thoughts straight to her?"  
  
Lucy shrugged. "No idea." The sarcastic tone was evident.  
  
Miranda smiled and took a sip of her drink, "Which post? I barely touched my phone today..." She reached for the device in her purse.  
  
"She's in New York."  
  
"I remember she saying something about being busy today." Miranda opened the Instagram app and Michelle's was the first post in her feed. The video automatically started, showing Michelle holding something that seemed to be a painting for passersby to see. Miranda frowned, "What the hell is she doing??"  
  
Lucy laughed, "Being Michelle, I guess..."  
  
"Is she selling the painting???" Miranda tried to make sense of the images.  
  
"I thought the same!" Lucy came closer to watch the video again.  
  
"Wait, I think she's bought it." In the video, Michelle turned to the camera and Miranda could see the painting, as well as the new yorkers' faces as they passed by the brunette.  
  
"They're looking at her like she's a crazy lady!" Lucy couldn't control her laughter, "Look!" She pointed as Michelle complained to a man who almost brushed his arm on her freshly painted canvas.  
  
Miranda chuckled fondly. That woman never ceased to amaze her. How could she be that adorable just by standing in a crowded New York sidewalk?  
  
"Why don't you text her something?"  
  
"What, now?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you gave the matter some thought, didn't you?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Well, you want to talk to her, don't you?"  
  
Miranda looked back at the video and smiled, "I do..."  
  
"Then do it!" Lucy encouraged.  
  
"I think I won't text her, that'd put too much pressure, it's been less than twenty-four hours since the fight..." Lucy rolled her eyes, "But I'll drop a comment on her video."  
  
Lucy smirked, "Showing her you want to put your argument behind, but not pressuring her into a conversation, Mira, I have to admit, you're getting good at this!"  
  
Miranda elbowed her lightly, "Hey! Give me some credit!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Look, what do you think?" Miranda showed her friend the comment she typed, which said 'Are you busking?', and Lucy grinned.  
  
"Spot on!"  
  
Miranda pressed the button, "Done."  
  
"Great!" The blonde said sipping her margarita.  
  
The redhead felt her heart racing and her father's words popped up to her mind. Maybe he was right... Maybe the way her heart behaved at the slightest thought of the brunette was her body telling her things she insisted on denying.  
  
"Now, who do you think was filming the video?"  
  
Miranda looked back at the phone screen. She hadn't even considered that matter.  
  
"Do you think it was a woman?" Lucy asked seriously and analyzed Miranda's features for a second before bursting into laughter, "Oh my god, you should see your face!!"  
  
Miranda narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
  
"Indeed it is!! I can't believe you're already jealous of her!"  
  
"I'm not jealous of Michelle, Lu."  
  
"Maybe you can convince yourself of that, but I swear to you, your face was priceless! Just the thought of Michelle walking down New York with her son in one hand and a beautiful lady in the other was enough to set your blood on fire!"  
  
"Of course not." She insisted.  
  
"Just her, little Harry, his buddy, and the kid's mommy. A tall, beautiful mommy with whom Michelle would have _tons_ to talk about."  
  
"I couldn't care less, should it be the case..." She lied.  
  
"Then their kids would get distracted playing whatever and they'd be left alone, close," Lucy described in a sensual tone, "Drawn to each other's lips..."  
  
"Okaaaay, that's enough, you should write TV shows, you have a talent for drama."  
  
"So I've been told." The English said smugly.  
  
They both finished their drinks and Miranda noticed the pub was getting more crowded. There was a surprisingly greater number of women than men there. She was about to comment on the fact with Lucy but her friend had other topics in mind.  
  
"Let's say Michelle wants nothing to do with you after last night's fiasco."  
  
"Don't exagerate," Miranda said, suddenly worried.  
  
"No, let's just suppose for a moment that that's the truth. How would you feel if she showed up with another woman?"  
  
"She wouldn't bring a random woman to set, Lucy..."  
  
"C'mon, Mira, you got the idea."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Lucy arched an eyebrow, "So?"  
  
"I don't know... It wouldn't be fun, of course, but I guess I'd have to get used to the idea, wouldn't I?" She said, trying to mascarade how much the idea troubled her.  
  
"In that case... Maybe you should consider a plan B?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you're a single woman now. A freshly out-of-the-closet single woman. Look around. There's plenty of fish in the sea." The blonde indicated the now crowded pub in a single hand movement.  
  
Miranda was about to protest the absurdity of what Lucy was insinuating when the person sitting on the stool next to her turned towards her.  
  
"Excuse me," The young woman said, "I believe that's my cue," she casually reached for Miranda's hand, kissed it while looking the redhead in the eye, then let go and gestured to herself, saying "Plan B, nice to meet you."  
  
Miranda was speechless. Lucy howled with laughter.  
  
"May I have your name?" The girl insisted. It was only then that Miranda recognized her from the duo that was giggling while talking about her and Lucy earlier.  
  
"Look, I'm flattered, but..." Miranda began. She didn't even know what to say, the charming girl couldn't possibly be over thirty years old.  
  
"Before you turn me down," The girl interrupted her and adjusted her perfect brown hair behind her ear flirtatiously, "Lemme just tell you... I think you're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life. So whoever is on your mind right now, if she doesn't see this... Baby, she's not worthy of you. Me, on the other hand..." She smirked, confidently, "I can make sure you know just how special you are." She finished her sentence with a wink.  
  
"Oh my god, I need some air!" Lucy said behind Miranda, fanning herself with her hands, trying to control her laughter.  
  
"I appreciate that," Miranda smiled kindly to the brunette, "I really do, but I guess you'll have to find another girl here tonight to use this line with..."  
  
"Ouch." The young woman said. "Ok, it was worth the try anyway..." She got up from the stool, "Bye, green eyes. It was a pleasure." She said smiling, then marched back to the table where she'd probably come from.  
  
"God, that was _so_ much better than what I had in mind when I decided to bring you here!!" The English woman cried beside Miranda.  
  
"Lucy, where are we?"  
  
"In a lesbian pub, of course!!" The blonde finally revealed, laughing even more at her friend's face.

 

 

 

The rest of their night was a mixture of Lucy convincing Miranda not to leave (with promises that the tabloids wouldn't write about her night out in a lesbian pub) and Miranda whining over the fact Michelle was ignoring her comment on Instagram. Needless to say, the more they drank, the more paranoid the redhead got regarding her co-worker's silence.  
  
"I think she hates me." The redhead announced when they left the taxi.  
  
"You're being silly."  
  
"No, she hates me, I'm sure."  
  
"She doesn't _hate_ you, Mira. Maybe she just needs some time..."  
  
"To think about how much she hates my guts!"  
  
"Look at me," Lucy stopped and pulled her tipsy friend, "Give her some space. You took the first step, now let her come to you."  
  
"She will never!" Miranda grumbled and resumed her walk to the trailer parking lot.  
  
"Maybe she's not even ignoring you, maybe she hasn't seen the comment yet."  
  
"You're not fooling me with this one, of course she's seen it!"  
  
"How can you be so sure??" Miranda suddenly stopped and Lucy almost crashed on her back. "Hey!!" The blonde complained.  
  
"Is it...her?" The redhead pointed to a woman with a suitcase in the distance.  
  
"Blimey, I guess so!"  
  
"I'm gonna ask her if she's seen it."  
  
"Mira, _no_!!"  
  
"I have to know!"  
  
"Ask her tomorrow, then!"  
  
"MICHELLE!!!" Miranda shouted to the figure.  
  
“Here we go...” Lucy sighed.

  
The woman stopped for a moment, faced them, then proceeded to walk to a nearby trailer. "HEY MICHELLE, HAVE YOU SEEN IT???"  
  
"Bloody hell, Mira, shut it!!"  
  
"But she didn't hear me!" The redhead objected, trying to get rid of Lucy's arms.  
  
"C'mon, let's sleep on my trailer, where I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"I won't do anything stupid, I don't need a babysitter, Lucy."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that..."  
  
Miranda huffed. "I promise." She tried rolling her eyes but ended up just making a weird face.  
  
Lucy chuckled. "Ok, then. But don't come whining at me tomorrow!"  
  
"Night, Lucyyy!" Miranda waved erratically and staggered to her trailer door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you all immensely for all the support you've been giving me on social media. You're awesome!! Also, my dms are open (@m_a_y__I on tt and @m.a.y_i on ig), so don't be shy, I'm more than willing to hear what you gotta say!


	24. Chapter 24

All pride Miranda had felt for her carefully thought comment on Michelle's post the night before was completely replaced by shame as soon as her morning-after self checked her recently sent texts:  
**  
[Me]  
Heyyyuuuyyu  
  
[Me]  
I saw uyo arrivng  
  
[Me]  
Did you zsee the post no the commetn  
  
[Me]  
Mjchellle??,,,  
  
[Me]  
Are yu mad ar mee**  
  
She closed her eyes and shook her head, but soon regretted the movement, as the familiar headache made sure to tell her that Monday would be an unpleasant one. With one last look at the pitiful sequence of texts, the redhead realized they were all marked 'read'. That was it. The proof she was looking for. Proof that the brunette was ignoring her. Proof that she indeed hated her.  
  
Miranda decided to dive into work to try to forget the disaster going on in her love life. But even that wasn't as effective as she thought it'd be, as she couldn't help but notice Kiki was treating her differently. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't blame the girl. Her twenty-year-old self would've reacted in the exact same way - or worse! - if a colleague had hurt her best friend's feelings as Miranda apparently had done to Michelle.  
  
She recalled their date and for the first time considered all the trouble Michelle must have gone through to come up with such a perfect idea. All for her, all for them, and Miranda had ruined it all. And now she was ashamed. Ashamed of her poor dating skills, ashamed of the lack of control she had over her insecurities, ashamed of being too scared to admit her feelings even to herself.  
  
Miranda didn't interact with Michelle on set that day, but when evening came, she spotted the brunette with rollers on her head excitedly going around one of the stages with her phone in one hand and a crew member beside her. She looked happy and that only made her even more beautiful, Miranda thought. The Australian felt a twinge of sadness since Michelle seemed not to be missing her at all as she cheerfully recorded a video with her friend in the distance. When Michelle turned to leave, their eyes met for a brief second, but soon the brunette marched towards the exit with a blank expression.  
  
Having no one to blame but herself for the cold treatment she was getting from the woman she fancied, Miranda found her way to the crowded cafeteria and joined the loud teens for an early dinner, making sure not to sit near Kiernan. She didn't want to go through a new wave of uncomfortable feelings.  
  
Lachlan and Jaz's holiday plans kept Miranda entertained for the most part of their meal and for a moment she was able to genuinely smile and let go of all the guilt she'd been carrying around the whole day. That was before Ross called everybody's attention with a squeal.  
  
"OH MY GOD, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MICHELLE'S INSTA TAKE-OVER???"  
  
"OMG, NO!" Chance sarcastically mocked the boy.  
  
"You mean the Merry Christmas stories with crew members?" Jaz asked.  
  
"YEAH, BUT LOOK AT THE LATEST!" Ross decided to ignore Chance and turned his phone for Jaz to see the video. It showed Michelle and Jaden, from the costume department, saying something they couldn't hear. The duo seemed to dance a bit to whatever they were saying, then suddenly Jaden turned her face towards Michelle and they kissed. It was a quick peck on the lips, and the video ended.  
  
Jaz cheered while Lach celebrated the queerness of it all, but Miranda didn't hear a thing. The busy cafeteria noise was drastically drawn away from her ears, she felt all the air she had in her lungs fade away as well. The only sense Miranda seemed to have left at that moment was her sight, which was completely filled with the image of that kiss. She was petrified. The glued lips stuck there.  
  
'How could she???', she finally brought the words together in her brain. 'How could she be this _cruel_ to her???', she felt utterly betrayed, as if Michelle had chosen Jaden, of all people, with the sole intention of hurting her. Michelle must've known she was jealous of the girl, she must've known Miranda was aware of the girl's puppy eyes towards the Scott.  
  
Despite the war going on inside her head, Miranda's expression was serious. However, Kiernan noticed the quiver in the woman's voice when she stood up and excused herself a minute later. A triumphant grin spread all over the blonde girl's face.

  
  
**[Lu]  
Hey just saw your text, what do u mean? Doesn't she have a bf??  
  
[Me]  
I don't care and neither does michelle, apparently...  
  
[Lu]  
Ok, I saw the video now  
I don't think it meant much tbh, Mira  
She's obviously done it to tease you  
  
[Me]  
You know the girl's into her  
  
[Lu]  
I don't, actually... But I believe you, she may indeed be  
**  
That wasn't the answer she wanted to read. Miranda took a sip of her coffee and looked around to check no one on the set could see her phone screen. Richard was distracted going over his lines and the others weren't close enough, so she gulped and typed the question that was on a loop inside her mind.  
**  
[Me]  
So you think they did it?  
  
[Lu]  
What??  
Sex???  
OFC NOT, MIRA!  
Don't be crazy  
  
[Me]  
Why crazy? They're both adults. She ended the video right after the kiss.  
**  
"We go back in five!" Miranda heard the director announcing and knew she had to clear her mind to wear Zelda's skin. If only Lucy was quicker to answer... She was giving up when the texts came.  
**  
[Lu]  
She's just messing w you  
Don't worry  
See u later**  
  
Miranda sighed and tossed her phone to the nearest armchair. She had lines to memorize.  


  
That night Lucy was finally able to convince her friend to have a sleepover after having rolled really hard her eyes when Miranda used the 'but it's a weekday' lame excuse. The argument that finally won the dispute was that Lucy still hadn't been able to tell Miranda about the games night she hosted when she and Michelle were out on a date. Having been so deep inside her own messy life, Miranda felt bad once again for not allowing her friend to talk about her own things, so she gave in.

  
The initial plan was to just catch up on Lucy's news and watch a silly movie and not worry about mundane things, but Miranda obviously could not fulfill that end of the deal, so they ended up coming up with different ways of passing the time, such as posting videos and photos on Instagram. Every time the redhead giggled over a fan comment, Lucy knew she was doing a good job as the friend in charge of putting Miranda together. Not that Miranda knew of such title, no.  
  
The following morning, when the redhead went back to her own trailer to get ready for a new day of shooting, she saw a brown package had been left at her door. She took the box inside and opened it. There was an adult-size onesie inside. A navy one with baby reindeers all over it. It was overly cute, so she pulled it out of the package with a smile. Who on earth had sent her that? She held it in front of herself to check whether it'd really fit, but it all seemed in order. Then she spotted the pink post-it that had probably fallen to the floor when she took the onesie out of the box. It read **'It's your sworn duty to wear this every single night of your life. xxx, Kiki.'**  
  
Silly girl, Miranda smiled, of course she was behind this. She left the gift on her armchair with a mental note to wear it that night and went for a shower.  
  
That day was as tiresome as the day before had been. They only had three days of shooting left and a little over four hours in scenes to film, therefore the directors were ruthless and stress was taking over everybody. Well, everybody but a certain brunette. Miranda had a scene to do with Michelle in the afternoon and the huge smile the woman had on at all times was bothering Miranda beyond reason. She tried really hard to ignore her, but the Scott actress was hard to miss, as she was so fond of being the center of attention.  
  
It was so weird seeing Michelle after that damn video from the day before. Miranda kept trying to push the image away, but that happy attitude did nothing other than nurture the stupid idea that her former lover and the girl from costumes had slept together. The thought alone made Miranda sick. Would Michelle actually do that to her? Was it selfish of her to think Michelle owed her an explanation after the scene she pulled at the end of their date? Miranda's mind was shifting wildly from anger to sadness although she'd never admit to feeling that upset about the whole situation.  
  
She tried calming herself down with thoughts that the Jaden girl was already in a relationship, which meant she and Michelle would never work out. Right? She looked at Michelle again. The sweet little dork that was Michelle. She couldn't be so sure Jaden wouldn't trade an ordinary dude for that woman. She knows she would, given the chance. The thought made her blush. She cleared her throat and looked down to her lines on the paper. Did she really just catch herself wishing to date Michelle for real? She stood up to get some water. Her hands were suddenly sweaty.  
  
Soon after, they finally got the 'clear' from Maggie, who was in charge of that particular episode, and Miranda made sure to go as far away from Michelle as possible. When she was safe and sound sitting on a random bench facing the cart road that crossed the whole set, she decided to analyze her options, if she had any.  
  
She saw a cute marmot making its way around the trees at the edge of the forest. The animal seemed to be in a hurry, but again, didn't they all look like that? She shook her head and sent her thoughts back to what she was trying to do. The list of options, right. Option one, she sighed, she could wait around to see whether Michelle and the girl start dating. Pros: do nothing. Cons: probably lose Michelle for good. Conclusion: bad option. Next.  
  
Option two, she smirked, she could sabotage Michelle by telling horrible things to Jaden, then-. Ok, that would never work. Pros: fun. Cons: not gonna happen. Conclusion: she was a lame-ass jealous lesbian. Next.  
  
Option three, she could seduce Michelle, yeah, she liked the sound of that. Pros: she had some pretty sweet seduction techniques she hadn't explored with the brunette yet. Cons: They'd end up in the same mess they were before, where she used sex as an escaping mechanism to avoid her real feelings. Conclusion: she needed some coffee.  
  
Miranda stood up again and started walking to the nearest place where she knew she'd find the black drink she craved. She saw Lucy and Michael in a nearby bench and waved, but they didn't see her. She observed them for a while as she walked by. Her friend looked so happy, it was hard not to stare. Miranda smiled to that cute view, then the couple started making out and she quickly averted her eyes. Because she wanted to give them some privacy, of course, not because she envied them. Nope, not at all. That was a feeling that never came close to her heart, she was certain.  
  
With Lucy's influence maybe playing her mind, she finally reached option four, the hardest of all of them: swallow her pride and talk to Michelle. Maybe even apologize. Ask her out, if given the chance. Work for it. Work for her. Work for them. She took a deep breath before admitting, pros: having Michelle back in her life; cons: running the risk of rejection. Conclusion: damn it!

  
  
Evening came and Miranda could finally wear her onesie. She hoped it'd be enough to make things ok between her and Kiernan again. She knew the girl was protective of Michelle, but she also knew she had a place in that young heart.

  
"Like your style, Miranda!" Chance shouted at her from across the parking lot. Miranda turned to see the boy struggling to take a pile of takeouts inside his trailer.  
  
"Thanks! Need a hand?"  
  
"I'm ok, cheers!" He answered, focusing on keeping it all perfectly balanced.  
  
The redhead chuckled at all his effort, "Have you seen Kiki?"  
  
"She's at Gavin's I think."  
  
"Oh, ok. See you!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
Miranda was almost reaching Gavin's trailer door when it swung open and the back of a blonde head appeared.  
  
"I say you go for it, Gav! He's totally into you, it's pretty obv-" Gavin cleared his throat loudly from inside the room and nodded to Miranda. Kiki turned around, "Miranda, hi! OH, YOU GOT THE ONESIE!!!"  
  
"I did! Thank you, I love it, it's so comfy!"  
  
"Look at you!" The girl grabbed Miranda's hands and looked her up and down, "You look so cuuute! Doesn't she look cute, Gav?"  
  
"Indeed!" The boy chuckled his agreement, his cheeks a little too pink.  
  
"Thanks, you're too kind!" Miranda answered the compliments.  
  
"I was just leaving, Gavin's all yours." Kiernan let go of her co-worker's hands and took a step aside.  
  
"Actually-" Miranda stopped the girl, "I was hoping to run into you."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Miranda smiled, then looked at Gavin.  
  
"Right, sorry. Night, ladies." He said, then shut his door.  
  
"Kiki, we... Are we good?" Miranda asked as soon as she was sure the boy wasn't listening.  
  
"What do you mean?" Of course Kiki would play the dumb card.  
  
"I don't want my thing with Michelle to come between us..."  
  
"That's crazy, of course it wouldn't-" Miranda raised an eyebrow and Kiki dropped the façade, "Ok, I admit I got very angry when I heard."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"You know," She crossed her arms and said, matter-of-factly, "it's not _me_ you should apologize to..."  
  
"I know..." Miranda admitted, "I just needed a little more time..."  
  
"Time works both ways..."  
  
"So I've noticed..."  
  
The stared at each other for a moment and Miranda wondered if she could get any information out of Kiernan regarding the nature of Michelle and Jaden's relationship.  
  
"You two should talk…" Kiki said, as if listening to her thoughts.  
  
"I intend to..."  
  
"Good. Then I'd say we're definitely good." The girl assured her with a truthful smile and they hugged, "Especially if you keep wearing the reindeer onesie. I mean, you look real fine in it!"  
  
"I bet I do!" Miranda chuckled and they parted the hug.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but I've bought one for each of you weirdos who don't own onesies."  
  
Miranda laughed, "Really??"  
  
"Yeah, I'm hoping for a group pic. I'll text you a date and time as soon as they all receive theirs."  
  
"I'll wear mine every day just in case. I was instructed, you know..." The redhead winked.  
  
"Or maybe you just love it so much you know you'll never wanna get out of it."  
  
"In that case, I may get in trouble with Roberto..."  
  
"Oh, he'll come around. Besides, it'd be a really great addition to the character."  
  
They both laughed out loud at the prospect of a Zelda in a onesie while reading the morning newspaper. They hugged once again, then strolled arm in arm to the cafeteria for dinner.  
  
Miranda came back to her room with a full stomach and sleepy eyes. She decided to go straight to bed and skip her reading routine. The only thing she did before pulling the covers over her tired self was checking her phone. Then she automatically wished she hadn't. There it was that video again. With that ‘Feliz Navidad’ song Miranda now hated. Michelle uploaded the damn thing to her Instagram feed so that the infuriating kiss would be there forever.  
  
That was it. Miranda was done pretending. She opened their conversation and typed:  
  
**[Me]  
REALLY?**


	25. Chapter 25

Once again, her text was met with nothing but silence, so Miranda opted for a more straight-forward approach.

 

**[Me]**

**I swear, if you’re doing this just to make me angry…….**

 

This time she got what she wanted. The typing symbol did not take long to appear to indicate that Michelle’s silence was about to be broken.

 

**[Michelle]**

**You do think highly of yourself, don’t you.**

 

She clenched her jaw. That woman was making her blood boil, she felt ready to punch something.

 

**[Me]**

**Tell me, then. Tell me this kiss has got nothing to do with the outcome of our date.**

 

**[Michelle]**

**Again, the world doesn’t revolve around you, Miranda.**

 

So Michelle wanted her to believe that crap?? That she just _happened_ to kiss that girl two days after their argument? That her posting the video had nothing to do with Miranda? Bullshit. And she’d prove it.

 

Miranda threw a coat over her shoulders and practically ran outside. Michelle had better be at her trailer. She purposefully walked towards it, then stopped in front of the white door. She was breathing heavily. She could feel the anger had taken control of her full body. She looked at that door as if it was the cause of all her problems. She wanted to kick it down and just be done with the whole thing. What was the point of having all those feelings, anyway?? She looked at the window and could see the lights were on inside. So Michelle _was_ there. Was she alone, though? Miranda hoped so. The sudden worry of Jaden being there took control of her mind and she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going crazy. Of course she wouldn’t be there. Right? Actually, she was not so sure. After all, a few nights ago it was her there, completely vulnerable under the brunette’s control. Miranda felt the need to sit. The memory of that night did something to her stomach. Or maybe she’d just had too much to eat, or so she told herself.

 

She sat down on the steps of Michelle’s trailer and rested her face on her hands. What was she doing?? Why was she there?? Michelle had all the rights in the world to be resentful of her. To want her to suffer. To want to be the one to make her suffer. And maybe she did deserve that. Maybe if she suffered, she’d pay the price for all the stupid things she’d done and she’d be able to move on. Miranda was about to stand up and drag herself back to her bed when the door swung open.

 

“You plan to tell me what you’re doing at my porch?” A harsh voice asked her. “In a Christmasy onesie?” The redhead stood up and slowly turned to face her. She had totally forgotten about the way she was dressed. She wasn’t feeling so brave anymore. “Did you come here to hear me saying it?? Cause I can very well tell you again.” The dryness in that accusatory tone was one Miranda had never seen the other woman use before, “I kissed Jaden, yes, and intend to kiss her again, and you’ve got _nothing_ to do with it, Miranda.”

 

“I-”

 

“Don’t you think you’ve interfered enough with my life??” Michelle wasn’t planning on letting the Australian speak, “Don’t you think you’ve had your share of fun already??”

 

“Fun??”

 

“Yes, fun. At my expense. Many times. But now I’m done with it, I’m done with your games.”

 

Miranda inhaled deeply and reminded herself she needed to be calm for that. “Michelle, hear me out…”

 

“I really don’t feel like it right now, Miranda.” The brunette warned, but she didn’t move either.

 

“Look, I know I kinda freaked out on you on Saturday but-”

 

“Kinda?” Michelle folded her arms and dared the redhead to continue.

 

“I messed up, ok? I know I did.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You have to understand, Michelle, I wasn’t-”

 

“No, Miranda. _I_ don’t have to understand a thing. You showed me what you wanted from me and I wasn’t ok with that. It’s really this simple. Now if you’ll excuse me, I-”

 

“I wasn’t ready.” Miranda rushed the words so that the other woman wouldn’t leave, “I wasn’t ready to listen to the assumptions you were making all of a sudden and-”

 

“All of a sudden? You make it sound like I skipped several steps, like I over-interpreted what was going on between us, when all I did was point out the obvious!” She unfolded her arms in the heat of the argument. “But you know what? That’s fine, cus I don’t really care if that’s your interpretation of the events, I’m going to bed now.” She turned to leave this time.

 

“I said I _wasn’t_ ready.” Miranda repeated and Michelle stopped with her hand on the handle. “I _wasn’t_ ready, Michelle. But now I am.” She said to the woman’s back. And she felt the taste of each of those words coming out of her own mouth as if it was the first time she could believe what she was saying. She looked at Michelle and felt a great desire to touch her shoulders, to ask her to stay, to beg her to reconsider. Then maybe she would? She hadn’t left yet, so maybe there was a chance? “I want to try again,” Her voice was softer now, yet firm. She wanted to convey all her thoughts into those words, she needed Michelle to know she meant it, she needed Michelle to trust her. She wished she could see her face, she wished she could grasp a sign from the brunette, but that stiff backside told her nothing, so she decided to add one last combination of words, “If you want…” Her voice failed her now, it left her in nothing more than a whisper. She had no option but to trust the silence of the night to carry her pledge to Michelle’s ears.

 

Miranda noticed Michelle turning the handle and she felt her nerves on edge. It was then that the most hurtful sentence hit her, “Not in the mood.”

 

Michelle disappeared inside her trailer and closed the door behind her. Miranda just stood there trying to collect her feelings. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so naked, so open. Michelle’s voice cut her like a dagger, disturbed her whole being. It burnt inside her but she silently closed her eyes and let her body absorb it. She had to. She knew of the risk when she decided to open her heart like that, she knew of the danger of the consequences. She didn’t expect Michelle to be that harsh, that’s true, but she wasn’t entirely unprepared to being let down. When she reopened her eyes, she saw there was no more light coming from the windows. She looked up and the stars were there, just like they were on Saturday. Maybe not that much bright, since she wasn’t in the woods, but to her they seemed the same. And under those same stars, she made a wish. She asked for peace of mind. She was so tired. So tired of feeling, so tired of not knowing what that knot in her throat meant. She just wanted that nightmare to end. A cold breeze caressed her cheeks and she took it as an answer. She took it as a promise from the stars, a promise of better days, of less pain. She took a few steps, then some more and found her way back to her bedroom. She just wanted Christmas to come.

 

 

 

It was only Wednesday but Miranda was feeling like she’d lived four weeks in the past four days. The roller coaster ride of emotions she went through drained her energy faster than work used to. Nevertheless, there she was, getting her hair and make-up done for another round of shooting. She was filming with Michelle again that morning, which meant she was focusing really hard to channel Zelda that moment. The sooner she got into Zelda’s head, the better.

 

“How’s it going, Miranda?”

 

Miranda opened her eyes to see Kiernan taking a seat next to her. By the sorrow in the girl’s eyes, she knew something about the night before.

 

“I’ve been better.” She limited her answer.

 

“I see...” The girl decided not to press and they fell into a deep and long silence.

 

Miranda wondered exactly what Michelle must’ve said about their last encounter. She’d promised Kiernan she’d talk to Michelle, but things weren’t any better between them, so it troubled Miranda that Kiernan would think it was somehow still her fault.

 

“Kiki, I tried. I really did.” She decided to tell the girl her side of the story.

 

“I know...” The blonde answered, “It takes two...” They looked at each other through the mirror. Kiernan could spot the tiredness all around Miranda’s eyes and she knew it was mixed with sadness as well, so she took their conversation elsewhere. “Excited about Friday at least?”

 

“Absolutely!” Miranda tried her best to sound truthful because she was indeed excited about the premiere of the solstice episode. And to know she’d finally be done filming by the time it came out. “I’m looking forward to seeing the fans’ reaction to the Leticia drama.” She commented.

 

“Oh, they’ll be devastated, for sure!” The girl chuckled and Miranda smiled. Kiernan had this light way of improving the mood and the redhead was glad for her being there. “I actually want your help this Friday.”

 

“My help?”

 

“Yeah, the marketing team has asked me to live tweet during the episode, but I’d rather do something a bit more creative.”

 

“Do you have anything in mind?”

 

Kiki narrowed her eyes, “Do you not know me?” She teased.

 

 

 

It turned out shooting scenes with Michelle wasn’t a total pain as Miranda had thought it’d be. And a great deal of that was due to Kiki’s amazing people skills. She was able to keep both women in the same conversation without making it awkward as she told them about her ideas for the Solstice publicity.

 

Michelle wasn’t as smiley as she was that other day on set, which somehow kept Miranda’s heart from aching. She was also not giving her the cold shoulder like she did following their fight. However, Miranda could tell her blue eyes lost their sparkle whenever their gaze met. It seemed to her that the brunette was also processing their break up.

 

They filmed together all morning, then Kiki suggested that they had coffee together as well, but Miranda came up with an excuse, as she concluded that’d be pushing their luck too far. Besides, although she was able to take Michelle’s company, it wasn’t exactly enjoyable to sit across from someone who had turned you down only a few hours back.

 

Miranda met Richard on her way to the next stage where they’d share a scene and took the opportunity to discuss some of their characters’ feelings that were to be explored in some hours. They ran their lines together until they felt the right connection, then parted ways to get into their assigned costumes.

 

That scene would be totally Zelda-centered and Miranda wanted to showcase all her character’s fierceness, so she made sure to get into Zelda’s jaw-dropping black and gold gown ahead of schedule. Miranda knew from experience you only connect with your character’s feelings once you’re wearing their clothes and looking exactly like them. Zelda had her own aura, which was miles away from Miranda’s, therefore, to channel the perfect Spellman attitude, she not only needed to know her lines and talk like her, but also look like her and walk like her and even breathe like her. The longer she did those things before the cameras were rolling, the more satisfied she’d get with the result.

 

An hour later, there she was: Zelda Spellman had never looked so regal. The massive golden silk skirt scintillated as Miranda made her way into the room and all heads would turn in her direction. Crew member after crew member complimented her and she’d normally feel her cheeks burn in such situation, but it wasn’t her in that skin anymore. And Zelda wasn’t one to turn down compliments, so she just paraded across the room with her nose up until she found a quiet spot to practice her lines alone, as she always did.

 

The redhead was so focused on her mission that she didn’t take notice of a certain brunette that was among the people who preyed on her along the way. Michelle was in the middle of a conversation when she noticed the muttering going on and turned her attention towards the actress crossing the room. As soon as she laid eyes on the woman, she completely forgot about the conversation she’d just abandoned. The majestic entrance of the redhead in that over-the-top gown erased any sign of thinking from her brain. Michelle felt her own heartbeat and knew her body was just trying to find a way to express all that astonishment. She wanted Miranda to know how breathtakingly stunning she looked, but the thought of telling her that was absurd. She found some peace when she realized people all around were throwing compliments at the woman, but it still didn’t seem enough. She swallowed all the words that were daring to come out and blinked twice in a clear attempt to get rid of the spell that fell over her when she saw Miranda.

 

It seemed impossible to tear her eyes off her, though. Michelle observed as the woman sat down on a couch in a secluded area of the set, grabbed her reading glasses and began reading what she assumed to be her Zelda lines for the upcoming scene. It was ridiculous how easily she could picture herself approaching the redhead and offering to run lines with her. That idea reminded her of the time when they used running lines as an excuse not to join their co-workers on a games night and have their own private night instead. Michelle sighed. Why had it all gone so wrong?? Why couldn’t Miranda be simpler?? She never imagined she’d suffer for Miranda Otto. When the flirting began, she thought they would fool around a bit and that’d be all, but being with Miranda never felt like just fooling around. They had a connection, something the Scott had a difficult time placing. She never questioned it, though. It was a bonus, like being caressed by a loved one. You don’t really know you need it until you feel their touch on your skin. Then it gets addictive, you never want that sensation to ever go away again. That’s how she felt about Miranda. She’d grown addictive to the sparkle she felt inside whenever she made the redhead laugh or roll her eyes with a side smirk or when she saw Miranda’s eyes looking at her lips right before they kissed…

 

Michelle took a deep breath and faced the opposite direction. No! She told herself. It wasn’t the time to elicit the good things about being with Miranda. They would never work out, she was sure of that. Miranda had been rude and selfish and there was no way she’d admit being used like that again! She had to forget about their time together, she had to bury the stupid idea of the two of them as a couple.

 

A couple. Michelle wondered if she’d ever feel like part of a couple again. It was insanely difficult to picture yourself actually dating someone when you were fifty, divorced and raising a child. She didn’t feel like she needed anyone to complete her or any of those silly assumptions you have when you’re younger. But she somehow had thought it’d be worth it to date that pretty ginger woman. She reached for her phone and checked their last text exchange. She’d been harsh, she knew that. But someone needed to put Miranda in her place, she had to know she wasn’t the queen of everything to suddenly demand things she was not entitled to. Michelle snorted with the thought of that kiss she shared with Jaden. Of course she’d intended for Miranda to be a little jealous, but the actual impact it had had on her was surprisingly much more enjoyable. And it turned out Kiki was right all along, the woman _was_ jealous.

 

“Why are you all smiley, Gomez??” Richard teased.

 

Weird. Michelle hadn’t realized she’d been smiling. “The sight of your wig, _Faustus,_ it’s hilarious. _”_

 

 

 

The note made her laugh out loud. Kiki was adorable! Now she understood why she’d seen Miranda in a Christmas onesie two nights before. It had indeed felt weird to picture the redhead shopping for onesies herself, so now that she received hers from Kiernan, she put the pieces together. Kiki must have some sort of plan to get everybody in the holiday mood for their last days on set. Then Michelle would certainly play her part in that. She snapped a full-length photo of herself in the mirror wearing the red Christmas onesie to send to the girl but decided she looked too cute to deprive the world of that. So, of course, she ended up posting it to her Instagram account and had a good time reading the marriage proposals that popped up in the comment section.

 

It was the last full day of filming, Michelle was told they only had a total of twenty minutes of footage left to make and that alone was good news, which got her in a great mood. She was messing with her friend Candice in costumes when the young Jaden arrived and gave her a shy wave. Candice immediately stopped laughing and as soon as the girl turned her back to them, she whispered to Michelle.

 

“Care to tell me what’s going on there?”

 

Michelle smirked, “Nothing.”

 

“Seriously, Go, if I spend one more day locked up with this girl here, I’m going to commit murder.”

 

Michelle snorted, “I’ll visit you in prison, don’t worry.”

 

“I won’t put you in the visitors’ list unless you tell me what happened.” The woman folded her arms.

 

“Not that I want to be in this list that bad, but we sort of kissed.” Michelle told Candice.

 

“Oh. That explains all the giggling every time your name is brought up.” Michelle laughed, “Don’t laugh, it’s unbearable!”

 

“Don’t worry,” The brunette said between laughs, “It won’t happen again.”

 

“Good. They don’t pay me enough to deal with teenage infatuation.”

 

“Candice.” Michelle arched an eyebrow, “You literally work designing clothes for teenagers.”

 

“Yeah, but Jaden can be worse than the teen cast, I swear to god!”

 

“How so?”

 

“Cause she’s not a teen, you’d assume she’s passed this ‘planning our wedding cus we kissed’ phase.”

 

“It’s that bad, huh?”

 

“It is.”

 

“I thought she wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, it was just a peck on the lips, she’s got a boyfriend, doesn’t she?”

 

“If you don’t fix this soon enough, she won’t anymore.”

 

“Oh my!”

 

“Yeah, I know, she’s sort of intense.” Candice said.

 

“You really think she thought it was something else?”

 

“I’m telling you, fix this. If not for you, for me!”

 

Michelle chuckled, “I’ve got you.” She assured her, then went after Jaden.


	26. Chapter 26

"On Sunday?" Lucy asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, what do you say?" Kiernan answered while looking over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem, I can arrange that with Michael, he'll be more than happy to DJ for us." Lucy said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Awesome! But make sure there's music she likes in the playlist."  
  
"You joking? Miranda likes everything! He could go from Patsy Cline to Kendrick Lamar and she'd be fine with it!"  
  
Kiernan chuckled, "Thanks to Chance, I bet!"  
  
"She's also got a thirteen-year-old at home, don't forget about that." Lucy added, then considered something for a moment. "Will you invite Michelle?"  
  
"Of course!" The girl answered, almost hurt that Lucy had to ask.  
  
"Don't you think it might get... I don't know... A little awkward?"  
  
"We'll have our answer to that soon enough..." She said, seeing Miranda entering the Spellman's property from afar.  
  
"I hope today helps..."  
  
"Trust me, it will." Kiki winked, then they changed the subject so it wouldn't get suspicious once the redhead reached them at the front door. In the back of her mind, Kiki thought about her decision in not letting Lucy in on her whole plan, but soon concluded it was for the best. It'd be hard enough for the English to keep the birthday party a surprise for Miranda, she shouldn't know too much, or else she'd spoil things. Everybody knew Lucy was terrible at keeping secrets.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda approached, beaming.  
  
"Yaaaas, that's the glow!" Kiki said, hi-fiving her TV aunt.  
  
"Can't believe we're done filming!" Miranda confessed, "It's such a relief!"   
  
"I feel you, sis." Lucy patted her on the back.  
  
"Thank GOD we have that wrap party on Saturday!" Kiki reminded them.  
  
"You know you won't be allowed to drink, right, luv?" Lucy scoffed a laugh.  
  
"I don't need _alcohol_ to have fun, thank you very much." Kiki declared, "I just need a dancefloor to own."  
  
"Uhhhh" Miranda and Lucy did in unison.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby, and I'll drag you two ladies to dance with me, you can start practicing your moves."  
  
The girl started dancing to an imaginary song, then suddenly Michelle startled them all by appearing out of nowhere and joining her. "Yeah! Mmm-hmmm, what are we dancing to?" The brunette asked as she mimicked Kiki's moves.  
  
"Whatever you want to!" The blonde answered.  
  
"And here I thought _I_ was crazy..." Lucy commented to Miranda and the redhead slightly chuckled, failing at hiding how shy she was from being that close to Michelle dancing to the silent beat.  
  
"C'mon, now let's get going!" Kiki called them to enter the Spellman house, where they'd decided to film their publicity video for the new episode to come out the following day.  
  
Kiernan and Michelle danced their way into the house and the other two women followed them, giggling.  
  
"So, where will it be? Living room?" Michelle asked when they gathered at the bottom of the staircase, finally acknowledging Lucy and Miranda.  
  
"It must seem like we're watching the show on TV, so I guess the living room is perfect." Lucy agreed.  
  
"Er... Guys?" Kiki said before they could leave, "I know you're all still in costume, but as you can see," she pointed at her casual clothes, "I was done filming earlier, so it cannot be in the living room, cause if we sat on the sofa my outfit would show."  
  
They all fitted her, then Miranda asked, "Where, then?"  
  
"Sabrina's bedroom, let's go!" The girl said, excitedly climbing the stairs, "I can hide under the covers!" Michelle promptly followed her while Miranda and Lucy exchanged looks. "C'mon!" Kiki called from upstairs, and they went.  
  
When they entered the bedroom, both Michelle and Kiernan were already lying on the double bed. Lucy caught a glimpse of Miranda's face, then took the place next to Michelle, leaving the redhead to sit safely next to the young girl.  
  
They had agreed on doing a reaction video to post right before the episode aired. With a camera in front of them, they'd make faces as they pretended they were watching their characters' storylines. The only thing left to discuss, therefore, was the order of their reactions, so it could be well coordinated.  
  
"Any ground rules from up?" Lucy asked.  
  
"They only told me to be extra careful with spoilers, as the video will come out before the episode."  
  
"That's easy, we're not gonna mention any scenes, just emotions." Lucy shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but just to steer clear of spoilers, let's not make it about the Solstice, but Sabrina in general." Miranda suggested.  
  
"Like standard emotions from all the Sabrina series, you mean?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Even simpler, then, let's all just scream SABRINA, NO!" Lucy mocked and they all fell about.  
  
"Definitely!" Kiki managed to say in between her laughs.  
  
"SABRINA, NOOOO!" Michelle copied, "That's basically all Zelda's lines!" She said, making it impossible for Miranda to stop laughing.  
  
"Ok, ok," The blonde girl said once she regained her air, "We _must_ end the video with that!"  
  
"Screaming 'no' to the camera?" Lucy checked.  
  
"Yes!" Kiernan confirmed enthusiastically.  
  
"Now I'm in favor of a scary start." Miranda proposed, "Maybe even hide our faces?" She exemplified, pulling the covers in front of her face.  
  
"That's also quite representative of Sabrina." Lucy noted.  
  
"Great, so we start off pretending to be scared." Kiki began.  
  
"Then we can burst out laughing? You know, to contrast." Lucy suggested.  
  
"That sounds good, but we should include some romance too!" Michelle said, "As if there's a steamy scene somewhere." She smirked.  
  
"But there isn't, is there?" Miranda turned to Lucy with an inquisitive look.  
  
"Nope, not on this episode."  
  
"Who cares?? Let's throw in some 'ooohh's to make it fun!" Michelle protested, "Let them think it's you and Faustus getting some!" She said to the redhead, who blushed slightly.  
  
"Alright, alright," Kiki decided, "So we've got the scare opening, then the crazy laughter,-"  
  
"Crazy?" Miranda interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, laugh like a maniac." Michelle instructed as if she and Kiernan had already mentally agreed on that.  
  
"Then the teasing 'ooohh's, then the epic 'no' to finish?" The girl elicited, "A bit of crying too, because of Leticia? What do you think?" She added.  
  
"Definitely!" Miranda nodded.  
  
"When?" Lucy tried to organize her thoughts.  
  
"Maybe after the crazy laughter. Like, we suddenly stop laughing and start weeping." Kiki pouted.  
  
"Perfect!" Michelle declared, "Who's filming?"  
  
"Oh! Michael's right outside! I'll grab him in a minute!" Lucy announced and ran off the room.  
  
The three of them fell into an unexpected silence that lasted enough for Kiki to have yet another idea.  
  
"So no more filming tomorrow, right?" She said to introduce the topic.  
  
"Praise Satan, as some would say." Michelle answered, making Miranda smile. The sight pleased her, but the sudden realization of that troubled her more. She wasn't supposed to find Miranda cute any longer.  
  
"Where are you two watching the episode?" The girl asked.  
  
"Probably at Lucy's, like last time," Miranda supposed, "I still have to check with her, actually."  
  
Great, Kiki thought. Now she just needed to get Michelle exactly where she wanted and her plan would be on course. She turned to the brunette.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm... Not really watching the episode tomorrow, I've got other plans..." Michelle said dismissively.  
  
Miranda averted her eyes as soon as she made sense of what those plans probably were. She felt immediate discomfort, but couldn't help but wonder if the brunette would be meeting Jaden on set or on some kind of date place. The thought made her cringe.   
  
"You always turn down my invitation to watch episodes together, what's the deal there?" Kiernan protested, unsatisfied that her plan would need to be altered.  
  
Michelle shrugged, refusing to give any further information to the girl.  
  
"One day I'll find out what you mean by those sudden plans, Gomez." She said in a threatening tone while narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hey there!" Michael's shy voice caught everybody's attention as he and his girlfriend entered the room.  
  
"Get in position, ladies." Lucy instructed and the four of them got under the covers in the crowded bed.  
  
"Is here ok?" The man asked as he stood in front of them with Lucy's phone in hand.  
  
"Perfect, honey!" Lucy grinned.  
  
"Do y'all remember the order? Scream, laugh, cry, ooh, noo." The blonde girl listed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Michelle began, "Now Michael, Lucy's told you, right?" The tall man looked at her inquisitively, "That we're complete nut jobs?  
  
"Oh, he knows!" Lucy guaranteed while the rest of them snorted, "Ok, we're ready for you, hon."  
  
The four sat up straight and the room fell silent. It was noticeable that the actresses were taking that video recording quite seriously.  
  
"Ready?" Michael checked and they nodded, so he pressed the button.  
  
Once they were sure it was recording, they all tried to simultaneously fake-scream and pulled the covers on top of their faces, Michelle and Lucy being the last ones to hide and also the first ones to peek. They hid again as they saw the other two hadn't emerged yet and that was enough for them to lose all their focus and start giggling under the covers.  
  
Then they all proceeded to their next attempt at a coordinated movement: the extreme laughter. Michelle took that task to a whole nother level and truly howled, fueling Kiki's laughter alongside her. Lucy felt like her own laugh wasn't up to the level set by her peers, so she mumbled an "Ohh, so funny!" and shrieked really loud to make up for it. Miranda couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when her laughter became a real one. All she could think was that she was having a good time with those dorks.  
  
The noise in the room was so great that there was a knock on the door, probably to let them know they were out of line already. The sound caught Miranda, Lucy and Michelle's attention, while Kiernan didn't even blink. The girl was so focused on her project, she carried on like nothing had happened and the group followed her lead, as they were so used to doing by that time. Well, most of them did. Michelle got lost. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to do, so she checked Lucy's face, but the blonde was of no help because she was still giggling. Michelle then heard Miranda and Kiki's "awwws" and remembered the crying part of their script. She checked again to see what Lucy was doing and got her confirmation that the fake-crying was on.  
  
Miranda buried her face in Kiki's neck and the girl started stroking her hair. Despite Michelle and Lucy having some trouble to conceal their smiles, their sync was back. Soon the crying gave way to their "oooh" moment and they all excitedly took their part in the acting.  
  
"Saucyyy!" Lucy teased to the camera and Miranda turned to face her.  
  
"So saucy!" Kiki agreed.  
  
Miranda's gaze shifted from Lucy to Michelle and she felt a little warmth climbing her neck when the brunette's eyes met hers.  
  
"Stop iiiit!" Michelle gestured to her in the heat of all their mock-teasing and Miranda got really shy and averted her eyes. The nature of that interaction reminded her too much of all the teasing she and Michelle went through before being together for the first time.  
  
Luckily, the last part of their publicity video was that of the intense "NOOO!", then she escaped the awkward feeling that briefly threatened to take control of her chest and shouted to the camera together with the other three women.  
  
Once Michael lowered the phone, they all laughed again and group hugged. The proximity between Michelle and Miranda's faces bothered them both, so as soon as the hug ended, they each adjusted their positions on the bed, looking down.

  
It seemed that Kiki had one more idea for a video, one of them singing not the "We wish you a Merry Christmas" song, but her own parody for their show's solstice celebration. The idea was much appreciated by all women and Michael didn't mind filming a little more. Kiki taught them the song once and they mastered it in their very first try. It must have been some kind of record and they were very satisfied with the result. Almost too satisfied, since no one seemed to want to leave. Even Michael, who by this time should've won a prize for best cameraman in the universe for being able to hold the phone still while making huge efforts to stop himself from laughing at those lunatics.  
  
A few silly videos later, they decided it was time to give poor Michael a break. They shared all the videos among themselves and established a time to upload the main one to their Instagram profiles the following day. They went down the stairs together and found two golf-carts waiting for them on the side of the main road in front of the Spellman's house, just like Kiki had planned.  
  
"So... Where are the two of you headed?" The girl asked Lucy and Michael.  
  
"I gotta get rid of this," Lucy pointed to her Hilda wig, "So make-up trailer it is." She indicated the left side of the road.  
  
"Well I'm headed home for a well-deserved rest," Michelle pointed to the other direction, where their trailers were parked, "I suppose we all are, right?" She looked from Kiernan to Miranda, who nodded, then back.  
  
They said their goodbyes to the couple and boarded the remaining cart together. Before the driver could start the engine, though, Kiernan used her best acting skills to set at least one of her plans in motion that day.  
  
"DUDE! I totally forgot I arranged to meet Lach at stage 8! They must be waiting for me! Lucy!! Hey, LUCY!! I'm coming with you guys!!" She shouted to the other cart, that had just reached the nearest corner. The vehicle stopped and a wigged blonde turned to face them.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you to stage 8, miss?" Their driver politely offered.  
  
Kiki almost broke her neck with the fury she used to snap it back to face the young man, "Absolutely not. They're headed that way, they'll give me a lift, it's a lot easier." Each word that came out of her mouth made Miranda doubt her more, "You can drive me to them, though, as they're apparently unable to come to us." Kiernan rolled her eyes and their driver did as told.  
  
Once the girl stepped out of her seat, Miranda and Michelle were left sitting side by side on the backseat. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes that sounded like hours. Michelle was highly aware of the tiny space that lied between their shoulders. Nothing other than that small distance occupied her thoughts.  
  
The turbulence going on inside Miranda's mind, on the other hand, was almost audible. First, she wondered if Michelle knew of Kiki's plan of leaving them alone in their journey back. But soon this idea sounded absurd since Michelle wanted nothing to do with her. Then she thought about the moments they shared while recording the videos. The brunette did not seem to hate her. Not enough to make it weird in front of other people at least. The Australian felt a sudden urge to prove this theory. She needed to know if she'd be able to hold a conversation with Michelle alone or if she depended on other people to be present so as not to receive the cold shoulder.  
  
Speaking of shoulders, damn, theirs were close, weren't they? The redhead knew their shoulders could brush at any given turn of the cart, so she decided to help fate a little. She looked straight ahead and located the next turn to the right they'd take. It'd be the perfect excuse to jump-start a conversation. All that noisy silence was starting to burn her alive.  
  
When the turn finally came, it was softer than Miranda wished, but she made sure to bump into Michelle either way.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." She offered a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry..." Michelle answered, avoiding her looks. She was hyper-aware of the spot where their bodies touched, so she couldn't face Miranda, or the other woman would notice how that little contact had affected her heartbeat. She gazed the other side, looking for any movement on the side of the road, _anything_ to justify her sudden interest in the trees.  
  
"At least you're not the one driving." Miranda teased, feeling brave for a change. She needed to engage in a conversation. It was now or never. She'd only have this chance to test her theory.  
  
"Excuse me?" Michelle finally looked into her eyes. She seemed bothered by the joke.  
  
"You know... Because of that time you almost knocked me unconscious when you drove me around the set."  
  
"Oh! Right. There was that time, yeah..." She simply said. But the redhead could bet she saw the shadow of a smile threatening to find its way to the woman's lips.   
  
The engines in Miranda's brain were turning fast. She had to make the Scott talk. "I could tattle on you, you know? Stealing carts, going over the speed limit, there's just so many infractions, I can't even pick a favorite!"  
  
"Like you haven't broken rules with me yourself." Michelle said, this time facing her, victorious to see Miranda's cheeks warm in color.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I regret nothing..." Miranda decided to push and they held that stare longer than they'd admit. There was some kind of sparkle between them, but the pure desire to win that staring competition clouded their minds, neither actually knew what they were feeling or doing at that point.  
  
"Ladies." The driver interrupted that silent power play before either of them could decide on their next move. If there was ever going to be one.  
  
They glanced around, recognized the parking lot and got off the cart while voicing their thanks to the man.  
  
"Good night, Michelle." Miranda took the initiative.  
  
"Night, Miranda." Michelle answered and each went their separate way. With their backs to each other, they finally allowed their smirks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again! I hope y'all smiled a lot during this one, I know I did!  
> Unfortunately, I have a bit of bad news, next week there won't be an update.. I have a lot on my plate right now, but May I will be back before March ends, that much I can promise you. See you then!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAS, I'M BACK! I missed this.

It was hard enough not to think of Michelle 24/7, but watching her on TV certainly made that process nearly impossible. All the pose the woman mastered when she was playing Lilith sent some chills down Miranda's spine.  
  
When the scene where Madam Satan slightly touches the Zelda cookie came, Miranda felt the need to clear her throat in an attempt to swallow away the uncomfortable feeling.  
  
"I wonder if that was actually on the script." Kiki incited and both women looked at her, inquisitively. "I mean, was it the writers' idea or was it Michelle's? That seems like something she'd do..."  
  
"You think so?" Lucy clearly had paid little attention to the gesture to bother even questioning it.  
  
"We should ask her!" The girl grabbed her purse to get her phone, "Oh shoot! I left my phone at my trailer... Miranda, can I use yours?"  
  
"To text Michelle?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let her know it's me, not you." The girl assured her.  
  
Miranda handed her the phone and watched as she typed.  
  
[Me]  
Shellsuits, we wanna know if the Zelda cookie thing was your idea 🐣  
  
"Now tell her it's you."   
  
"I just did." The redhead arched an eyebrow, so the blonde continued, "My signature emoji, see?" She pointed to the chick coming out of the egg. "I always use it since the egg account."  
  
"Egg account?" Miranda and Lucy questioned together.  
  
"Hang on, I'll show you." She put 'kiernanaseggs' on the Instagram search bar and showed the other two that crazy masterpiece. Miranda and Lucy couldn't stop laughing and soon gave up asking 'why' on every other picture the girl clicked. They were so captivated by the concept of 'Kiernan as eggs' that it came as a surprise to all but Kiki herself when Michelle answered their text.  
  
[Michelle]  
Maybe...  
  
The blonde girl grinned when her suspicion was confirmed: Michelle hadn't questioned the use of that random emoji. She either just assumed Miranda typed it by accident or she thought the Australian had a weird interpretation of that chick coming out of an egg that would justify its use in that sentence.  
  
"Tell her that's not an answer." Lucy protested.  
  
"That's probably the most we'll get out of her, anyway..." Kiki shrugged and went back to her chair, leaving the phone on Miranda's hands.  
  
The episode kept playing on their screen, but Miranda was no longer paying attention since her phone buzzed one more time.  
  
[Michelle]  
Calling me shellsuits as well now, huh? You're spending too much time with Lucy.  
  
She snorted. It was nice to see Michelle answering her text in such a light mood. Too bad she thought she was Kiernan, though... She'd like to bring back those days when they chatted easily, no shadow of any disastrous fight to cloud their interactions. Maybe she could take advantage of that Kiki mask and enjoy talking to light-hearted Michelle for a while. Just a little bit wouldn't harm anyone, after all.  
  
[Me]  
Liking the episode so far?  
  
[Michelle]  
If I tell you a secret, will you promise to take it to the grave?  
  
[Me]  
You have my word.  
  
Something on the back of Miranda's mind was telling her it was really intrusive not to tell Michelle whom she was actually telling that secret to. However, she convinced herself with the fact it was _her_ phone, so she could easily just read the texts later and find out anyway, which meant that Michelle probably wouldn't mind that much if she knew.  
  
[Michelle]  
I've never watched the show.  
  
Miranda's eyebrows almost met her hairline. Didn't Michelle like Sabrina??  
  
[Me]  
Why not?????  
  
She added extra question marks to sound more like Kiernan. Michelle typed and erased a couple of times, then she spent a long time typing. Miranda was so hypnotized by the three little dots on her phone screen that she didn't even notice the exchange of looks between Kiki and Lucy when the break came and the redhead didn't even notice. Kiki excused herself to get them more snacks and dragged Lucy with her.  
  
"Did you see what I just did?" The girl said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm so glad they seem to be working things out!"  
  
"They so obviously wanna go back together, they're just too blind or proud to admit it!"  
  
"So you're giving them a little push, huh?" Lucy elbowed the girl, playfully.  
  
"C'mon, they're begging to be helped, aren't they??"  
  
Lucy chuckled. "So that emoji? Does Michelle really think she's talking to you on Miranda's phone?" By the look on the English woman's face, she didn't buy that lie for a second.  
  
"Of course not. I never use that emoji." She smirked maliciously, "But Mira needed to feel more relaxed to engage in a conversation, so I came up with this plan. I know, I know, I'm a genius, no need to bow."  
  
When the pair came back to the TV area, Miranda was still on her phone, texting like a teenager. The urge to mock her was huge, but Lucy stopped herself from doing so and just smiled at Kiernan.  
  
  
  
Miranda laid on her bed feeling better than ever. Part 2 filming was over, the Solstice episode had been a huge success from what she could see on her Instagram notifications and, of course, the main reason of all, she had spent the whole evening texting Michelle. Then it occurred to her. It was already late and she was still pretending to be Kiernan on her own phone. Wouldn't that sound suspicious from the brunette's point of view? She sighed and decided to end the conversation as if Kiki was heading to her own trailer that moment.  
  
[Me]  
Gtg 😘🐣  
  
[Michelle]  
What's with the chick emoji?  
See you tomorrow at the party, Miranda.  
  
The two texts came almost at the same time and Miranda gasped in horror. Michelle knew this whole time it was her on the other side of the screen!!! But??? Kiernan said??? Oh, that girl!!! Miranda was about to riot when another text came.  
  
[Michelle]  
😘  
  
Her heart started beating faster. She could feel it pounding on her ears. Michelle knew it was her this whole time. And she still chatted. And she still shared her secret. And she still wanted to see her the following day. And she, and she... She's sent her a kiss goodbye. The largest of smiles spread across Miranda's lips. She held her phone close to her chest and closed her eyes. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.

  
  
  
When Michelle woke up, the first thing she saw was her mobile lying on the nightstand. She got the device and went over her and Miranda's conversation again. It felt so easy talking to her the night before. A side of her wanted to let go of all the grudge she held against the redhead during that week, and having had that easy-going moment with the woman seemed to have fueled that side even more.  
  
The winking emoji at the end of their texts made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She remembered the uncertainty she felt before sending the damned emoji back. Now she wondered if she really should have.  
  
She looked at Miranda's name on her screen. She had changed it to 'Otto' after their fight, but it seemed so weird. She never called Miranda that, she never thought of Miranda like 'Otto', it didn't seem appropriate. She thought about the previous name, the one she had attributed to the ginger woman as soon as they met. It seemed too much. No, she'd have to find something in between. Maybe if she lost the 'cute' and just kept 'ginger lady'? She altered it and stared at the screen as if tasting the new flavor those letters would have on her mouth. Yeah, they seemed fine.  
  
Michelle took a long shower and let her thoughts wander. She tried picturing her house back home, she tried focusing on her well-deserved vacations that were so close she could almost feel them, but it was all useless. Even the seemingly innocent thought of taking Harry out for lunch reminded her of the day she and her son had a meal with Miranda. She shook her head and directed her thoughts someplace else. Her agent had texted her about an invitation she'd received to be part of a film to be released in 2020. She had left the message on seen due to all the filming they were doing those days, but now she had to call him. A movie would be interesting now she was in the public eye in America, but she had to check whether her schedule for filming Sabrina would allow her time to dedicate to another project. 2019 was almost entirely booked already. She'd be coming back to that trailer before she knew it, back to that routine, back to... Back to seeing Miranda every single day. Urgh. Why was it so difficult _not_ thinking about that woman?? Christ!!

  
  
  
Miranda entered the ballroom with a fixed mindset. She'd spent hours in the make-up trailer getting ready, enough time to overthink all her relationship with a certain brunette. Miranda was thinking about how close they had gotten since they shared a bed back in the hotel room. It was amazing how one night could change it all. Then that thought exactly led her to relive the events of a certain night under the stars. She sighed. She really ruined it all that day. She had let her insecurities get the best of her. But not anymore. She's already apologized and made her intention of going back together clear for Michelle. And even though the Scott didn't seem to want the same thing as her, she couldn't deny how good it felt to chat with her again. While she was sat at that chair with her hair in rollers and her make-up half done, Miranda made a decision. She wouldn't give up on Michelle just yet, nope. She'd hold onto that hope that had grown inside her the night before for a few more days. If nothing happened between the two of them until their last day on set, then and only then she'd give up. If she went back home with her heart broken, then she'd forget about the whole thing, the whole story, all those feelings. But until then, she'd do her part.  
  
Her eyes wandered through the room, she scanned all those round tables filled with people until she spotted a group of actors. Miranda took a few steps towards said table, but as she approached it, she realized the one she was looking for wasn't there. It was then that Richard made his way across the room to greet her.  
  
"Looking great, Miranda!" The man said as he reached her.  
  
"Well, thank you, so do you!" She pointed to his suit.  
  
"Lucy's over there, in case you're looking for her." He indicated the bar and Miranda saw the blonde laughing at something her boyfriend was telling her.  
  
"Actually, that's not the Brit I'm looking for."  
  
"You mean Michelle?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, have you seen her?" She asked, looking behind his back to check another set of tables.  
  
"Your luck has just changed, then." He turned Miranda around and showed her the main door.  
  
Michelle was entering the room as they spoke. Actually, no, she wasn't _entering_ the room, she was _taking ownership_ of it. Miranda gasped, mesmerized by that walk. Michelle's dark dress reminded her of the one the woman used on the series premiere. She followed Michelle with her eyes as she made her way through the room until Richard cleared his throat and snapped Miranda back to reality.

  
"Weren't you going to talk to her?" He smirked at the clearly disturbed woman.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Just go." He pushed her a little.  
  
Miranda took two steps forward, yet suddenly she realized she didn't know how to speak. Absolutely no words popped inside her brain. She had nothing. The panic took control of her legs and directed her to the nearest ladies room, which, thankfully, was empty.  
  
She leaned onto the marble counter and took a deep breath. The power Michelle had over her was illogical. God! That woman was not from this world. Miranda raised her head and checked herself in the mirror. Her make-up was flawless, her hair looked beautiful up in that ponytail. She looked at her dress and unbuttoned one more button. She had to be confident, she did look great after all. Miranda took a deep breath and nodded to her image in the mirror.  
  
As soon as she left the toilet, she wondered how long she had spent in there, as it all seemed rather different outside. Most of the people who were at the tables before were now rocking the dancefloor, Richard included, which was a little fun to watch, actually.  
  
She searched for Michelle, but it was incredibly harder to find anyone in that room now half of them were dancing, so she decided to get a drink instead.  
  
At the bar she bumped into Jaz, complimented the girl's heels and asked if she'd seen Michelle. The giggly, probably tipsy young woman didn't know where Michelle was, but convinced Miranda to join her and some of the young actors on the dancefloor anyway.  
  
Although she was a bit reluctant to accept Jaz's invitation at first, she ended up having a lot of fun with her, Lach, Ross and Gavin. After a couple of songs, she was able to loosen up and really dance to the songs. She felt very proud of herself whenever she recognized one of the songs, as they were mostly quite new. It was nice to feel as young as those guys dancing with her, that was one of the things that made being part of that cast so fun for her.  
  
When her feet started complaining, Miranda excused herself and searched for a place to sit. That was when she found Lucy and Kiki excitedly talking in a nearby table. While she was walking towards them, she noticed Kiernan saying something to Lucy that made the English look in her direction as well. Miranda smiled to her friend, but before Lucy smiled back, she threw a confused look in the girl's way.  
  
"What are you two gossiping behind my back, huh?" Miranda joked as the pulled a chair to sit.  
  
"Lucy was asking me if I knew who did your hair for tonight," Kiki said in a hurry before the other woman could speak. Miranda didn't know whether she bought that, but decided not to press.  
  
"You look fab, Mira!" Lucy added.  
  
"Thanks, Lu, so do you, I love the curls!"  
  
"Cheers!" The blonde answered.  
  
"Girls, I have to check in on Chance, I worry he might drink the whole bar before midnight!"  
  
"Don't you try to drink out of his glass, young woman." Lucy said in her best mom tone.  
  
"I would never!" The girl shouted behind her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
"So... What were you two really saying about me?" Miranda asked as soon as Kiernan was out of hearing distance.  
  
"Oh, please, we have better conversation topics!" Lucy said dismissively while raising her glass to her mouth, clearly averting Miranda's eyes.  
  
"You always forget how terrible you are at lying, don't you?" The redhead teased.  
  
"Okay, okay, we WERE talking about you." Lucy opted for a half-lie, which would be easier to sustain, "I told her I was happy to finally see you happy again."  
  
Miranda looked back at the dancing teens she was just with. "Those guys are fun material."  
  
"They are." Lucy smiled fondly.  
  
"But I'm doing fine, you know, overall." Miranda asserted, "You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"Promise?" Lucy raised her brows.  
  
"Promise." Miranda repeated, honestly.  
  
"Miranda!" Kiki came back in a hurry, "You gotta come here, c'mon!" She pulled her arm.  
  
"What happened?" Miranda worried.  
  
"We have to go to the balcony!" The girl offered no explanation whatsoever.  
  
"Why??" Miranda shouted as they made their way across the loud dancefloor, but Kiki didn't even hear her.  
  
They dodged what seemed like a thousand people before they could finally reach the French doors behind the DJ that lead to the balcony.  
  
"There's someone out there who wants to talk to you." The younger woman finally divulged. Miranda tried to see through the glass doors, but couldn't, because the girl held her head on her hands, "Listen to me." She said seriously, "It's important. Don't fuck this up."  
  
Miranda was left with a raised eyebrow and her mouth agape in confused shock. Did that girl really talk to her like that?? She shook her head and looked outside. Regardless of how absurd that situation was sounding to her, she had to check that out, so she turned the doorknob and left the ballroom. The cold breeze of the night hit her face and before she could turn her head to see who was standing on her right side, she knew. Michelle's perfume invaded her system and she couldn't help but take a deeper breath. Miranda stopped in front of the brunette, at a respectful distance and they stared at each other in silence for half a second, before Michelle offered her a soft smile.  
  
"Hey." The shorter woman said.  
  
"Hi." Miranda was able to bring herself to say once she finally let go of the air she didn't know she was holding. So Michelle really asked her to come to a secluded area to talk to her? She felt her heart pounding louder and louder and gulped. She wasn't one to build up expectations, but the woman's small smile was telling her Michelle didn't call her to argue, so that could only mean the nature of that conversation was going to be good. Right?  
  
They stared at each other in silence a bit more, then Michelle decided to take the lead.  
  
"So... Enjoying the night?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I mean, they really worked hard to put this together, didn't they?"  
  
Michelle looked at their surroundings. The flowers on the balcony railing combined with the low light coming from the floor lamps certainly worked out pretty well to create the perfect mood.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Miranda hesitated for a moment, then opened her mouth to say something at the same time Michelle did, which resulted in both of them shutting their mouths and chuckling.  
  
"Go ahead." Michelle said.  
  
"No, please, you first." The redhead insisted.  
  
"I..." Michelle studied Miranda's features for a brief moment. She wasn't sure about what she was doing, but there was something about that woman in front of her that made her reckless. "I'm glad we talked yesterday."  
  
A smile slid over Miranda's lips at the sound of those words. She licked her lips unconsciously, "Me too..."  
  
That shy smile was definitely one of Michelle's favorites and she couldn't help but bite her own lip. "I hope we can... I don't know... Have more moments like that."  
  
"Yeah... I still can't believe you don't watch your own work on TV, though!" Miranda remembered their conversation.  
  
The Scott chuckled, "I guess I've been doing that for so long now I don't know what it'd feel like to break this silly habit."  
  
"Maybe we can try again when part 2 airs?" Miranda suggested, then feared she'd crossed a line, "If you want, of course, I'm not saying we do it if-"  
  
"It's ok," Michelle took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder to interrupt her, "I'll think about that. You have until April to make my mind." She winked.  
  
Miranda felt her body weakening after that wink. "I'm a woman on a mission, then." She smiled and added, "Just like Zelda."  
  
"Just like Zelda." Michelle nodded.  
  
"I've been trying to learn a few things from her, actually..." The redhead said with her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Like witchcraft?" The brunette mocked.  
  
"No," Green eyes looked up to meet blue ones, "Like bravery." Miranda was serious, and her gaze, intense. She ignored her sweaty hands and took a step forward, entering Michelle's personal space. However, neither of them wanted to take the next step, the last step. They were too afraid. The tiny voices inside their heads were echoing mixed messages, they were afraid of the consequences that last step could unleash.  
  
As if saved by the bell, the couple was interrupted by the DJ, who suddenly opened the doors, making each woman take a step back, "Good evening, ladies. Sorry, but it's too hot in here, you don't mind, do you?" He asked, gesturing to the now open doors. They both shook their heads to the young man, who left the doors wide open and turned his back to them again, reassuming his position at his table.  
  
The balcony was then filled with the music from the party inside, an unfamiliar yet engaging song to both of them. It was a romantic one, the kind you feel a sudden urge to slow-dance to.  
  
Miranda fitted Michelle's big blue eyes. "Would you give me the honor?" She put her left hand out and the brunette smiled brightly.  
  
"Only if you lead." She said as she took her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." The redhead returned the bright smile and escorted her to the dancefloor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me?? Well I'll make this a short intro comment: if you wanna know the song I mention in this chapter, it's the acoustic version of 'Power over me', by Dermot Kennedy. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ElWALh2PcI

  
There was a silly smile playing on her lips. Of course she'd dream about Michelle. How else could that night have ended? Miranda opened her eyes and tried guessing the time by the amount of sunlight threatening to invade her trailer from behind the curtains. Too early was her conclusion after a long yawn.  
  
She was making herself some coffee when her phone started ringing. She reached for the device as soon as she saw Darcey's photo on the screen.  
  
"Hey baby!" Miranda waved to the device as the video call connected.  
  
"Moooom! Happy birthdaay!!" The girl said enthusiastically on the other side of the video.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart! I miss you so so much!!"  
  
"Me too, mom! It was auntie Gracie's idea to call by video."  
  
"Send her my lo- Oh, hey, Gracie!"  
  
"Hey sis!" The blonde appeared in the corner, "Happy birthday! Feeling old already?"  
  
"Never!" Miranda snorted.  
  
"When will you come home, mom??" Darcey pleaded, turning the device towards herself only.  
  
"Soon baby, one more week, then I'm all yours."  
  
"So Christmas Eve, then?"  
  
"I'm afraid so... But I promise to arrive before Santa." The redhead winked.  
  
"Oh no! Dad isn't dressing as Santa again, is he??" The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure dad will join us for Christmas this year, my love," She lied and it hurt her to see the change in her daughter's features, "I was hoping to meet your and auntie Gracie at grandpa's, what do you say?"  
  
The young girl said nothing. She just averted her eyes and Miranda suffered in silence until she was saved by her sister, who reappeared on the screen.  
  
"I talked to dad, Minky. He offered to pick us up from the airport on the 23rd."  
  
"That's great! What do you say, love? Wanna spend Christmas in Sydney with grandpa and antie Gracie?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Darcey said and left the phone in her aunt's hands.  
  
Miranda sighed and heard her daughter leaving the room.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come around." Gracie assured her through the video.  
  
"I hope you're right..."  
  
"Trust me, she will. Peter's been quiet recently, even with her, so I guess she was hoping for a Christmas miracle or something..."  
  
"Yeah..." The redhead was thoughtful for a moment, "Holidays will be a topic of discussion from now on, won't they?"  
  
"You'll figure things out as they come, there are no magic recipes, sis..."  
  
"I know... You said he's been quiet?"  
  
"He has, yeah..."  
  
"Thank you for being there for Darcey. I know she doesn't say often, but you're her favorite aunt."  
  
"Just because I'm the coolest aunt ever."  
  
"Of course, it has nothing to do with the lack of competition."  
  
"Satan."  
  
"I tried auditioning for the part, but they thought Zelda was more suitable..." Miranda shrugged and both women chuckled. "Love you, Gracie. Thanks for the call."  
  
"Love you too, Satan. See you on Christmas. Enjoy your birthday at work."  
  
The call ended and Miranda tried to find comfort in the fact her daughter had Gracie to cheer her up. The two of them were very close and she knew that even though her daughter found it difficult to open up, Gracie had a powerful influence over the girl. Darcey looked up to her aunt much like Miranda herself did with Barry. Therefore, she knew that, whatever feelings troubled the girl, Gracie would find a way to sooth that pain. And for that Miranda would be eternally grateful.  
  
An hour later, she was greeted by a loud group of teen wishing her happy birthday at the set cafeteria. She thanked and hugged them all, then sat next to Lucy, who was holding a huge birthday card.  
  
"We know you'd kill us if we made you a birthday cake, so we opted for a less embarrassing-"  
  
"Less fun!!" Gavin interrupted Lucy.  
  
"A more _discrete_ form of expressing our love to you." The English finished and handed the other woman the card.  
  
Miranda smiled shyly to all who were gathered there, thanked them and looked at the card. It was the size of a magazine and had an illustration of Zelda wearing sunglasses in the cover. She regarded the image fondly, then opened the card to find many birthday wishes, each in different handwriting, each in a different color, each signed by a different peer. Her smile widened and she grabbed her reading glasses to read them. At first, Kiki observed her, attentive to her reactions, but soon she grew tired of waiting for her friend to read her words and turned her attention towards the ongoing conversation at the table.  
  
Lucy was the only one paying attention, then, when Miranda's phone rang. The redhead retrieved it from her little purse, took a look at the screen, and, after a moment's consideration, left it buzzing on the table.  
  
"Won't you take it?" The blonde asked while reading the name 'Lindsay' on the screen.  
  
"I wanna read all the card first, this can wait." She pointed to the device and left Lucy wondering who the woman calling was. Whoever it was, though, didn't insist much. The missed call notification soon silenced the buzzes and gave Miranda the time she needed to read all her gift, chuckling occasionally.  
  
She was still eating her breakfast when her smartphone came to life again to inform her of another phone call. This time it was her father's name on the screen and the redhead didn't hesitate for a second. She immediately excused herself from the table and took the phone call in a nearby area.  
  
Her father always sang happy birthday to her as soon as she picked up the phone, it was a well-appreciated and already expected action. The actress heard her father's cheery tune, then both chatted for a while about their lives, Miranda's arrival in Sydney and their Christmas arrangements. Barry insisted that his daughter didn't worry about the event since he and Susan were more than happy to arrange everything.  
  
"We're retired, Minky! We _need_ those distractions, or else we go mad on each other and our marriage ends, is that what you want?" He fake-complained, "Now I've got to give the phone to Susan before she kills me for stealing you all to myself!"  
  
Her mother-in-law was one of the kindest women she knew. Miranda spoke to her excitedly, cherishing the birthday wishes, sharing news from their set wrapping days, and the joy of the approaching holidays in Australia.  
  
The phone call was such a great distraction, that Miranda totally forgot about the rest of her breakfast. She had her gift card in hand, so she abandoned her dish and made her way to one of the set lounges with her phone pressed to her ear, chatting distractedly.  
  
Michelle saw the woman walking in the distance and fought the urge to approach her. She had agreed with Kiernan on a right time and place to wish Miranda her happy birthday, but it was difficult pretending she'd forgotten all about that date when it was literally all she could think of.  
  
Initially, Michelle had thought about sending the woman a present, but Kiernan's idea of reserving her birthday wishes to the surprise party was certainly much better and had given Michelle much to consider. She'd make that night one Miranda would never forget, of that she was sure.  
  
  
  
After spending two hours straight answering birthday texts, birthday comments, and watching birthday videos her fans had made her, Miranda finally left that armchair. That had been one of the laziest mornings she had had in days, so a more exciting afternoon was in order. The redhead knocked on Lucy's door, but her friend's trailer seemed to be empty. She grabbed her phone to call the blonde when she saw the woman had already texted her.  
  
[Lu]  
Meet me at the mall?? PLEASE I NEED HELPPPP  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes at the exaggeration and typed a quick answer as she walked towards the set exit.  
  
[Me]  
Lunch first?  
  
Lucy was online, so the answer came immediately.  
  
[Lu]  
Absolutely! Come quick!! U know which mall, right??  
  
[Me]  
The one with the sushi place I like, I hope.  
  
[Lu]  
The one and only.  
  
The Australian ordered a taxi and got to the restaurant in no time. Knowing Lucy as she did, she knew it'd be fruitless to ask questions regarding the emergency the blonde had mentioned over text. Lucy would probably just keep emphasizing how important it was, never actually revealing the nature of the subject until she met her face-to-face. Thus, the easiest way out was meeting her and having the woman explain the story to her, preferably over sushi, as Miranda wasn't much friendly with an empty stomach.  
  
Just as predicted, once Lucy shared her worries with Miranda, it all seemed overly exaggerated, but the redhead didn't say so as not to offend her clearly bothered friend.  
  
"So now not only do I need a new dress for Christmas Eve, but also horseriding boots and a swimsuit!!!" The blonde said exasperatedly before sticking sashimi inside her mouth.  
  
"You sure that's all necessary?" Miranda asked in her calmest tone.  
  
"MM-HHMM!" Lucy managed to say before she could swallow all her food and add "Have you not been listening to a word I say?? She's a professional equestrian!"  
  
"And because of that you must be one as well?"  
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it! She'll look at me climbing a horse's back and she'll know I have very little expertise."  
  
"Then why are you so eager to purchase all the gear?"  
  
"Not _all_ the gear. Just the boots and maybe some riding breeches as well if the leggings don't go well with the boots I buy..."  
  
"Hmm" Miranda said as she chewed on some salmon.  
  
"It'll be my only shot at a first impression, Mirands!" The redhead chuckled at her friend's desperation, "And Michael's already told me his mother is the difficult one to win in the couple."  
  
"Alright then, let's go shopping. I assume you've googled a place for all the horse gear?"  
  
"Yep, it's on the third level. We can check the windows on the way there, though. I reckon finding the dress and the swimsuit won't be as difficult."  
  
"Are you sure there'll be swimming involved as well?"  
  
"Actually, no." Lucy admitted, "I just assumed, you know, as we're going to their farm, there'll probably be lakes or waterfalls near and, well, I must be ready."  
  
"Isn't it much simpler to just, I don't know, maybe ask your boyfriend??" The redhead said sarcastically.  
  
"I've already asked him so many questions, I don't want him to know I'm freaking out about meeting Frank and Alice."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's picked up on that already..."  
  
"You think??" The panic was evident in those wide eyes, so Miranda decided to change her approach a bit. A desperate Lucy would probably be twice as hard to go shopping with.  
  
"Well, no. We're gonna work with the information we have, then. And you'll warm your way into their hearts in a single weekend, you'll see."  
  
They discussed the proper length and fabric of the dress they'd look for Lucy's first dinner with Michael's parents, then the details about the best way for her to behave at the table with them and before they knew, they had finished their lunch and were on their way to the equestrian shop.  
  
That afternoon quest was definitely enough to keep Miranda's head away from her birthday, so Lucy was able to convince the redhead to buy a dress for herself as well without raising any suspicion. They checked all items in Lucy's list and the woman was even successful in the most difficult task she had that day: persuading Miranda into wearing her new dress to go back to set with her with the lousy excuse of 'having to try the outfit first' and 'not wanting to do it alone'.  
  
Lucy performed her role so well in distracting Miranda from her surprise party, that she managed to type the address of the assigned stage for the party when asking for the taxi and could make it seem like it had just been a technical mistake when Miranda pointed out they had entered the set through an opposite entrance to their usual gate.  
  
"You can leave us here, thank you." She said to the driver as they got to the stage area.  
  
"No way! It's a huge walk until our trailers!" Miranda complained.  
  
"Mira, I _have_ to use the restroom. Do you want me to _explode_ and ruin all my shopping bags?" Lucy said and Miranda grumbled as they dropped off the car. "Don't worry, we grab that cart as soon as I'm able to walk again!" The blonde pointed to a parked golf cart close to them and climbed the stairs to the building in a hurry. They were already late. People were probably wondering if she'd been successful in her act for once.  
  
Lucy could feel her heart smashing her chest as she opened the door to the dark room. Miranda took one step inside, then all lights were turned on at once and a chorus of "SURPRISE!" almost knocked the redhead to the floor. Miranda was caught totally off guard. It took her a second or two to understand what was going on. She looked around the room to all those excited familiar faces smiling at her, the balloons that were hanging from the ceiling, even birthday hats were made and some of her friends were seen wearing them.  
  
Miranda dropped the bags she was carrying to the floor and finally opened a wide grin. Those people were unbelievable! Kiki and Chance came running at her and embraced her in a joint hug. The others kept clapping as if she was a much-appreciated guest of honor. Someone hit the play button and loud music started playing in the background. There was a huge birthday cake sitting in the center of a long table and lots of drinks could be seen all around. The actors, the staff, the writers, everyone was there, much like in the party the night before, except this one felt much more intimate. They were all wearing casual clothes, few were the ones in heels or blazers.  
  
There was one face, however, that was nowhere to be found: Michelle's. Miranda greeted her guests and received their hugs with a never-leaving smile on, but she couldn't help but keep looking for the brown locks she so wanted to see. When she finally concluded the woman wasn't really there, she started wondering why could that be. She first considered that Michelle might have gone home for the day, but remembered the brunette's words the night before that her son was away on a camping trip with a friend's family, so there was no reason to believe Michelle would go home that day.

  
Then more worrying thoughts started invading her mind. Maybe Michelle had regretted their moment the night before. Maybe the way she had held Michelle's waist had been too intimate for her. Maybe the proximity between their faces as they danced to that song disregarding the other people in the room had been too much to take at once. Miranda remembered the melody, some parts of the lyrics, it had all sounded so perfect for her as they slow-danced in that ballroom. Would that be possible that it had all been one-sided?  
  
_**You've got that power over me, my my**_  
  
She had felt Michelle's warmth through the fabric of her dress. It had felt so good to hold her in her arms, to guide her steps through that single dance.  
  
_**Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes  
**_  
She remembered Michelle smiling at her, somehow making her blue eyes even brighter. She remembered a light chuckle that had escaped both of them at the same time.  
  
_**You've got that power over me, my my  
**_  
She relived the moment the dancefloor lights had flashed over the brunette's face, making her lose one or two steps and clumsily attempting to catch the rhythm back up.  
_**  
The only one I know, the only one on my mind  
**_  
She was pretty sure they had given up the dance right before it ended. They had gazed intensely at each other's eyes. Miranda knew at that precise moment. She was absolutely sure the taste of that woman's lips was what her heart was so craving. She knew right there in the middle of that crowded dancefloor that Michelle would make her happy. And she could only hope to be the one to make the other woman happy as well.  
  
Was it really possible that she had imagined all that chemistry? All that energy between them? Miranda got lost in the chattering of the room. It was her surprise party, but somehow she felt out of breath. She got herself a glass of whiskey and drank it all at once, hoping that the burnt sensation in her throat would remind her she was alive and feeling. She reached for her phone and went through her notifications. A couple more missed calls from Lindsay. She'd deal with that later. A few unread texts, but none from Michelle, no. Whatever the woman had felt the night before after their dance, she kept to herself. Michelle hadn't even texted her to wish her a happy birthday. Fuck. That was it. That was her answer. Michelle had given up on them. Not even a happy birthday?? It couldn't get any clearer than that.  
  
"Miranda? Are you ok?" A male voice asked behind her. Miranda turned her face to see Michael. She nodded and forced a half smile. "I need you to check something here. Please." He indicated the way and she just went along without really paying attention where she was going until he opened a door to her and said, "Inside, please."  
  
Miranda entered the semi-lit room and felt the man closing the door behind her. She looked back and realized he hadn't gone in. Confused, she turned her attention back to the room and it was then that Michelle took a few steps away from the shadows and showed herself.  
  
"Good evening, Miranda."

 

That voice. That husky voice. Miranda stopped dead, hypnotized. Michelle was wearing a long-sleeved mini dress. A black one. She looked sexy, she looked fierce, she looked like she had dressed with a single purpose that night: slaughter. Miranda gulped.  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss your birthday party, did you?" The brunette said as she walked towards her prey.  
  
"Michelle..." Was all the redhead could say.  
  
"I never miss birthday parties, that's something about me you should know." The woman continued with that deep tone, as deep as her eyes were on Miranda, piercing through her soul. "And I _never_ ” She paused, “ _never_ come empty-handed either." She raised an eyebrow, then looked at an armchair near her. "Come." She ordered and Miranda simply obeyed. "Sit." She instructed and so the other woman did. "You look tense."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shh..." Michelle crouched in front of the armchair and placed two fingers over Miranda's lips. "I'll help you loosen up this evening, don't you worry." She said, then smiled to Miranda and stood up again, walking to a bookcase, where there was a black piece of fabric.  
  
Michelle held the material on her hands and smirked. She couldn't have hoped for a better reaction out of the redhead. Miranda was staring at her like a frightened sheep and oh boy did she want to take advantage of that sheep! She swayed her way back to the armchair and lifted the other woman's face with a single finger under her chin.  
  
"You look like you like what you see." The power Michelle held on her voice alone made Miranda gulp. "Am I right, dear?" The redhead nodded, but if she hadn't, her eyes would've answered for her as well. They were filled with admiration, maybe even passion. Michelle then sat on her lap, straddling her. "What if I don't allow you to see me anymore, Miranda?" The brunette asked and held the black fabric in front of her spectator so to erase the confusion on her features. "I want you to feel me with your other senses tonight, dear." She whispered to the woman's ear.  
  
"Y-yes?" Miranda was having trouble believing that wasn't all just a wet dream.  
  
"May I blindfold you, Miranda?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes." She whispered back, a bit more confidently this time and the woman secured the black material over her eyes.  
  
Michelle smirked at the result. It was incredible how hot the Australian looked with a blindfold on.  
  
"Now..." The brunette stood up, "Music."  
  
There was a speaker in the room connected to the playlist Michael had prepared for that evening. She had arranged with the guy for a number of sexy songs to play around that time on the party, so she just turned the speaker that was on the corner on and the music from outside was suddenly much louder for them to enjoy. No one other than loyal Michael knew the purpose of that set of sexy melodies, but the guests didn't seem to bother. Quite the contrary. Some couples took the opportunity to dance in the bar area, much like Michelle was doing inside that secluded room, except their partners couldn't possibly be enjoying the tune as much as the two women there were.  
  
"Follow my voice, Miranda." The woman instructed. "Imagine my body dancing to the sounds you hear.” She danced, feeling every beat, “Hmmmm. What do you say? Do you like this?"  
  
"I wanna touch you, Michelle..." Miranda ventured her complaint.  
  
The woman emitted a guttural chuckle that awakened the hair on Miranda's neck.  
  
"Then do it." Came the voice again, now much closer. Miranda lifted her hands in the dark and Michelle held them and directed them to her hips. "My skin is yours to play this evening, Miranda." She said and hands slid from hips to ass from under the dress. The redhead squeezed all she could reach while biting her bottom lip. God, it felt good feeling Michelle like that!  
  
The Scott leaned onto the armchair arms and buried her face on the blindfolded woman's neck. Miranda gripped her harder and pulled her closer as Michelle licked her earlobe.  
  
"I could get used to this, you know?"  
  
"Seducing me?" Miranda smirked.  
  
"Well that too, but I meant," She sucked the earlobe and the woman under her moaned a little, "Your taste."  
  
"Michelle...?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
Their voices were nothing more than whispers.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
It hadn't been an order, neither had it been a plead. Those two words had been dancing in their minds for so long now, it suddenly seemed absurd the amount of time it took for them to actually be uttered by either of them. Michelle looked at those smooth lips. She sat back on Miranda's lap, held her head on both her hands and drove their faces close. A moment's anticipation when they both could smell their breaths lingered between them before Miranda closed the distance between their lips and they kissed.  
  
It was like their first kiss all over again. The feelings exploding inside their chests, the accelerated heartbeats, but now there was something extra running through their bodies. Now there was that passion, that feeling that was so intense, it escaped Miranda's eye in the form of a single tear. She held Michelle's body closer while the woman slid her hands under her hair and held her neck. They kissed fiercely, they kissed passionately, they kissed each other as if they could only find air in each other's systems.  
  
When they finally parted, their foreheads met and both panted for air. Miranda was still blindfolded, Michelle had her eyes pressed closed. They couldn't voice a word. The feeling exploding inside Miranda could only be named in one way, but she swallowed the word before her mind betrayed her and she voiced her feelings to the brunette.  
  
Michelle grabbed a handful of hair in one of her hands and pulled Miranda's head. "Now _that_ was long overdue." She said in a smile which was corresponded shortly. "Time for your birthday gift now."  
  
"I thought that had been my gift." Miranda couldn't contain her grin.  
  
"Oh no, no. Birthday girl here deserves more from me. Let me indulge her."  
  
"By all means."  
  
Michelle dropped to her knees and spread Miranda's legs, thanking Lucy for having had the brilliant idea of coming back with Miranda in that cute new dress. She caressed those legs with her hands while looking up at Miranda's face. That smooth face she loved so much. She drew some kisses on the woman's thighs and felt her shivering under her lips. Each time she got closer to her destination. Each time Miranda held her breath until a pleading "Michelle..." escaped those thin needy lips of hers.  
  
The brunette smirked and ventured a surprise slow lick over Miranda's panties. The moan she got in response was dirty and only fueled her desire to eat that woman. Michelle grabbed each side of those panties and Miranda helped her pull the underwear down. Now the path was clear for her tongue to work. She looked up one more time, sucked two of her fingers, then caressed Miranda’s lips with them until the redhead opened her mouth to suck them too.  
  
The brunette felt that warm mouth and tongue circling her fingers with her eyes closed and realized she was probably just as wet as the woman in front of her. But she had to focus. It was Miranda's birthday, not hers. She retrieved her damp fingers and resumed her kisses down the woman's legs. Miranda spread them even wider in a silent plead which was finally answered by the brunette, who sucked Miranda where she wanted.  
  
Slow, sexy, strokes of her tongue worked the redhead up. She slid a bit down the armchair, looking for even more contact with Michelle's tongue and lips. One hand traveled up her body and cupped one of her breasts over the dress. The need to get Miranda to her climax was urging Michelle's movements faster and faster. She felt a hand landing on the back of her head and she wondered whether Miranda wanted to pull her hair or press her head closer, but the answer came in no time: it was the latter.  
  
Miranda's legs emprisoned her face while one of her hands pushed her impossibly closer. Michelle sucked and licked her like it was her life's purpose. She heard Miranda's controlled moans soon get louder by the second, so she used her free hand to squeeze the woman's ankle in warning. She had no idea if Miranda was in any condition to understand what she was trying to tell her, that she had to control the volume of her pleasure or else all the other guests would find out what was happening there between the two women.  
  
Miranda was indeed able to understand the message. She bit her lips hard to contain her moans, but pressed Michelle's head even closer, demanding that the Scott didn't slow down her tongue ministrations. Michelle closed her eyes and felt every inch of wet skin she was licking. She was gonna make that woman come and she was gonna do that now. She focused on a single spot on the woman's clit, the place she noticed that got the woman shaking. She focused there and there only. She ignored the fact her nose was starting to hurt from the strength applied on her head. She ignored the fact the air coming inside her mouth wasn't exactly enough. She gave her full attention to the woman shaking underneath her. And then it happened. Miranda squirted. She felt the liquid invading her tongue and coming down her chin. That didn't stop her, though. She only quit her movements when the same hand that was pushing her fiercely suddenly pulled her away.  
  
She breathed heavily, enjoying the cold air of the room entering her soaked mouth. Some drops of Miranda's fluids ran down her neck and she used the back of her hand to wipe them clean. Or at least stop them from rolling down her dress.  
  
Michelle looked up to the woman completely spent on the armchair. Miranda still had her eyes blindfolded. It was such a vision. The brunette took a mental picture of that scene and patted herself in the back for having been able to get Miranda in that condition.  
  
"Happy birthday." She finally said, then kissed the woman's cheek and lifted the black fabric off of her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm" Miranda smiled and opened her eyes to see the woman who had destroyed her.  
  
"A bit messy, are we?" Michelle teased.  
  
Miranda took a deep breath, smirked and said, "You'll have to find a way to clean this mess you created."  
  
"Oh, do blame me, I'm more than glad to take the blame for the state your legs are in right now."  
  
They chuckled and stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"What did you do?" Miranda wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing too different. I guess you just missed me a lot." She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I did..." The redhead tried to regain her composure on the seat. "Now seriously... Can you get me some paper towel or something? I'm dripping."  
  
Michelle looked around for anything that could at least clean her own chin, but the only thing she found was the blindfold hanging from Miranda's head. That would have to do. She got the piece of clothing and wiped her neck and face before standing up. Miranda laughed at the desperate measure, yet remained on her seat.  
  
"Laugh all you want, I regret nothing." Michelle smirked, "Be right back with some paper towels for you, squirty lady." She winked and left the room.  
  
'Well, _that_ was a proper birthday present', Miranda thought to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it worth the wait?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've thought about this chapter A LOT and I'm terrified of what you'll think. So I just wanna stress that these people are characters and I've decided to take a risk with one of them. I hope you don't hate me forever after this.

Rolling over in bed and feeling her face find Michelle's neck brought a sleepy smile straight to Miranda's lips. She inhaled deeply and decided not to get up just yet. Instead, she slid an arm around the woman's waist and adjusted her body closer to hers.  
  
"Hmmm." Apparently, the movement had woken the brunette up, "Who'd have guessed?" She mumbled.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You. Being the big spoon." Michelle said while pulling Miranda closer by the hand so to feel her body against her back.  
  
The redhead smiled. "I can't help it, you're so tiny." She teased, brushing her nose on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Yep, gotta be on my tiptoes every time I wanna look into your eyes." A sarcastic tone could be found in her waking up voice.   
  
And just like that, intertwined in a soft hug, both women fell asleep once again. There were no worries troubling their minds, just plain simple happiness. They were able to rest for about two more hours in each other's arms until Michelle's alarm buzzed, forcing them to work. It was the last Monday on set and, although they were already done shooting, there were always last minute adjustments to be expected.  
  
Some looks were exchanged when the duo arrived together for breakfast that morning since everybody had seen them leaving Miranda's party together as well. Kiernan and Lucy could barely keep their grins hidden, so they just stuffed their mouths with muffins in order not to give it all away to the others present. Michelle and Miranda hadn't discussed whether their newfound dynamic would be kept a secret from the others, but it was obvious to both of them that they first had to figure things out between themselves before advertising anything to their peers.  
  
The cast meeting that followed was quick, scenes were assigned to some actors, while others were directed towards the studios to record their parts in the mascarade song. While getting into costume for a remake of an outdoor scene, Miranda felt a bit uncomfortable dealing with Jaden, but she had to admit the girl was trying her best not to make their interactions weird. Miranda wasn't sure how much the girl knew about her and Michelle, however, if she had to make a blind guess, she'd say Jaden knew enough to hate her guts. Fortunately, though, she and Michelle weren't in the costumes department at the same time, so at least it wasn't the worst case scenario.  
  
She and Lucy were the first ones to have their hair and costumes ready for action, so they got into a cart to the forest area where they'd have their make-up done and their scene shot.  
  
"How was your night?" Lucy elbowed Miranda with a huge grin on.  
  
"Oh.. You know..." Her cheeks went red and her eyes looked for the rearview mirror to check if their driver was eavesdropping. He didn't seem to be paying attention to them. That is, not until Lucy squealed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guyyss!!"  
  
"Me too!" Miranda said with caution, aware that their conversation wasn't so private, "But I'll tell you more later, okay?" She pointed at their driver discreetly and the blonde understood.  
  
Shortly after they arrived, Kiki and Chance did as well, and Pedersen and Charlotte had their hands full with all their make-ups. By the time Chance was declared fit for the scene, Michelle was already waiting in line, so she got his place in the chair next to Miranda's.  
  
"Looking good, Ms. Spellman." The brunette said as she took her place.  
  
"Thank you, so do you!" Miranda replied with a large smile.  
  
"Wait until Charlotte does her magic, then I'll be to die for." She winked.  
  
"Yes, you have my word." The make-up artist promised.  
  
"Where's Luke?" Lucy asked the others.  
  
"He's late, it seems..." Kiernan rolled her eyes, "Again." She looked impatient.  
  
"That's absurd, he barely has clothes to wear to his scenes!" Michelle pointed out and the others laughed.  
  
"I'll check if Chance knows anything about his whereabouts." Lucy volunteered after her make-up was done as well.  
  
Kiki eyed the couple left sitting with her and smiled proudly to herself. She had no doubts that her plans would work, but actually seeing Miranda and Michelle all giggly next to each other filled her heart with feels. She decided to give the pair some privacy and excused herself to join the production team.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to wait for devil boy a bit more..." Michelle noted as Charlotte took care of the final touches of her look.  
  
"Yeah, it appears so... Roberto doesn't look very happy." Miranda pointed out.  
  
"Indeed. But I've just thought of something to keep us entertained." The brunette had an idea and Miranda suddenly worried she'd suggest making out behind a tree or something. "Why don't we take advantage of these beautiful surroundings and record something ourselves?" Given Miranda's confusion, she added, "Remember when I suggested we recorded a Lilith and Zelda video for our dear fans?"  
  
"I believe the name is Madam Spellman." The redhead smirked.  
  
"Very well. What do you say, then, Ms. Spellman? Would you give me the honor?" Michelle repeated the woman's words from two nights before, making Miranda's smile even brighter.  
  
"A dance, huh?"  
  
Charlotte was trying not to pry, but she could almost touch the amount of chemistry sparkling between the two women before her. She didn't want to interrupt, but she had to tell them she was done with Michelle's characterization for the upcoming scene.  
  
"Er, there you go, Michelle. Your Lilith is ready."  
  
"Perfect, dear. Thanks for giving me proper lips." The brunette said checking her lipstick in the mirror in front of her. "Would you do us a favor, Charlotte?" She asked as the makeup artist was leaving.  
  
"Yes?" The woman turned back.  
  
"Would you film us dancing for the fans?"  
  
Both Miranda and Charlotte blushed at the same time.  
  
"O-of course!"  
  
"We just gotta choose a song."  
  
"Oh! Zelda would definitely dance to some good old 50's jazz." Miranda suggested.  
  
"50's, huh? I know just the thing." Michelle got her phone from Lilith's coat pocket and searched for a song she loved by the American composer Nelson Riddle. "What do you think of this one?" She said as she pressed play to the song.

 

Miranda leaned closer to listen to the melody. Anyone who saw the two of them at that moment would immediately compare them to a pair of teenagers sharing secrets over some flirting.  
  
"Sounds like something they'd dance to." The redhead winked and they both got to their feet.  
  
"By the trees, then?" The brunette pointed to an open area next to the filming equipment and the trio walked there.  
  
"What you guys doing?" Pedersen approached the group as she heard the song that was still coming from Michelle's phone.  
  
"Making Lilith and Zelda dance!" The brunette answered excitedly.  
  
"How about that, huh?" The woman responded in a grin. "May I film as well?" She added as she saw Charlotte setting her phone to the camera mode.  
  
"Of course! The more angles, the better!" Michelle answered to her makeup artist and namesake.  
  
"I'll get a closer angle, then, coming from behind this tree. Oh! Oh! I'll record it in slow-mo to add some feeling too!!" The woman cheered and Miranda chuckled at her excitement. It had never been a secret that Michelle Pedersen rooted for Zelda and Lilith to come together as a couple in the series.  
  
"Right. Everybody in your positions?" Charlotte checked.  
  
"No, wait! Make sure I'm hidden behind this tree when you film it. As Pedersen suggested." Miranda directed and Charlotte looked through the camera and took a few steps back while Pedersen grinned smugly.  
  
"Then I ask you to dance with me - cause who wouldn't wanna dance with Satan, am I right? - and you come to the frame, great idea." Michelle completed.  
  
"Want me to hold your phone with the music?" Charlotte offered.  
  
"No, I can handle this, worry only about the frame."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But how will we dance if you only have one hand?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"Look, I know you want all my hands on you, dear," Michelle started and Miranda rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile, "But we'll have to find a way to spin with only one hand, cus the resources for the video are quite limited."  


"Alright, then. But you'll get only one of my hands as well." The redhead stated, purposefully sinking her left hand deep inside her furry coat pocket.  
  
"Fair enough." Michelle chuckled. "Let's go, then."  
  
"One more thing," Miranda interrupted, and Charlotte was getting impatient. "Film sideways, it's better." She asked both camerawomen, who nodded.  
  
"Alright, Zelda, Lilith, time for some action!" Pedersen ordered and they all nodded, assuming their positions. As soon as Miranda was out of sight, she turned her phone up again. ‘To hell with sideway filming’, she thought.  
  
Michelle put her coat's black leather hood on and rested her free hand on her hip. Miranda adjusted her hair over her shoulder and they looked at each other and nodded again. Then the brunette pressed play to Nelson Riddle's Lamento right before her favorite part and Charlotte and Pedersen both gave their thumbs up.   
  
Michelle fitted Miranda, who was just waiting for her signal, and, when the song reached the exact part she was waiting for, the brunette used her best Lilith voice to say flirtatiously "May I?", then put her left hand out for the other woman.  
  
The redhead started walking towards her in no hurry, exactly like Zelda would, with her right hand extended to take Michelle's. When she reached her, both danced their way forward, alternating their steps in accordance with the jazz tune.  
  
They hadn't rehearsed a single move, but their synchrony was on point. Michelle spun Miranda once, then the Australian spun her back and there was a third spin to close the set. Miranda wanted to laugh, but she channeled her inner Zelda and kept her eyes glued on the beautiful woman dancing with her. Michelle, on the other hand, let her goofy self surface briefly and glanced at the camera charmingly, then back at Miranda. She, then, pulled her partner towards herself to an embrace that resulted in her hand landing on the woman’s lower back. Even though it was over a thick layer of coat, Miranda felt her cheeks flush because she desperately wanted to kiss the brunette, who was so close now, so she came up with a fourth spin to get rid of that tempting closeness.  
  
Once they had their eyes on each other one more time, Miranda lifted her chin to pose as Zelda and the brunette decided to announce to the camera, still on her seductive voice, "Cut", her signature line to end videos. It was only when a loud whistle came from near that the pair realized the whole cast and crew was looking at their little intimate improv scene.  
  
"Sexyyy!" Chance shouted from the middle of the little crowd.  
  
"I like the sight of that!" Luke joined the boy and both laughed. Lucy and Kiernan were beaming and Roberto had this really thoughtful glare.  
  
Miranda got really shy and tried to hide behind the Zelda mask she was trying her best to maintain. Charlotte and Pedersen chuckled and told Michelle they'd text her the videos shortly. The brunette thanked them with a smile and surprised Miranda by locking her arm on hers to stroll back to their little audience.  
  
"Liked the scene, boss?" The Scott asked Roberto as they approached the team.  
  
The man smiled but soon ordered all to their places for them to start the Satan trap scene. It was their second attempt at the scene, but the director was feeling optimistic as the daylight was in their favor. And it appears he wasn't wrong, as, in just a few takes, they declared the scene done.  
  
The group of actors headed back to the costumes department to return their costumes and Kiernan made sure to share a cart alone with Miranda.  
  
"I love what you did back there." The girl said.  
  
"Which part? The dagger-on-my-neck face?"  
  
"No, the dance." She winked.  
  
It took Miranda a second to figure out Kiki wasn't talking about the show. Or Zelda. She was talking about her dance with Michelle. A smile was suddenly threatening to come out of her thin lips.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know... I was a bit skeptical when you hurt Michelle on your last date..."  
  
"I-"  
  
"No, it's ok." The girl raised her hand before Miranda could apologize, "I get it. I mean, no. I don't _get_ it, _get_ it, but yeah, I understand you were going through something. I'm just super happy you're past that. Cus you are, aren't you?"  
  
Miranda couldn't help but let out that smile completely. It was so cute how Kiernan wanted to make sure of her intentions with her best friend.  
  
"I am, yes."  
  
"Good. Now... What are your plans?"  
  
Miranda furrowed her eyebrows. "Plans?"  
  
"Of course. To win her over."  
  
"To wi-?" Green eyes blinked several times, "What?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon. You don't think it'll be _that_ easy, do you?" She stared at the older woman, analyzing her every reaction. Miranda didn't know what to say, or think, for that matter, so Kiernan continued, "Look. First, you gotta fix that dating fiasco. From what I know, Michelle's not gonna ask you out again, cus she put a lot of effort last time and, well, you know the rest. So it's up to you to take this step this time, Miranda." She said, seriously, "And you gotta do it before we go back home. Jezz, do it today if you will! You don't wanna waste any more time!"  
  
The cart stopped and Kiernan rushed to the building, leaving a very confused Miranda behind.  


  
  
**[Me]  
ive got the videos, wanna see?  
  
[Ginger lady]  
Yes!!!  
  
[Me]  
dancing_witches.mp4  
with_feeling.mp4  
  
[Ginger lady]  
Dancing witches, huh? But you're not a regular witch, you're Satan!  
**  
Michelle chuckled. It was funny how that woman always found a way to make her feel special.  
  
**[Me]  
and you're dancing with satan, i wonder what that makes you?  
  
[Ginger lady]  
Lucky?  
Oh my, the video is PERFECT!  
  
[Me]  
wanna post?  
  
[Ginger lady]  
YES!  
I'll save the slo-mo one for later if you don't mind  
  
[Me]  
sure  
**  
Michelle, then, waited for Miranda to post the video first since she knew how much the woman enjoyed striking her fans.  
**  
[Ginger lady]  
Done. Now you.  
**  
The brunette logged in and snorted at the carefully thought caption the Australian came up with. There were already some comments underneath the photo, which Michelle scanned briefly. Most were apparently random letters and emojis representing fans freaking out with the new content. She smirked and decided to fuel that with a comment herself. 'Oh Zelda. Sweet. Sweet Zelda!', she posted. A text came in a few seconds later.  
  
**[Ginger lady]  
Nice line 😉  
  
[Me]  
i know 😉 there's no way in hell zelda would resist madam satan's charm  
**  
Next, Michelle posted the video on her own feed. With the only caption she could think of: 'Dancing with Satan.' And the name of the song. She didn't expect Miranda to follow her lead and also comment on hers, but she did exactly that.   
**  
[Me]  
i cant believe you called me madamE  
  
[Ginger lady]  
Oops?  
  
[Me]  
they're freaking out, arent they?  
  
[Ginger lady]  
Mission accomplished, I'd say.  
Hey, have you had dinner yet?  
  
[Me]  
bout to order chinese, why?  
  
[Ginger lady]  
Don't!  
**  
Michelle smirked to her phone to how fast that reply had come.  
**  
[Ginger lady]  
There's a chinese restaurant not far from here, what do you say?  
**  
She wouldn't let that chance of messing with Miranda go to waste, nope.  
**  
[Me]  
are you asking me out?  
like... on a date?  
  
[Ginger lady]  
If you say yes, I am.  
  
[Me]  
and if i say no?  
**  
That was mean, she knew it was, but she couldn't help it. Besides, Miranda deserved that come back.  
**  
[Ginger lady]  
Just don't say no ****and save us the trouble.**

  
She typed two letters snorting.  
**  
[Me]  
no  
  
[Ginger lady]  
No as in no you won't save us the trouble or no in you don't wanna go on a date with me?  
  
[Me]  
pick me up in 20, dummy  
  
  
**  
And twenty minutes passed and Michelle adjusted her hair in the mirror while checking her lipstick. Then twenty-five. She decided to sit down to wait for her date on the armchair, studying the red heels she'd chosen for the night. Thirty minutes. She grabbed her phone to text Miranda.  
**  
[Me]  
coming?  
**  
Five more minutes and no answer. Michelle huffed and tapped the call button. The annoyed expression turned to confusion as she realized the line was busy. Who in the world was Miranda talking to instead of meeting her for their second-first date?  
  
Michelle snatched her purse and left her trailer.  
  
  
  
"I don't get it!! Why are you suddenly so fond of him??? You two have never even gotten along!" Miranda threw her free hand up in the air.  
  
"Because he's the father of my granddaughter, that's why!!" Lindsay answered furiously on the other side of the line.  
  
"And he'll forever be! But that's not a good enough reason for you to want me to be miserable!"  
  
"MISERABLE?? Mirandy, you love him!! I've seen it with my own eyes!"  
  
"When, mom?? Tell me!!" She shouted to her phone, "When was the last time you paid Peter and I a visit?? Cause that may very well be true, I _was_ indeed in love with him. Over a _decade_ ago!"  
  
"Oh, that's some bullshit and you know it, Mirandy!"  
  
"You know what??" She closed her eyes and refrained herself from exploding one more time, "I don't owe you an explanation. And the divorce is already in progress, there's really nothing that you can do to stop it!"  
  
Miranda was red with anger. How dared her mother call her after almost a year and start pointing fingers?? Lindsay was already coming up with more arguments, but the redhead got distracted by a sudden knock on her door. She checked the time. Shit. She was twenty minutes late for her date with Michelle. She could almost hear Kiernan's disapproving 'Way to go, Miranda’.  
  
She opened the door and whispered an 'I'm so sorry' to the angry brunette standing there, pointing at the device pressed against her ear. Michelle's features softened as soon as she heard the very annoyed voice coming from the phone.  
  
"What's happening?" The Scott whispered back as she stepped inside the trailer, invited by the other woman.  
  
" _Yes_ , mom, I'm listening. I just fully disagree with you on every single thing you said." Miranda's attention was lost somewhere between the woman on the phone and the woman standing right in front of her.  
  
Michelle gulped. So Miranda was talking to her mother. No, not talking. She was arguing with her mother. Awesome timing.  
  
"You would've known if you'd called." The redhead hissed. "But since you didn't seem to care, I didn't think it'd be worth telling you." She went silent for a moment and Michelle didn't know what to do. Should she go? Should she stay? She didn't want to invade Miranda's privacy, regardless of the fact it had been the other woman who had signaled for her to come inside. "Oh, so you want in now, do you?? Well, let's see if it lasts until Darcey's birthday! And I'm not saying a freaking phone call this time, mom! If you wanna be a part of our lives, you gotta show up!"  
  
"You bet I will show up!" The woman shouted back, "And make sure you undo this madness you've got yourself into! Kicking your husband out of his own apartment?? Honestly, Mirandy! I didn't expect that from you!"  
  
"Oh no?? Cus the example you and dad set to me was _so_ different, wasn't it??" Miranda regretted that come back as soon as she heard it coming from her lips. It had nothing to do with her and Peter's situation and she didn't want her mother to make such association. Nonetheless, she felt a desperate need to hold her mother accountable for her own failed marriage.  
  
"That was different and you know damn well!!! You father loved another woman!!!"  
  
Miranda could hear the bitterness of every word. Something resembling a smile formed on her face and Michelle wondered how long she could keep staring at the rug under her feet before it caught on fire and swallowed her whole being. She wanted to leave that room so badly, but every time she opened her mouth to try to speak to the redhead, she felt incredibly insignificant, like she didn't have the right to interfere in that phone call. So she just kept to herself, sinking as much as she could in the brown leather sofa.  
  
"You know what, mom??? Maybe I do too!!!"  
  
"You don't think I know that??? You've always made it crystal clear to me that you love Susan more, that you wished _she_ was your mother!!!"  
  
A wicked smile spread across Miranda's lips. "No, mom. I don't think you understand what I just said to you."  
  
"What, Mirandy??? What else do you want to throw in my face???"  
  
"I said I too love another woman. I said I, like my father, may finally be acknowledging the end of my marriage because there is another woman in sight."  
  
Michelle's eyes went wide. What the actual fuck??? The room felt very hot all of a sudden.  
  
The line went silent for a moment. Miranda's heart was racing like she'd just come back from a marathon. Her eyes were teary and her hand was shaking as it held the phone to her ear.  
  
"You can't be serious." Was all her mother managed to say in a very weak voice.  
  
"Oh, I am serious, mom. Surprise! Your daughter likes women. You said you wanted the news. Well? News can't get any fresher than that!" She said in a rather cynical tone.  
  
"Mirandy, stop it, it's not funny."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME MIRANDY!!! JESUS!!"  
  
"You're doing this just to affect me, I know you are."  
  
"Oh, of course!" She rolled her eyes so hard that Michelle thought she might end up exploding. "I kiss women now just to upset my mom, cus I'm fifteen years old, I forgot."  
  
"Stop saying that!! You don't have to do these nasty things just because you're frustrated with your husband!"  
  
"I'm WHAT NOW?"  
  
"Very well, MirandA," Lindsay stressed the last vowel, "Go ahead and ruin your marriage. Don't listen to me. You'll regret it, but that's your own decision, as you made very clear. But don't drag your whole career down with it. You let this _lesbian_ " She said the word with such disgust, "nonsense reach the news and you're doomed, do ya hear me?? Is that what you want??? RUIN your career over a filthy sexual fantasy???"  
  
The tears the redhead had been holding back started rolling down her cheeks. Her lips were trembling and her nose was red. The taste of her own pain was like acid, burning her insides.   
  
"Do you hear me, Miranda????" Her mother insisted, "Everybody around you has worked _too hard_ to get you where you are today. Me. You _beloved_ father. Even your daughter! All the days she's missed your presence at home, don't they worth a thing to you now??? Don't you remember what it was like when it was you crying over your daddy whom you hadn't seen in weeks?"  
  
She didn't know what to say. A thousand answers flooded her brain, each bringing more tears to her eyes. She didn't know her own mother could make her hurt that much.  
  
"You... Have no right." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No. _Y_ _ou_ have no right to go down this disgusting road. I don't care what Hollywood's been selling, that shit's one-sided. Don't you fall for that! It's for getting the viewers' money and that only! But you go and deny them femininity! See what they got for you! One lesbian film is all there is for your career and you've done it already! You let your manager know about this absurd situation! Go! Let's see how long it'll take you to get another part after this scandal!! You'll be ruined, Miranda! Ruined!! Everything will have been for nothing!!"  
  
"Fuck you, Lindsay." She finally said to the phone. "Fuck. You." She repeated, ended the call and gripped the device with all her strength like it was somehow responsible for all the agony inside her chest.  
  
Michelle didn't think twice, she ran to her and caught her exactly when Miranda broke down. Michelle hugged her and had her cry convulsively on her shoulder. She tightened the embrace and hoped Miranda could find any comfort in her arms. The redhead was weeping so hard, her whole body was shaking. The scene broke Michelle's heart, she adjusted Miranda head on her neck and caressed her hair.  
  
"It'll be okay." She whispered to her. "It'll be okay."  
  
"I-" She sobbed violently, "I- I'm I- s-sorry."  
  
"Shhh..." The brunette drew circles on her back to soothe her. "Don't you worry about me. I'm here for you. I'm here for you."  
  
Miranda cried even more. Her chest was aching, her head was exploding, her vision completely blurred by the never-ending tears. She just held onto Michelle and let herself cry. She's always known she didn't see eye to eye with her mother, but having her say all those horrible things to her reached another set of Miranda's layers. She felt like her mother pierced through all the armory she was so used to wear around the woman. Her mother was finally able to leave her bare skinned, much like she was when she was a kid. Or even worse. She wasn't sure she'd ever felt this bare. Her closed eyes allowed her to feel every word breaking through her skin.  
  
_'Frustrated with your husband'.  
_  
A stab. Her only attempt at love had resulted in nothing. A wrecked marriage. A child that possibly didn't feel loved enough. A child that didn't get her full attention because of her career.  
  
_'You're doomed.'  
_  
A second stab. To check how much the wound was capable of bleeding. There was no future for her in acting. Not if she wanted to be true to herself and live her life as she should. Not if she decided to free herself to love.   
_  
'Filthy sexual fantasy'.  
_  
A third stab. There wasn't much skin left to protect her from those knives. That's how the world would see her sexuality from that moment on. Nothing more than carnal, nothing other than pornographic.  
  
_'You'll be ruined.'  
_  
The final stab. The one that ripped everything that was left. Anything that made her human. It was all gone. Her mother's words had taken everything from her. She didn't even know if she was crying anymore. She just knew there was an immense sadness taking control of her breathing.  
  
Miranda felt a touch on her back. A warm, firm touch. She wasn't alone. She gathered her remaining strength to raise her head and look at Michelle. She couldn't believe Michelle was still there.  
  
"Michelle..." Her voice was so weak, it sounded like a plead, even though she didn't mean for it to.  
  
"Shhhh... I know... Don't worry... I'm here. I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry :(


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers :) I know it's been a while, but as we reach the end of the story, it gets harder for this smol lesbian to write the fate of our dear ladies, so be patient.  
> A little heads up before you read the 30th: I'm not sure about Michelle's family tree, as she is a very private person when it comes to that, so what you'll read here has only the voices in my head as source. ;)

It was hard to say how long the two women stood there, Michelle supporting Miranda's weigh as the redhead digested her mother's hateful words. Eventually, though, they carried their embrace to the bedroom and laid on the bed without changing their clothes. Michelle kept caressing Miranda's strawberry blonde locks until her breathing was even and she realized the women had fallen asleep.  
  
Carefully not to wake her up, Michelle left the bed and went to the living room. She ordered the Chinese her stomach was still craving and sank on the sofa, where she'd witnessed that dramatic phone conversation. She thought about her own parents for a moment. Had they been alive during her divorce with Jack, would they have reacted the same way Miranda's mother did? She left the thought wonder through her memories of their conversations and soon shook her head with a small smile. Of course they wouldn't. Tony and May had always been open-minded and she had great recollections of the three of them debating politics and human rights movements.  
  
Her mind, then, did what it always did whenever she thought about her family: it took her to her twin, whom she missed deeply. It had been almost fifteen years since the accident, yet she could still hear his voice, his laughter, his teasing. God, what she wouldn't do to have him back there, to share with him all that mess of feelings she had for the redhead sleeping in the next room. She knew damn well she wouldn't get any proper advice from her brother, but it'd still be nice to open up to him, to hear him making fun of her for having fallen for someone. Because he'd know instantly. One look at her face that second and he'd know the exact extent of his sister's feelings. And he'd tease her, tell her to buy the rings already, oh how much she missed that fool!  
  
Michelle shared her dinner that night with all her memories. She looked them closely, the family reunions under her parents' roof, then her brothers and her mourning together on the same sofa they would sit every Sunday to hear Tony and May's stories. They used to do that a lot, the four of them. Gather at least twice a year, each day that reminded them of the absence of their parents. But not anymore. Since the four siblings were unexpectedly reduced to three, Michelle couldn't bear the idea of keeping up that tradition. Their parents' house was auctioned, she kept herself distant from her brothers for a couple of years, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for her young niece. She tried not going down that road, but failed and ended up promising herself to take care of Laura like her brother would wish her to. Even if she knew he'd never actually ask that of her.  
  
The girl grew up to become a beautiful strong young woman and every time Michelle laid eyes on her, she felt like a little part of her twin was still there with her and that was all that mattered. When put against that new-found bond, Craig and Derek had little to compare. Michelle obviously loved both her brothers dearly, but something inside her ached every time the three of them were united. And Derek felt that. More than Craig, he felt his sister pushing him away and he chose not to resist. Years passed by, both Michelle and Craig got new families, children of their own, yet Derek remained apart. Michelle sighed. She knew she was the one to blame for that. For god's sake, she didn't even know if her brother was still dating the last girl he introduced to her!  
  
She took one last bite of the green bell pepper left on her plate and made a midnight decision: that Christmas she'd change things. She'd drag Derek, Laura, Craig, the kids and the dogs to her house and they'd start a new tradition. Not one of mourning any longer, but one of celebrating. It'd been too long since they were all together and she would rather die than carry that sort of weigh on her shoulders. Witnessing Miranda and her mother hiss at each other like that had finally made the brunette look back at her and Derek's growing distance and conclude no good had nor would ever come out of that. It was about time someone did something about that and that someone had to be her. Besides, she owed it to her son some time together with his uncle. She had to make sure Harry had both his uncles' influences in perfect syntony, yin yang like Derek and Craig were.  


 

  
Michelle’s feet must have taken her back to bed sometime, as she woke up next to her favorite ginger lady. Or at least her back. Miranda was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at nothing.  
  
"Morning, beautiful." Michelle said in her softest voice not to startle her bed companion.  
  
Miranda turned to face her, messy hair half-blocking her view, "Hey." She greeted back.  
  
"Come here," The brunette reached for her and pulled her by the shirt. Miranda resisted a bit initially but soon gave in, letting herself fall back in bed and resting her head on Michelle's stomach. "Did you get any sleep?" The Scott asked although she knew that wasn't the cause of the woman's silence.  
  
"A bit, yeah..."  
  
"I sense your body disagrees with your absurd decision of waking up." Michelle insinuated while caressing ginger strands of hair.  
  
"It's almost eight already!" Miranda said in her defense.  
  
"I know, dear, but has Roberto texted anything yet?" She risked a guess.  
  
The redhead took some seconds to answer, as they both knew the answer to that question was no.  
  
"I wanna be ready when he does..." The truth was she wanted to get away from that room and all that could be linked to the crying that took place in that trailer a few hours prior. The hands playing with her hair were making that will weaker, though. Miranda enjoyed the feeling for a while, before introducing a much-needed topic of discussion, "Michelle?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks for staying..."  
  
"You don't owe me any thanks." She said softly to match the careful movements her hands were drawing on the woman's head.  
  
"Either way... I'm glad you stayed-"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I mean... After what-"  
  
"Hey," Michelle interrupted the caressing and bent to find those sad green eyes, "It doesn't matter."  
  
"But it does..." Miranda averted her eyes in disagreement.  
  
"Not to me."  
  
"You shouldn't have seen any of that..."  
  
"You're right," The brunette said, unexpectedly catching the attention of the woman lying on her lap, "I didn't plan on knocking on your door while you fully came out to your mom." She shrugged jokingly and Miranda's lips finally turned upwards. "But turns out the gods don't want us to have a normal date, what can you do? Argue with the gods?? No, ma'am, not a good idea this one."  
  
"So we're just gonna let these stupid gods win, huh?" Miranda made a fast decision to allow Michelle to distract her from the serious aspects of life.  
  
"It doesn't sound good either, does it?" The brunette wrinkled her nose.  
  
"No, it doesn't. I expected you, of all people, to have a way out of this conundrum."  
  
"I say we cheat on these suckers."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, if these so-called gods don't want us to go out on dates, we don't have other option, do we? We'll have to go on dates unpredictably."  
  
Miranda frowned for a moment, "You mean suddenly?? Like... BAM! This is a date!"  
  
"Yeeeeah!" Michelle grinned, "You got the idea!" They both chuckled, "You know what? This right here, this is officially a date now." She said purposefully.  
  
"Oh my!" Miranda fake-gasped, "I'd never attended a date wearing my hair in such a horrible state!" They were giggling at each other when both their phones beeped. "Well, that was a fast date..."  
  
"Who said it's over?" Michelle said getting up and out of bed, "You check the schedule he's sent you and I'll make my date some breakfast."  
  
"Ohhh I like the sound of that!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes too high, though, the trailer kitchen is somehow limited..."  
  
"A simple black coffee is just fine."  
  
"Alright, then. But you wait until I have you sleep over in my place. Then I'll be able to show you what proper Gomez breakfast tastes like." The woman said smugly as she left the room.  
  
Miranda felt her cheeks warm as she processed the information. Did Michelle really just imply she'd soon spend the night at her apartment??  
  
  
  
Fortunately, they wouldn't get into any costume that day as both had been assigned studio time, which was far more comfortable than shooting scenes in the open as they had been doing lately. Miranda would do her part in the Mascarade song whereas Michelle had a narrating scene to record. They each met with their voice coaches for some vocal exercises and practice time before the real deal, but things didn't work out fine in Miranda's rehearsal. Her coach wasn't shy in his remarks that the redhead's voice that day wasn't suited for the high-pitched notes she needed to reach. He incessantly asked if she had caught a cold or maybe drunk alcohol the day before. He wouldn't quit the questions until she finally admitted having had a heated argument over the phone that could have resulted in her exhausting her vocal cords. She decided he didn't need to know about the crying. It was hard enough already having him this in on her private affairs, she wouldn't paint the whole picture for him. He was a professional, so chances are he'd piece the information together and recognize the voice of an emotionally-drained woman in front of him.  
  
Another hour or so of exercises and he finally ended her suffering and embarrassment by setting a new date for her recordings. She'd have two more rounds of vocal exercises to prepare her apparently sore cords to the challenge she'd accepted weeks before of being the one to hold the highest notes in the most remarkable song of the series so far.  
  
The redhead left the studio feeling utterly frustrated. She couldn't admit not being fit for a task handed to her, she was used to being praised, not brutally criticized as she had just been. On her way out of the maze of recording studios, she caught a glimpse of a very focused Michelle reading her lines to the mic. She couldn't hear a thing, as the room was obviously totally sound-proof, but she felt like registering that moment. She snapped a shot of the focused woman and fled before Michelle could be disturbed by her eyes on her back.  
  
She was analyzing the photo she'd just taken when an incoming text caught her attention. It was an excited Kiki informing the last onesie had arrived for its rightful owner, so the set was finally complete and ready for action. And by 'action' the girl meant a group photo she was suggesting for the next morning. Miranda assured the girl she'd be there and took the opportunity to text Lucy as well. She needed her friend.  
  
The English woman had no idea Miranda was sad, so it came as a surprise to her that the redhead wasn't beaming with happiness when they met in the trailer parking lot.  
  
"How much time do you have until your next assignment?" Was how Miranda greeted her.  
  
"A couple of hours or so. What happened, Mira??" The woman frowned.  
  
"We've got a lot of catching up to do... Let's go." She indicated her trailer a few steps ahead.  
  
"Dear lord! How much can have happened in the past two days??"  
  
"Sorry to inform you, but we're going back more than two days in my life this afternoon..."  
  
"You're making me nervous, what happened??"  
  
"My mom. She happened."  
  
"Oh." As far as Lucy knew, Miranda never mentioned her mother, so their relationship couldn't be one of the bests. "I'm glad I brought us sweets, then."  
  
Miranda forced a smile. She wasn't one for eating sweets, but she had to acknowledge it was cute of her friend to bring her some.   
  
  
  
They ended up spending more than just two hours going over Miranda's memories. There were moments Lucy wanted to interrupt her friend just to hug her, but she refrained from doing so and waited for Miranda to vent all out. It was clear there was an enormous amount of pain spilled all over her relationship with her mother, yet Miranda could keep her tears in this time. Her professional self spoke louder inside her head reminding her from time to time she had to keep her emotions in check. Soring more her throat and letting her mother ruin more of her day wasn't amongst her plans. She and Lucy still had to come back to the studios to voice their opinion on some editing that day.   
  
Being able to tell Lucy all that had happened somehow managed to make Miranda feel lighter. She heard her friend's advice and agreed she had to give her mother some time to digest the news she flooded her with.  
  
"I mean, she had _no_ right to speak to you like that and we all know it was a bunch of bullshit she said, but she's still your mother... And Darcey's granny... So my vote goes for attempting a peace treaty. Shut her out in case she attacks you with nonsense again, but let _her_ raise to your level, don't you go down to hers, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm." Miranda nodded but got a bit lost in Lucy's next words. Her mind started to wander through her mother's words again. Was it really all bullshit she said? Wasn't there any sense in all the disastrous scenery Lindsay painted of her future in Hollywood were she to publicly divulge her lesbian self?  
  
"Mirands? Mirands? Did I lose you? Hey?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where did you go just now?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just tired..."  
  
"Hey!" Lucy complained, "Don't shut me out!"  
  
The redhead sighed and opted for sharing the recurrent questions going in and out of her head. It was incredibly hard to actually say that. To actually put into words her fear of having to opt between being her true self and having a future in acting. Lucy tried her best not to explode in anger. She wanted to murder Lindsay for putting those ideas inside her friend's mind. However, she also tried wearing Miranda's shoes for a moment. It was much simpler to be an outsider in that situation, to tell her to stop being silly, to tell her it would never come to such a decision, but how could she be sure of that? So instead of letting her emotions scream a passionate and encouraging answer to her, she considered the matter for a moment, putting all her effort into looking at the problem analytically only.  
  
"Mira, here is what I think you should do. Do you trust your manager?"  
  
Miranda's mind prompted her with an immediate 'yes'. Even she didn't know how much she trusted the woman until asked to answer that exact question.  
  
"I do." She said, sure for a start.  
  
"Well, talk to her. She'll know better than you and me how much of your private life you can or need to make public. My heart wants to tell you to scream to the seven winds that you're a big hot lesbian now-" Miranda laughed, "But I know we gotta be responsible here. Hollywood IS indeed tricky, but there are tons of actors who came out and didn't get a negative impact on their careers." Miranda nodded, almost taking notes of each of her friend's words. "And she'll guide you through the whole process, I'm sure she will. And I'm not leaving your side either, you better know that by now, Miss." She said and they both smiled at each other and stretched their arms for a meaningful hug. A hug that made Miranda feel safe. A hug that almost broke her promise of not shedding a tear that day. She felt thankful for having Lucy in her life, she felt really thankful for having forged that friendship along those past months.  
  
Eventually, though, it was time for the two of them to go back to work. They grabbed their coats and Miranda led the way out of her trailer. However, after she swung the door open, she stopped and crouched to grab something from the floor.  
  
"What is it?" Lucy asked curiously.  
  
It was a note attached to a single purple daisy that was left on the steps. Miranda looked around and located the bushes where that delicate flower had been taken from. She brought it to her face and inhaled the soft perfume. She wasn't one for smelling flowers, but something was telling her Michelle was behind that little gift, and Miranda's soft side spoke louder when it came to that woman.  
  
With a smile already on, she unfolded the note. The confirmation that it was indeed Michelle's broadened her smile and brought some color to her pale cheeks and Lucy's heart filled with love to the sight of her friend's infatuation. Lucy saw Miranda giggling, then rolling her eyes before handing her the note while mumbling "That dork". She read the handwritten note:  
  
**Must admit I** **ACCIDENTALLY** **overheard your singing earlier and didn't know if it was you or the Olympian goddesses were playing a part in the series. Anyway, gotta know: do you like flowers?  
**  
And below the message, there were two empty boxes, one next to a huge 'YES' and one next to a tiny 'no', accompanied by an MG signature in the bottom.  
  
Lucy laughed at the childish note, "Oh my god you two will be even worse than Michael and I!"  
  
Miranda wanted to argue, but a silly smile prevented her from doing so. She stored the note in her back pocket and they walked together to the studios. By the time they got there, Miranda was feeling ten times better and the smile she wore on her lips wasn't forced anymore. She didn't know what would happen in her life the following year, but one thing she was sure: she was not alone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to update, I hope you enjoy the length of this one, though ;)

Roberto gathered the main cast of the show for what would be their last official cast meeting. They had two more days before the official wrapping of Part 2 and he wanted to assign their last missions, make sure everyone was in sync for the last adjustments. In other words, he was living on his nerves.  
  
Miranda risked a glance in Michelle's direction and received a smirk in return. She tried to control her own blushing, but it was uncontrollable. She grabbed the note she had kept in her pocket and discreetly showed it to the brunette, who lifted her chin as if asking for the answer from across the meeting table. Miranda nodded, smiling at the note in her hand. She felt like a silly teenager attempting to flirt during class or something.  
  
"Understood?" Roberto's voice echoed across the room.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!" Chance saluted, but his boss didn't appreciate the joke.  
  
They all left the room as quietly as possible, but before each went their separate ways for a well-deserved night of sleep, Kiernan made sure to remind them all of their onesie appointment in the morning.  
  
"You know, she's fit for directing, this one." Michelle gossiped to Miranda as soon as the girl said her goodbyes for the night.  
  
The redhead chuckled and both remained there, looking at one another, waiting for the others to be far enough. Miranda studied the way Michelle was wearing her hair up. It was unusual to see those rebel brown locks tamed like that when she was out of costume but, at the same time, it felt so natural, so _her_. The casual hairdo was matching the black horn-rimmed glasses and the grey sleeveless T-shirt and Miranda was suddenly lost admiring her co-worker.  
  
"Lost anything here, dear?" Michelle teased, bringing Miranda's attention back to her smirky face.  
  
The Australian checked if the others were out of hearing distance, then teased back, "Maybe I have... And I could spend hours looking for it."  
  
"Maybe I could help you find it..." Michelle took a step closer.  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Miranda said to the other woman's lips.  
  
"My place or yours?"  
  
"We'll have to go to both anyway, we gotta grab the onesies to wear to Kiki's thing in the morning."  
  
"Oh, right, but I er... I won't be able to spend the night today... I... I have to make some phone calls..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Michelle felt how awkward her words had sounded. She didn't feel like opening up to Miranda about the whole family situation she was going to try to fix, but she knew that she needed to give Miranda at least half the information if she wanted their relationship to go somewhere. She couldn't just shut her out, especially not after what she had witnessed the night before.  
  
"I've made a last minute decision regarding my Christmas plans and I gotta make sure it all works out, you know..."  
  
"I see... Well, if you prefer, we can do this tomorrow..." Miranda sensed there was more to what Michelle was saying and she didn't want to push.  
  
"Tomorrow seems too far away," Michelle took one step forward and took hold of Miranda's hands, "I can't wait that long to kiss you."  
  
The redhead blushed and looked around fearfully. There was no one nearby, but they still couldn't risk a kiss there.  
  
"Come, then." She said and guided their way to her trailer. They went inside, got rid of their heavy coats and stopped in the middle of the living room area. "I love what you did with your hair." Miranda said, playing with a strand of brown hair.  
  
"This old thing? It'd be much better if I could have Charlotte glam it up every day." Michelle averted her eyes.  
  
"I like it just the way it is." Miranda shrugged.  
  
"You're crazy, this sofa stuffing??"  
  
"Don't be silly, your hair is beautiful." Miranda said softly and caressed Michelle's cheek, making her blush a bit.  
  
It seemed ridiculous to the Scott that _M_ _iranda_ , the owner of the softest, most stunning hair of all would find her mess of hair anything close to beautiful, but the tenderness in the way she was looking at her that moment made her want to believe the words coming out of that mouth, so she just gave up the fight and took the compliment.  
  
Miranda smiled and kissed her while holding her face in her hands. It hadn't been long since the last time they tasted each other's lips, but each time seemed like the first one. She held Michelle's lower lip between her own and sucked it. If she wouldn't have her in bed for the whole night, she'd make sure to seize every second.  
  
Michelle closed the distance between their bodies and held the other woman by her sides, sliding her hands under the fabric of Miranda's top in order to feel her skin. They deepened their kiss and before Michelle knew it, Miranda was guiding her towards the sofa. She felt the back of her leg reach the furniture, but before she could think of what was going to happen, a pair of hands pushed her to sit down. Miranda straddled her and resumed their kiss, passionately.  
  
"Hey..." Michelle managed to say.  
  
"Hm?" Miranda asked still kissing her.  
  
"You seem... Determined... Not to... Let me leave." She said in between kisses.  
  
"Do I?" The redhead asked brushing her nose against the woman's neck.  
  
"You do, yeah... Hmmm." She moaned when Miranda nibbled her skin.  
  
"You like it?" Miranda teased.  
  
Michelle's answer wasn't vocal, though. She grabbed the other woman and maneuvered her into the seat next to her, climbing on top of her and claiming her lips. They made out on the sofa for several minutes, until the brunette interrupted one of their kisses and just smiled at the woman under her.  
  
"You're making me an addict, Miranda."  
  
"Good." The redhead smirked.  
  
"I gotta go..." Michelle announced and Miranda pouted, "But I'll come back-" She kissed her, "tomorrow-" One more kiss, "for more of these."  
  
"Hey." Miranda grabbed her wrist when Michelle stood up.  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
Miranda stared those amazingly blue eyes for a moment and swallowed the words dancing in her mouth. "Sleep tight." She said instead.  
  
"You too, beautiful." Michelle gave the redhead a peck on the lips and parted for her trailer.  
  
  
  
The group was almost ready for the epic onesie photograph, there was just a tiny little matter of two people missing. They could spot Chance from the distance but apparently, the young man was unable to end the phone call he was stuck in. Michelle was nowhere to be seen and it was starting to rain.  
  
"You must know where she is, Miranda." Gavin stated.  
  
"Me?? Why??" Her high-pitched tone giving in her inner panic.  
  
"Cus you're always together?" Ross answered.  
  
"She's probably still in make-up, Candice is the one in charge today, you know how those two like to chat..." Lucy intervened to save her friend.  
  
"Yeah, besides... Michelle's hair probably takes three times longer than both your hairs combined." Kiki came back at the two boys and Jaz snorted.  
  
"Hey, no need to come for us, just wanna make sure she's coming!" Ross raised his hands defensively.  
  
"Look!" Jaz pointed to a cart making a turn, "She's coming."  
  
"Someone get Chance off the phone, please." Tati rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chance!!" Kiki shouted and the boy widened his eyes at the sight of Michelle approaching the group. He seemed to immediately hush the conversation he was in.  
  
Michelle dropped off the cart and her driver, John, held an umbrella for her to arrive at the covered area with an intact hair. Miranda followed the brunette with her eyes until she assumed her position on the other side of their onesie squad. She couldn't believe her own head when she concluded she found the actress attractive in a freaking onesie!  
  
"Chance, you'd better hurry!" Jaz shouted.  
  
"C'mon Chance!" Miranda's voice was heard after that. She glanced at the brunette again and bit her lower lip at the sight of Michelle leaning on one of her knees.  
  
"Chance!" Lucy and Kiki added and he finally put his phone down and hurried there.  
  
Michelle looked at Miranda for the first time that day, but the woman seemed distracted by the camera pointing at their direction. Little did Michelle know the redhead felt her eyes on her and did a tremendous effort not to look back and smile at her in front of everybody.  
  
"Two... Three..." Brad, the music producer of the show, was their improv photographer for the time being.  
  
Chance came running while the group all cheered victoriously and he slid his way across the group to crouch next to Tati and Miranda as Ross shouted: "He made it!".  
  
Brad rolled his eyes and counted again "One... Two... Three!"  
  
Gavin started a "Yeeey!" chorus and was joined by them all.  
  
Brad took their picture and Jaz changed the tune to a "Heeey! Ohhh! Heeey!" They were all clearly not in the mood to go anywhere else that day, which was understandable considering they were four days away from the official farewell they were so eager to reach.  
  
"One more!" Lucy asked Brad, who eyed her suspiciously. The blonde smiled at him and he crouched again to take one more shot.  
  
"Now gangster style!" Kiki ordered and they all got creative new poses. Chance even risked a floor rock move which got his feet dangerously close to Michelle's head, but the brunette couldn't care less, too focused on her own pose. Lucy, on the other hand...  
  
"Bloody hell, I look like Chance's mom!" Lucy snorted once Brad showed her the pic on her phone screen, "All worried he'll hit someone right in the face with those big feet up!"  
  
"My white mom!" The young man scoffed a laugh.  
  
"Am I free now??" Brad checked with the group, "I gotta do some stuff urgently!"  
  
"Right! Go, Brads! You're a sweetheart, thank you!" Lucy thanked her friend.  
  
"I don’t take ‘thank yous’, I'll make your boyfriend work extra hours on your behalf!" He shouted, pointing at Michael, who had been filming the whole thing on his phone until that very moment.  
  
"Hey!!" He protested.  
  
"Love is hard, my friend!" Brad laughed his way to a nearby set.  
  
"Tell me about it..." Lucy heard a male voice mumbling behind them and looked right at Ross to check it had really been him. When her eyes landed on the boy, she realized the whole group was staring at him as well.  
  
"What do you mean, Lynch?" Chance asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean, Lynch?" Gavin repeated, smirking.  
  
"Oh man, it's happening!! It's finally happening, isn't it??" Jaz grinned.  
  
"What's happening?? I'm lost!!" Kiernan protested.  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm as lost as you are." Michelle shrugged.  
  
Ross took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers in Gavin's, "This." He held their hands up to show everybody.  
  
"Awwwww!!!!" Jaz and Lucy squealed.  
  
"Called it!" Chance said in a grin, "Called it months ago!"  
  
"Shut up, Chancie!" Gavin pushed the boy's shoulder.  
  
Miranda felt her cheeks get warm as she realized Michelle was looking at her. The situation was all too similar.  
  
"Happy for you birdies!" Tati hugged the couple.  
  
"Hey, chill out, we're not getting married..." Ross said, trying to mascarade his flushed cheeks.  
  
"I give them until the end of the series to announce the wedding." Chance mockingly whispered to Kiki, loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"Shut up!!" Gavin and Ross voiced together.  
  
"We gotta celebrate the upgrading of this bromance to actual romance!" Tati argued, "All of you who are not filming today, follow me!" She said and led a line of cheerful people.  
  
"So not fair..." Kiernan huffed.  
  
"Sorry, love, but you're stuck with the elderly." Lucy put an arm around the girl.

 

  
Evening had fallen and they were still in onesies. Roberto was a pile of nerves as the scene they were supposed to redo that afternoon had been postponed a few hours until the crew members dealt with an equipment malfunction that was staying in the way of filming.  
  
On the bright side, Michelle, Miranda, Lucy, and Kiki got to hang out a bit and share their holiday plans. Miranda had been presented with a ginger soup by her voice coach as soon as the daylight gave way to the evening stars, so Michelle was obviously picking on her.  
  
"Let me feed you, child." She mocked in fake concern.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and sipped the soup, wrinkling her nose at the taste.  
  
"Isn't she cute with her lil soup?" Michelle asked the others, rhetorically and Miranda pretended not to hear, "Getting warm and cozy in her ones-".  
  
"Need I remind you that you're all in onesies as well?" The redhead arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yet ours don't suit us as well as yours suits you at this moment, child." Michelle scoffed.  
  
"Oh shut up, Michelle."  
  
"Make me." The Scott dared, folding her arms.  
  
"Wooow, guuuuys, there are other people in the room, hello??" Kiernan intervened.  
  
Miranda held Michelle's stare for a moment but opted for saving her come back for later.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea!" Lucy said excitedly, "Why don't we..." She looked around the set to locate the table where she had left her phone earlier, "There!" She went over the table and came back with the device in hand, "Why don't we post our onesie photos??"  
  
The other three women went for their phones and each decided on a caption to rise to the occasion. Kiki was the first to post, under ' **It's a lifestyle #onesiesquad** ', followed by wordy Miranda with ' **Final countdown. 3 DAYS! Bringin' it home in the onesies. What would Zelda think?** '. Lucy couldn't stop chuckling at her own creation, the ' **We are all onesie. Namaste witches** ' caption, making Michelle the only one left to post.  
  
"What's taking you so long, 'Chelle?" Kiki asked as she refreshed her timeline in search of her friend's post to like.  
  
"I can't find the damn photo in the gallery!"  
  
"Just screenshot one of ours already! They're on your feed."  
  
The brunette did as she was told and soon a very poorly cropped screenshot of Kiernan's photo was posted under ' **It's that onesie feeling** '. As soon as the girl saw what Michelle had done, she burst out laughing and made fun of her for she didn't even crop the user's name off the photo before posting.  
  
"Oh god! I have so much to teach you yet!" The blonde laughed and Michelle was about to join the girl in her own mockery when they were interrupted by a distinctive 'Ho ho ho!' that made all four of them turn their attention to the tall Santa Claus approaching them.  
  
"Didn't know Santa wore glasses!" Lucy joked as she recognized her boyfriend’s best friend.  
  
"Always suspected the old man didn't give me presents anymore cus he couldn't read my name on the Nice list without glasses!" Michelle joked and they could see Brad smiling under all that long curly white beard.  
  
"Oh please! Your name hasn't been on the Nice list for ages, who are you tryina fool?" Miranda teased.  
  
"On which argument, may I know??" The brunette challenged.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, please don't fight over a place in this poor old man's list." Brad said with his hands up, "After all, you really thought shooting a satanic television show wouldn't grant your names a place under the Naughty title??"  
  
"True, true..." Kiki agreed, "We should call Satan instead!"  
  
"Satan, the true Santa!" Lucy punned.  
  
"Oh man... I should've known better than to show myself to a bunch of witches..." Brad thought to himself aloud.  
  
"Girls, girls, let's not be mean to poor Mr. Claus here... He came all the way from the North Pole bearing gifts..." Michelle insinuated and Brad chuckled.  
  
"But I haven't gotten any letters from you people, how would I know which presents to bring you?"  
  
"Lame excuse." Michelle whispered to Kiki.  
  
"Oh, I'm too old to sit on your lap as ask for gifts, sir." Miranda played along making Brad blush for the first time.  
  
"You're right. You're all too naughty for poor Santa over here."  
  
"Drop my present under my tree on the 25th and we'll call the Satan thing off," Michelle shrugged, "Just make sure the box has some holes in it for my present to breathe, I don't want her to die during delivery." She added and Lucy lost it, screaming.  
  
Miranda covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her jaw from dropping even more and glanced at the others to make sure no one was looking at her as they laughed. Even Brad couldn't help but laugh at the comment.  
  
"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." He promised Michelle, "A breathing lady under your tree on the 25th."  
  
"Now I want a picture with Satan-I mean, Santa!" Miranda drew their attention to safer topics and the holiday picture season began once again.  
  
Before all four of them could have their photos taken, Maggie, their director for that evening's episode, finally announced they were ready to shoot and the women rushed to get into costume.  
  
Miranda didn't see Michelle that night anymore, as the woman was alone filming a couple of scenes with CGI Satan, but her blue eyes were the first thing that popped in her mind when she got the all clear for that day. She dragged her tired body to her trailer wishing to bump into the brunette in her way to bed, but she wasn't that lucky. Another note was left on her porch, though. Miranda saw a purple daisy lying on the steps and a huge grin brightened her features. This time, the note under the flower was heavier, as it carried a propolis candy attached inside, along with the handwritten message:  
  
**The only reason I'm not paying you a visit tonight is to make sure you don't** **w** **ake up with a sore throat** **(** ~~ **from moaning louder than advisable**~~ **)  😈** **** **Sending propolis sweets instead, it works magic for me 😉  
Nighty-night, sexy!  
MG**  
  
The Australian unwrapped the candy and suddenly the taste of propolis caressed her throat. It wasn't unpleasant as the ginger soup had been, quite the contrary, it felt healing and somehow special. From that night on, the taste would probably bring memories of a caring Michelle to her mind. A lovely Michelle who had just called her sexy.

  
Michelle rushed to the Baxter High building with only half a cup of coffee reaching her stomach. She didn't know if she had not set up an alarm or she had turned it off and forgotten about it completely. Maybe she had grown so used to the buzz, that her mind simply ignored it now while her body robotically turned it off, who knew.  
  
She texted Candice from the cart begging her friend to bring her costume to the set for her and was hoping for an affirmative answer when another person texted her. Usually, she'd ignore the unimportant text in such a pressing situation, but the sender's name sent butterflies to her stomach, a feeling that actually got her by surprise.  
**  
[Sexy ginger lady]  
That candy did marvelous things to my voice, you're the best!  
As the flower did to my ❤ ☺  
  
[Me]  
im glad!! see you later??**  
  
She typed that question hoping they'd have the energy to spend some alone time together that evening, but she knew deep down it was unlikely. Firstly, because it was their last day of shooting, so they'd probably end up exhausted for working long hours. Secondly, if they didn't, the remaining cast would probably root for a group gathering of some sort.  
  
Although the chances of them getting together were thin, Michelle had to let Miranda know she wanted to see her, to be near her. Their days on set were close to being over and she had never had such mixed feelings before. She was dying to spend her vacations spoiling Harry, but she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that that meant being months away from the woman who now had a special place in her heart.  
  
An incoming text brought her thoughts back to earth:  
  
**[M. Satan]  
I'm not your babysitter.  
Meet u in 5, don b late  
**  
Michelle smiled relieved. Candice was on her way to save her ass.

 

 

 

Sharing scenes with the teen cast of the show has worked wonderfully well for Michelle since day one, therefore it was no surprise for any of them that their last scene at the gymnasium would bring them so much joy.  
  
It was obvious that Lachlan was having a blast playing Theo and the others were just as happy to share that moment with them. The group cheered loudly with invisible glasses after they first introduced their new name on camera and Michelle couldn't be prouder. Of her young co-workers, of the writers' team, everyone involved in bringing that storyline to life. She felt really grateful to be a part of that team.  
  
Right after their last scene, Lach, Jaz, and Ross decided to go to a pub celebrate but Michelle and Kiernan opted for turning down their invitation as they had plans of their own. They wanted to make the best out of their last days together, and the only way to do that appropriately according to them was going full Kiki & Gogo style.  
  
They spent less than 2 minutes deciding on a theme for another one of their Jargonology videos and, as usual, let the rest be improvised. After they agreed the topic would be 'tips for a successful time on set’, Michelle started filming her friend. Both of them kept their cool and managed not to laugh during the absurdity of all silly things they came up with during the video and that right there was the glue that had kept them that close since the first weeks of shooting. Their ability to remain serious as they turned the crazy mode on was a rare feature they both loved, so it was love at first sight when they figured out they had that kind of comedy chemistry.  
  
When the video was done, they found a sofa nearby and laughed at their performances.  
  
"Your fans will totally drool over that width thing!" Kiki stated as they rewatched the scene on her phone.  
  
"They'll probably call me out on that! _Gomez, you have no width, whatcha talking about??_ " She mimicked someone else's voice and Kiki chuckled. "If only we had Miranda's width to showcase on the video, it'd make more sense..."  
  
"Oh my god, Micheeelle!" The girl pushed her shoulder, "I can't believe you're talking about Miranda's ass with me!"  
  
"Can't help it!! She does have a very fine arse, that one!"  
  
"Oh, I bet you know all about that by now..." Kiki teased and Michelle bit her lip jokingly. "How's it going between the two of you?"  
  
Michelle smiled genuinely and Kiernan could notice a change in her eyes, they became softer somehow. "It's been great for us," She admitted, "I like her very much, Kiki."  
  
"Awww, that's so cute! I'm team Miranda and Michelle!" She cheered and the brunette chuckled, "Team Mirelle!"  
  
"Speaking of..." Michelle reached for her phone in her bag, "I gotta check if we're meeting tonight or not..."  
  
"Oh! Of course! I don't wanna steal time from Mirelle!" Kiki proceeded, then saw her friend smiling at the screen, "So that's a yes on tonight's date, huh?"  
  
"Oh, no, we don't do dates anymore." Michelle stated, seriously.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Yeah, we tried, but every time something went wrong, so we just gave up on the idea..."  
  
"What do you mean?? So you're not dating??"  
  
"No, we are, we just don't go on dates like normal people."  
  
"Well, you better! Or you won't see her until May!!"  
  
"You know... We haven't actually talked about that yet..."  
  
"Micheelle! Are you gonna let this die during holidays??"  
  
"Of course not!! I like her far too much for that..."  
  
"Cute, but don't let time decide for you, you guys must go on dates!"  
  
"Yes, ma’am!" Michelle saluted and Kiki rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop meddling, but just saying... Dating without dates is no dating. Are you sure you're dating?"  
  
"According to a specialist I consulted with recently when you get to the nicknames phase, it means shit got serious..."  
  
"AAAAA, you've got nicknames for each other now??"  
  
"I experimented and she didn't turn me down, so I guess??" The Scott shrugged.  
  
"Argh, what you doing here?? Go meet _ba_ _e_ already!"

 

  
  
  
She wrapped the white towel around her body and went for the door. "Michelle?" She checked before opening.  
  
"Yeah." She heard the woman answer from outside.  
  
Miranda swung the door open and saw the exact moment Michelle's soft smile was replaced by awe.  
  
"Good evening." The ginger said in a deep and inviting tone as she made way for the other woman to enter her trailer.  
  
"Good evening indeed!" Michelle answered never taking her eyes off Miranda's semi-naked form.  
  
"I was about to hit the shower, wanna join me?" She said in her seductive voice.  
  
"I didn't bring any spare clothes, but I guess I can't say no to that..." She eyed the woman up and down.  
  
"Nor should you..." Miranda whispered, getting closer.  
  
"No... I'd never let you down like that..." Michelle put her hands on Miranda's waist over the soft cotton.  
  
"Excellent. Now come." The redhead ordered and turned towards the bathroom. "A shower will do both of us good."  
  
"Are you saying I stink, Miranda?" Michelle joked.  
  
"No... But I'm not saying you smell like roses either." Miranda smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Michelle rushed a couple of steps and grabbed the woman from behind. She sniffed her pale neck before pecking it. "You don't smell like roses either, sexy."  
  
"I know," Miranda chuckled and leaned her head back to feel Michelle's cheek on hers, "That's why I'm gonna get a shower." She whispered and kissed the woman's cheek, "C'mon, let's go." She reached for Michelle's hand, but the brunette was faster and grabbed the towel instead. She fitted Miranda's eyes for half a second, then her smirk intensified and she pulled the white material, leaving the Australian fully naked. "Hey!" She complained through a smile.  
  
"God I love your body!" Michelle was eating her with her eyes.  
  
"Then come get it..." The naked woman teased and entered the shower.  
  
Michelle didn't need to be told twice, she stripped as fast as she could, abandoning her clothes on the floor wherever they laid and went inside after her lover.  
  
The water was hot and the small shower, steamy. She felt the warmth caress her skin and moistened her lips, that searched for Miranda's right away. They kissed slowly, taking their time to explore each other's mouths. It was a long time before they remembered they actually had to wash. Each woman washed their own hair, stumbling on each other as they gave way to the other wash the products off their hair. The bathroom wasn't spacious, neither was the shower box, so they had to change places in a circular funny motion that soon got them chuckling.  
  
"I promise you better showers at my place." Miranda said at some point.  
  
"Hmmm, is this an invitation?" Michelle wondered.  
  
"It is."  
  
"I'd be honored to meet your bathroom, then." Michelle tried to bow, but the tiny space didn't allow a full movement, making them laugh and kiss again.  
  
"Let's finish this shower so we can have room to actually make out, shall we?"  
  
They rushed the rest of their shower, trying their best not to get too handsy or they'd never get out of there and into bed. Miranda was the first one to leave the bathroom as Michelle was drying her hair a bit with a spare towel. The redhead used the extra minute to adjust the temperature in her room and think of a perfect way to greet her guest.  
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Was what Michelle said as she laid eyes on the other woman lying on the bed, still naked. Her eyes traveled through that perfect set of legs, going over Miranda's butt up on display and she licked her lips. "You're so hot, Miranda..."  
  
"Am I?" The redhead asked, teasingly.  
  
"You know you are." She said as she got rid of her own towel and climbed on the bed. "I can't resist your ass, you know that..." She kissed it and Miranda felt a shiver, "Your back..." She kissed the redhead's lower back, "Your shoulders..." She ran her tongue up Miranda's spine, "Your neck..." She adjusted her body over Miranda's, "I just wanna..." She sunk her head on Miranda's hair and placed a kiss on her neck, "Feel you whole..." Then she slowly let her body descend and meet the other woman's. "Will you let me?"  
  
Miranda had her eyes closed and her breathing was already increasing. She loved the weight of Michelle's body on top of her, she felt dominated and she was craving that kind of sex.  
  
"Yes..." The redread allowed, drawing hands to her sides.  
  
Michelle felt the skin of the woman under her getting warmer under her touch and made sure to let her breasts touch Miranda's back to keep the teasing going. It seems she'd forgotten for a moment just how sensitive her nipples were, though, as they hardened the second she caressed the woman's back with them. The feeling was a bit of torture for herself but of a nice kind, the kind that brought moisture straight to her core. She bit her lips not to let a single sound out, she didn't want Miranda to know just how hot she was that fast.  
  
Michelle drew back a little, she didn't want to lose control of the situation. She adjusted herself on her fours on top of Miranda and kissed that naked back hotly, sucking and licking at just the right spots. She noticed Miranda's butt rising a bit more as if begging for her body to lie back on top of hers. Michelle smirked at the information and slid one of her hands down to Miranda's thigh. A moment of anticipation, then she brushed two fingers over the woman's folds. Miranda breathed deeply and rose her butt even higher, seeking more pressure, but the brunette didn't grant her that just yet.  
  
"God, you're so wet..." She let it escape from her lips and a single guttural sound answered her. She noticed Miranda had her eyes shut tight and her face pressed against the mattress.  
  
Michelle let her fingers wander for a moment of teasing, then searched for the sensitive clit she knew wanted her attention. She felt her fingertips sliding over it at the same time a moan finally escaped Miranda's lips.  
  
"You want that, don't you?" She provoked.  
  
"Mm-hmmm..." A shy voice answered her.  
  
"How much do you want it, Miranda?"  
  
"A-a lot..."  
  
"Tell me what you want." She demanded, still circling her fingertips over that sensitive soaked clit.  
  
"I-I..." She moaned, "I want it..."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I want you to... I... Want you to masturbate me..."  
  
"Yeah?" Michelle was lucky Miranda couldn't see her face as she teased her, otherwise, it'd be impossible to pretend she didn't want to do that just as much as Miranda needed to feel it.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Like this?" She rubbed her fingers against the woman a tiny bit faster and Miranda lost her air.  
  
"Mm-hmmm."  
  
"Or like this?" Michelle asked in an innocent voice as she used her other hand to tease Miranda's entrance.  
  
"Oh G-od..." The Australian moaned louder.  
  
"You want that too, huh?"  
  
"Mm-hmmm!"  
  
It was a plead, Michelle could tell. She drew her fingers away from Miranda's clit but, before she could hear any complaints, she slid her left hand under Miranda, reaching the same spot, just from another angle.  
  
She was about to attempt to masturbate Miranda with both her hands simultaneously, so she had to work out the physics of the situation beforehand. She considered the movements she'd do and leaned forward, closer to Miranda's left ear. "Is this ok?" She asked.  
  
"It is..." She heard that weak voice again, a voice that was lost in lust.  
  
Michelle, then, put her right hand to use. She penetrated Miranda with a single finger, sliding it slowly inside her lover. As predicted, the woman stopped inhaling for a few seconds and a moan followed the movement. When she considered appropriate, Michelle put her tactics to use. The hand she had stuck under Miranda's body was responsible for indulging the woman's clit, whereas her free hand started to fuck her. Whatever hand Michelle's mind was focusing on at the moment was more skilled, leaving the movements of the other a bit erratic, but that didn't seem to be a problem for Miranda. The woman was gone under Michelle's ministrations. Her moans were non-stop, she grabbed the sheets with her fists and her eyebrows were connected while she had desire written all over her face.  
  
Miranda felt her orgasm building and a silly fear of exploding flooded her brain. She didn't know if she was capable of handling that orgasm. It was coming strong, she knew that, she felt that, but she couldn't let Michelle stop, she needed to reach her climax, she needed to explode.  
  
Michelle felt Miranda helping her as the woman began to rub her clit against Michelle's hand. The feeling of Miranda's ass rising and falling was sending adrenaline rushes through her veins and Michelle quickened the pace, fucking Miranda as fast as she could. A loud moan erupted from the redhead, whose body shook as her muscles clenched. The second it stopped, she rolled to the side and held Michelle's hand still. The brunette got the message and quit all the movements at once. Miranda had her mouth fully open, her eyes shut hard and a moan still dying on her throat. Michelle observed her every move, feasting on the view of Miranda trying to recover from a powerful orgasm. When she finally closed her mouth and bit her lips, Michelle decided it was safe to interact.  
  
"You're insanely hot." She informed and saw a smirk form on those lips she was dying to kiss again, "Seriously, I... I'm pretty sure I could cum by just watching you move your body like that."

  
"Come here." Miranda asked and made room for Michelle to lay down next to her. "That was great..." She admitted when they cuddled.  
  
"Well, my wrist is hurting from the angle, but it's the best pain I've ever felt, cus fuck, it was sure as hell worth it!"  
  
"I'm gonna miss it..." Miranda confessed and Michelle somehow knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Me too..." She answered after a deep breath. "Are you gonna call?"  
  
"Do you want me to call?"  
  
"Of course I want you to call, why else would I be asking if-"  
  
"Then I'll call." Miranda interrupted Michelle's mumbling and they both smiled at each other. Neither knew what their holiday apart would be like or what it'd do to their relationship, but they decided to trust one another. They'd make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on: the Finale!  
> Just remember: if it takes a bit long for me to update it's just because I want to make the ending perfect for you guys! Love ya! 💛


	32. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!

It was impressive how time flew right past you when you were filming a TV show. Miranda remembered the first days in Zelda's skin, how challenging it once seemed to portray Sabrina's aunt, the devotee, the matriarch of the Spellman family. Now, it felt challenging to say goodbye to her. They had filmed both parts of the first season and that was it. There was no news regarding the renewal of the show. They had to pack not knowing if they'd come back the following year.  
  
One thing was certain, though: part one had been received quite well by the audience, so Miranda wasn't the only one to assume they'd be coming back in May. All members of the regular cast refused to say farewell, they would pack their bags that day envisioning what they'd bring back the following year, they wouldn't look at the set as if it was the last time. Nope, they refused to do so. Every single one of them, especially Kiernan.  
  
Miranda felt immensely proud of that girl. They had worked together on a film right before they started shooting the Sabrina series and since then she has an admiration for Kiernan, she enjoys watching her excel in their scenes together as a real proud aunt would.  
  
She considered for a moment the idea of working with her own daughter one day. Although it was still unclear if Darcey's interest in acting was going to last, she couldn't deny she'd absolutely love sharing a scene with her. She just hoped her divorce wasn't going to affect that part of her daughter's life.  
  
Miranda sipped her coffee in silence as if she was alone while there was actually a very loud group of actors sharing the breakfast table with her. Lucy noticed the wrinkle on her friend's nose and made sure to leave the conversation she was in so she could give Miranda some attention.  
  
"Everything okay?" The blonde asked from across the table, "Mirands?" She called, as the other woman hadn't noticed the question had been directed at her.  
  
"Hm?" Miranda finally came back to reality, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, just thinking about home..."  
  
"Darcey?" Lucy asked, knowingly, and Miranda nodded. "She'll be fine, I promise. You being there will help her go through this, I know it will."  
  
"I miss her so much..." The redhead said to the mug she was using to warm her hands.  
  
"And she misses you too, you'll see."  
  
"Thanks, Lu." She finally smiled. A sad smile, but a smile at least.  
  
"Now shall we go to your trailer?"  
  
"My tr-? Why?"  
  
"Cause you obviously hadn't started packing yet, am I wrong?"  
  
"Busted." Miranda chuckled.  
  
"Knew it. Let's go."  
  
The pair excused themselves from the full table and left the cafeteria to the cold morning air.  
  
"D'you know where Michelle is?" The English woman asked.  
  
"She said she'd be away at the mall for the day... Something about last minute Christmas presents..."  
  
"What?? Christmas presents?? Today??"  
  
"I know..." Miranda faced the ground as they found their way to her trailer.  
  
"I thought you two would be spending every second together until we left. Why didn't you go along?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't invited, so..." The redhead shrugged.  
  
"Oh, stop being dramatic! You should've just assumed you were! Why wouldn't she want help from her girlfriend to pick up prese-"  
  
"We're not-"  
  
"Unless! Oh! Oh! I know what she's doing!" Lucy clapped her hands enthusiastically as Miranda opened her trailer door, "She's buying _you_ a last minute Christmas present!"  
  
"I don't thin-"  
  
"Of course! That's the only explanation!" The blonde said stepping into the room.  
  
"Or she's just buying her own family some gifts??" Miranda pointed out.  
  
"But why only now? It makes no sense, don't be silly, of course it's your present." Lucy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually... She _did_ mention having had last minute changes about her Christmas plans the other day..."  
  
"Whatever. She's at the mall, you're together, she's buying you something. So what you gonna give her?"  
  
Miranda's eyes widened. She hadn't considered that for even a second, but Lucy could be right...  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"Well, I'm giving Michael a pair of sunglasses and a tie..."  
  
"But you guys are spending the holidays together, it's not the same... And you're meeting his parents, you're much deeper in the relationship than Michelle and I..." Miranda started pacing around the sofa area, "I don't even know if we're in a relationship!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Even _I_ know you are!"  
  
"Okay, we are! But how serious is it? Do I have to tell Darcey about her?? Should I talk to my dad about the whole lesbian daughter situation??" She threw her hands up in the air and Lucy was certain she was talking more to herself than to her.  
  
"Miranda, you're freaking out." The blonde said calmly, making the wide-eyed actress finally look her way.  
  
"Am I?? Am I???"  
  
"Definitely." Lucy sighed. She hated acting like the only adult in the room, "Get your suitcases, we solve this over some packing."  


  
  
"So now that you've introduced me to your fans and all, I kinda feel like family already." Brad said after Michelle showed him the video she'd just made of them and posted to her Instagram account.  
  
"Well, of course you're family! I'm helpless without you, Braddy-boy!" Michelle teased the guy in a mommy-talking-to-her-baby-son kind of voice.  
  
"Shut up!" He laughed, "But honestly, if I'm family, why not accepting my help??" He complained as they stopped at a red light.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again..." Michelle turned her face to the side window.  
  
"C'mon, Gomez! Would it hurt you to let me help?!"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Brad, I know why you wanna help."  
  
"What?? I just wanna be a nice friend!"  
  
"Yeah, right, it's got nothing to do with your curious ass..." She raised an eyebrow to the car that stopped next to theirs in the next lane.  
  
"Look, you don't have to tell me any names..."  
  
"Damn right, I don't."  
  
"But I'm _sure_ you could benefit from my shopping skills. I have a huge family, Gomez, I'm used to buying presents for all sorts of people. Just give me one or two hints so I can assist you the best way I can..."  
  
Michelle took a deep breath, "You're gonna follow me around the fucking mall if I don't carry your ass around with me, won't you?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"This ride is proving to be the worst deal I've made in my life." She hissed.  
  
"You don't mean it. I'm a terrific driver! Plus an incredibly intuitive shopper! Honestly, you're on the winning team here, baby."  
  
"I bet I am..." Michelle rolled her eyes, defeated. Apparently, there was no getting rid of Brad, so her trip to the mall would have to take longer than anticipated, as she'd actually have to buy tons of presents for different relatives in order to disguise the one single present that mattered: Miranda's.  
  
She started off with the most boring ones with hopes of tiring Brad, but she learned very soon that there was no tiring him. Who could've known the guy was into tea sets?! Or that he wouldn't mind waiting twenty minutes in line for her as she took a look around a very large toy shop? In fact, Michelle herself got tired before they could even start looking for presents for Miranda.  
  
"Okay, you win, you're a good friend." She admitted on the escalator while looking at her friend struggle with all the shopping bags.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear it, can you say it a bit louder, please?" He smirked.  
  
"You wiiin!" Michelle actually shouted and some faces turned their way.  
  
"Sorry guys, my mom's a bit coocoo." He told a couple behind him and Michelle slapped him with her bag, making him almost drop his.  
  
"Who are you calling old, you cunt!" She laughed.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed as well.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I haven't thanked you."  
  
"I know." He smirked, "What's next?"  
  
"Miranda's present." She stated, catching him off-guard.  
  
"Miranda?? Like Miranda Otto, Miranda?"  
  
"No, your mother Miranda."  
  
"My mother's not-"  
  
"Do you think I should buy her clothes?" The brunette asked and stopped to check a dress on a window.  
  
"I barely know Miranda..." He thought to himself as he followed Michelle's eyes towards the dark green dress.  
  
"Or maybe a book? She enjoys reading..." Michelle ignored him completely and walked to a bookshop across the corridor.  
  
"Can you hold these for a second?" He handed her the shopping bags.  
  
"I thought you were here to help." She teased.  
  
"That's what I'm doing." He said and grabbed his phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michelle feared for a moment Brad was going to call Miranda.  
  
"Hang on a bit." He dismissed her and she looked over his arms to check what he was doing. Brad was typing Miranda's name on Instagram's search bar. "I'm trying to get a grasp of her tastes before I can give an opinion on her present.  
  
Michelle was quiet. She was expecting Brad to tease the truth out of her, to ask a million questions as to why she was buying Miranda a present and not anyone else from the set. What she wasn't expecting, though, was to actually get help and nothing else.  
  
"Look! One of the few pics she has out of costume, if not the only one!" The man pointed to a photo of Miranda in front of the Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio de Janeiro.  
  
"Yeah? And?" Michelle genuinely didn't know what he meant with that.

  
"The hat." He pointed again.  
  
Michelle considered the hat for a moment. Miranda looked fabulous in that photo and it could partially be attributed to the accessory.  
  
"Miranda's really white, maybe she does wear hats often..." Brad added.  
  
"You could be right..." Michelle agreed, considering the idea.  
  
"Go on, admit it, you're glad you decided to share the name with me." He said through a smug smile.  
  
"You kidding me? I didn't decide to share a thing, you wore me down! But I've got an idea, let me check something here before we go hat hunting." She handed the bags back to her friend and disappeared inside the bookshop.  


  
  
"Everything done?" Lucy asked while scanning the tidy room.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Miranda mumbled, her nose glued to her phone.  
  
"So I'm gonna throw your suitcase away, okay?" Lucy tested, folding her arms.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Miranda!" Lucy grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it on the back of Miranda's head.  
  
"Hey!!" The redhead raised her eyes from the device.  
  
"You've just agreed on throwing all your stuff away!"  
  
"I did what??"  
  
"What's so goddamn interesting on your phone, huh?" She approached her friend.  
  
"Nothing!" Miranda's smirk was loud, though. She tried hiding her phone, but Lucy managed to get it out of her hands.  
  
"Ooooooh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be from now on, huh? I'd better get used to being ignored every time Michelle posts something, right?" The blonde teased after she saw Michelle's photoshoot pic under the caption ' **Who's been naughty or nice?** '.  
  
"Not _every_ time... Just when the posts show this amount of skin..." Miranda giggled and the two of them started laughing. "Oh, Lucy, I'm so screwed!"  
  
"If you're screwed, then she is as well!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so! She's been all puppy eyes around you lately!"  
  
"And here I thought I liked kittens..."  
  
"Ha! Well, you've got yourself a puppy, better treat it well, cus lemme tell ya, puppies are much needier than cats." Lucy pointed out.  
  
"Then I'm a puppy myself, cus it's been less than a day and I miss her already! How am I even gonna survive four months??"  
  
"You're thirsty, that's what you are, Mira, you saw that photo, now you want those legs around your neck."  
  
"Wouldn't say no to that..." Miranda shrugged, "But I mean it... I think I like her more than originally planned..."  
  
"That's an understatement... You know... Considering you freaked out a week ago and all..." Lucy scoffed a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, now let's get over that, shall we?" Miranda ordered and Lucy rose both her hands, playing innocent. "I'm starving, what about you? Should I order in for us?" The redhead changed the subject, but before Lucy could answer, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Bloody hell, that was the fastest delivery I've seen in my entire life!"  
  
Miranda ignored her friend's joke and went to the door with one raised eyebrow. She opened it to reveal a smiley brunette with one hand behind her back and another holding a purple daisy to her.  
  
"Hey, sexy." Michelle greeted and winked at her.  
  
If Miranda didn't know better, she would've kissed Michelle there at the porch. Instead, she let her own smile show, took the flower, smelled it and gave way to her visitor to enter.  
  
"Oh, it's dinner for one, then..." Lucy mumbled to herself at the sight of Michelle. She chuckled at her own joke, then located her purse on the sofa.  
  
"Lucy! Hey!" Michelle didn't know why she hadn't considered the possibility of Miranda having company. She suddenly felt silly trying to hide the huge shopping bag she was carrying behind her back, so she let it on the floor next to where she was awkwardly standing.  
  
"Don't mind me, I was just leaving." The blonde grabbed her purse, kissed Miranda on the cheek and waved to Michelle, "Good night you two love birds!"  
  
"Oops?" Michelle said as the door closed.  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't mind, we were locked up in here the whole day, she was probably looking for an excuse to get rid of me."  
  
"I missed you today." The Scott said softly as she took a few steps closer and placed a ginger lock of hair behind the other woman's ear.  
  
"Me too, is it weird?" Miranda wrinkled her nose and slid her arms comfortably around Michelle's neck.  
  
"It's a sign we'll have quite loooong months ahead of us." The brunette answered and they smiled, unconsciously drawing their eyes to each other's lips before leaning forward to kiss delicately.  
  
"I see you've brought souvenirs from your trip to the mall." Miranda said in a smirk as their lips parted.  
  
"Perceptive..." Michelle arched an eyebrow as if congratulating her. "Who says it's for you, though?"  
  
"I certainly didn't assume..."  
  
"Too bad, cus you would've been right." Michelle kissed her again before letting go of her to get the bag. "So..." She started, "This could be an early Christmas present, but if I get a vote..." Miranda raised a curious eyebrow, "I'd ask you to put it under your Christmas tree and open it along with the other presents you get. You know... So I can somehow be there with you on the 25th..."  
  
"God!" Miranda held Michelle by her coat and pulled her closer, "Stop being so damn cute!! What did I do to deserve you, woman?"  
  
Michelle opened a huge grin and let herself be kissed by the ginger. "So? Will you wait to open it later?"  
  
"I promise." She nodded, "Unless... I mean, you wouldn't wrap anything embarrassing just to make fun of me in front of my family, would you?" Narrowed green eyes considered the idea, suspiciously.  
  
Her lover laughed, "Oh no! The dirty underwear's not hidden in there, nope."  
  
They chuckled and kissed again, only being interrupted by Miranda's stomach complaining about the lack of food incoming.  
  
"Someone's hungry." Michelle pointed out.  
  
"Takeout and a movie? What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds delicious! You order, I choose the film."  
  
"Deal." Miranda gave her a peck on the lips, then went for her phone as Michelle grabbed the remote control and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

 

  
  
Miranda was awakened by some unwelcome back pain and opened her eyes to check what was wrong only to find herself sharing the sofa with Michelle. The message on the TV told her they'd fallen asleep sometime during their marathon, as it read 'Are you still watching: Grace & Frankie?'. She located the remote on the floor and reached for it, but the movement must have disturbed the woman sleeping on her chest because Michelle tightened her grasp over Miranda's torso. Wishing she could take a picture of that adorable woman holding her, she kissed her forehead instead and whispered to her ear.  
  
"Hey Michelle, let's go to bed." Nothing, no answer. "Michelle?" She repeated, yet no response again. "Baby?" She tried, jokingly, and the woman blinked a few times.  
  
"Hm?" A very sleepy answer came from Michelle's throat.  
  
"Let's go to bed, c'mon." She helped the sleepy woman up and they took the covers with them back to the bedroom, where they laid comfortably on the bed. Miranda's back thanked her a lot for the welcoming mattress and Michelle snuggled her way back to Miranda's chest.  
  
They could sleep late that last morning on set, which was a heaven-sent gift to the new couple, who could spend some lazy morning hours cuddling and arguing over their similarities to TV characters.  
  
"You're obviously Grace, end of story. You two have the same finesse." Michelle decreed.  
  
"I'm not complaining to be compared to Jane Fonda, I'm just saying I'm not that stubborn." Miranda explained as she caressed brown locks.  
  
"But Frankie's stubborn too." Michelle argued.  
  
"But that's not her trending mark, she's got all those crazy core features."  
  
"Who are you calling crazy, Ms Otto?"  
  
"You whole self, Gomez." Miranda poked her and Michelle giggled, which indicated to the redhead she'd hit a tickling spot.  
  
"Dooon't." The brunette warned, but it was too late, Miranda already had a devious grin across her face. In a single movement, she rolled, straddled Michelle and started tickling her. "Stop it!" The Scott giggled even more, "Stop it, Miraaaanda!" She pleaded in a very high-pitched tone.  
  
"Ask nicely and I'll stop!" Miranda tried to keep the tickling going through all that mess of arms and brown hair, but she didn't see what was coming her way: Michelle bit her arm. "OOOUCH! You bit me!!!"  
  
"You were the one to say I was crazy! Well, crazy people bite!" She answered, defiantly, but neither women could keep a serious face for more than two seconds and they soon fell into each other's arms and giggly lips.  
  
"I love kissing you." Miranda let the words slip from her mouth before her own brain could process them. Michelle's smile was sweet, but Miranda only felt the air return to her lungs when she heard the reciprocal words coming from the woman under her.  
  
"Me too, you're addictive, as I recall having told you..."  
  
However, Miranda's mind refused to calm down. She had to be more careful with her words, otherwise, she'd end up saying those dangerous three words too soon and possibly scare Michelle away.  
  
"We should get going..." Her panicking brain made her say.  
  
Michelle bit her lip before admitting, "You're right... The others may be there already." She realized as she checked the time, "Today is onesie day again, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Kiernan made me promise to wear mine."  
  
"Right... Then I'll have to rush to my trailer." The brunette said getting up and out of bed.  
  


  
The atmosphere resembled one of New Year's Eve. Everybody was in an incredibly good mood, hugging others, laughing at the least funny of jokes, taking more pictures than they'd remember later. It was great seeing all cast and crew together, from lead actors to lighting assistants, everybody was there either in their pajamas or wearing their most comfortable clothes, as required by Roberto himself. He seemed an entirely different person from a couple of days prior. He was grinning from ear to ear and especially proud of the yearbook the production time had come up with and printed for every single person in the set. The end of season gift was filled with memories from all the months they'd spent together, there were script excerpts, stills from the show and, of course, backstage pictures, tons of them in fact.  
  
The young cast was having a blast signing each other's books, but it was safe to say that no one was more excited than Michelle, Miranda, Lucy, and Richard. Those four were like kids who had just got free candy, running from side to side to make sure they got every single living creature in the room to sign their books, it was adorable.  
  
The day went by in the blink of an eye, they had their bellies stuffed with finger food and soda and a bit of champagne, of course. The room was loud and cheerful every single moment that day, but when the evening came, Roberto knew it was time for closure, for his final inspirational speech and for the news no one knew were coming.  
  
He stood on a chair to get everybody's attention as he lightly hit a champagne flute with a fork. When the whole team noticed the man standing on the chair, silence fell upon the large room and he got down from the chair. The ones who had been taking group pictures put their phones down and gathered around him to hear what they all knew would be a heartfelt goodbye speech.  
  
"Dear friends," He started, looking around at as many faces as he could, "you have no idea how proud I am to see all your happy faces here tonight celebrating the end of such an important year. A year of intense hard work, of companionship, of new beginnings, new storylines, new characters, and, of course, a new family. This family."  
  
"YEAH!" One could hear Chance celebrating the words in the crowd.  
  
"I'd like to express my infinite gratitude for all the mornings, afternoons and evenings you dedicated to this project so that we could make this man's dream possible." He pointed to his chest, "All the weekends you spent away from your homes so that we could have the successful result we've already seen from Part 1 and, I'm sure, the one we're about to see from Part 2." He raised his half-full glass, but everybody knew the speech was far from being over, so the silence continued. "It is with immense pleasure that I announce to you all that earlier this week we've heard the answer from Netflix - The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina has been renewed for a whole nother season!"  
  
The screams and shouts started even before Roberto could finish the sentence. His smile grew even larger as he witnessed all those people cheering and hugging each other, making the noise in the room even louder than it had been during all day. The main cast of the show group hugged around Kiernan and it was hard to say who was happier. Michelle's shrill voice could be distinguished among all the cheering as she held Kiernan and Miranda's hands up. Lucy grabbed Miranda's torso in a tight embrace as her boyfriend Michael clapped loudly with his buddies from the crew. Richard and Luke began a hi-fiving spree around the room, Gavin and Ross were locked in a tight hug, Chance, Jaz, Tati, and Lach were dancing their celebrations in one side, while Candice, Charlotte, and Pedersen were doing something similar in the other. It took a while for the group to realize that Roberto hadn't finished his speech and was actually waiting around for his audience to gather around him once again.  
  
"My heart is really full from seeing you share my admiration for the work we've been doing, for all we've created and achieved together." He resumed again after most of them rejoined him, "I'd like to take this opportunity to thank each and every single one of you, I'm amazed at what we accomplished for Part 2 and I'm certain that next year will brighten us all with as good a material as the one you guys produced in 2018. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! You are amazing! See you after the holidays with a bunch of new chilling adventures!"  
  
A thunderous ovation followed those words and some people approached the emotional man to hug him or handshake. Miranda felt Michelle's hand tighten the hold on her own and she grinned back at the woman until they heard a man calling everybody to assume their positions in what would be the biggest group picture of their lives. Some tables and chairs were pushed aside to clear a whole side of the room for the photo. People started to make suggestions regarding the best way to accommodate them all on the frame and it was agreed that some would have to be on their knees and some would sit on the floor on the front row.  
  
Miranda opened her phone camera to record all that funny mess that was taking over the place and soon people started noticing and making faces at the camera, blowing kisses and waving at her. Contrary to what seemed likely, the group actually managed to get organized in rows for the great photo and soon the last spots were being occupied by the ones on the front row. Part of the teen cast was waiting around on purpose so that they could guarantee front seats right in the center of the picture, but the crowd started calling on them, so Ross was the first to run towards the team and throw himself sliding on his ass, accidentally sliding too far and ending up on a back corner spot. After him, Gavin, Jaz, and Lach followed his lead but aiming for the center instead. The whole lot of people cheered and waved, Ross threw himself at Gavin, who hugged him and made sure they were on the best, most central position.  
  
When every single one of them was ready, Miranda sank her phone into her pocket and ran towards Michelle, sitting in front of the brunette almost the same way Ross did with Gavin, except Michelle refrained from hugging the redhead as lovingly as Gavin did with his boyfriend. They saw the flash go off and cheered even louder, then Chance shouted: "NOW ROCK AND ROLL HANDS, PEOPLE!" and the others did so. A couple more flashes from the camera and the excited people started spreading again and chatting in their own groups.  
  
For no particular reason, Michelle and Miranda ended up invested in a group conversation near the Christmas area of the room, where Brad, the music producer, had asked the team to place his Santa Claus chair and gear. He was in costume again, happy with all the attention he was attracting to himself. Near them, therefore, there were reindeers, fake snow, a tall tree with some presents underneath, some sugar canes and mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Wanna get outta here?" Michelle whispered to Miranda as Brad told a very lame Christmas joke of which Lucy laughed loudly.  
  
"You think we can sneak out without no one noticing?" The Australian whispered back.  
  
Michelle was about to say yes, but when her eyes landed on Lucy, the woman was wide-eyed, looking at them with an expression that resembled fear. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but before she could emit any sound, a very loud HO! HO! HO! echoed beside her, loud enough for turning some heads towards them.  
  
"We've got a Christmas miracle here, everybody!" Brad shouted for the people around them. "Look!" He pointed at Miranda and Michelle and the two of them couldn't be more lost as to what the hell was going on.  
  
Lucy's wide eyes looked Miranda straight in the eye, then looked upwards to a fixed point somewhere above her and Michelle's head, then back again at the confused green eyes of her friend, but Miranda didn't understand the message her friend was trying to send her.  
  
"HO! HO! HO!" Brad sang once again, getting more people to look at the scene, "The Christmas miracle of the mistletoe, my dears, has fallen upon our dear friends Michelle Gomez and Miranda Otto!" He announced and Miranda felt her spine freeze. Absolutely terrified of what she'd find hanging over her head, the redhead looked up and there it was, the freaking mistletoe!  
  
A few whistles were heard across the room and soon possibly all heads were turned in their direction.  
  
"Now, my dears, you've gotta do what the mistletoe requires of all two people who stand under it." Brad continued in his fake Santa voice and Michelle felt an urge to strangle the man.  
  
Miranda looked at the brunette in shock, then at the large audience who suddenly seemed to hold their breaths in anticipation, then back at Michelle, her cheeks coloring fast.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" The Scott whispered to her.  
  
Every second they delayed any action, the more suspicious the whole thing seemed to the prying eyes on them. Were Miranda and Michelle only friends, they would've given each other a peck on the lips and ended that silly game Brad had made up, but the fact they looked so shocked and busted was implying there was something other than friendship there. Two friends would easily kiss and resolve the situation, but the fact they didn't know what to do was giving people reason to believe there could be something else there, something between the two women that they didn't want the rest of the room to see.  
  
The silence stretched on as Miranda opened and closed her mouth, unable to come up with words for that. Needless to say, everybody was watching them, every pair of eyes was silently and eagerly waiting for what was to come. Or not to come, but they were all hoping for the same attitude. Would those two kiss?  
  
At that point, the silence was so audible, you could hear a fly if it were to cross the room. It seemed like each and every soul there present was holding their breath until one of them grew tired of all that anticipation.  
  
"Oh my God, KISS ALREADY!" Kiernan bravely shouted from the corner.  
  
Miranda's red cheeks got even brighter, if that was even possible. Michelle smiled fondly at the adorable sight of an incredibly shy Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, kiss her!!" Chance followed his friend's lead and it jumpstarted a loud chorus of "KISS! KISS! KISS!".  
  
The room was suddenly filled with overtly excited cheers and giggling (most of the latter coming from Lucy, whose nervous wide-eyes gave way to encouraging ones). Some of the actors added a "C'mon, Miranda!", while others, a "Do it, Michelle!", all united with a single purpose: watching those lips meet under the fake mistletoe.  
  
Michelle wanted nothing other than to comply but her main concern was Miranda. They'd agreed on not making their relationship public and she'd rather face an angry mob than do anything that could make Miranda uncomfortable. She looked at the green eyes she adored, which, combined with a newfound tiny shy smile, made the sweetest combo she's ever known.  
  
"I bet you find the idea of kissing under the mistletoe silly." The brunette said through a smile, taking a step closer.  
  
"You know me too well..." Miranda smirked, "But maybe this time I'll have another reason for kissing under it."  
  
Michelle's confused expression after hearing that was priceless and Miranda chuckled before reaching for the woman's hands. She leaned forward and their faces got undoubtedly far too close for their audience not to assume they would kiss.  
  
"Michelle Gomez," She began in a whisper to the woman's ear, "Will you be my girlfriend? Officially?"  
  
Michelle's grin was automatic, although Miranda could swear it all happened in slow motion.  
  
"SORRY?" The brunette began shouting, never taking that grin off her face, "HEY GUYS, SHUSH!" She said to the very few people who were gossiping.  
  
"Michelle?? What are you doing??" Miranda whispered worryingly.  
  
"MIRANDA'S TRYINA SAY SOMETHIN'!" The other woman shouted again and the room fell dead silent. Miranda couldn't believe her own eyes and ears. She'd have to _kill_ that woman for doing that. "Miranda, dear, could you repeat that for us? You were saying..."  
  
"I'm gonna murder you." The redhead said through gritted teeth, yet the Scott could still spot a smirk behind that angry mask.  
  
"Nooo, the other thing, darling..." She clarified using her fine acting skills.  
  
Miranda closed her eyes and let the smirk be seen by all there present. She took a deep breath and decided to face her fears, just let it be. "Michelle Gomez," She repeated, this time audibly for everyone, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
A major part of the people who were watching the pair squealed. At least two people let an "Oh my god!" escape, whilst others covered their mouths in amusement. Michelle was beaming by then, the glow in her eyes visible a mile away, "If you insist..." She said, shrugging.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, getting closer to the woman she now knew she loved. Their foreheads were practically glued when the redhead looked into Michelle's eyes and finally said, "Kiss me, you fool."  
  
Both their hearts were smashing their chests like crazy while the excitement of the ones around them only grew. Michelle let go of Miranda's hands and slid her own hands up the other woman's arms until she reached her shoulders. She squeezed them lightly and leaned in for the kiss. That moment they didn't want to consider the consequences, they didn't want to worry about a single thing. That moment, Michelle and Miranda were about to kiss for the first time in front of an audience and all they could think as they had their eyes closed was how much they waited for that to happen. They felt those famous butterflies in their stomachs until their lips met as if that kiss would be their first. Then, the touch reminded them of the intensity of their feelings towards each other. It was probably right then that the newly-out couple realized it was love. It had been love for quite some time.  
  
They pressed their lips against one another, hearing the ever louder cheers and applause, then parted, smiling as their gaze met.  
  
"Did we really just tell everybody or am I dreaming?" Michelle whispered, unable to contain her excitement.  
  
"We did..." Miranda glanced to the crowd and bit her lips, her cheeks still undeniably red, "You're stuck with me now..." She leaned forward again, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on Michelle's for a moment.  
  
"You sure?" Michelle asked, cherishing the warm feeling that was dominating her chest.  
  
Miranda leaned back, looking Michelle in the eye again, "Like I haven't been in a long time." She nodded.  
  
Michelle's hand went for her girlfriend's cheek, "Then I'm the happiest woman alive." She said before kissing the redhead once again.  
  
There were camera flashes registering that moment and possibly the moments before as well, but the couple didn't care. They'd just admitted their feelings in front of the whole team, they'd just officialized their relationship, who cared if the rest of the world found out? They'd face the world together, to hell with the consequences! Actually, they'd post those pictures themselves, as they'd just decided, there and then, that they wanted to be the authors of their own destiny. No more letting fate decide; they'd hold each other's hand and walk that path together, heads high.  
  
Michelle opened her eyes and wanted to tell Miranda she loved her, she wanted to voice those three words that had been popping up in her mind for the past week, but loud whistles and clapping told her a bunch of people was still staring at them and she didn't want to share those words with them. A kiss, okay, but her love confession? Nope. She let her smile speak for her, then. She looked deep into Miranda's eyes and just smiled at her with hopes that those incredibly sweet green eyes loved her too.

 

\- T H E   E N D -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> what a ride!! Not in my wildest dreams I thought the fic I started writing in December would get this much attention. Before 'May I', I hadn’t written for three years, I had given up entirely any hopes of ever finishing a story, but the friends I found on this fandom convinced me of giving it a try, telling me they wouldn’t let me give up along the way. And they sure didn’t. What started inside the Strawberry Gaycut group chat soon extended to the fic comment section, then Twitter, then Instagram and I found SO MUCH encouragement in each of my reader’s words, you have no idea.
> 
> Today I hand you the end of the first story I’ve ever finished, my precious baby, my thank you gift for all of you. Thank you for the kind words you always send my way, thank you for being the most supportive people ever, thank you for making me believe my childhood dream of becoming a writer can still live inside my heart. This girl here could not be happier.
> 
> Isa.


End file.
